Jonathan's Secret
by ReadingIsForNerds
Summary: Clary's mother died when she was ten leaving Luke to raise her. He raises her as a shadowhunter and is constantly moving to hide her from Valentine until it is too late. Someone spots Luke and tells Valentine who then sends his son to investigate. Jonathan is none too happy about this until he sees Clary and he knows that he just has to have her for himself. SMUT Better than sumary
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M for a big reason. There will be serious and detailed smut later so I highly suggest discretion before you read this. It really kicks in around chapter 4.**

 **I also want to tell you that I update every day or every other day with LONG chapters, so if you miss a few days, look back to where you left off. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I do not own TMI or it's characters. Only the plot.**

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

"Are you sure, father?" I ask him in my most aggravated voice. "Pangborn isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box."

"Yes. Pangborn says that there was no mistaking Lucian and that he had a young girl that looked remarkably like Jocelyn." Father says sternly. "That means that she had a kid with that downwordler scum. I always knew he was a back stabbing beast. I should have never let him live after that wolf bit him."

"So, I may have a sister who is half wolf and half shadowhunter?" I ask to make sure that is what he is trying to say. I like the idea of having a sister. Something to call my own even if she is part werewolf. I don't exactly share the same views as father on downworlders.

"Yes, Jonathan. As revolting as the idea is, you may have a half-ling sister." Father says glumly.

"And you are telling me this because...?"

Father looks at me clearly annoyed. "Pangborn followed them back to their home and I want you to go watch it for me. Gather information on her and Lucian. I know that Jocelyn died eight years ago so I know the girl that he saw wasn't her. I want you to gather as much information as you can." Father walks from the living room and into the kitchen and pours himself a stiff drink. "I want to know how to crush Lucian before I kill him. I will take everything he loves and destroy it while he watches to make him pay for his betrayal."

"But what if she _is_ my sister?" I ask him pointedly. "I may want to keep her. You are the only blood relation I have; or at least you were."

He looks up at me and sets his glass down on the counter. I can see he is thinking about what I have said and whether or not he will listen to what I want. I don't know why he pretends to think anymore about these sorts of things. He will just do what he wants anyway.

"I will not be associated with any half breeds." he says sternly. "That is out of the question. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father. I understand." I tell him. I am growing tired of him and his stupid rules and ultimatums. I watch as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and sets it down on the counter. He motions with a nod of his head for me to come and take it so I cross the room and pick it up. It is an address.

"This is where Lucian and the girl are staying." Father says as he takes another swig of his drink. "Go there and wait for any sign of either one of them, preferably the girl, and follow them. Learn their routines and habits. Do not engage with them or make contact with them; especially Lucian. He would certainly see the resemblance between us and know who you were. Is that clear?"

I shove the piece of paper in my pocket as I slide some weapons into my jacket and pants from my weapons belt. Maybe I will kill a few things while I am waiting. Just to pass the time. "Crystal clear, Father."

He nods his head and I can see his shoulders relax a little. "Good. Now get going." he says as he steps out of the way for me to pass. I leave the apartment and begin the walk to the address. I think it will take about ten to fifteen minutes to walk there. It's getting dark and I prepare myself for a long and boring night of absolutely nothing.

I finally reach the apartment and look up to see that it is a fairly old building. You can tell it used to be one of those fancy brick row homes back in the early nineteen hundreds that rich mundanes lived in. You can see how grand it used to be. Now the brick is weathered and faded and you can start to see cracks where the foundation is starting to settle into the earth. Sometime in the past fifty years, it was converted into two apartments. The bottom one is just one level while Lucian's is two stories.

I tuck myself into a dark corner across the street and lean against the brick building and make myself comfortable. I pull out a throwing knife and toss it up into the air to entertain myself while passing time. Nothing happens for the first few hours. No one comes or goes and nothing at all fucking happens. Why couldn't he send Pangborn or Blackwell to do this?

I look up to the top floor door as I see some movement and I stand up straight. I see a girl with fiery red hair step out onto the landing and yell something back into the apartment and holy shit, what is she wearing? She has on a really short black lace dress that clings to her body and ends just below her amazing ass. She is also wearing these black high heeled boots that come up to above her knee and a cropped leather jacket. I watch as she turns in my direction for a second and I see how low cut the dress is and I see that her breasts aren't too big or too little. Her cleavage is perfect and she turns and begins to walk in the opposite direction.

I push off of the wall and begin to follow her. She is clearly going out for the night. As I watch her from behind, I can't believe how beautiful she is and how much it turns me on to watch her walk and know that she is probably my sister. Something to call my own. I stick to the shadows as I follow her knowing that despite what father said, I will be talking to her tonight. The more I watch her, the more I want her. Her legs are beautiful and her hair is like a banner calling me to her. Oh yes, I will talk to her at the very least. Maybe father's idea to send me wasn't such a horrible idea. This way, I can have her all to myself.

* * *

 **-Clary**

"I'm going out Luke!" I shout back into the apartment as I run down the stairs. I want to get out of here before he sees what I am wearing. He would have a heart attack if he saw how short my dress was and how much cleavage it showed. Even though I am eighteen and am legally an adult in the world of shadowhunters and mundanes, he still treats me like that ten year old girl he took custody of after my mother died.

"Who is going with you?" He shouts back loudly from the back room. I can hear that his voice is getting closer so I pick up my pace and reach the door just in time to yell "Anya Featherston! See ya' later!" and I shut the door behind me as I clamber down the steps to the apartment. There is a slight chill in the air but this outfit is worth the cold that I will feel on the way. Anya convinced me to buy the three inch heeled thigh high black boots that I am wearing with the revealing black lace dress. It comes to about two inches below my butt and is a low cut v-neck that stops right in between my breasts. I have a short black leather jacket covering my shoulders (for now) that covers a lot of my marks.

I look around the old streets of the Czech Republic as I make the short ten minute walk to Anya's house. We live on an old cobblestone road and the apartment and buildings around me are beautifully weathered to perfection. I love the fact that I have spent my life traveling the world with Luke since I was ten. When my mother was hit by a car and killed in New York, Luke took over raising me. A few weeks after my mother's death, he told me about what and who I was. I was so mad at my mother for not telling me that I was a shadowhunter, but thanks to Luke, he has taken me from Institute to Institute around the world to train and we are constantly on the move. He says it is safer that way so that my father can't find me. Even though I can't claim to have roots anywhere, except maybe New York, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I have been practically everywhere in Europe and painted every inch of it. Even though I can't use my real last name of Fairchild or Morgenstern for fear of bringing attention to myself, I can't find anything else to complain about.

I turn the last corner to Anya's apartment and run right into a group of three twenty-something guys. One lets out a low whistle as his eyes rake up and down my body while one of the other's licks his lips and says something in very vulgar in Czech about me and him and his swing back home. I reach out with my foot and stick out my heel and stomp it into his foot and he howls in pain.

The one that whistled at me shouts angrily at me and I punch him in the face. They always underestimate me because of my size and that is the way I like it. I am one of the best shadowhunters of my generation and I love to surprise people with my abilities. "Fuck off." I mutter in Czech and then turn to continue my journey to Anya's house smirking like a madman. I love to put handsy men back into their place almost as much as I love kicking demon ass.

I reach her door and only get through two knocks before she is falling out of her door and yelling goodbye to her mother. She looks really hot tonight. Her long chocolate brown hair hangs down in waves to the middle of her back and she is wearing a tight maroon dress that comes to her mid thigh and squeezes her breasts together out of the deep scoop neck. She is wearing similar black heeled boots the stop just under her knee and she is wearing a myriad of long thin necklaces that hang down to her navel. "You ready?" I ask her.

"I sure am. Let's go have some fun!" she says in her thick accent and she takes my hand and twines her fingers with mine. And no, it's not because we are a couple. We are just best friends. When we moved here a year ago, she was the first one I trained with at the Prague Institute and we hit if off from there. We flag down a cab and climb into the back seat and Anya tells him to take us to a non-touristy part of town to The Bone Chandelier. A girl in Luke's pack told us about it a few months back and we now we have practically become regulars. It is a downworlder bar where werewolves and vampires go to have a good time. The music is loud and upbeat yet sinister and dark and sexy. They don't mess with me or Anya because they know that Luke is second in command of the Prague pack but that doesn't stop the occasional downworlder from getting a little handsy. We quickly remedy the problem by opening a can of kick-ass on them. We are the only shadowhunters that go there and we like it that way.

After a fifteen minute drive in late night traffic, we finally arrive and walk in right past the bouncers guarding the door. We push our way through the top floor of the mundane club and make our way to the back staircase and climb down the steep steps and start to hear a new beat to new music. I can hear the familiar beat of Bassnectar, Calling from Above pounding into my feet as I get closer to the bottom of the staircase. I look over my shoulder at Anya and smile as I raise my arms and begin to sway my hips to the music as the werewolf bouncer opens the door and lets us in.

The dark colors on the walls and ceiling close us in as the lights pulsating from the roof make for a very dark and sexy vibe to fill the club. There is a thick smell of the muskiness of wolves and the slight iron smell of blood from the vampires. It is really crowded tonight meaning it is really hot and there will probably be a few people who don't know us and try to take advantage of us. The thought makes a sinister smile cross my face because I haven't had a good fight in a long time. I see the very familiar bone chandelier made out of human bones and painted black hanging in the middle of the dance floor as we walk to the coat check. I slide my jacket off of my shoulders and reveal the deep v in the front and back of my dress and feel my long red hair tickle the space between my shoulder blades. I can feel a few pairs of eyes boring into my back and one corner of my mouth turns up in a smirk.

"Hey, Clary." Anya shouts over the music. "There is a very large werewolf undressing you with his eyes."

"Why don't you point him out and I can go get our first round of drinks." I say as I turn and look to where she is pointing. I see the tall brown haired guy who looks about twenty and he smiles seductively and winks at me. He really isn't that cute but he will do to get us some drinks. "Tag team him." I say to her. She walks off and I smile at the werewolf knowing that I won't have to spend more than five minutes talking to him with our well versed routine. I smile sexily at him and he pushes past another group of werewolves to get to me sooner.

"Hey there." He says in a thick Russian accent.

I smile up at him and say, "My friend says you were admiring the view that I was providing." I reach my hand up and place it lightly on his chest and trail my finger down to his navel.

"I still am." He says with a sort of feral growl of appreciation low in his throat.

"I was heading to get my friend and I a drink if you will excuse me for a minute, I will be right back." I turn to leave and I feel him grab my wrist gently and I turn back around and look at him expectantly yet innocently.

"Let me go with you and I will take care of it." he says with a smirk. I know he doesn't want me to leave so someone else can take my attention away from him. Anya and I definitely know what we are doing and we do it well. Most men are fairly predictable.

He motions to me to go before him and I walk to the bar with him in tow. I sway my hips a little to give him a show and I reach the bar and smile at the vampire bartender named James. We have come here enough that he knows my routine and I think he gets a kick out of it. "Can I get two hefeweizen and.." I look back to the werewolf expectantly and he adds on, "Make that three hefeweizen."

I stand up straight from leaning over the bar and smile up at him. "What's your name?" I ask him.

"It's Daniel. What's yours?"

"It's Aubrey." I reply. Never give a guy your real name if you have no intention of seeing anything through with him...and it is just fun. Usually by the end of the night I forget what name I gave the guy in the first place.

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey. You don't see very many of your kind in places like these." Daniel nods to one of my runes on my upper arm.

"Yeah, well, I am not like most my kind." I reply. "I like to live a little dangerously every now and then...and my daddy is second in command in the Prague pack. I know most of the wolves in here."

He raises his brows in surprise and appreciation and I nod knowingly. If he thought he was going to take advantage of me, he is surely thinking twice about it now. "Your dad was the shadowhunter turned werewolf?"

"Yep." I say nonchalantly as James sets our beers down in front of us and Daniel slaps down a large bill. I reach over and pick one up and take a long swig. I pick up Anya's and know that she is already making her way over here.

He leans in close to me and I smell his awful cologne that he apparently decided to bathe in that night. "Well, what other dangerous things do you like to do for fun, Aubrey?" I smile up at him through hooded lashes as I see Anya come up behind him. She gives me a wink and then puts on her 'devastated' face and walks up and sucks in a few ragged breaths.

"John is here with that girl!" she says in a distraught voice. I school my features into a horrified concerned look and pull her into a hug and mutter loudly, "That bastard!"

"Can you excuse us for just a second, Daniel." I say to him hugging Anya to me. "I need to take care of her for a minute. Stay right here and I will be right back." I turn away with both of our drinks in my hand and make like we are going to the bathroom. We get far enough away in the dark nightclub that I know he can't see us and we break apart with a high five and a hip bump against each other. "Next round is on you, Anya." I tell her and she nods.

We move to the dance floor with our drinks and begin to dance with each other as another Bassnectar song fills the room. Christoph must be spinning tonight. That man has an obsession with them. I scoot close up to Anya and we grind against each other earning appreciative looks from the men and some of the women around us. We dance together like that for a while just enjoying ourselves and the looks we get. A brave werewolf decides to step behind me and he puts his hands on my hips as his friend comes to behind Anya and takes her in his hands. I look back and see that the wolf that is behind me has dirty blond hair and is okay looking. He is moving his hips pretty well and I decide that one dance with him can't possibly hurt.

I press my backside into him and roll my hips and he lets out a very wolfy growl. I stand back up and lean my back into him and look up. That is when I see a tall fair headed man watching me hungrily. I instantly feel a recognition towards him as our eyes lock while my dancing slows a little. I feel his intense stare and this unfamiliar pull towards him as I think he feels it too. Neither one of us looks away as he slowly walks around the edge of the dance floor. That is when I realize that he is sexy as fuck. His hair is this really light blond color that is just long enough to hang in his eyes which are such a dark brown they are practically black. He is wearing a tight black v-neck t-shirt that shows off the top indention in between his pecks. I notice all of this while our eyes are still locked together and I can't help but bite my bottom lip in appreciation of his looks.

I am forced to break our eye contact as the werewolf I am dancing with scoots around to in front of me and I lean around him to look at the mysterious strager, but he isn't there anymore. I try to see over the crowd with no suck luck being only five foot three. The werewolf purposefully moves into my line of sight again trying to gain my attention, but I don't care. I lean around him again determined to find him and see that Anya has had better luck with her werewolf. He is actually pretty hot and she winks at me letting me know that she doesn't want to be 'saved' right now and so I decide to finish this dance with the werewolf, but my heart isn't in it anymore. I just really want to go find that guy and find out what it is about him that seems so...familiar to me.

The werewolf tries to slide his hands up my waist but I shimmy away just a little and he looks a little dejected. I dance just out of his reach the rest of the song and then a slightly slower and sexier song comes on (Pretty Lights- One Day They'll Know/ Odesza remix) and I start to back away from him. He starts to walk forward to me and then I feel myself back into a hard chest. I look up to see that it is the mystery man that I was looking for. I smile sexily at him and he smirks down at me and that is when I notice from the corner of my eye the runes twining down his arms. He is a shadowhunter.

He doesn't say a word as he pulls me back into his chest some more and then he trails his fingers down my arms lightly and then grabs my wrists lightly and he brings them up in the air and drapes them around his neck as he trails his fingers back down my arms. I close my eyes enjoying the sensation of it as his fingers then continue down my sides and then they come to rest over my hips. My eyes fly open when he pulls my backside into him as he starts to move his hips from side to side with surprising expertise. My adrenaline spikes at his touch and I lean my head back onto his chest. I can see the werewolf that I was just dancing with look up to the mysterious man in annoyance and then something like fear crosses his face and he turns and leaves the dance floor.

The mysterious man's left hand, where his voyance rune is, slides up and he splays it over my flat stomach as his other hand moves a little forward on my hip scooting dangerously close to the apex of my legs as our bodies move in perfect unison together. Usually, I would push whoever's hand that got that intimate with me away, but not this time. His touch leaves a trail of heat when he drags his skin on mine. I can feel him turn his head into my one arm that is still draped around his neck and I feel his hot breath on my skin and I get a shiver down to my core. This man is turning me on so fucking badly.

I twist around in his grasp and look up to his very tall frame and he is even hotter that I originally thought. His jaw line is perfectly chiseled and his lips are full, but not too full. We make eye contact again and I am trapped in his gaze. I slide my hands harshly up his muscular arms as his wrap around my body and he slides one hand down to the top of my butt, but doesn't grip it, just rests it there. I grind my hips against his as he brings his other hand to the front of me and lays it flat in between my collar bone and my breasts and he presses backwards as his hand on the top of my butt pulls me closer and I dip backwards in a deep back bend slowly and sexily. As I stand back up slowly, my long hair falls into my face covering just one of my eyes. I can feel our attraction for each other rolling off of us in waves as he brings his hand that was on my chest up and slowly pushes my hair out of my face.

The song ends, but he doesn't let go of me. He still hasn't said a word to me which is only adding to the attraction as his eyes rake slowly up and down my body. Another song starts and I slide on of my legs in between his and begin to roll my hips into him and he starts to move with me, never breaking eye contact with me. He drags one hand onto my face and I part my lips, breathing shallowly as his thumb drags across my bottom lip. I close my eyes and lean into his hand as I dip low, sliding my hands down his sides and then I turn around and dance the rest of the song with my butt pressed into him dragging my hips in lazy circles.

When the song ends, he grabs my wrist and then he is pulling me to the side of the room. I have seen many people go exactly where he is leading me and my heart picks up it's pace as the thought of being alone with him sets me on fire. He walks up to one of the curtained off alcoves and shoves the curtain back and pulls me into it. He turns around and shuts the curtains forcefully and then turns back to me. I am pressed up against the wall, breathing heavily in anticipation of having his lips and hands on me. I still don't even know his name and frankly, I could care less what it is at this point. I just want him to be touching me right now.

I raise my hand up and extend my index finger and curl it in slowly telling him to 'come here'. He takes two large steps over to me and then bends down and grips the backs of the tops of my thighs and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and put my hands on his shoulders. I can see that he is breathing heavily also and then his eyes dart down to my lips and I can't take it anymore. I slam my mouth against his and he lets out a little moan. I bring my hands to fist into his hair and I part my lips for him and his tongue darts into my mouth. His tongue moves wonderfully against mine. He is a phenomenal kisser just like I thought he would be.

He presses my back against the wall and then it is my turn to moan as he breaks away and begins to give me slow, hot, wet kisses down my neck as his hands slide up my sides and then back down to my thighs. My incredibly short dress has riden up to halfway up my butt cheeks revealing my black lace thong and he hungrily slides his fingers under the hem of my dress and grabs my ass and I throw my head back against the wall as my eyes roll back into my head. His touch is so commanding and so domineering and his lips and tongue move expertly against my skin that I feel myself losing all of my inhibitions.

His kisses get lower and lower until he is at the bottom of the neck line of my deep v-neck dress in the valley between my breasts and his lips linger there as his tongue darts out and licks me. I can feel my heart beating in my chest as desire pools in the apex of my legs and I pull his face back up to mine and our mouths crash together and angrily slide together, seeming to want to completely devour each other. I moan into his mouth as his tongue moves deeper into my mouth and then I hear Anya calling my name.

I turn my head and look to the curtain and then I turn back to my mystery man and he seems to understand. "My friend is looking for me." I say to him. "I should at least go out there so she doesn't get worried."

"But what if I don't want to let you go yet?" he says seductively and I hear his deep voice for the first time. His voice moves like butter across my skin making it harder to pull away from him. His eyes lock with mine and then I crash my lips to his again and kiss him passionately for a few more seconds before I unhook my legs from around his waist and he sets me gently down. I grab his hand and smile up at him and say, "Come with me."

He smiles a crooked and sexy smile at me and nods his head. I pull down my dress and smooth out my hair and drag him to the curtain and sling it open and see that Anya is standing right in front of me with her back to me. I lean over her shoulder and whisper, "Hi." She jumps and turns around quickly and sees me. She instantly notices the man I am holding onto and she raises an eyebrow at me speculatively. I smile mischievously at her and she smiles back at me as she says, "Edvard and I were going to get out of here and go to a quieter bar to talk." She motions to the werewolf I left her on the dance floor with and I smirk at her. "I wanted to make sure that you would be okay if I left?"

I look back at her as she looks curiously up at my mystery man as he leans forward and yells over the music, "I will take _really_ good care of her." The way he says it does things to my body and a shudder racks through me at his double meaning. Anya looks back to me in question and I mouth 'go' at her and she smirks at me. I _never_ find a guy I like in this club that I want to make out with and I can see she is taken back by my answer but is happy that I finally did find someone.

"Alright." she says playfully. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she says as she turns around. She mouths a quick 'call me later' and I give a small nod as Edvard pulls her to the stairs leading out.

I turn around and look up at the beautiful man that has his arms wrapped around my torso. "I didn't really catch your name." I say to him. He smiles gently and then leans down to my ear and I can feel his breath on my neck as he says, "Jonathan. My name is Jonathan Fireheart."

"I guess I should have known." I say jokingly back to him. You can't throw a stick in an Institute without hitting someone named Jonathan. People like to name their sons after the first of our kind, Jonathan Shadowhunter, like I like to eat pizza. He seems amused by my response and lets out a low chuckle. "My parents weren't exactly very creative in the name department." he says back to me with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'm Clary. Clary Garroway." I tell him and he pulls me closer into him. "Nice to meet you, Clary." Jonathan says seductively and I can't help but bite my lip. If he doesn't stop looking so sexy and turning me on so much, I just might end up giving him my virginity. I am by no means a novice in the bed room. I have given and received plenty of oral from he last guy I dated, but I never felt the urge to give him my v-card. Probably because I didn't think he would be that good in bed. But this guy, right here, is making me want to hand myself over to him on a silver platter.

"Let's get out of here, Jonathan." I say to him. He nods and then bends down again and says in my ear, "I will go get your coat if you have the ticket and we can meet by the angel statue." I nod and smile seductively at him knowing what I am about to do. There aren't exactly any pockets on my dress and my boots are filled with too many weapons so I had to slide the ticket into my dress. I slip my fingers into the deep v of my dress and watch as he follows my fingers as they dip into my push up bra and slide out my ticket slowly in between two fingers and hold it out for him.

The look on his face as he watched me do this was the exact reaction I was hoping for. His body stiffens as his mouth opens slightly in hunger as his eyes fill with desire and I give myself a pat on the back for being able to stun him into stillness the way I just did.

He reaches up and takes the ticket from my hand and then slides away leaving an empty space where he just was. I feel the absence of him strongly and I suddenly want to just be near him. I start to make my way to the fountain and get halfway there when the first werewolf of the night, Daniel, walks up to me. "There you are, Aubrey! I have been looking for you for the past two hours." he says with a somewhat annoyed tone to his voice.

I smile sheepishly at him and nervously tuck my hair behind my ear. "Sorry. My friend and I got a little distracted." I tell him and try to turn and walk away. I just really don't want to talk to him anymore. He reaches out and grabs my wrist. I look down at his hand on me and then back up at him as he says, "Where are you going?"

"I am meeting someone at the fountain."

He steps closer to me and says with a smile that is meant to be seductive, "They can wait. I believe you owe me a dance." He starts to walk towards the dance floor still holding onto me and I pull out of his grasp. "I really can't. I have to go." I tell him and I try to turn away once more and he grabs my shoulder this time and spins me back to face him. "Why won't you dance with me?" He asks, clearly getting mad at this point.

"Because," I say exasperatedly, "I told you. I have to meet someone at the fountain."

His eyes narrow at me and his jaw clenches with anger as he says bitterly, "Then you owe me for you and your friend's drinks if you are going to be such a bitch to me now."

My brows raise in surprise at his sudden mood swing and I scoff at him. "I don't owe you a damn thing." I shout sternly at him and I turn to leave for the third time. I get about two steps away before he grabs my shoulder roughly and spins me around quickly and he is standing right in front of me. Way too close for my comfort. He leans down over me and shouts, "You will either dance with me or give me my money before you leave here tonight. So which one is it going to be?"

Just when I am about to pull back my hand to punch him, another bigger one comes flying in from the side and connects beautifully with Daniel's face. He falls back onto the floor as Jonathan comes into view. He hands me our jackets gently and smiles sweetly at me and then steps over Daniel and puts one leg on either side of his body as he hovers over him. Jonathan bends down and grabs the guy by the collar of his shirt and pulls him close to his face. "You will apologize to the lady for being such a fucking asshole or I can finish kicking your ass. So which one is it going to be?" Jonathan says echoing what Daniel just said to me. I smile widely because I love a good smart ass.

Daniel looks over to me as blood runs from the cut in his cheek where Jonathan punched him. "Fuck you!" he shouts in my direction and Jonathan tsks him. "That was the wrong answer my werewolf friend." He pulls his arm back and punches him in the face one more time and then his body goes limp as the force of his punch knocked him out. Jonathan looks genuinely annoyed by this and shoves him to the ground while I think I hear him mutter "Pussy." under his breath.

He stands up and then looks over to me and I smile up at him wantonly. That was really, _really_ hot the way he handled Daniel for me. He reaches out and takes the jackets from me and then shakes mine out for me and then he is helping me into it. He holds it out behind my back and I slide my arms into the holes as he brings it onto my shoulders. I look over my shoulder and watch him slide his black leather jacket on and now he just looks even sexier with it on. Like he is the epitome of 'bad boys' and I can't help but swoon a little. He steps forward and takes my hand and then leads me to the steps leading out of this place. He steps aside and motions for me to go before him on the stairs. Whether it be because he wants to make sure I don't fall or whether it be just because wants to look at my ass as I take the steps one at a time, I like the gesture of chivalry and I begin the steep climb back up. Just in case he just wants an eye level view of my ass, I make sure and exaggerate the movement of my hips, just a little, to give him a show. I let a satisfied smile grace my lips when I hear him let out a low and quiet growl low in his throat as I assume he is enjoying the show I am putting on for him.

We reach the top of the stairs and I begin to push my way through the mundane club and to the door leading out. I can feel Jonathan's hand on the small of my back and it makes me smile. I don't know what it is about this guy but I just feel this connection to him and when he touches me, it's like he leaves a trail of warmth behind. I never just randomly make out with strangers but he just feels different. Like he is an exception to my rules. We finally reach the door and he leans forward and pushes it open for me around my body. "Thank you." I say to him with a smile and I step out into the night. He follows quickly behind me and then wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close into his side. I lift my arm up and grab onto his belt on the small of his back, under his jacket, and smile sexily up at him as he looks down at me in surprise.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I know of an all night cafe not too far from here." Jonathan replies in his deep voice. "I was thinking I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better. That is before we try to tear each other's clothes off again." He looks down at me as we continue walking when he says this and gives me a wicked smile that makes me blush and he laughs just a little When he sees the color on my cheeks, I can tell that in some weird way, it turns him on.

"Yeah, I don't usually do stuff like that." I say shyly as I drop his gaze and look ahead. "I don't know what it is about you. I just feel like I know you and then the way you put your hands on me..." I let out an unsteady breath as I think about it.

"I saw you on the dance floor dancing with the werewolf," Jonathan starts to say, "and you were the sexiest most beautiful thing I had ever seen..." he takes a deep breath and I look back up to him to see what kind of look he has on his face. He is looking ahead but his brows are furrowed slightly in concentration and longing. "I just had to dance with you. I knew that I had to get you to kiss me before the night was over." His voice is gruff and low when he says this.

He suddenly pulls me into a small alley in between a clothing store and a dry cleaners and pushes me gently against the wall. His eyes are filled with want and need as he rakes his eyes up and down my body and he lingers on my legs and my chest before meeting my eyes again. He steps forward and reaches out to lean against the wall with his hands on either side of my head and dips his face to mine. His eyes lock with mine, green against black, and I suddenly feel that recognition again. "Can I kiss you again?" he asks. His voice is rough and low with want and I nod my head.

I crash my lips to his and bring my hands up to fist in his hair and he steps forward and presses his body flush against mine. I can feel his hard body mold to mine and his tongue slides into my mouth as one of his hands leaves the wall and goes to my back where he crushes me against him again. I let out a startled gasp against his mouth as I feel his erection in his pants press on me. Usually I would back away at this point but I can't seem to find the want to do that now. Instead, I roll my hips into him and he lets out a deep moan in his throat that sets me on fire and I lift my leg up to rub his outer thigh. I hook my foot around his leg and his hand comes down and grabs my thigh roughly and he slides his hand under the hem of my dress as his large hands wrap around my small leg. His hand goes to the bottom of my thigh and his fingers spread out and I can feel his fingers trace the spot on my inner thigh right in front of my underwear and I roll my hips towards him again.

His fingers clench my skin earning an appreciative growl into his mouth from me, and then he pulls back. His eyes are wild with lust and desire, much like mine, and he lets go of my leg that is wrapped around him and steps away. I can see in his eyes just how hard it was for him to do that just like I can also see him warring with himself to either stop what we are doing or take it to the next level so I decide to help him.

I take a step off of the wall and hold my hand out to him with a smile. He looks down at my hand, somewhat confused, but reaches out slowly and takes it anyway, and I pull him back onto the street. My breathing is still a little ragged and I look back over to him and see that he is looking at me in surprise as I can see him calming down slowly. I turn back around and pull him down the street with me and I can still feel his intense gaze on me and I give his hand a little squeeze. He steps up to walk next to me and I turn my head up to look at him and he is still looking at me in surprise and a little bit of awe and I blush. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask shyly.

"Because, no one has ever calmed me down like you just did." He says emphatically. "There is something about you that is calming for me. You can set me on fire and cool me down like no one has ever done before and I just met you. Why is that?."

I blush again and look down at our feet. The intense way he is talking about me is really flattering and I kind of feel the same way about him. "So," I say as I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and look back up to him, "where is this cafe you were telling me about?"

He gives me a crooked smile and lets go of my hand to throw his arm over my shoulder. I raise my arm back up to wrap around his waist and I grab onto his belt, feeling the weapons he has tucked into it as he says, "Just hold on to me and we will be there in no time." We reach a street corner and he turns us left to cross over the street and I can see a dimly lit sign saying 'Cafe' just down the way.

I pull myself closer into him and smile to myself. I have a good feeling about this guy. I think he is going to make my life very...exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

We reach the cafe and he opens the door for me and I step into the warm shop as the smell of coffee and pastries fill my nose. The shop is dimly lit and the walls are painted a deep purple color that is almost black. There is a dark colored wooden floor and the tables and chairs are black making the atmosphere in the shop very dark and slightly ominous. I instantly love it.

He lets go of me and steps up to the cashier and orders two coffees in Czech and one of the large apple cinnamon muffins on display. Jonathan pays and then brings the coffee over to the table in the back of the shop where I have sat down and places one mug in front of me and then turns around to grab our muffin. He returns a few seconds later with it and some napkins as I take a sip of my black coffee.

"Do you want any cream or sugar?" he asks questioningly.

"No thanks," I say back to him. "I like my coffee black just like my soul." I say the last word darkly and lowly as I let a smile threaten to take over my lips. Jonathan's eyes widen as I say this and then he looks back at me as he leans forward and smiles wickedly at me. "Do you really have a black soul, Clary?" he says lowly yet playfully.

I lean closer to him over the table, bringing our faces closer together as I drop my voice to a whisper, "Stick around and you'll find out." I bite my lip as the sexual tension begins to build up between us again and a slow wicked smile begins to spread across his face as he leans slowly back into his chair. "Nothing could keep me away from you now." he says like a promise to me and I shiver a little at the intensity behind those words. I swear, I am not acting like myself with this man. I feel like he is turning me into some lustful whore who just wants to rip his clothes off every time he smiles at me.

I lean back into my chair as he holds my gaze and I cross my legs. "So, Jonathan, where are you from? You sound like you are from Idris yet your accent leads me to think that you also spent a lot of your childhood traveling."

He smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee. He sets the mug back down on the table and answers me. "You are very perceptive." he says appreciatively to me. "I did spend most of my childhood in Idris and then my father and I have done a lot of traveling since then. And where are you from? You are definitely American but the way you talk leads me to believe that you also have done a lot of traveling."

"You are also very perceptive." I tell him with a coy smile. "I grew up in New York for the first ten years of my life until my mother died and then my mom's friend took custody of me and we have moved around the eight years since then."

He pulls his brows together as he asks, "Where was your father in all of this?"

I shrug my shoulders as I say, "I have never met my father. My mother was married to him and left him before I was born and she never laid eyes on him again. I have never even seen a picture of him. My parents parted ways on really bad terms and the way my mother always talked, it was like she burned all of his pictures in some fire or something like that."

His brows furrow deeper and he suddenly leans forward, _very_ interested in what I have just said. "So you don't know who your father is but only that your mother was married to him?" The way he asks the question is like it is the only question that has ever meant anything to him. I wonder why he is suddenly so interested in my parentage. It's not like I can tell him that my father is Valentine Morgenstern. His name is like a curse word to the shadowhunter world. Kind of like Voldemort in the Harry Potter books.

I nod my head. "Yeah. She was married to him. But that's pretty much all I know. The guy, her friend, who took custody of me knew him too but he doesn't really like to talk about him that much so I don't know a whole lot about him."

"That is very interesting, Clary." he says as he looks at me with a new sort of appreciative look.

I scoff a little as I take another sip of my coffee. "Is it really?" I say disbelievingly. "An absentee father and a dead mother? That doesn't seem like it would be very interesting."

"Everything about you is interesting." He says fervently. "I feel this connection to you that I can't explain and you pull me in to you with those green eyes of yours."

I smile back at him and reach over to the muffin that is in front of him. I pull a piece off with my fingers and bring it to my mouth and place it on my tongue. He watches my mouth as I chew and then he reaches down and breaks off his own piece and takes a bite. I watch the muscles in his jaw move and then watch as he swallows. "So," I say trying to break my train of thought as I start to wonder what it would be like to have his mouth on other places of my body, "you didn't mention anything about a mother."

He shifts slightly in his chair and his shoulders relax a little. I can see his is trying to put on an air of indifference for some reason. "She left when I was one and I haven't seen her since. It sounds like we have very similar stories."

No wonder he was so interested in the story about my parents and especially my father. "Sorry to hear that." I say to him. "I'm not." he replies. "If she didn't want me, then I don't want her. My father and I have been perfectly fine without her." He is trying to seem like he doesn't care that she left but I can see in his eyes that a small part of him does.

"That's what I say about my father." I tell him. "I don't need my father and you don't need your mother. I like to march to beat of my own drum anyways." I set my coffee down and uncross my legs as I lean forward. "I am not like other shadowhunters my age. The guy who raised me after my mother died is actually a werewolf and I happen to be a pretty kick-ass fighter."

He smirks at the last part and says, "Oh, so do you think you could take me?" His brows raise in challenge as he leans forward and rests his elbows on the small table and his shoulders shrug up to his ears. "Cause I don't think you could."

"And that is the way I like it." I reply with a smirk. "I love it when people underestimate me because of the way I look." I raise one brow, something that I was finally able to master just a month ago, in a challenge of my own.

"You, me, the Institute tomorrow." Jonathan says seriously but with a small smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "I would love to see you try and take me down."

"Oh, it is _so_ on now." I say laughing slightly maniacally. "Just don't let me bruise your ego too much."

He pushes off of the table and laughs as a genuine smile spreads across his face that makes his eyes crinckle. I look at that and can't help but think how beautiful he is. Why he picked me out of the crowd at The Bone Chandelier, I don't know. I always thought Anya was the prettier of the two of us. The only thing I have going for me is that I finally grew another cup size over the summer and am now wearing a c-cup and my butt is finally starting to protrude and distinguish itself from my back. My face still has a few light freckles smattering my nose and my hair is a little too red from the summer lightening it. In the winter it will turn a darker shade that I like better.

I finish my cup of coffee and set it down and reach for the muffin. He stops me from pulling my hand back by wrapping his hand around mine on the muffin. He picks up my hand holding the muffin up and brings it to his mouth and takes a bite out of it and then releases my hand. I pull my hand back to me and bring the muffin to my lips and take a bite where he just did and he gives me a little smirk as he swallows. "Are you ready to go?" he asks me.

"I am. I should probably get home before Luke loses his shit."

"Luke is the wolf who raised you?" he asks me and I nod. "Well then, I guess I had better get you back before he sends out his pack to sniff you out."

I scoff a little. "Please." I say and I laugh a little as I imagine Vladik and Johan tracking me down. Luke would send them because those are his two best friends in the pack. "The guys he would send are probably more afraid of me then they are of him. Though she be but little, she is fierce." and I point to myself.

He smiles at this and says, "Quoting Shakespeare now, are we?"

"You are familiar with Shakespeare?" I ask surprised. "Most boys my age don't know Dr. Seuss from Edgar Allen Poe."

"My dad is a fan of the classics and so he made me read and memorize just about every book he ever handed me."

"Well tell him I said thank you for that." I say smiling at him. "It's refreshing to talk to someone who is not a complete idiot and has only ever read the shadowhunter's codex."

He stands up and holds his hand out for me to take. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I place my hand in his as I rise out of my seat and he pulls me into him and wraps my hand around his arm as he begins to lead me out of the coffee shop. "I wouldn't want you to use the excuse of how you didn't get any sleep tonight as to why I kick your ass tomorrow."

I let out a loud hoot of laughter at this and he gives me another genuine smile that crinkles his eyes. "In your dreams!" I say back to him in between laughter. We get lucky and he flags down a cab and puts me into it. I scoot all the way over and he slides in with me. I tell the cab driver my address as Jonathan shuts the door and he takes off. He slings his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into him and I angle my body to where my back is against his side and I put my feet up in the seat. I pull Jonathan's hand that he swung over my shoulder into mine and begin to play with it. I draw patterns in the comfortable silence of the car on his hand using it as my canvas. After about five minutes of this, he asks me quietly, "What are you drawing?"

"I am drawing runes."

"Those aren't any runes that I know." he says back with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Shit. Only a handful of people know about my ability and Luke always tells me not to go around telling every Tom, Dick, and Harry about it. "They are just ones that I thought up. Like this one I think would be for freezing someone in place," I draw the Ice rune that he doesn't know exists onto the back of his hand. "And I think that if we had one that would blind our opponent with just a touch from us, it would look like this," I draw the Blindness rune that he doesn't know exists onto his wrist. "I like to paint and draw and sometimes I just come up with random things and ideas to paint and draw."

"So you are an artist?" he asks a little surprised.

"I guess you could call me that." I say as I shrug my shoulders. "My mother was way better than me, though."

"The only artistic bone in my body is my fighting." Jonathan says with surety. "My father made me practice for hours and hours everyday and now he says I move like the wind. The only thing I have ever truly been good at is killing."

"I don't believe that for a second." I tell him sternly.

"Well you should." he says quietly and if I am not mistaken, I can hear sadness seep into his tone. The car comes to a stop in front of my apartment and I sit up and face him. "This is where I get off." I tell him.

He leans forward and tells the cabbie to wait here in Czech and then leans foward and puts his face inches from mine as he reaches around me and pushes the door open. I break away from his intense gaze and then scoot out of the car and he follows. I stop on the sidewalk and turn to face him. "So what time shall we meet at the Institute tomorrow?" I ask innocently.

"How does ten sound?" he asks as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls my body flush with his. I let out a rush of breath because I absolutely love his domineering demeanor when handling me. Most guys treat me like a china doll and like they are afraid they are going to break me. But not him. He pulls me roughly to him as his other hand trails lightly up and down my spine under my jacket.

"Ten sounds perfect." I reply with my voice a little shaky. He leans down and I bring my arms up and around his neck and pull him into me. His lips slide sensually against mine and the kiss quickly deepens and I am pulling his face closer to me while pulling on his hair. His hands slide down to grasp my hips and his thumbs brush my hip bones as he pulls away from me. I suck in a ragged breath as he rests his forehead against mine and whispers, "If you don't stop grabbing me like that, I won't be able to control myself much longer."

I roll my hips into him and whisper back when he groans, "Maybe I will be the one who loses control." and I bite my lip as his eyes snap back up to mine. I step away from him reluctantly and walk backwards towards the stairs that lead to my second story apartment and look at him seductively as his mouth hangs open a little and desire courses through his eyes. I smile a little at his dumbfounded expression and then turn and walk up the stairs without looking back. I can still feel his eyes on me when I pull out my keys and open the door and slip inside. I shut the door behind me and turn around to peek through the window next to it and see him turn around and do a tiny fist pump excitedly into the air before he slips back into the cab. I smile widely at his outburst of excitement about me and sneak to my room upstairs so I don't wake Luke up.

I text Anya a picture of me in my room to let her know that I am home and wait for her to respond. A few minutes later she sends me a picture of her in her bed to let me know she is okay. Anyone can text back that you are okay but a picture never lies so that is what we do to let each other know that we are okay. I slide my clothes off and put on an oversized t-shirt and climb in bed. I close my eyes and all I can manage to see is Jonathan's sexy smile and remember the feel of his hands sliding over my body and I feel warmth pool in between my legs. 'Yep.' I think to myself. _I_ just might be the one who loses control when it comes to him and not Jonathan. I roll over as I clench my legs together and fall asleep with thoughts of him in my head.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I arrive to the apartment and enter through the non-existent door and find him waiting for me on the couch with a fire going in the fireplace as he sips on a glass of whiskey. "Did you find her?" Father asks me.

I smile widely and say, "I did. And she is _fucking_ amazing." I think about the way her body fit perfectly against mine and the way she kissed me and looked at me and I have to stop myself from thinking about her anymore or I will be pitching a tent in my pants.

Valentine rises from his seat and looks questioningly at me, clearly surprised by my enthusiasm about her as I am never enthused by anything. "Really? What makes you say that?" he asks as he walks over to where I am in the kitchen. He sets his drink down on the counter and crosses his arms across his chest as he waits for me to explain.

"She is smart and funny, and really fiesty. Like a little fireball." I say excitedly. "Oh, and I also found out something that will surely change the way you think about her as well."

I watch as he furrows his brows is disbelief and slight disgust. "Why would I change the way I look at her half werewolf/half shadowhunter disgrace of a person?"

I smile knowingly and stand up straight as I fold my arms across my chest and smirk down at him. "Because she isn't half werewolf. She is _eighteen_ years old and she said that her mother was married to her father." I watch in pure satisfaction as his face turns from one of anger and disgust to shock and astonishment. "Congratulations Father!" I shout loudly while holding my arms out wide. "It's a girl!"

"Jocelyn was pregnant when she left?" he says quietly; clearly taken by absolute surprise. "She never told me. I thought that the girl was Lucian's. I thought she cheated on me with him."

"Nope." I say popping the p. "She said that Jocelyn and Lucian were just good friends and he took care of her when Jocelyn was killed."

"She's mine?" he whispers shocked. "That means we have two children together. She's my daughter. Not Lucian's."

"That's what I said, isn't it." I say to him. I am growing tired of having to repeat myself over and over again. I watch as he begins to smile and his eyes start to fill with joy. A joy that he never reserves for me. If he thinks he is going to steal her away from me, he has another thing coming.

"What is she like?" Father asks me suddenly very interested in what I have to say.

"Like I said, she is smart and funny and feisty. She seems to be able to handle herself well." I think about what she was doing in the cab. "And she was drawing runes that don't exist." I briefly thought about telling him that she drew them on my hand but that would bring up too many questions so I don't say anything.

"She was drawing runes that you have never seen before? Why would she do that?" Father asks confused.

I shrug my shoulders as I push past him. "I don't know. She said she was an artist and she likes to draw and paint."

He smiles again when I say this and says quietly, "Just like Jocelyn." He starts to follow me upstairs as I am going to my room. "What does she look like?"

I turn around and smile as I think about her perky breasts and her smooth white creamy skin and the way it tasted when my tongue licked the valley in between her breasts. "She has red hair and green eyes and is about 5'3 or 5'4. She looks a lot like the picture you showed me one time of the day you and Jocelyn got married."

He holds his finger up for me not to move as he walks into his room. I step in his room and see him shoving stuff around in his desk. I see him pick up a picture and bring it over to me. "Like this?"

It is the picture of their wedding day and I clearly see the resemblance. "She looks _amazingly_ like that." I say and I point to Jocelyn. He smiles again and then looks back down at the picture and I can't help but think how pathetic it is that he is still in love with the woman who destroyed his heart. "I have to go to bed, father." I say as I turn and start to walk out of his room. "I am meeting her tomorrow at the Institute to train with her at ten."

"You are!" he says very surprised.

"Yes." I reply simply.

"How did you get her to agree to that? You just met her tonight. And you weren't even supposed to talk to her."

I turn around and face him as I can hear him following me. "She spotted me and we were just drawn together. We talked and grabbed coffee and then she started bragging about how good of a fighter she was so I suggested that she try and take me on. So now, we are going to train together tomorrow."

Father's brows furrow and he says sternly, "Don't hurt her, Jonathan."

I level my eyes to his angrily. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her." I say threateningly back at him. How dare he think that I would hurt her? Father is clearly taken back by my tone and smooths his features out quickly as I turn and go into my room. I shut the door behind me and quickly throw my jacket on my desk. I pull my shirt off and then kick my shoes off quickly followed by my pants until I am just in my boxer briefs. I close my eyes and smile as the thought of Clary grinding her hips against mine fills my head. I think about the way her body felt under my hands and then I feel my dick jump as I think about her tongue in my mouth.

I move to sit on my bed and pull my boxers off in the process and let my erection free. I wrap my hand around it and lean back as I remember the way she fisted her hands in my hair and she ground her hips into me when she felt my hard dick in my pants. I begin to pump my hand furiously and I briefly think that I haven't done this in years, always finding relief in another girl, but not tonight. I don't want to open my eyes and see anyone but Clary under me, moaning my name. The thought of her bouncing on top of me sends me over the edge and I find my release as I grunt out her name and feel my cum hit my stomach. I let go of myself and breath heavily as I push up to a sitting position. I make a promise to myself that my fantasies will come true. All I want is her. I want her more than I have ever wanted anything ever before. And lucky for me, she seems to want me too. I stand up and go to my bathroom to take a shower and I can't fucking wait till tomorrow.

* * *

 **-Clary**

I wake up to my phone shrilly ringing and I fling my arm over blindly to my nightstand and grab it. I bring it to my face and peek through one of my eyes to see that it is Anya. I slide the answer button over and put the phone to my ear. "Clary! What happened last night?"

My eyes fly open as I recall my mysterious shadowhunter named Jonathan. "Um, I kind of made out with someone." I say hoarsely to her; my voice still thick with sleep.

"I'll say." Anya says and I can tell she is smiling. "You came out from behind one of the curtains and your face was all flushed and your lips were swollen. And by the way, he was fucking _HOT_ as hell! Good catch, Clary!"

"Why thank you." I say theatrically.

"He was a shadowhunter, right?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah, he is. I guess we aren't the only ones who like to slum it in some downworlder clubs."

"And," she continues her interrogation, "how did it go after I left? Did you leave with him?"

I blush even though she can't see me. "Yes. We made out in an alley and then went and got some coffee and then he took me home. I am supposed to meet him at the Institute at ten to train together."

"Clary!" she shouts excitedly. "Do you actually like him? You _never_ take it any further than a hot make out session in the club."

I think about the way I felt when we first locked eyes; like I already knew him. I think about the way his touch was hot and set my skin on fire and the way he kissed me like the only thing he ever wanted was to kiss me. The way he grabbed me and picked me up and shoved me against the wall... "Um, yeah. I do like him." I say and she squeals with excitement. "I don't know, Anya, there is just something about him. Something that screams 'danger' but at the same time screams 'I will take care of you'." I sigh into the phone and close my eyes. "You know I love bad boys and I think he just might be the king of all bad boys."

"That is awesome...and _really_ hot." Anya says.

"Yes. Yes it is." I say emphatically.

"Are you going to give him your v-card?"

"I don't know, Anya. I would be lying if I said I hadn't already thought about it." I say thinking about what would have happened if either of us had less self control last night. "I think he would make it worth remembering though."

" _Yeah he would_!" Anya says with enthusiasm and I just know she has a stupid goofy grin on her face right now.

"Okay, you advocate of corrupting my virtue, I have to go. I have to be at the Institute in forty five minutes and I want to take a shower."

"Alright. You had better tell me how it goes and how many times you kick his ass."

I smile widely at that. "I will. Bye, lady." and I hang up the phone.

By the time I shower, dress, and eat a bowl of oatmeal and an apple, I only have ten minutes to get to the Institute which shouldn't be a problem since I only live a five minute walk away. I have on my favorite training outfit. I am wearing my tight capri black yoga pants that hug my every curve and a black sports bra that is a little too small since my breasts grew so much recently and they are spilling ever so slightly over the top. I put on a zip up hoodie over it that falls past my butt to walk the streets and my hair is pulled back into a high pony tail letting my hair swing as I walk.

I reach the Institute and open the door and instantly make my way to the training room. I wonder if Jonathan is already here. I pass by the Institute head, Dominik, and give him a friendly wave and then turn down the hall where the training room is. My heart rate picks up a little and I am suddenly nervous to see him. Is the attraction that was between us last night going to carry over to the day time or is it just going to fizzle? I stop and take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and then press forward. I can here that someone is already in there hitting something hard and I peek around the door and into the room and I see him.

He is wearing a black wife beater and black training pants that have elastic the bottom of the legs and it clings just below his calves as the pants ride low on his hips. I watch him for a minute and watch his muscles coil and snap as he throws punch after punch to the bag and yep...I am definitely still attracted to him. Even where his runes are placed on his body is sexy. I decide to stop being such a creep and step forward into the room and his eyes instantly fly to mine. He stops punching the bag and then we are staring at each other as I walk towards him. His eyes once again have mine trapped in his and my already fast heart beat kicks up another notch. It appears that he still feels the same way towards me.

"I see that you decided to warm up without me." I say playfully as I get closer to him and I offer him a coy smile. His mouth turns up on one side as he says, "I just wanted to get a real workout in before I toy around with you."

I scoff at him and smile at his brazenness and dismissal of my skills. "I will give you a perfectly good workout." I say threateningly.

"I bet you will." He says as he raises one eyebrow and I catch the double meaning behind what he said and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Just give me a few minutes to stretch and then I will shut up that cocky mouth of yours with a pint sized can of whoop-ass."

He smiles at my statement and says, "You _are_ a feisty little thing."

"Oh, you have no idea." I say to him and I reach up to my zipper while facing him and lock eyes with him as I slowly pull it down revealing my sports bra and tight yoga pants. I am daring him to break eye contact with me so he can look down and see what I am wearing but he holds firm onto my eyes. He smirks a little and raises a brow at me as if he were saying 'two can play at that game' and he reaches to the hem of his black wife beater and slowly pulls it over his head and I break. I look down at his perfectly chiseled chest and his sculpted six pack all the way down to the deep 'v' that leads down to his nether region and I open my mouth slightly to breath through it. I hear him chuckle and then he says, "I win." and my eyes dart back up to him and I scowl as I rip my hoodie the rest of the way off and throw it at him. He catches it as he laughs and then I get an idea.

I turn around and put my back to him and then bend over stretching to touch my toes. His laughing quickly cuts off and I look upside down through my legs as I see him staring at my ass. I then let out my own laugh as I say "Now, I win." and he replies, "I don't even care. I will lose every time if it means you do that." I let out another laugh and stand up. I then do a slow back bend to the floor and kick up into a hand stand and hold it there for a few seconds and then I let myself slowly fall back to my feet and then stand up. "I don't recall my father or any instructor showing me to stretch that way but I would like to personally thank who ever told _you_ to stretch like that."

I give him another coy smile before I say, "Are we going to wrestle or are we just going to stand here and flirt?"

"That's right." he says playfully. "I am supposed to be getting ready for you to kick my ass, right?"

"That's right." I say as I move to the sparring mat in the middle of the room and he follows. We get to the middle and I take my stance and make myself an even smaller target by turning my body ever so slightly to the side. I raise up my hand and motion for him to come and get me. He turns his head down and looks up at me through his hooded lashes as he smirks. I see a fierce predatory glint flash in his eyes and then he is running at me. I see what he is going to do before he even does it and as he goes for my waist, I step to his right which is not his dominant side, and spin as I bend over and it is too late when he tries to correct his mistake and I do a back flip away from him.

I land just in time to see his surprise. I have always been really fast for some reason and I use that combined with my tiny size and flexibility to my advantage. Most men want to use their size and brute force to try and dominate me but I have been taught to use my size to my advantage and I do. I am a very small target to hit and I see that me getting away from him takes him by complete surprise and that fierce predatory glint in his eyes becomes more pronounced and I smile widely at him and shrug my shoulder as to say, 'I tried to tell you.'

He lunges for me again, but this time he is a little more focused and he is able to grab my arm as I try to spin away. I bring my other hand to his that is on my arm and I grasp his index finger and begin to pull it back until it is on the verge of breaking and he lets go. He brings his other hand to try and grab my wrist as I twist away, but I see him coming and I duck down just in time and I swipe my leg out to try and sweep his feet out from under him. He jumps seeing what I am trying to do and I roll away before he can pounce on me. "You _are_ fast." he says appreciatively.

"I tried to tell you." I say with a smirk and this time I attack him. He may be pushing six foot three, but his size doesn't scare me. I launch up and wrap my legs around his waist and ride him to the ground. I reach up and take his hands and pin them to the floor as I look down at him frustrated. "You didn't even try to dodge me."

He smiles sexily up at me and says, "I know. If I did, I wouldn't have you straddling me right now though." I narrow my eyes at him and I want to be mad but the only emotion I feel right now is desire. I can feel the atmosphere in the room begin to shift and then I am pushing off of him. "You can't say things like that when I am trying to kick you ass." I say at him. "You with your shirtless and perfectly chiseled body are already enough of a distraction."

He hops up with a smile and says, "Alright. I will stop playing around and maybe I will let you win a few times. But only if you promise that it will end up with you straddling me like that again."

I level my eyes at him as he smirks at me and then I am running for him. He moves, lightning fast, to the side and I suddenly realize that he really _was_ just playing around just before and I quickly shift my focus to another level. This is going to be a tough fight. I turn around and he is already on me as he literally flips me like I am a feather and throws me down onto the mat where he falls onto me and pins me and says, "I win round one."

"The only time you will win, pretty boy." I say and push him off of me as he laughs.

"Pretty boy?" he asks disbelievingly. "I am one hundred and ten percent man." and he hits his chest with his fist. I let out a little chuckle and say, "I can see that." as I rake my eyes down his body appreciatively as I bite my lip.

An hour goes by with me pinning him only five times to his seven and I am starting to get frustrated. I have never been bested by anyone so much, for so long. On the other hand though, it is really turning me on that he is so strong and fast and I keep ending up pressed under his body on the mat. We separate and I think I have noticed a small tell from him when he is going to go for my legs and I smirk as he lunges forward at me one more time. We wrestle for a while and then I see it. His tell. His eyes tighten fractionally and I jump just as he sweeps his leg out to take mine out from under me and I use him standing on one leg to my advantage and I shove him in the side and he falters to the side a little. I don't let up and continue attacking that side as he tries to regain his footing but it is too late. I pounce and push him to the floor, my knees pinning his arms to the mat as I straddle his chest. He looks up at me surprised and I smile victoriously as I do a fist pump in the air and shout "Victory!". I look back down at him and he is smiling sexily at me.

He raises up as he puts one hand on the small of my back and one hand behind my head and then he is on top of me, but not in a fighting way. He looks down into my eyes and I see nothing but passion and desire in them and then I am crashing my lips to his. I reach up and grab his shoulder and pull him down to me as I wrap my legs around him. He moves his hands from behind me and raises himself up onto his elbows as he places them on either side of my face.

I get mad at this because I don't want his body raised off of mine and I take my hands that are wrapped around his shoulders and down his back, pull him to me again as I dig my nails into his skin lightly to let him know just how badly I want his body on mine. He growls a deep throaty growl and then his kissing becomes more fierce and desperate as his tongue slides against mine. I roll my hips into his and then his hands are on my sports bra. He gropes my breasts over the material and I decide I want to feel his hands on me without any barriers. I reach down and grab the bottom of my bra and quickly pull it over my head. He stops for a minute and looks down at my breasts and says, "Perfect." in a tiny whisper and then his mouth is on one of my nipples. I moan out at the wonderful sensation and dig my hands in his hair as he moves to my other breast and starts sucking on my nipple while flicking it with his tongue and I let out an even louder moan at the expertise at which he is licking me.

I arch my body into his and he brings his hand up to pinch my other nipple and I roll my hips once more into his and I feel his erection poke into me and I reach down and begin to stroke it through the thin material of his pants. As I drag my hand down the length of his shaft I realize that he is fucking _huge_. He moans as I rub him up and down and he lets go of my nipple to bring his mouth back up to my lips and his tongue dives into my mouth as I continue to stroke him. I slide my hand up and begin to slide it back down and into his pants to touch him, skin to skin, when the training door room swings open. We both turn our heads to the noise and I see a shocked Anya staring at us with her mouth hanging open.

"I...I..uh... _SORRY!_ " she stammers and then turns and quickly exits the room. I instantly begin to laugh and turn my face back to Jonathan's to see that he is really upset and struggling right now. I lock my eyes to his and I bring my hands to his face and cup it in between both of my hands and say, "Just breathe." very calmly. I watch as he takes a deep breath and I take another one with him and after the third one he begins to relax and his muscles loosen their tense hold. "I am upset too," I say in a whisper. "but this probably isn't the best place to fool around in right now. So, how about you take me on a date tonight and then maybe we can pick up where we left off later."

I see his eyes soften and then he leans down and rests his forehead against mine as he closes his eyes and says quietly almost in shock, "You calmed me down."

"Well good, because you looked like you wanted to hit something just a minute ago." I say with a smile on my lips. "I saw you struggling and I just wanted you to be okay again."

"Thanks to you, I am." he whispers and he pulls back to look me in the eyes again. The way he looks at me makes me blush. His eyes are filled with pure awe, like I am some kind of miracle sent from heaven. I lift my head up and give him a quick chaste kiss and then say, "Can you hand me my bra?"

"Just let me look one more time and I will get it for you." He says playfully and I laugh and then nod my head. He sits up and looks down at my breasts and his eyes grow hungry. I smile up at him after a long while and clear my throat and he seems to snap out of it. He reaches over, never taking his eye off of my chest, and grabs my bra and hands it to me. I sit up, all the while he is still staring, and I give a little laugh as I pull my bra down over my head and then over my chest. As soon as they are covered, he juts out his bottom lip and pouts at me with puppy dog eyes. I laugh a little louder at his expression and say, "That won't work on me." and I push off of the floor.

I look down at Jonathan who is still on his knees on the mat and smirk at him feeling very satisfied that I was able to have that effect on him. I turn around to get my hoodie and I sway my hips a little as I walk away and then I take a peek over my shoulder and see that he is watching my butt as I walk and I smile. It's nice to know that I can distract him with just the way I look. "Are you going to stay there all day or are you going to get up to get a shower so you can take me out tonight?" I say loudly over my shoulder as I shrug on my hoodie.

I barely hear him push off of the mat and when I turn around, he is slipping his black wife beater over his head and then it is my turn to pout. He sees my face and lets out a huge and loud laugh and I smile at the sound as I walk over to him. "You should laugh more." I say as I approach him. "You have a great laugh and an even better smile."

"I don't usually laugh and smile this much but you tend to bring it out in me." Jonathan says playfully but I can tell he is serious in his voice. I suddenly wonder why he wouldn't laugh and smile on a regular basis as he says, "That is why I like you so much." He closes the distance between us and bends down and kisses me gently as his hand cups my face. "Well I didn't expect to like you as much as I do." I say when he pulls back.

His eyes shoot wide in surprise and slight disbelief as he says insecurely, "You like me?"

I roll my eyes playfully and say, "Of course I do." and reach up to kiss him again. I pull back after a few seconds and then he asks urgently, "What do you like about me?"

I smile gently at him and wonder why he suddenly sounds so insecure. The cocky attitude that he exudes must be because he is trying to hide behind it, afraid that no one will actually like the real him. I suddenly feel a swell of affection for him because he is letting me see his insecure side. I reach up and touch his face as I bring my green eyes to his black ones and say, "I like the way you make me feel like something infinitely precious. I like the way you defended me last night in the club. You make me feel safe and you make me laugh. You also keep me on my toes with your wit and sarcasm. I also like that you are really smart and have read things like Shakespeare and you know more than one language." I drop my gaze and shake my head a little in disbelief at the suddenness of him. "I also like how you have taken me by complete surprise and the feelings you have brought out in me for you after just a short time."

When I bring my eyes back up to his I can see that he is looking at me with awe in his eyes once again and I blush. "Why do you look at me like that all the time?" I ask suddenly feeling naked.

"Because, I can see that you can see past my hard surface and no one has ever been able to do that before." Jonathan says fervently. "You make me feel more human than I ever have and it scares me a little. But in a good way."

I step forward and snake my arms around his waist and he brings his arms around me as I crane my neck to look up at him. "I am glad I can help." I say quietly and stand up on the tips of my toes as he dips his head down and kisses me sweetly. "We should go." I say and take his hand and lead him out of the training room. As I pull him along, I can't help but think that there is a ninety percent chance of me losing control with him. I don't know how much longer I will be able to hold out against him at the rate we are going. I don't know what it is about him, but it just feels like I am more complete when I am with him. I take this as a good sign and I look back over my shoulder at him and find him smiling one of his genuine smiles at me and I suddenly feel a rush of affection towards him and then turn around and think, 'The probability just went up to ninety-five percent now', and I push through the doors to find Anya waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I look up to Jonathan and say, "I don't think you two have officially met." and I look to Anya. "Anya, this is Jonathan Firestone. Jonathan, this is Anya Featherston."

Anya smiles sheepishly up at Jonathan as he holds out his hand with a bright smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Anya." She reaches out and shakes his hand and I can see her blush a little under his gaze.

"Sorry about earlier." Anya says shyly. "I was just going to see if you two were done yet..."

Jonathan lets out a little chuckle and looks down to her. "Not quite, but I think we can finish later." he says as he turns his head to me and then it is my turn to blush.

"Um," Anya says unsurely, "can I talk to you for a second, Clary?" I look up to Jonathan and he gives me a polite smile and nods his head as he says, "I will be in the library. I saw a book there earlier I wouldn't mind reading." He bends down and gives me a quick kiss and then leaves towards the library.

When he gets a safe distance away, Anya looks at me with her eyes wide and says, "He is even hotter in the daylight."

I laugh a little and look to see him turn a corner then and look back to her and say, "Yeah, he is. And he is a phenomenal kisser."

"Oh, I saw exactly what he was kissing." she says as she wags her brows up and down.

I roll my eyes and smile at her and say, "Give me a break. I have been such a good girl for a long while. It's about time that I have some fun. I am an adult now and I am allowed to give into my desires every now and then."

"Let me tell you," Anya starts to reply, "if I had a shirtless one of him on top of me, I would give into my desires too. I was totally not expecting you to be topless too when I walked in there and I saw where your hand was..."

I narrow my eyes at her playfully and say, "I couldn't help it. There is just something about him that feels so familiar. Like we were meant to be together some how. I am not saying that I love him or anything crazy like that, but I think it could go that way. I mean, why else would I feel like I already know him and that we belong with each other?"

"Uh oh." Anya says smiling widely at me. "It sounds like the hard to impress Clary likes somebody and that somebody just happens to be a tall, blonde haired bad boy named Jonathan."

I let a small smile creep across my face as I say, "Yes I do like him. And he is really impressive. I only pinned him six times and he got me seven. _SEVEN!_ I have never been bested so much by anyone. He is _so_ fast and the way he moves his body when he fights is so beautiful." I bite my lip as I think about watching him fight and how fluid his movements were. "He is really super strong too. It was so hot how he tossed me around like a rag doll. The best part was that he wasn't afraid he was going to hurt me like most guys do. He doesn't treat me like I am breakable and I _love_ that."

Anya stands up straight and crosses her arms across her chest as she appraises me. I can see the wheels turning in her head. "I have never heard you make a speech about anyone like that. You really do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." I lean into her as I say this next part. "And it doesn't hurt that when my hand was 'below deck', I noticed that he was _very_ well endowed." and I smile wickedly as we both giggle and she offers me a high five. When the giggling dies down, I look to her as she wags her brows up and down. "I am going to go to the library and find him. I told him he was taking me out tonight and I want to know what he wants to do so I can know how to dress."

I turn and start to walk away and give her a wave as she yells, "Go get 'em, tiger!" and I turn around and offer her an unlady like gesture and then continue on to the library.

I smile as I think about him and the effect he is having on me. I like the way he looks at me. When his eyes connect with mine, I can see the way he feels. He likes me a lot and I can see that in his dark eyes. He also looks at me like I am this precious miracle sent for him. Especially when I calmed him down earlier when Anya interrupted us. For some reason, I don't think he has had anyone tell him anything positive about himself. He seemed genuinely shocked when I told him what I liked about him, like no one has ever said anything like that to him before. I suddenly wonder what his father is like. From what I can tell, he is a hard man and one that strives for perfection. Jonathan told me last night that he was made to read and memorize whatever his father gave him and then he said something about his father forcing him to train constantly.

And then there are the scars all over his back. I didn't want to ask him about them but they look an awful lot like whip marks that never healed. I made sure to not stare at them so I wouldn't make him feel weird or insecure or feel like he had to tell me how he got them. Just then, a sick thought pops into my head. What if his father did that to him? What if he whipped him when he was bad and made him heal the mundane way as punishment? That would help explain why he seems like he has never heard a compliment in his life. Maybe one day he will tell me but until then, I won't ask him about them. If he wants to tell me then he will.

I reach the library doors then and push one open slowly to find him leaning against the wall with a book perched in his hand. He hears me and looks up to me and I smile at him. His responding smile is bright and I can't help but blush. He closes the book as I shut the door behind me and start to make my way over to him. Jonathan pushes off of the wall just as I reach him and he leans down and kisses me so sweetly and gently and soon I feel my knees begin to wobble. He is making me feel so precious with the way he is holding me and the way he lets his lips brush across mine.

"So," I say against his lips, "where are you taking me tonight?"

He picks his head up from mine and says, "I was thinking about taking you to dinner and then maybe going hunting." He looks down at me, clearly unsure of my response to his suggestion we kill stuff for a first date. "I haven't killed any demons lately and I am feeling the need to kick some ass before I lose my shit." he adds on.

He is still looking unsurely down at me as I speak up. "That sounds like my kind of date." I say with a smile. "I haven't killed anything for a while either. It sounds like fun."

A huge smile spreads across his face at my response as he says, "I knew I liked you for a reason." playfully at me.

"So you're not into me for just my neverending wit and cockiness?" I ask him. He laughs and throws his head back. "That barely makes the top ten reasons why I like you."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and ask, "So you have a list?" curiously. I step back away from him and move to sit on the arm of one of the sofas. He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and says, "Maybe."

"If I asked, would you tell me what was on that list?"

"Not a chance." Jonathan says as he starts to walk towards me. "Oh, come on!" I whine at him. "Can't you just tell me the number one reason?"

He shakes his head slowly from side to side. "Will you tell me what one of them is? You don't even have to tell me what number it is." I push out my bottom lip and pout at him. He chuckles a little and then reaches out and tugs on my out turned bottom lip and says, "I like the way you look at me."

This takes me by complete surprise. I was expecting him to say something like 'you're funny' or 'you're pretty'. I totally didn't expect him to say something that would show me a more vulnerable side to him. "And how do I look at you?" I ask him curiously.

"You look at me like I am human. Like I _actually_ matter." Jonathan says sternly. I also hear and underlying tone of sadness and maybe a hint of anger to his voice. If I was skeptical about his home life being on the iffy side before, I am almost certain of it now.

I push off of the sofa and close the few feet that are between us as I lock my eyes with his. I reach up and gently slide my hand onto his cheek. "You are human and you do matter. Especially to me." I say quietly with fervor. He closes his eyes and leans into my hand as he lets out a slow controlled breath. I lean into him and let my hand fall from his cheek and I wrap my arms around his waist. He just looks like he really needs a hug right now. After a slight hesitation, I feel his arms snake around me and then he is hugging me back as he rests his face on the top of my head.

I pull back after a few minutes and rest my chin on his chest as I look up at him. "I should really go. I have to go do girly things to get ready for this date I have tonight with this really hot guy."

This seems to perk him up and he smiles down at me as he lets out a huff of a quick laugh. "Girly things?" he asks incredulously. "What kinds of girly things?"

I shrug my shoulders as I gently push off of him and say, "You know. Shaving my legs _above_ the knee." He lets out a little laugh at that. "Picking out the perfect outfit. Fixing my hair just right. Spend a few hours with my girlfriend as we giggle and discuss the guy."

He raises his brows and says, "Wow. It does sound like you have a lot to do. I had no idea girls went through so much."

I scoff playfully at him. "You have _no_ idea what it takes to be a girl."

He raises his hands in surrender as he smirks and says, "Thank goodness for that." I have to laugh a little as I start to walk towards the door to the library. I turn my head back to look over my shoulder as I ask, "Walk me out?"

He smiles as he begins to walk towards me. "Anything you want." he says and takes my hand.

We walk hand in hand to the sidewalk in front of the Institute and we go our separate ways after a few hot kisses. I had to go right and he had to go left so that is where we parted. As I am walking home, the enigma that is Jonathan brews in the forefront of my mind. The little things he says makes me think that his father isn't that nice to him and he is probably physically and verbally abusive. It probably didn't help that his mother left when he was one and left him to deal with his father by himself. He probably felt worthless because his mother didn't care enough about him to take him with her to escape an abusive man. A sudden ball of anger forms in my stomach at this mystery woman. How could she have left him behind? Stuff like that can seriously mess the psyche of a kid.

I am suddenly infinitely grateful that I had Luke there to take care of me when my mother died. He truly has been the best father to me even though he had no obligation to care for me. If only Jonathan had himself a 'Luke' to take care of him and make him feel loved, maybe he wouldn't seem so broken sometimes. Maybe I can help him put the pieces of himself back together. Just maybe.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

As I near father's invisible apartment, I think back to the way her hand felt on my face when she told me that I matter. _Especially_ to her. I smile at the thought of someone actually really loving me. I don't exactly know what love feels like because father has always told me that I don't have the capacity to love anyone and that no one could ever really love me. The only real emotion I have ever really felt is anger and frustration. But maybe that is because of father and the way he has always treated me. Maybe I can love if I tried hard enough, but the thought is still absolutely foreign to me as of right now. The feelings I have toward Clary are completely foreign to me too. Maybe that is what love feels like?

No, I don't think so. I grunt in frustration and punch the brick wall of a printing shop. I am suddenly angry because I don't know what is happening inside of me and all I want to do is kill something. I look over to the pretty girl who looks about twenty walking across the street. It wouldn't be hard at all to get her to go somewhere with me. I know I can be incredibly charming and I am not unaware of my appearance and the affects it has on women and some men and I use it to my advantage.

I start to walk towards her thinking how her screams will satiate my thirst and then I see green eyes looking up at me. I stop in my tracks and close my eyes and I find Clary's eyes looking up at me with that look she gives me. Like she actually likes me and thinks I am human and that she doesn't think I am a monster. I think about the way she locked her eyes with mine and told me to breath earlier when I wanted to kill her friend Anya for walking in on us. I take a few deep breaths with her eyes in my mind and then the anger and blood lust slowly ebbs away. Another minute goes by and I am able to open my eyes and I find that I don't feel the need to kill anything or anyone anymore.

I let out a surprised huff and smirk to myself as I think 'that's never happened before'. Once I got the thought of killing in my mind, you would be hard pressed to get me change my mind. I can only count on one hand how many times I have been able to stop myself and within the span of twenty four hours, she has done it at least twice.

I reach the apartment then and pull out my stele and then step through the door to find father waiting. I am not even two steps into the house when he asks me, "How did it go?" I let my annoyance at him roll off of my back as I say, "It was good. She is surprisingly a really good fighter. She was able to pin me six times in the span of an hour and I got her seven."

Father's eyes raise in utter surprise at this. I turn and open the frige and grab a bottle of water. "But no one had been able to pin you in _years_." he says disbelievingly. "Were you going easy on her?"

I narrow my eyes at him because he knows that 'going easy' in a fight goes against every fiber of my being. "Surprisingly, no. I gave her my all and she still bested me those six time. She is really fast and nimble and surprisingly strong for such a tiny thing."

Father's eyes leave mine as he looks off into space and I can see him thinking. A slow smile begins to creep across his face. "I knew it." he says suddenly. "I had been giving Jocelyn some of the angel blood before she left to counteract her depression. I didn't know she was pregnant." He looks back up to me as he steps to me almost excitedly. "And now you are telling me that she proved to be a challenge for you. That means that the angel blood affected her. That means she can do things that other shadowhunters can't."

A smile begins to tug at my lips. "She can do things that other's can't like me." I say quietly and father's expression quickly changes to one of annoyance and anger. "No," he snaps at me. "She is not like you. You have demon blood and she has angel blood."

I set my water bottle down a little harder than necessary on the kitchen counter as I say ardently, "But that's just it. Her angel blood can balance out my demon blood. She has already brought me out of my rage's twice in the past day. She has actually calmed me down so I didn't feel the need to kill."

Father's mouth opens like he is going to say something and then he snaps it shut as his face grows contemplative. "She brought you out of your rages?" He asks almost disbelievingly. I nod in response and he gets this stupid grin on his face that makes me want to punch him.

"This is better than I thought." father says quietly. I can tell his mind is working a hundred miles an hour right now. "The possibilities are endless. You two could be the perfect team to take down the Clave. She could be the perfect balance for you. If we get her here and I can find the right motivation for her to join us, then that would be perfect. I can train her like I trained you."

" _NO!_ " I shout at him. My anger has returned full force and it is all centered on Father. I know how he 'trained' me. With a demon metal whip and regular beatings. If he thinks he will lay a finger on her, he is incredibly mistaken. "You will not go _anywhere_ near her!" I say through clenched teeth as I lean forward to him with my fists clenched. "If you touch her with that _fucking_ whip, I will strangle you with it in your sleep." My voice is low, deadly, and incredibly menacing. If it were anyone other than father, they would be cowering against the floor by now. "And you know I do not make idle threats, _Father_." I spit out the last word like it is a curse word.

I watch as his face turns to one of confusion. "Well, son, you are certainly protective of her. Why is that?" he asks curiously.

"Because I will not let you corrupt her like you do with everything else you touch." I spit out angrily at him. "She is pure and perfect and she belongs with me. I will _not_ let anything hurt her because she actually cares for me. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me. _She. Is. Mine_." I say with determination through my clenched teeth.

Father furrows his brows slightly as he folds his arms across his chest. He looks at me speculatively, obviously surprised by what I have said. I can see him studying me and the gears turning in his head as he tries to figure out this new turn of events and emotions that she has brought out in me. I have never reacted in the defense of anyone or anything in my life and this has clearly taken him by absolute surprise. If only he knew how serious I was about her. He will not corrupt the only good thing I have ever found that is mine. She is made of the exact same blood of me. Granted, the demon blood in me and the angel blood in her make us less related than other siblings, it is also what makes us so special. She is the yin to my yang. My perfect balance.

He unfolds his arms and says as he begins to walk away, "I am going to be out tonight. I have a meeting with Pangborn and then we are going to clean out a nest of vampires." He leaves the room as he climbs up the stairs to his bedroom and finally leaves me alone. I know he is going to go into his room and write down my reaction in those fucking journals of his so he can 'study' it later.

I walk over to the couch and sit down on it. I lean my head back as I try to think about Clary to help me calm down. My thoughts instantly drift back to the training room. The image of her under me pops into my head. She actually reached down and took off her bra so I could touch her. Clary's tits were absolutely perfect. Exactly the shape that I like the best like they were made for me. I remember the way she moaned when I had her nipple in my mouth, sucking on it and flicking it with my tongue. The way she reached down and stroked my dick...

I look down at my pants and see that I am as hard as a rock. I stand up and climb the stairs quickly and shut the door to my room the second I am through it. Now that I know how she sounds when she moans and how perfect her tits are, it should add wonderfully to my fantasy as I beat off to her again. I wrap my hand around my dick as I begin to pump thinking about how she felt in my mouth and the sounds she made and all too soon, I cum all over my stomach again. "Fuck!" I say in frustration. I have to have her soon. I have to know what she feels like wrapped around me. I wonder if she will be able to take all of me. I have never found one girl that has been able to take all of my dick. Knowing how perfect she has been so far, I don't doubt for a second that she will.

* * *

 **-Clary**

I set my flat iron back down on the counter and look at the gentle waves I have just put into my hair with it. My hair falls to the middle of my back and tickles my skin there. I finish my smoky eye and turn back into my room. I glance in the mirror one last time to look over the underwear I have put on for tonight and smile. The bra is a push up bra that is a deep purple with a layer of black lace completely covering every inch of it and I am wearing the matching thong to go along with it. I turn to the side and look down at my butt and see that it is looking good with the way the thong is cut and smile. If things keep going the way they have been, I am going to have sex with him in no time. I look down and touch my hip and see that the barren rune is still a thick black meaning that it is still in effect. No babies for me.

I haven't exactly been saving myself for 'the one' or anything else like that. I just haven't felt the desire to go any further with anyone else I have ever been with. I came close with the last guy I dated, but he just didn't give me the vibe of 'have sex with me'. It was more the vibe of 'lets have oral sex', which he was just okay at. I don't want my first time to be sucky or lame and if I would have had sex with him, it would have been.

Now Jonathan on the other hand definitely seems like he would know what he is doing. The sexual tension between us is so thick, that sometimes I think that all of the air is sucked out of the room and has been replaced with raw hormones. He is definitely the guy that I could see myself having sex with for the first time. Jonathan would absolutely make it worth remembering. Not to mention, I actually really like the guy. Even though he seems a little broken, I can see that he is trying to get better and maybe I can help him with that. Maybe I already am. The way he looks at me sometimes makes me think that he is already getting better and he is surprised by it.

I turn around after one more glance in the mirror and walk over to my bed where my clothes are laid out. I slip on my low rise black skinny jeans and my deep purple v-neck fitted shirt. The bottom of the shirt stops about an inch above my pants revealing a tiny strip of skin right across my hip bones. I bend over and slip on my black ankle boots that have a small heel and then I slip on my thick leather jacket. If we are going hunting after dinner, then I will need the protection. I throw my satchel over my shoulder that has my weapons belt in it and make my way downstairs to find Luke grabbing his keys.

"What is the name of the boy you are going on a date with tonight?" Luke asks me for the hundredth time.

I roll my eyes and huff out an exasperated breath as I say, "Jonathan Fireheart."

"And where are you going?" he says as he levels his eyes at me.

"We are going to go to dinner and then maybe do a little hunting." I reply knowing what he is going to say next.

"Do you really think that hunting is a good idea?" he says in his 'dad' voice. "There is a full moon tonight."

"We will be fine. We trained today and I think he might actually be a better shadowhunter than me." I say appreciatively. "He is incredibly fast and really strong." I let a small smile tug at my lips as I think about how hot that was.

"Really?" Luke says clearly surprised. "That is a huge compliment coming from you."

I nod my head. "Yes it is. So don't worry. We will be perfectly fine. Now go!" I say and shove him toward the door. "You don't want to be late for the pack run tonight like you were last time. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. You are sleeping in Vladik's cabin till noon, right? Like always?"

He pulls on his coat and reaches for the door as he says, "Yes, like always." He turns and looks pointedly at me. "But I do want to meet this mystery guy at some point _before_ you decide to kick him to the curb."

"Oh har dee har, har." I say at his running joke about me. I never keep a guy around for very long because I get bored easily. I give him a quick smile as he steps back and places a quick kiss to my forehead and says, "Love you."

I say, "I love you too." just as he closes the door and disappears. "Yes!" I whisper yell and do a fist pump in the air. If things progress with Jonathan and I tonight, I would like to have an empty house to come back to. I look over at the clock and see that I still have fifteen minutes until Jonathan gets here and I run back upstairs to make sure my room is presentable. Bed made; check. Mp3 player connected to the stereo and on my 'sexy' playlist; check. Desk cleared off and paint tucked away; check. I step into the bathroom attached to my room, once again grateful Luke gave me the main bedroom, and check my hair. I run my hands through it and smooth it down as I push it over to one side and pull it in front of me. I smile at my reflection thinking to myself that I look hot and then turn off the light and make my way back down stairs.

By the time I reach the bottom. I hear a knock at the door and a giddy smile breaks across my face. I bound over to the door and swing it open and my eyes fall on a very sexy Jonathan. My smile widens even more when I see that he is leaning sexily onto the door frame and giving me a sexy smirk that makes me weak in the knees. "Are you ready?" he asks in his deep voice. I step out of the apartment and shut the door behind me; all the while, Jonathan never moves making me smoosh my body up against his which is probably just how he wanted it. "I am more than ready." I say looking back up at him suggestively.

He bends down a little and kisses me and then leans back up and takes my hand. "Let's go then. Oh, and by the way, you look really hot tonight." I of course blush as he goes ahead of me down the stairs and when his feet hit the ground at the bottom, I jump on his back and wrap my legs around his waist as my arms fly around his neck. He lets out a loud chuckle and then says, "I _knew_ you were going to do that."

"Did not!" I say playfully.

"Yes, I did. I could just feel it." he replies almost fervently.

"Does that mean that I am predictable?" I ask a little playfully offended.

He chuckles a little as he starts to walk with me on his back as he grabs my thighs and hitches me up a little further. "In no way have you been predictable to me so far. Everything about you has been a complete surprise." Although he is saying it playfully, I can hear the double meaning behind it. I nuzzle my face to the side of his head and I whisper in his ear, "Good. Hopefully I can keep surprising you in a good way."

"I have no doubts that you will." Jonathan says earnestly as I kiss the space right behind his ear.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask him after a few seconds of silence.

"There is a place that only locals know about but it has the best food." he tells me as his fingers rub my thighs where he holds them. "It is just a few blocks over."

I suddenly perk up at this information. "Please tell me it is called Taki's." I say seriously.

I can feel him freeze a little before replying, "Yeah. You been there before?"

"It's my favorite place!" I say excitedly.

"That's perfect, Clary. It's my favorite place too when my father and I come to Prague." he says brightly.

"The only down side is that there is the waitress there that hates my guts." I tell him. "If she is there when I am, she always makes a point of giving me the stink eye or saying something out of place to me. She thinks she is God's gift to the world just because she is hot and I can't stand that. One time I 'accidentally' spilled my milkshake on her feet." I smile widely at the memory of seeing her shocked and pissed off face when it happened. It is one of my best memories. "It was awesome." I say out loud to him as I let a sinister laugh out of my mouth.

"I like the thought of an evil Clary." Jonathan says with a chuckle. "I bet evil Clary is hot."

I laugh a little at his words. "I warned you my soul was as black as my coffee." I say jokingly to him but he stops mid-stride and pulls me from his back. He shifts me around to the front of him and sets me down. He looks deep into my eyes intensely as he says, "Your soul is the furthest thing from black I have ever encountered. I can see you soul shining through you every second of every moment I look at you and it is beautiful."

I drop my eyes from his and blush at his intensity. "Jonathan." I say slightly embarrassed. "You are making me blush."

Two of his fingers rise up to my chin an slowly direct my face to his. "You are stunning when you blush." he says earnestly and I find myself reaching up on the tips of my toes to place a soft kiss to his lips. When I pull back, he is smiling softly at me and another wave of affection runs through me for him. Either he is the smoothest operator I have ever encountered or he truly means what he says and is completely smitten with me. The way he is looking at me now suggests that it is the latter of the two. "Come on." I say gently as I take his hand. "I'm hungry."

We walk the rest of the way holding hands and reach Taki's in no time. This is no ordinary diner. It is a shadow world diner and caters to all downworlders and shadowhunters alike. The door chimes as we walk in and go and sit in the booth in the back of the diner. My back is to the door and Jonathan is facing the rest of the diner. I don't even need to look at the menu that sits on the table to know what I am going to get. They have the _best_ burgers and fries. Jonathan quickly picks up a menu and finds what he wants and sets it back down just in time for our waitress to show up.

Ugh. It's Kaelie. The bitch. She obviously spotted Jonathan from across the diner because she is smiling seductively at him as she juts out her breasts in his direction. She hasn't even once glanced in my direction. "Hi there." she says sweetly. "I haven't seen you around here before." She brings her pen to her mouth and gently bites the tip of it seductively. Jonathan raises an eyebrow at her speculatively and then looks to me as if to say 'can you believe this?' as he nods his head to Kaelie. She turns her body then to see me smiling up at her and her smile immediately drops and she narrows her eyes.

"I would like the burger, all the way, with fries and a coke." I tell her with a fake smile plastered on my face. She writes it down quickly and then turns back to Jonathan with a smile. I watch as she shamelessly drags her pen across her chest as she says, "And is there anything I can get you tonight?" Her voice is laced with double meaning and I am suddenly worried that Jonathan might take her up on her offer. Kaelie is part fey and is incredibly attractive if you like the perfect super model barbie type.

"I will have what she is having." Jonathan says and nods towards me. She doesn't even spare me a glance as she writes it down.

She looks at him as she slightly pops one hip out and says, "Just let me know if you see anything else you want. I will be right over there." She points over her shoulder with her pen and then turns and walks away swaying her hips. Jonathan doesn't even glance at her. He looks over to me and smiles as he says, "Is that the girl that you were telling me about?"

"She sure is." I say flatly.

"She seems like a raging whore." he says just as flatly and I burst out laughing. He smiles that genuine smile back at me as he watches me practically double over in laughter. "That she is." I say between giggles. When I finally regain my composure I look at his still smiling face and say, "She seems to like _you_ quite a bit." I hold my breath nervously as I study his response.

"I noticed." Jonathan says thoughtfully. "Too bad she is completely wasting her horrible flirting abilities on me because only one person can have any hope of holding my attention in the diner." and he smiles sexily at me. "In fact..." he says as he looks down at the table and then back up at me and says, "Scoot over." I look at him questioningly but do as he asks as he slides out of his seat and pushes the table towards the side of the booth that he was just on. He stands up and then starts to sit down next to me as he whispers, "Let's give her a show." and gives me his crooked grin that is so fucking sexy. We angle our bodies toward each other as he leans me down on the bench slightly and captures my lips with his. He brings grabs my thigh roughly and digs his fingers in as my arms loop around his neck and I pull him to me hungrily.

His tongue pushes it's way into my mouth and he lets out a soft moan as I hear our drinks slam on the table. I peak through one of my eyes to see Kaelie glaring absolute daggers at me and I smile against his lips and close my eye again as she begins to turn and walk away. If I thought he was going to stop kissing me when she left, I was wrong. Our breathing picks up and his hand that is not on my thigh slides around to my back and pushes me into him. He kisses me passionately for another ten seconds and then pulls back. When his eyes make contact with mine, I can see the fire in them. I smile at the sight as he straightens both of us out into a sitting position. "You are the thing I want the most in this diner." he says lowly to me.

I feel shivers run down my body and say, "Ditto." back to him a little breathlessly. Holy fuck, I am so turned on right now. I can see the intense want he has for me burning hot in his eyes and I am suddenly sure he can see the same thing in mine because all I can think about is ripping his fucking clothes off right here in this booth. I am in so much trouble with him.

He throws his arm over my shoulders and reaches out and grabs his drink and takes a long sip and sets it down. "I hope she enjoyed our show while she could because that is as close as she will ever get to me. She can't even come close to the league you are in. I would rather pull out my own eyes before I laid a finger on her."

"Oh really?" I ask questioningly. I rest my hand on the top of his leg and slide it slightly towards his inner thigh. "Would you rather have sex with her or with a man?" I ask playfully.

He answers quickly and ardently. "A man. Definitely a man." and I let out a huge laugh. He looks down at me and asks me, "Would you rather have sex or fight demons?"

"Ooohh. Hard one." I say as I tap my finger to my chin. "As of right now, I would have to say fight demons because I have never had sex before so I couldn't tell you for sure."

I watch as his eyes go wide with surprise and he turns his body so he can look me full on in the face. He lowers his voice to a whisper as he says with shock, "You're a virgin?"

I blush a little as I say, "Yes. I never had the desire to have sex with any of my boyfriends before so I just never did." I drop his gaze and shift a little in my seat. "I mean, I have done other stuff but I have never pulled the trigger on having sex." When I get done saying that, I look up nervously at him to gauge his reaction. I am afraid he will run away because I am such a novice when it comes to sex. Some guys don't want the responsibility of taking someone's 'innocence' if they are experienced like I assume he is. "Is that okay?" I ask tentatively.

He looks down at me disbelievingly as he says, "What do you mean 'is that okay'? It is more than okay." he says adamantly. "The fact that you haven't given yourself to anyone yet is actually _really_ hot."

I scrunch my eyebrows together as I say, "Really? I would think that most guys would find it to be a turn off if a girl was inexperienced in the sack. That he would find it tedious and boring that she wouldn't really know what to do."

"You're thinking about it too much." Jonathan says softly to me. "It really just comes naturally. I have no doubts that you will be phenomenal your first time. With whoever it is."

I look up to him and smile nervously. "Really?" I ask questioningly.

His eyes connect with mine as he says, "Really." very sternly leaving no room for question. I am suddenly completely sure that it will be him. I want it to be good and memorable and with someone that I like and I actually like him a lot. A whole lot. And I know that he would make it memorable. I have never been so attracted to someone and wanted someone as bad as I do with Jonathan and _that_ is exactly what I have been holding out for.

Kaelie appears just then and sets our burgers down in front of us a little too hard and glares at me and then at Jonathan's arm that is slung over my shoulders. "Thanks...whatever you name is." Jonathan says nonchalantly and I get the pleasure of seeing the disappointment on her face at her complete dismissal by Jonathan. She huffs ever so slightly and then turns and walks away without a word and I begin to laugh a little. Jonathan looks down at me and gives me another one of his genuine smiles and then picks up a handful of fries and shoves them in his mouth.

* * *

 **Alright, I warned you in the beginning of the serious smut that is about to happen in the next chapter so proceed with caution.**

 ** _Please_ follow and review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mature content below!**

* * *

We finish our dinner and then while he is paying, I slip off into the bathroom. I run my fingers through my hair and make sure that none of my makeup is smudged and after a few minutes, I walk back out into the restaraunt to see Kaelie bending over the counter and squeezing her breasts together at Jonathan. Neithe one of them has noticed me so I step back behind the door and quickly draw a hearing rune on my arm.

"...should come back here sometime." It's Kaelie's awful and nasally voice. "You know. When you get bored with the red head, I am sure we could have a really good time together."

I see Jonathan slap down some money on the counter as he lets out a little huff of laughter before he replies. "Wow. You just don't know when to stop, do you?" I smile widely at him and it only gets bigger when I see Kaelie's dumbfounded face. "You don't even have a tenth of the attraction that I have for her so just please stop embarrassing yourself."

I step back out of view and smile hugely as I do a little happy dance at what he said to her. Not only do I know that he was loyal to me, I got to watch my arch nemesis be completely embarrassed because she thought she could take my man. I relax my features and step out into the restaurant and Jonathan turns to see me. He smiles at me and holds out his arm for me to step under it as he rests it over my shoulders. He kisses me quickly and then I can't help but smirk at Kaelie as he pulls me away. 'Stupid bitch' I think to myself as we walk out the door.

"So, where did you have in mind to go hunting?" I ask Jonathan as we cross the street.

"There was some reports of some demon activity about a ten minute walk from here in an abandoned grocery store." Jonathan says as he turns me down another street. "Some mundanes were attacked two days ago and I think that the report was that there were a bunch of them. You're not afraid of a crowd of them, are you?" he asks teasingly.

"Oh please." I say dramatically. "It takes a lot more than a few demons to scare me. Now me, trying to drive is a whole lot scarier than a few demons. Luke tried to teach me a few times and I almost killed us about four times."

Jonathan laughs loudly at this. "I bet I could teach you how to drive." he says confidently. "It's all about the instuctor."

"In that case, I would definitely kill us because we can't see to keep our hands off of each other." I say playfully as he squeezes his arm that is on my shoulders and pulls me in to kiss the top of my head.

"Yeah, you're probably right." he says sounding defeated and I laugh at him admitting it.

After a few more minutes of walking, we finally reach the building and I set down my satchel and open it up. I pull out my weapons belt and slide my jacket off. "Do you mind putting some runes on me?" I ask him as I pull my hair over my shoulder revealing my sleeveless shirt. "No problem." he says as he pulls out his stele and begins to draw. He puts on an agility, strength, and night vision rune. He then shrugs off his jacket and then raises his arm to put runes on himself.

"Why don't you let me do those for you?" I say offering my services. "Runes are kind of my specialty." I say to him with a smile. I don't say just how much of a specialty they are for me and I am not sure if I will. Not yet, at least. He looks up at me and smiles softly as he offers me his stele. I take it from him and begin to draw a strength rune. When I am done, he looks down at me questioningly as he says, "Wow. I can really feel the strength coursing through me." I draw a nightvision rune and when I am done, he blinks a couple of times. "Shit. I can see for miles, Clary." his says surprisedly. "You weren't kidding. You really are good at runes."

I smile shyly at him and then draw and agility rune and then a sure footedness rune and pull back to admire my work as I hand him his stele back. I slip on my leather jacket and zip it all the way up as I pull out a kindjal. I watch as he puts his leather jacket back on and zips it up as he looks like he is thinking really hard about something. Maybe I shouldn't have put those runes on him myself. But I just wanted him to be safe so I can't really regret doing it. Once he situates his weapons on his belt, he pulls out a really long beautiful sword and then looks over at me with a smirk. "You ready?" he asks.

"I was born ready." I say with a wicked smile back at him. He then raises his leg up and kicks in the boarded up door of the abandoned building and we both push through. The familiar stench of garbage and rot is the first thing that hits me letting me know that we are in the right place and that is when a ravenor demon comes flying at Jonathan. With a tiny flick of his wrist, he sends it back to wherever it came from and then all hell breaks loose. We suddenly have ravenors and drevaks and shax demons flying at us. I smile wickedly as I begin to spin and stab and stomp them into oblivion.

When I finally get a lull in demons attacking me, I look over to see Jonathan smiling ferally as he slices his way effortlessly through the large group that is attacking him. All of the demons have seemed to want to focus on him and he is handling it with amazing ease. His eyes have turned dark and I can see that his mood has changed drastically as he stabs one demon completely through, and as he pulls his sword back, he smiles very sinisterly. I want to be afraid, but for some reason, I am just not. I watch as he spins with almost unbearable grace and the beauty of him fighting is definitely something to behold. He seems completely in his element slicing his way through the demon hoard and I can't help but be in awe. He is so unbelievably fast and forceful and just plain _hot_.

One of the shax demons breaks off and heads towards me with a ravenor on it's heels and I reach out and throw a knife at the both of them, one from each hand, and I watch as they hit their targets perfectly and they disappear. I look up to Jonathan as he slices through the last demon in sight and he looks up at me. His eyes are wild and black and he looks like he is really far away right now. After a few seconds of staring, I can see the life flood back into his eyes as they soften towards me and then I am running to him. I throw down my weapons just before I jump into his arms and slam my mouth against his. Watching him take on all of those demons so effortlessly was _so_ fucking hot.

I moan as his lips spread and allow my tongue in as he reaches down and grabs my ass. I am pulling at his face, trying to get closer to him and I feel his hand slip under my jacket and shirt and it splays on the skin on the small of my back. His hand is hot against my back and then I find myself rolling my hips into him. He grunts at the motion and then he is grabbing my legs and pulling them up and around his waist. He walks us over to a wall and presses me up against it and then he is nipping and kissing on the skin of my neck. I lean my head up to give him easier access and his hands come up to cup my breasts as my hands fist in his hair. I know I have to stop him now or I we will end up not being able to and I will lost my virginity in an abandoned grocery store.

"Let's go back to my place." I say almost completely out of breath. "Luke is out running with the pack because of the full moon and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

He hesitantly pulls back and looks me in the eyes as he says, "If that is what you want."

I bite my lip and nod slowly and then a smile spreads across his face. I am pretty sure he knows he is going to get lucky tonight. He kisses me sweetly and gently one more time and then sets me down onto the floor. Jonathan picks up his weapons that he threw down to kiss me and puts them back in his belt as I pick mine up and do the same. The moment I am done putting them back in their holders on my belt, Jonathan gently grabs my face and kisses me passionately yet sweetly and I feel my knees going weak. He is letting me know he thinks I am precious and in a weird way I think he is saying thank you.

He pulls back and gives me a few more pecks and then he grabs my hand and pulls me back outside of the buiding. After a few minutes of walking, a cab drives by and Jonathan flags it down. I give him my address and he takes off. Neither of us has said and word and I am starting to get nervous. I think Jonathan can sense this and he pulls me into him. He leans forward as he gently turns my head to him and then he is kissing me. His lips move beautifully and slowly against mine; never feeling rushed. His fingers drag lazily down my face and slowly make their way into my hair at the top of my neck and I reach out and rest my hand on his chest. I can feel his heart beating strongly and steadily in his chest and I use his slow beats and his gentle kisses to calm me.

In no time, we reach my apartment and then Jonathan hands the cabbie some money and slides out of the car. I stand on the sidewalk and watch as he smiles at me and joins me on the concrete and pulls me in for another kiss. This one isn't as sweet as the ones in the cab. This one is slow and passionate and I can feel the heat building between us as I slide my hands into his jacket and slide it around his hard abdomen. His kiss and his touch help me to relax and then I am pulling away from him and leading him to the stairs. I go up first and open the door with a turn of my key and then he slips in after me and shuts and locks the door. He looks down at me as a chunk of his hair falls into his eyes and he runs his fingers through it to push it back on top of his head and I bite my lip at how sexy he looked while doing it.

I take my jacket off and throw it in the closet at the bottom of the stairs to my room and quickly follow up with my weapons belt. I step forward to Jonathan as our eyes hold onto the other's and slide my hands under his jacket and onto his shoulders and I slowly slide his jacket down his arms. I take it and throw it in there too and then shut the door as I take his hand and lead him upstairs. I push open my door and allow him to walk through it before I shut it and lock it behind me. I walk over to my stereo and turn on my 'sexy' play list and turn it down to where the music is barely audible.

I then turn to Jonathan and push him gently backwards until his legs hit my bed and then give him a gentle shove and watch as he falls back to a sitting position on the edge of my bed. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I first laid eyes on you." I say sexily to him as I reach down and grab the hem of my shirt. "I feel like I was always meant to know you for some reason." I tell him as I lift the shirt over my head and reaveal my deep purple push up bra with black lace covering every inch of it.

"I felt it too." Jonathan says quietly as his eyes widen fractionally at me. I reach down and slowly unbutton my pants as I say, "And when you touch me, it sets my skin on fire and I can feel it resonate deep down inside of me." I stick my butt out as I bend over slowly to pull down my pants. I step out of them and then I am in nothing but my bra and it's matching thong. He quickly glances at the barren rune on my hip and I turn around and give him a view of my butt as I reach over and turn off the overhead light and turn on the lamp on my desk. I can hear him let out a small groan as he looks and I am suddenly smiling. I turn around to see him adjusting his pants to accommodate his erection and I slowly walk over to him.

His eyes rake heavily up and down my body and as I get closer to him, he extends his arms out and rests his hands on my hips and pulls me into the space between his legs. His face is now level with my breasts and I reach down and begin to lift his shirt off of him. He lets go of my hips as he slips his arms out of his shirt and then quickly brings them back to me. Except this time, they go to my bare ass and he squeezes it as I lean down and begin to kiss him furiously. His mouth is hungry against mine and his tongue pushes it's way into my mouth as his hands involuntarily clench my ass cheeks. One of his hands leaves my cheeks and slides roughly up my back and to my bra. He pops the hook and then he is pulling it off and exposing my breasts to him. Since they are eye level for him, he looks straight ahead at them as he murmurs, "Perfect." and then takes my right nipple into his mouth. My hand slides to his hair and I grip it as a loud moan escapes my lips. What ever he is doing to my nipple, it is driving me insane. He is sucking it into his mouth as he rolls his tongue around it in circles and occasionally gives it a flick with the tip of his tongue. I throw my head back at the sensation of it as his other hand slides up to pinch my other nipple.

He switches nipples and I let him suck on it for a while before I pull away, no longer being able to take it anymore. I drop to my knees in front of him, earning a surprised look from his face, and reach hurriedly for the button on his pants. He leans back a little to give me easier access and I pop open the button and slide down his zipper. He lifts his hips up slightly so I can pull his pants down and I practically tear them off of him. Once he kicks them off, I reach back up to his boxer briefs to where he has pitched a very high tent and grab them and pull them down. I look back up to see his hard dick standing at attention for me and I swallow harshly. How _that_ is going to fit in me, I have no idea. Not only is it long, it is thick. It is fucking _marvelous._

I lift up onto my knees a little and lick it slowly starting from the base all the way to his head while never breaking eye contact with Jonathan. He lets out a long "Fuuuuck." as he watches me and then I take him into my mouth. It almost completely fills my mouth up. I slide my mouth down his shaft and I hear him moan loudly as he brings a hand to the back of my head and grabs my hair. Every time I bounce my head down his shaft, I take a little more of him into my mouth. It has been a few months since I have done this and I am trying to get reacquainted with it. I get about three-fourths of him in my mouth and then I shift myself so I can take all of him. I managed to teach myself how to control my gag reflex with my last boyfriend and I want to see if I can still do it.

I slide my mouth slowly up his shaft and then bring it back down slowly and take all of him in my mouth. I slide back up and then come back down all the way again and he lets out a low groan of "Oh, God, Clary." and he follows up with a long guttural moan. I bounce my head up and down on his dick for a few minutes, taking all of him each time, until he pulls me up to his face. I can see pure desire and want in his eyes as he pulls my mouth to his and his tongue pushes it's way into my mouth as his hands grab at me roughly and he grunts ferally.

He lifts me up and throws me onto my bed and I slide up into the middle as he climbs his perfect naked body onto it. I smile sexily down to him at the look of pure lust and want in his eyes, satisfied beyond belief that I am the one that caused that look. He sits up and grabs my thong and roughly pulls it down my legs revealing my folds to him. He looks down at me hungrily and then he is diving for it.

He licks slowly up the length of it as he locks his eyes with mine, mimicking my earlier action, and I moan and let my head fall back onto the bed. I close my eyes as he finds my clit and begins to move his tongue in circles with just the right amount of pressure. My hands fly to his hair and I grab it in both of my hands as my back archs up and I involutarily roll my hips into his mouth. One of his hands moves to my lower stomach and he applies gentle pressure there to let me know not to move. His licking picks up it's pace and soon I am a moaning mess. His hand dips down and I feel him slide two of his fingers into me and then he curls them ever so slightly and hits a spot that makes my toes curl. His fingers do it again and again as he continues to lick my clit and soon the room is filled my heavy pants and loud, long moans.

He pulls his fingers out to my disappointment but then I can feel my clitoral orgasm coming. Somehow, he has timed it perfectly and I reach my peak from his tongue and I scream out "Oh God!" before my words turn into indecipherable grunts. He lets me ride out my orgasm and then he sits up and licks his lips as he looks at me and then wipes his hand across his mouth. I look down and see that he is still hard as a rock and I reach up and grab his face and bring it to mine. I can taste myself on his lips and when his dick touches my inner thigh, I roll my hips to him. I pull back and say lowly as I look into his eyes, "Please, fuck me now. I can't take it anymore."

He lets out a throaty growl as he dips his face to my nipple once more. He quickly sucks and licks them both before he looks back up to me and I say, "I am on birth control...if you're clean."

The smile that spreads across his face is one of pure lust and excitement as he says, "I was just tested last month. I'm clean as a whistle."

"Good." I say lowly with fervor and bring his mouth back up to mine. He reaches his hand down and lines his dick up with my opening and then slowly starts to push in as he whispers, "This is going to hurt at first, then it will feel really good. I will make sure of it."

I nod my head as he sits up a little and watches my face as he pushes into me. The pressure is intense, probably because of his large size, and then I can feel him reach a barrier. "I am going to slowly push past your hymen." he says lowly to me and then I can feel him put some more force into it and then I feel a small snap and then a sharp pinch of pain floods me. I manage to hold in the whimper as he continues to slowly push in. His eyes involuntarily close as he whispers, "You're so fucking tight, Clary. Oh, fuck." and he groans. He continues to push into me and then I can feel his pelvis connect with mine. I feel so completely full with him inside of me. I look down and see that somehow, he has managed to push all of him all the way into me and I suddenly am in wonder at how deep he is inside of me.

He holds still while he kisses me, waiting for me to adjust to him, and after about a minute, I roll my hips to let him know I am ready and he instantly lets out an involuntary moan. He starts to make long, slow strokes and after a few minutes, it starts to feel really good. I reach up and grab his shoulders and dig my nails in and he punctuates it with a quick thrust of his hips and I toss my head back in a loud moan. Once he sees this reaction, he picks up the pace a little and thrusts into me a little harder each time; going all the way to his hilt every time. Pleasure starts to fill my body as he grunts and moans loudly and then he has built up a rhythm that has my toes curling. He lets his eyes close and his head hang as he mutters again, "So fucking _tight_." and then he shifts his hips ever so slightly and I yell out, loudly, in pleasure. He realizes what he has found and then he is furiously pounding into my g-spot as I let out a long moan of his name. "Jonaaathann."

After another minute of his pounding, I can feel myself building to a peak. A different kind of peak from the one from my clit. This one is deeper and holy fucking shit, "You're going to make me come." I manage to get out right before it hits. I shout loudly as pleasure fills my body from head to toe and I clench my eyes shut tight as I ride it out. It lasts for an impressively long time, all the while, I can feel Jonathan's eyes on me as he keeps his furious pace. I can feel my already tight walls clamping around him and he groans out " _Clary_ " as I feel his body tense. I open my eyes to meet his as my orgasm subsides just in time to see the look on his face as he begins to come. He throws his head back as he grunts out a choking moan and I can feel him throbbing inside of me as he releases his cum deep inside of me. When his thrusts begin to become erratic, I begin to roll my hips and his eyes shoot open and looks down at me as I ride out the last bits of his orgasm; making sure to shove myself all the way down, taking him to the hilt.

His body stills as both of our breathing comes out in ragged pants and he looks down at me with a look of pure awe in his eyes. "That was the best sex I have ever had." he says earnestly to me, leaving no room for doubt.

I scrunch my brows together a little in disbelief and say, "Really?"

"Oh, Clary." he says ardently. "You have no idea how good that was for me. I came _so_ hard. No one has ever been able to take all of me in like that before. You being so tight on me combined with how I was able to fit all of me in you..." he shakes his head slightly in disbelief and I let a satisfied smile pull on my lips.

"Well I thought it was pretty fucking amazing, myself." I say as I recall the two orgasms he gave me. I pull his face to mine and kiss him gently. When he pulls back, he slides slowly out of me and falls onto the bed beside me. I turn my body into his and he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to his side. I reach up and rest my hand on his chest and begin to draw random patterns onto his skin. He lets out a contented sigh as I place a kiss to the side of his peck.

After a few minutes of our heart rates and breathing returning to normal, I feel his cum start to seep out of me. "I have to go clean myself up." I say to him and give him a quick kiss as I quickly walk to the bathroom. I clean myself up and notice a little blood from my broken hymen and then make my way back out to my room. Jonathan is standing beside my bed as he begins to pull the sheets off of it. I look down and notice the red stain of my blood signaling the loss of my virginity and smirk a little. "I will get another sheet." I say to him and I turn to go to the linen cabinet in the hall. I return with a clean set of sheets and he helps me put my bed back together. I am on one side and he is on the other. I look up at him and he looks up at me and I smile a seductive smile that he quickly returns and then I am flinging myself at him across the bed.

He lunges for me too and the next thing I know, his dick is hard once again. I don't play around this time and I push him back onto the bed as I swing my leg over him to where I am straddling him and I see surprise cross his face before I mold my lips to his. As I am kissing him, I reach down and line him up with my entrance and slowly slide all the way down as he lets out a low throaty grunt of approval. I smile wickedly at him when he looks back down to me and I sit up all the way with him inside of me. His eyes blow open wide as he slides his hand over my breasts and I roll my hips ever so slightly. I am proud of myself when he throws his head back into the bed and lets out a breathy moan.

I take this as encouragement and roll my hips some more, moving a little more each time, and flicking my hips a little harder. His hands slide from my breasts to my thighs where his fingers dig into me involuntarily and I revel in the mixture of pleasure with a little pain. I lean forward ever so slightly and drag my nails down his chest as I pick up my pace and his eyes fly open wide with lust and desire. Soon I am riding him at a furious pace as we have both turned into feral beings who only grunt and grab at each other. My nails have left trails all down his chest and his hands have left marks from where he grabbed my hips and pulled me hard and fast into him. I can see in his eyes that he is nearing his peak and I let myself feel the undeniable pleasure that I am getting from this as I look back down at him. It has only been about five minutes and after the thirty minute long fuck we had, I am surprised to see him starting to come undone so soon.

"Oh, Clary." he shouts loudly. "Fuuuck!" he grunts in almost a yell and then he loses it. His muscles tense and then I can feel his dick start to throb again inside of me as he fills me with his cum once again. He makes garbled moaning sounds as he orgasms and pushes his head down into the bed as his body starts to twitch. I am still riding him as his body jerks involuntarily and I slowly begin to slow my pace.

When I no longer feel him twitching, I lean forward and rest myself on top of him, our naked chests against one another, and listen to his heart rate slow. After a minute or two I hear him say, "I'm sorry about that, Clary. That has never happened before."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him completely confused.

"I only lasted like five minutes." Jonathan says sounding almost embarrassed. "It's just the way you were moving your hips and how tight you were combined with the sight of you riding me..." I look up to see him drag a hand down his face. "It was just _too_ good. _You_ were just too good and sexy as fucking hell."

"But that's a good thing right?" I ask. "Was I actually good?"

He smiles a little as he begins to chuckle. "That is a bit of an understatement. I don't know how I am ever going to let you leave this room with your clothes on ever again with what you just did to me."

"Well, good." I mutter to him. "I don't want you to leave anyway." I place a few slow soft kisses on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. After a few minutes of soft breathing, I feel his fingers under my chin pull my face up to look at his. He looks down at me with some sort of brewing emotion in his eyes that I can't put my finger on and he says, "Be mine, Clarissa. Say you'll be mine." His voice is thick and serious.

A smile slowly pulls across my face and pushes my cheeks high. I am pretty sure he is asking me to be his girlfriend. Instead of getting what he wanted from me and bailing, he actually wants to be with me. I sit up a little and prop myself up on his chest as I say low and rough, "I'm all yours."

The smile he gives me then is blinding. It is his most brilliant smile yet and he pulls me up to his mouth and kisses me with urgency. After a minute or two of this, I pull back and suck in some ragged breaths of air as I hear him whisper, "You're _mine_." I smile at this because I think it is adorable how I can tell he so desperately wanted me to say that I would be his. I realize then that he is still in me and I slide up and off of his chest and fall onto the bed next to him. He wraps me in his arms again and I close my eyes. He reaches down and pulls the covers up and over us and then turns his head to me and places a kiss on the top of my head. Neither of us say anything else and we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up laying on my back as I can see daylight begin to break through the window. My head is pillowed on Jonathan's arm and I smile as the memories from last night come back to me. I roll over into Jonathan and tuck my head into the crook of his arm as I place my hand on his bare chest. He stirs a little and his arms comes down around me and pulls me tighter into him. His chest rumbles with his voice as he sort of growls and his other hand comes to rest on top of mine on his chest. "Good morning." Jonathan says lowly.

"Morning." I say back to him as I place a kiss on him. He suddenly rolls onto his side, facing me, and both of his arms snake around me and he pulls me into him tightly as his mouth claims mine for a kiss. It is slow and sweet and I can feel his feelings for me in it. He _needs_ me. I can feel it.

I pull back after a few minutes of soft kisses and smile up at him as he cracks his eyes open and looks down at me. "What do you want to do today?" he asks as he reaches to my face and pushes the hair back out of my eyes.

"Well the first thing I want to do is take a shower." I say up to him. "I didn't exactly get cleaned up after the second time last night."

A wicked grin spreads across his face as I can imagine what he is thinking about right now. "I would love for you to join me if you give me a few minutes so I can clean up and be a girl." I say to him.

"You get five minutes exactly." Jonathan says sternly yet a little playfully to me. "Then you are all mine again." I give him a sexy look as I plant a kiss on his lips again and I push myself up. I go to grab a sheet to wrap myself up and he yanks it away. "I want to see you." he says in explanation with a coy smile.

I lock eye contact with him and smirk as I slowly rise from the bed, giving a view of my full frontal. His eyes are heavy as he rakes them down my body and I turn around slowly to give him a view of my ass as I walk over to the bathroom and look sexily back over my shoulder as my hair falls down my back. I see his eyes hungry on my body and smile in satisfaction at my ability to do that to him.

I reach the bathroom and shut the door and begin to clean myself up. I turn the water on and then go to look in the mirror as the water warms. I look at my reflection in the mirror expecting to see some sort of difference in my appearance now that I am no longer a virgin, but instead, I just see myself looking back at me like I always have. There is no flashing sign saying 'not a virgin' on my forehead and everything about me looks exactly the same. I feel a little different on the inside, but nothing super profound or anything like that.

I run my hands across my body where I remember his hands being last night and I close my eyes as I recall the incredible sensation of him. I look down and there are slight bruises on my hips where he grasped them when I was on top and he was pulling me back and forth. I bend over and dig in the bathroom drawer for my extra stele and bring it to my arm. I draw a quick iratze on it and watch as the bruises fade and the sore feeling from in between my legs disappear. I set the stele down and reach over to test the water and find that it is hot so I step in and let it fall down my skin. I lean my head back and let it soak my hair and I am able to wash and condition it before I hear the door to the bathroom creak open.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I watch as she climbs out of bed slowly and purposefully gives me a view of her naked front and she smiles at me. I look down and see the bruises I put on her hips and smile at me leaving my mark of possession on her. She turns around painfully slow and I watch as her hair falls down her back and I look down to her ass and see the perfect shape of it. She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door and I smile widely. She is _MINE_. All mine. She _wants_ to be mine. She was made for _me_. Everything about her pulls me in. Her fiery red hair and innocent and bright green eyes. The way she smiles at me like I am something worth being loved.

Then there is the way her body was made perfectly for me. The shape of her perfect perky breasts. The way they feel in my hands and in my mouth. The way she tasted like an angel when I went down on her last night. How not only did she manage to take all of me into her mouth (holy fuck!), she also took all of me into her. My dick fit like a glove inside of her; filling up every inch of available space she had and squeezed me _so_ tight. Fuck, now I am hard again. I look down and see the sheet standing up.

I have to find a way to keep her. I can't let Lucian see me because he will see the undeniable resemblance between me and father. Everyone always says I look just like him. I am assuming that Clary really has never seen a picture of father like she said or she would have noticed the way I look too. Then there is the problem of father. I am not sure what he will think about our relationship. I don't know what he will say when he finds out that we are a couple, but there is one thing I do know. I know that there is absolutely nothing he can say or do to take her away from me now. She is _mine_ and she will always be mine. She was made for me. Her light to balance my dark and her body to keep me coming back for more.

I will keep her to myself for a while longer and then I will tell father and let him know he has only one choice. Clary and I will be together whether he likes it or not and there is not a damn thing he, or anyone else, can do about it. But first...

I see that her five minutes is up and slip out of bed. I walk over to the bathroom and open the door thinking about how I am going to bend her over in the shower. I shut the door behind me and pull open the shower curtain and see her with her head dipped back into the stream of water as she rinses out her hair. I look at her for a minute, watching the water fall down her perfect body making it shiny and slippery. I step in with her and place my hands on her hips and watch as she smiles and opens her eyes slowly to me and there it is again. The look she gives me. Like I am actually worth love and that I am important. I have _never_ had anyone look at me like that before. I have seen that look on other people's faces on the street when they are looking at someone, but I have never been on the receiving end of one of those looks. Until now.

I dip my head down and capture her mouth with mine as I reach over and grab her body wash. When I pull away from the kiss, I squeeze some of her soap into my hands and then turn her around. I rub my hands together and then reach around to the front of her and begin to slide my soapy hands all over her. I wash her arms and then I move to her collar bone and then slowly down to her breasts where I spend a little more time than necessary and play with her nipples for a minute. I press my erection into her back and she pushes into it as I slide my hands down her stomach and bring them around to her back. I quickly drag my hands over her back and then down to her tight ass and slowly rub circles over it as I grab it roughly. Clary lets out a small moan when I do this that almost drives me insane. There is nothing better in this world than hearing her moan and knowing that I am the reason behind it.

I slowly move my hands back around to the front of her and find her already soaking wet for me. I slide my finger over her clit and she leans back into me, letting her head rest on my chest. I drag my other hand up and cup her breast and find her nipple waiting to be teased. I roll it in between my fingers as I move my finger in speedy circles on her clit and I find myself grateful for the escort father hired for me to learn all of these things. He always said I had to be perfect in every aspect of life. Even in bed because sometimes I would have to use my body to get what I wanted from women.

Within two minutes, Clary is panting hard as I can feel her trying to climax. A few seconds later, she lets out a strangled moan as her hips thrust backwards into me as she begins to orgasm. I continue my pace as she screams in pleasure and the moment I can feel her come down from her high, I step back, pulling her with me, and grab her hip with one hand and push the top of her back down with the other, forcing her to bend over. I bend my knees a little and line up with her entrance and push into her a little roughly. She screams out half in pleasure, and half in pain at the size of me, and I begin to thrust into her. I pull almost completely out before slamming back into her all the way as I grip her hips, pulling her into me. I have to concentrate on not coming so soon because of how tight she is and the fact that I can push all of the way inside of her. Like I said, she is perfect for me.

I pick up the pace and the strength of my thrusts and she has turned into a moaning mess. "Oh, oh, _fuck_." she moans out. "Jona-than!" She screams my name and it turns me on like only she can. I look down at my baby sister on my dick and let my demon side take over for a minute. I reach around her and pull her up so her back is pressed against my chest. She props one leg onto the side of the bathtub to give me better access and I bend my knees a little so that I can thrust up and into her. I reach around and grab her nipple and give it a pinch as I dip my head down and suck and bite the skin on her neck, leaving my mark of possession on her for the world to see. She digs her hands in my hair as she whispers almost to the point I couldn't hear it, "Fuck. I'm going to come." I focus on my thrusts and let myself feel her wrapped around my dick and I want to come with her.

I can feel her walls begin to clench around me and then she lets out an _incredibly_ loud shout of a moan and I throw my head back as I begin to orgasm. I grunt loudly as she screams her release and I fill her with my cum for the third time and smile at the thought that I am the only one that has ever had her before. That she saved herself for me. This orgasm is hard and long and I begin to slow my thrusts as we both come down from our mutual high. I let myself slide out of her and then look down to watch as my seed falls out of her. It is the best sight I have ever seen. I reach around her and down and rub it into her folds a little, not wanting her to be able to wash it all away. Wanting her to walk around with me all over her for the rest of the day. So that way every time I look at her, I will know that I have marked my territory to anyone else who would want to try and be with her. She is _mine._

She turns around and gives me a lazy smile as she wraps her hands around my neck. "That was amazing." she whispers and then reaches up to kiss me.

"You have no idea how good you feel on me." I say back to her. "You are by far the best I have ever been with." I think about her tight pussy and her deep sleeve and take a ragged breath. The fact that she is mine, my very own baby sister and no one else has any claim on her like I do, by blood or relationships, is like the proverbial cherry on top. I am never going to let her go.

"Well good." she says in reply. "If you keep making me feel that good, I may never let you go." she says playfully.

"That's the plan." I say back to her. If she only knew how serious I am. She pulls me in and kisses me again and then I look down to where I am grasping her hip. "What rune is this one?" I ask her. I know every rune there is in the grey book and I am certain that I have never seen that one before.

She looks up to me and looks a little uncertain. "It's a barren rune. That's my birth control." she tells me. I can tell she is concerned by what she just told me. I can see it in her eyes. "A barren rune? There is no barren rune in the grey book, Clary."

I watch her closely as she closes her eyes and seems to think about something. She kind of looks like dad when he is thinking about something. She lets out a long, slow breath and then opens her eyes to me. "That is because I made it. I can make runes. Or at least I know runes that have been forgotten. I don't know how I know them or where they come from, but I do." She closes her eyes again and drops her hands from around my neck and moves them to rest on my chest. "Now you probably think I am crazy." she says a little dejectedly.

It's the extra angel blood. It has to be. She can _fucking_ create runes. This is amazing news! This just adds to the reason why she is mine. She is special and has special powers just like me. We are different than anyone else of our kind, her and I. She was made to be special for _me_. She. Is. Perfect. And she is mine.

I reach down and pull her chin up so she has to look at me. Even when her face is to mine, she still has her eyes closed. "Clary, open your eyes and look at me." I tell her. She shakes her head gently and says lowly, "I don't want to see you looking at me like I am crazy."

I let out a small huff of laughter and tell her again, "Clary, open your eyes and look at me." I watch as she takes a deep breath and slowly opens her eyes. I can see the fear she feels that I will reject her and call her crazy. I bring my other hand to her face and run my fingers through her wet hair as the warm water beats on her back. "I do not think you are crazy. I believe you and I think that you are amazing. You are special and beautiful and trusting and all mine. What you can do with runes, whatever it is, is because someone upstairs" I point directionlessly up into the air indicating heaven, "trusts you with that ability and no one else. That makes you special above all others. _Not_ crazy."

The whole time I am telling her this, her eyes are swimming with emotion and I can see her slowly relax into me again. She wraps her tiny arms around my waist and lays her head against my chest and I encircle her into my arms. "I am so glad you don't think I am crazy. So many people tell me I am crazy when I tell them that." Hey tiny little arms squeeze me tighter and I start to make soothing movement down her back.

"I don't think I ever could think you were crazy." I tell her. "Unless you go all Lorena Bobbit on me." My words have their desired effect and she starts to laugh hysterically. I laugh a little along with her and I can't help but think I have laughed more with her than I have in the past _year._ And for some odd reason that I don't understand, I want to make her laugh. I like hearing it.

Clary turns her head up to mine and smiles hugely up at me as I lean down and give her a quick peck on the lips. I can see that a huge weight has been lifted off of her shoulders and her smile is a little brighter as she looks at me. She is the only person to ever look at me like she is. I like it. "You had better let me shower while there is still some hot water left." I say playfully at her.

"I would offer to bathe you with my hands like you did me, but I don't think that it would end with you getting a full shower." she says smiling seductively at me. I return her smile and as she is stepping out, I reach down and give her butt a little smack and she lets out a tiny startled little yell. My smile widens at this as I lean my head back into the water. I suddenly feel eyes on me and look back down to see that Clary is peeking back into the shower and is shamelessly looking me up and down as she bites her lip. Her eyes slowly drag up my body and meet mine and she licks her lips and says, "Damn you are hot." and then she is gone. I let another smile grace my lips as I think, 'Yep. We were definitely made for each other.' She is more attracted to me than anyone she has ever seen and she is the same for me. Now that I have had her after she saved herself for me, I am never going to let her go. I can feel how good she is for me. I feel...lighter when she is around. Not so weighted down by something that has always been there that I never knew was. I will kill for her. Unfortunately for her, the first person that has to go is Lucian. He can't see me or else he will know and I can't have him ruining this with Clary. I have waited too long for her. Put up with Father for too long by myself. I can see no other way around it.

* * *

 **I told you it was smutty. Don't forget to follow and review please! Let me know what you think. Do you want Clary to find out that Jonathan is her brother?**

 **Also my cover picture for this story is how I imagine Clary to look.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Clary**

After I get my eyeful of Jonathan in the shower with my scratch marks all down his chest, I step out into my room and find my purple and black lace bra from last night and put it on along with just a plain black lace thong. I glance in the full length mirror that hangs on the back of my door and nod my approval. My hair is still dripping wet so I grab my towel and dry my hair the best I can. I walk over to my closet and pull out something a little more girly than I usually wear for Jonathan. I lay out a dark grey skirt that goes to just above mid thigh and a tight fitting black scoop neck shirt where the sleeves go down to my elbows.

I walk back into the bathroom so I can put on my makeup and get ready for the day. "Hey, babe?" I ask Jonathan.

"Yeah baby?" he says back and I get a little giddy that he called me baby.

"Do you mind if I crack the door? The mirror is fogged up and I can't see into it to do my face."

I hear the water turn off as he says, "That's fine. I am getting out anyway." I jerk my head over to the shower as I hear him pull the curtain open and swoon. I swear, every time I look at him naked, it is like I am seeing him for the first time. Damn he is hot. He looks back to me in my bra and thong and his eyes rake up and down my body just like mine are with his. We smile at each other when our eyes meet and give a little breathy laugh. "Would you put some clothes on so I can concentrate?" I say playfully to him and he just smiles wickedly as he pulls his towel off the back of the toilet.

He steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself off and says, "I could say the same to you." Once he has dried the beads of water off of his body, he walks up behind me, still butt naked, and wraps his arms around me from behind as I try to put on some concealer and I feel 'him' against my lower back. I smile as he dips his head to my neck and begins to place kisses there. I stop what I am doing and smile as I close my eyes and lean into him as I rest my hands over his arms that are around me. "Mmmm. I love it when you do that." I say quietly to him. I can feel his lips turn up into a smile against the skin on my neck.

"I love it when you say that you love when I kiss you." he says as a reply. I turn around in his grasp and bring my hands up and hook them around his neck. "Well get used to it because I want you to kiss me every chance you get." I say with a smile back to him.

His eyes light up a little and he dips his head down to kiss me and then I feel his dick jump a little. I pull back with a smile on my face as I say, "Okay. Okay. Go get dressed before we end up spending the day in bed and Luke comes and kills you when he finds you in it with me." He lets out the cutest growl of frustration but gives me a quick yet passionate kiss, and turns to the door and goes into my room.

I quickly finish my makeup and dry my hair straight with the blow dryer and return to my room to see Jonathan fully dressed and flipping through one of my sketchbooks. My heart leaps a little and then I see that it isn't the one I consider my 'diary' one and I relax. I walk over to my bed to put on my clothes and he looks up at me. "These are really, _really_ good, Clary." Jonathan says earnestly.

"Thanks." I say shyly as I zip up my skirt. "I was just playing around with those drawings. That's not my best work."

"I am no art connoisseur by any means, but these are really good, even if they are your 'bad ones'." he says with air quotes. He doesn't look up to me as he keeps flipping through the pages as I slip on my shirt and put on my ankle boots. I look up to Jonathan as he stops on a page and is intently looking at the drawing that is there. I walk over to him to see what has caught his interest and I see that it is a self portrait of me. It is from a picture Luke took of me. My face is slightly turned to the right and I am smiling widely at Luke because I remember he had just said something really funny.

"That really isn't the best likeness. I couldn't get the shading on my cheeks just right." I say shyly.

He looks down at me then and says, "This is a beautiful picture, Clary." He scrunches his brows together back at the picture for a second before he looks back to me and asks, "Can I keep this?"

His question takes me by complete surprise. "Um, yeah. I guess." I say still slightly shocked. "But I have a better one..."

"No, I want this one." Jonathan says confidently and he tears the page from the book and folds it once and then tucks it into his back pocket. He looks back down at me and then he sees what I am wearing and he groans playfully. "How am I supposed to think straight when you decide to wear a skirt like that? _Huh_?"

I smile and laugh a little at his tortured expression and I decide to make it worse for him. I walk over to him and take his hands and pull them down to my thighs and slowly move them up and under my skirt and let him feel that I am still only wearing a thong up under it. He bites his lip as his hands roughly grab my bare ass and he then lifts the skirt up and looks down at me in my thong. I slowly push my skirt back down and out of his grasp as I smile sexily at him. I step away slowly as he looks longingly at me and I grab my bag as I say, "Now you will have that image in your head all day. And every time you look at me, I want you to think about how you just ran your hands up my legs and grabbed me by the ass." I smirk evilly at him and see that his mouth is hanging open ever so slightly and I look down to see that a 'problem' has arisen in his pants.

"You _are_ evil, you temptress." He says seriously yet playfully at me and I let out a loud laugh as I turn and start to descend the stairs. I hear him follow behind me as I reach the closet at the bottom and grab our jackets from the closet. I grab a few weapons and tuck them into the pockets of my jacket and I strap on a thigh sheath with a knife under my skirt as Jonathan watches longingly. I then turn and walk into the living room and grab an old piece mail and a pen and quickly jot down a note for Luke. I tell him that Jonathan and I are going to spend the day together and that I should be home for dinner and I set it in his favorite old recliner that has the most atrocious plaid pattern on it.

"Alright." I say back to Jonathan as I see him finish loading himself down with weapons. "I am taking you out for breakfast." It is still only nine-thirty. "There is a coffee shop just around the corner that has the best scones and muffins." I grab his hand as he smiles brightly at me and I pull him out of my door. We eat breakfast in the coffee shop, all the while we keep each other laughing with a game of 'would you rather'. He then takes me to this book shop that is run by a fey couple and I end up buying a book that has paintings from Fairie. It looks absolutely beautiful and I can't wait to try my hand at drawing some of the intricate pictures with such vibrant colors.

We go to a more touristy part of town and do some of the touristy things. We walk through the Old Town Square and I stop and pull out my phone and take some selfies of us. There is one of us smiling widely into the camera and then one of us laughing because we watched a bird poop on some poor little kid and then there is one of us kissing. That one is my favorite. I text the pictures to Jonathan and he smiles brightly as he looks at them on his phone. He sets the one of us smiling as the background on his phone and that earns him a short pg-13 rated makeout session with me leaning on him as he leans against a wall. We get a few leers and looks of disapproval from some of the older people there but neither of us care. We are too caught up in each other.

We then decide to just walk the streets for a while after we grab a quick lunch. I love to just walk around the city because you never know what beautiful old building or scene you will come across. My hand is in his and I look up to him as he looks down to me and we just smile at each other. "I haven't smiled this much in a long time." I say to him.

"I think I have genuinely smiled more with you than I have in the past year." Jonathan says almost a little too seriously. I lean into his arm and rest my head on him as we turn a corner and I see the most beautiful old catholic church. My fingers twitch with the desire to draw it and I pull Jonathan to it. "Wow." I say in a whisper.

"Wow is right." Jonathan says lowly to me and I hear a tone that makes me look up at him. He is looking down at me and I realize that he wasn't remarking on the church when he said 'wow'. He was talking about me and I blush furiously and reach up on the tips of my toes to plant a kiss on his lips. His arms slide around my waist as his hands come to rest brushing the top of my butt. I pull myself closer to him as his tongue slips into my mouth and I let out a little moan as one of his hands slipped down and grabbed one of my cheeks. Our kissing picks up it's pace and I find myself pulling at his hair and pushing my face harder into his as his tongue strokes mine.

One second we are kissing and then the next Jonathan is grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs of the church. I am too confused to ask him what he is doing and he steps into the vestibule just on the inside of the church and we stop in between the two sets of doors. He pulls out his stele and takes my arm. He pushes up my jacket and completes my glamour rune and then his and then we are invisible to the mundane world. "What are you doing?" I ask him quietly. He looks up at me with the most mischievous grin on his face and then opens the doors into the church and pulls me with him.

There are only two people in the pews and they look like they are praying. I see Jonathan quickly survey the large room and then he is pulling me to the side of the cathedral and to the confessional booths. "You want to go to confession?" I ask him confused and he looks back to me with the same mischievous smile and then we reach them. He opens the little wooden door to one of the booths and pulls me in with him and then it all clicks.

"Jonathan." I say surprised. "We can't. Not in a church."

His lips come down onto my neck as his hands slowly drag up my thighs. "And why not?" he whispers against my skin and I shut my eyes at the sensation of his breath ghosting across my skin.

"Because, it's a church." I say, but my voice has lost most of it's authority as he slips a finger into the waist of my thong.

"Are you suddenly religious?" he whispers to me as he grabs my right breast over my shirt and I close my eyes as his finger dips into my underwear and finds my clit. I moan a little as he slowly moves his finger in a lazy circle and say, "Oh, fuck it." in a rush of breath and crash my lips to his. I can feel his lips pull into a smile at me as I give in and he bends down and pulls my thong down my legs and it drops to the floor. He slides his hands down and under my skirt to grab my ass and he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He brings his lips back up to mine and I reach down and hurriedly unbutton and unzip his pants and then roughly shove them down. I grab his rock hard dick and line it up with me and he lowers me down onto him slowly. I pull away from his lips and close my eyes as he does this and let out a low moan of pleasure as he fills me up. Goh, he feels so good in me. I brace myself against one of the walls as he holds me up and begins to thrust in and out of me. I open my eyes and lock them with his. I don't break eye contact, letting him see the pleasure he is giving me in my eyes as moan after moan escape my lips and I am suddenly grateful the glamour rune also covers our voices. His eyes are hungry with lust and desire and he begins to thrust into me harder.

His eyes droop a little as I can see he is enjoying this new pace and with another harsh thrust, I shout out in pleasure and my eyes fall shut as my head falls back onto the wall. He grunts in pleasure as he slams into me with long hard strokes that push him all of the way into me. He is so unbelievably good at making feel me such unbelievable pleasure. I can feel myself starting to climb the peak and I quickly think to myself that it is incredibly uncommon for women to have a g-spot orgasm every time she has sex, but somehow, Jonathan missed that memo. (Thank God!)

He leans forward and lightly bites the skin on my lower neck where my collar bone is and after a few more thrusts, I am literally screaming with pleasure from my biggest orgasm yet. My nails are digging into his shoulders as the orgasm carries on and on until finally, I start to come down. A sheen of sweat has made it's way to my forehead and my breathing is incredibly ragged as I look back to him with pure hunger in my eyes and push my lips against his as he continues to push in and out of me. After a minute or two of passionate kissing, he pulls away as his breathing begins to come in pants and I know he is close. And that is when I feel myself start to build up to another climax. "Fuck!" I let out in a moan of half pleasure and half surprise as it sneaks up on me and I yell out _loudly_ again as I come for the second time.

I lock eye contact with Jonathan as I come and see the wicked gleam in his eye of satisfaction that he has made me come again. He scrunches his face together and with a few more thrusts, he deeply grunts his release and I can feel him throbbing inside of me as I begin to come down. He releases himself deep inside of me and as his body slowly stills, our ragged panting fills the confessional with hot air, thick with the smell of sex. We look at each other and I lean in to give him a few quick pecks and then he lifts me up off of him and then sets me down. My legs feel like jelly and I have to lean against the wall for support.

"How...how do you do that?" I have to ask him. "You have made me come every time and just now, twice." My voice is breathy and slightly in awe.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I smile down at her when she asks me this. I can see the lust and surprise written all over her face. "I think that everyone has someone that fits them perfectly. Like they were made for each other." I reach my hand up as I say this next part as I look seriously into her eyes. "I wholly believe that we, our bodies, were made for each other."

She drops my gaze for a second as I can see that she is thinking about what I just said. I hope that my intensity won't scare her away. "I think you may be on to something." she says as a disbelieving smile starts to creep across her face. "Because, _fuck_ , you just barely have to look at me and I practically orgasm." She lets out a slightly hysterical breathy laugh and looks up to me with her slightly goofy grin that I find so endearing.

"You do the same exact for me." I tell her seriously and then I join in her breathy hysterical laughter. After a few seconds, she takes a deep breath and then bends over to retrieve that sexy black lace thong of hers and she slides it up past her boots and back onto her hips. I then bend over in the small area and pick up my pants and pull them up. I am not wearing any underwear as I didn't want to put my dirty ones back on; and I just wanted to leave something personal of mine in her room to mark my territory.

Clary then pulls out her stele and begins to draw an iratze on her left leg. "Did I hurt you?" I ask her suddenly panicked. She is too precious to hurt.

She smiles up at me with a placating smile. "No, no." She reaches up and puts her hand on my cheek as she looks at me like she really cares about me again. "You have literally made me weak in the knees with your amazing sexual abilities." An even bigger smile begins to spread across her face.

"Really?" I ask disbelievingly.

" _Really_ , really." Clary reaches up onto her toes, which I find adorable yet sexy, and gives me a long reassuring kiss. After about half a minute, she pulls back and says, "Now lets get out of here before God strikes us dead for fornicating in his house."

I let out a big belly laugh at this and mentally add incest to her reasoning and open the tiny wooden door and step back out into the church. I look around to see a couple of more people have come in and none seem any the wiser at what just happened only a few feet from them. I pull her out of the booth and we are both smiling like madmen as I tuck her under my arm after I give her ass a quick smack and she giggles in response.

That is when I see Pangborn. He is tucked into a dark alcove near the center of the church and I smile wickedly at him. His face is absolutely priceless. He is looking at me with barely concealed disgust and disdain and I can help but let my smile get bigger. I bring my finger up to my lips in a gesture to be quiet about what he just heard and saw and Clary and I walk back outside.

"Hey, hold on for a sec, babe." I say to her as the sunlight hits us. "I think I left one of my knives back there."

"Okay, babe. I'll just wait here." she says and I bend down to give her a quick kiss and then turn and walk back up into the church. I push through the doors of the vestibule and then start to move towards Pangborn who is still in the dark alcove with a smile still plastered to my face.

"You really _are_ a sick little fuck, aren't you?" Pangborn says with his eyes narrowed at me as I close the last few feet. I smile sinisterly at him and start to let my demon side lose a little so he will see how serious I am. "What's the matter, Pangborn? Are you upset that _you_ aren't the one who is making her scream like that...or _any_ woman in particular?"

"Fuck you, Jonathan." he says as he clenches his jaw tight. "When your father finds out about this..."

I bring my eyes up to his as I step right into his face and his words cut off as he sees the black pits that were once my eyes. My demon side tends to as father says, 'take the humanity' out of them. "You are _not_ going to tell Father about this." I say with my voice really off kilter with the way it normally sounds. It is threatening in every sense of the word and I watch with deep satisfaction as the hairs on his neck stand up. "You are going to tell him that we seem to be getting along really well. That we look like we are becoming the best of friends because if you don't, I will tell Father that it was really you who stole the twenty-five thousand from him and not Malachai, who he killed for it."

Pangborn's jaw clenches even more as he swallows harshly. "And there is also the fact that if you tell him that Clary and I are not only fucking the brains out of each other, we are actually in a relationship, I will kill you very, very, _very_ slowly. And you know how much I like my torture. Do I make myself clear?"

He looks at me as anger flashes in his eyes and he straightens back up to try and regain the dignity I just took from him. "Yeah. I got it." he says angrily at me.

I smile back at him and struggle as I push the demon side of me back down. I close my eyes and fix Clary's face onto the back of my lids and take deep breaths as I imagine her standing in front of me breathing with me. After about ten breaths, I feel myself return and I smile genuinely up at Pangborn who is still glaring at me. "You do have to give it to me though." I say playfully to him as I punch his shoulder lightly. "She is pretty _fucking_ hot and I am the one who gets to make her moan." I smile widely at him. Surely, as a man, he can see how insanely hot she is and I know he is more than likely jealous as all get out of me right now. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Jonathan." is his reply and then he turns and walks in the other direction.

I make my way back out of the church and find her bright red hair blowing in the wind. She turns around like she can sense my presence and gives me her most radiant smile. "Did you find you knife?" she asks me as she takes my hand.

"I sure did." I reply as I toss the knife that I pulled from my belt and toss it in the air for her to see and then put it back into it's place.

"Let's go get some ice cream, babe. I have a craving for some chocolate." she says to me as she slides on her sunglasses.

"Anything you want, love." I say back to her and kiss the top of her head. I would give her this whole world if she wanted it.

* * *

 **-Clary**

I reluctantly let go of Jonathan's lips as I slide out of the taxi and he gives me his sad puppy dog eyes and I let out an amused laugh. I blow him a kiss and shut the door and watch as the taxi speeds away. I can see Jonathan turn around to watch me as I watch him until the car turns a corner and is gone.

I can't believe what is happening to me. What Jonathan is doing to me. I feel like some giddy lovesick teenager. Our day together was absolutely wonderful. There wasn't one awkward moment. No lulls in conversation that made me feel uncomfortable. We just had so much fun just being with each other. It was so...effortless. My cheeks are actually hurting from smiling so much. I close my eyes and touch my lips as if I can hold the feel of him to me and I turn to walk up the stairs. When I get to the top, I push open the door as I can smell dinner cooking and yell, "Luke! I'm home!"

I take off my jacket and hang it up in the closet and set down the bags of stuff that my boyfriend bought me. He tried to buy me everything my hand touched and I was hard pressed to convince him otherwise.

"You're just in time for dinner!" Luke shouts back. "I made spaghetti."

I walk into the kitchen and the warm smell of tomatoes, basil, and garlic fill my nose. "Mmmm. It smells awesome." He sets two plates down onto the small table in the kitchen and takes the seat next to me.

"How was your day with...Jonathan?"

"Yes, Jonathan." I take a bite of my spaghetti and swallow as Luke waits for my answer. "Well truthfully, it was awesome." I say as a smile spreads across my lips. He looks at me surprised and nods in understanding. "So you like this Jonathan fellow?"

"I really do, Luke." I shake my head from side to side in half amazement and confusion. "I don't know what it is about him. He's...different. He's not like any of the others I have dated before. Everything with him is just so easy and effortless."

As Luke is listening to me, he raises his eyebrows in surprise. I can see the wheels turning in his mind. "Are you saying he could be 'the one'?"

Instead of instantly saying no, I pause. I actually pause which is a big deal for me. I have always been the least affected one in any relationship I have ever had and I have always been the one to grow bored and dump the poor fellows. But when I think about dumping Jonathan, I feel a tiny pinch in my heart. I sigh as I look up to Luke's now astonished face. "I don't know Luke." I say seriously. "I could definitely seeing it go down that way if I am not careful."

His face slowly slips out of it's astonished look and into one of tenderness as he smiles. "That's big, Clary. And also, kind of good, I guess."

I look down as I can feel blood fill my face and twirl another bite of spaghetti onto my fork. "So when do I get to meet this Jonathan?" he asks as I swallow my bite of food. "I don't know. If I do introduce you to him, you can't scare him away." I say pointing my fork at him.

He raises his hands up in defense as he says with mock hurt. "I would never."

I narrow my eyes at him. "That is what you said about Nathaniel and then you had Vladik and Johan corner him outside of the apartment and scared him half to death."

"That's only because he smelled like some other girl when he came to pick you up." He looks pointedly at me. Him and his super sensitive werewolf smelling abilities give him an advantage when 'screening' my boyfriends. "And I turned out to be right, didn't I? He was cheating on you."

I roll my eyes because I hate it when he is right. I hear my phone ping and I pick it up to see the picture of Jonathan and I kissing that I set for his contact photo and I smile hugely. He texted me. I slide my finger over the screen and tap on the message. " _I miss you already._ " it says with a sad face crying emoji. I smile brightly at this and send him a quick text back saying, " _I miss you more._ " with a kiss emoji.

"Is that lover boy now?" Luke asks me playfully but I can hear actual emotion behind his joking tone although I can't pick out what the exact emotion is.

"Yep." I set my phone down just as it pings again and I pick it back up to see his text. " _Not possible._ " is his simple reply. I look up to see Luke looking questioningly at my phone. "Do you wanna see a picture of him?" I ask him brightly.

"Sure." Luke says dramatically but I know he really does want to know what he looks like. I pull up his contact photo of us kissing and I turn it around to Luke who barely takes a glimpse at it before his hand flies up to cover his view of the screen. "Ugh. I do _not_ want to see him sucking on my daughter's face."

"But come on!" I whine at him and wave my phone at him and he turns his head away. "He is _so_ hot!" I say with a smile on my face.

"I think I can wait to meet him in person." Luke says dramatically. "I certainly do not want to see your ooey gooey love sick faces plastered to each other sucking the saliva from each other's mouths."

I let out a loud laugh and bring my phone back to me as I type out another text to him. " _I wish you were here. My bed is going to feel so empty without you in it._ " I set my phone down with a smile and look back up to my father. "Are you going to be wearing that super girly goofy grin on your face around the house a lot? Because if you are, I just might have to man up the place a little. Maybe bring in another plaid recliner and fill the fridge with beer and get a seventy inch flat screen that only plays football."

I narrow my eyes at him and pick up a spaghetti noodle and throw it at him as he begins to laugh. "Not funny, dad." I say to him as he laughs at my response.

We finish the dinner in comfortable conversation and I tell him goodnight and give him a kiss on the cheek. I grab my bags that I left at the foot of the stairs and climb up to my room. I shut my door behind me and kick off my shoes and fall back onto my bed. I roll over and see Jonathan's underwear sticking out from under the covers and I smile and pull them out. I close my eyes as I remember taking them off of him last night and a desire filled shudder racks through my body. I roll over some more with them in my hand and tuck them under one of my pillows. The last thing I need is Luke finding Jonathan's underwear in my room. Then he really would send Johan and Vladik after him and I just can't have any of that nonsense because no matter what I tell myself, I really do think he could be 'the one'.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I hear my phone ping and smile knowing that it is Clary. " _I wish you were here. My bed is going to feel so empty without you in it_." she texts back to me. I let a genuine smile spread across my face as the cab comes to a stop. I take a look at the till and toss the cabbie some money. I walk up to the apartment and open the door with my stele. I step into the apartment and my eyes instantly land on Pangborn sitting in the living room with father, sipping on a glass of father's whiskey. Father stands up from his leather chair next to the couch and sets his glass down on the coffee table as he smiles over to me. Pangborn also turns to look at me and smiles a sort of knowing smile at me that doesn't exactly make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Pangborn was just telling me that you and Clary seem to be getting along wonderfully." Father says as I walk in and shrug my jacket off.

"I saw that you sent the sniveling little bastard to spy on us today." I sneer at him.

Father plasters his innocent look on his face as he holds his hands up in surrender. "I only wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly."

I narrow my eyes at him because I know why he really did it. "No Father, you just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't hurt your precious new belonging." I say snidely to him because that is all Clary is to him. A belonging. Too bad for him she already belongs to me. "Don't beat around the bush with me, father. It has never worked with me." I push around him as I grab the bottle of whiskey and a glass and pour myself a stiff drink. Coming home into this environment after the day I had with Clary is suffocating. All of the warmth she had filled me with is quickly being sucked out by father.

I toss back the drink and set the glass down a little harder than necessary. "For your information, we are getting along very well. We are becoming friends and I am learning a lot about her." I pull out my phone and turn the screen on and toss it to him. There, on my lock screen, is the picture of Clary and I smiling widely as she snapped the picture. I watch father as he looks down at the picture surprised and I see something close to love fill his eyes as he looks at Clary.

"She really does look exactly like Jocelyn." He says lowly, mostly to himself. "She is beautiful." he murmurs.

I look away from him and pour myself another drink as I look back over to him. "You two look very happy in this picture." Father says sounding almost accusatory towards me.

"I told you, father, she likes me. We get along great. Just like siblings should."

He hands me back my phone. "Send me that picture. I would like to have it. The first picture of both of my children together." he says almost proudly. I have to stop myself from scoffing as he tries to sound like an actual father who truly cares about his children. I toss that glass of whiskey back and revel in the burn as it slides down my throat.

"You and Clary getting along will certainly help with her transition when we bring her here to live with us." Father says as he moves to rejoin Pangborn in the living room. I pour myself another drink and I move to join them. I see that father has lit a fire and I sit on the couch adjacent to Pangborn and I give him a threatening look while father has his head turned.

"You know, Pangborn and I were just talking about his beautiful wife that passed away a few years ago. It was such a shame that they were never able to have children." father says sadly.

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying." Pangborn says a little jokingly as father laughs lightly.

"Maybe you and Clary could hit it off. You have been so loyal to me throughout all of these years and I would hate to see your legacy die with you." father says seriously and I completely tense hearing what he just said.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't notice how beautiful she was today." Pangborn says with false reluctance. "She held herself with such grace and you could tell she came from high born blood. You could see it written all over her face." He looks over to me looking like the sly snake he is. "Wouldn't you agree, Jonathan?" Pangborn asks with such fake innocence.

I feel my blood turn cold as I look to him and look back to father. "You can't be serious?" I say sinisterly to him while my fists are clenched so tight, I begin to lose feeling in my fingertips.

Father leans forward in his seat with a questioning look on his face as he studies me. "Why wouldn't I be serious?" he asks me with his voice level and flat.

I reach forward and grab my drink and toss it back and set it back down. I push off of the couch as Pangborn smiles triumphantly at me and I turn and leave the room. I climb the stairs and go into my room and slam the door shut before I kill both of them. I have to be smart about this. If Pangborn wants to make a game out of this, then I will let him. Either way, it will end the same. Me standing over his corpse after I gut him like the animal he is. If he thinks he is going to get anywhere near Clary, he is about to find out just how wrong he is.

Just then I remember the drawing of Clary that I took from her sketchbook. I reach around to my back pocket and pull it out and smile. I unfold it and look down to see her smiling face and pure talent that she has. I walk over to the wall that has my bathroom attached to it and pull out my favorite Morgenstern dagger and stab the picture into the wall with it. I step back and look at her face hanging on my wall and I don't feel as bad as I did a minute ago. I still plan on killing Pangborn, but that is not all I am thinking about anymore. I am thinking about her face and the way her eyes sparkle when she looks at me.

I feel my phone start to vibrate and I pull it from my pocket. I look down and see that it is Clary and she is calling in a video chat. A smile unconsciously spreads across my face as I drag my thumb across the screen to answer it. "Hey there, beautiful." I say as her face pops up on the screen. Her green eyes sparkle at me as she blushes and I completely forget about Father and Pangborn downstairs.

* * *

 **As always, follows and reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Clary**

Jonathan answers my call with a bright smile on his face and says "Hey there, beautiful." Of course I blush and smile stupidly into my phone. "Hey." I say back to him and smile. He is still dressed how he was when I last left him. I on the other hand, have changed into a tight white tank top and plain underwear for bed and am laying on my stomach on my bed.

I watch him walk over to his bed and see that it is covered in black sheets and the walls of his room are a stark white. There are clothes scattered across his floor and bed so in other words, a typical boy's room. "I just wanted to see your face one more time today." I say sappily into the phone with a smile. Jonathan moves to lay down on his back and holds the phone above his head. "I am so glad you called, babe." he tells me. "I was getting so mad at my father and then your face popped up onto my phone and it all just went away."

I frown and say, "I'm so sorry, babe. What were you mad about? Maybe talking about it will help?"

He shakes his head as I see his eyes flash with anger. "It's nothing important. I just have to do a few things in the next few days and probably won't be able to see you as much as I want."

"That's not very good news." I say in a pout to him.

"I know." he says sounding a little defeated. "But I will still see you everyday, just not as much as I want."

A smile plays around the edges of my mouth when he tells me this. "That makes me feel a little better. I thought I was going to have to go through Jonathan withdrawls."

I watch as his face lights up on the other end of the phone and a small smile tugs at his lips. "Never. God himself couldn't stop me from seeing you."

I laugh a little with a smile on my face when he says that. "Well, good. He wouldn't be a very nice God if he didn't let me see you and kiss you everyday." I say to him and his tiny smile turns into a big one. I love to make him smile. It makes his face seem so much lighter and his eyes sparkle.

"Hey," he says brightly as he sits up off of his bed, "look at what is on my wall." He turns the phone around and I see that the picture I drew of myself stuck to his wall with a dagger. I smile because he couldn't be bothered to use tape or a nail to put it up there, but a dagger. He turns the phone back around to him and he is smiling. "It is now my most favorite thing in my room." he says confidently. I blush again and say, "I wish you would have let me give you a better one. The way that picture..."

He cuts me off abruptly. "That one is perfect and beautiful, just like you." Jonathan says sincerely to me.

"Jonathan..." I say shyly to him as my face flushes an intense bright red. "don't say things like that. It makes me want to throw caution into the wind and track you down just so I can kiss you." His responding smile is beautiful. His eyes crinkle and I can see almost all of his perfectly straight teeth. "Please, throw it out to the wind. I wouldn't mind kissing you right now." he says as his eyes sparkle at me.

His attention is then pulled elsewhere and he looks to his right and I watch as his face completely falls. "Yes, father?" Jonathan says in an almost monotone voice. I can hear another man's voice that I can't make out and Jonathan glances back at me for a second and then back to his father that is, I am assuming, standing in his doorway. "I am talking to Clary." he answers the question his father asked. I can hear the other voice say something and then Jonathan is turning the phone away from his face and to the wall on the other side of his room. I hear a hushed argument and then the phone is turning back towards Jonathan and then I see and older version of him appear on the phone that I am assuming is his father.

He looks remarkably like Jonathan except with a few more crows feet and a more distinguished air about himself. I quickly pull the pillow that I was propped up on closer to my chest to cover what little cleavage was showing and smile nervously into the phone. "Hello, Clary. I am Jonathan's father." the man says with a smile.

I give a gentle wave and a polite smile to him and say, "Hello Mr. Fireheart." I watch as his eyes sparkle with some big emotion that I can't put my finger on.

"Jonathan has told me so much about you." he says sincerely as he continues to smile brightly at me.

I give him another polite smile as I say, "I hope it has all been good." and I give a small nervous chuckle.

Mr. Fireheart's smile continues to dominate his face as he says, "It has. He tells me that you are an artist? That you like to paint and draw."

I nod my head. "I do. My mother taught me a lot about it and she was better than me but I do like to paint and draw in my spare time."

His smile widens fractionally as I say that before he says, "I would love to meet you soon. You must tell Jonathan to bring you by sometime." I give him another polite smile and say, "I will." and then the phone is quickly snatched away and I can hear Jonathan's angry voice say something to his father and then his father yells from somewhere else in the room, "I am looking forward to meeting you, Clary!" and then I hear a door shut hard.

The phone is facing the floor with part of the camera covered and I can see Jonathan's bare feet on the dark hardwood floor. He stays still for a second and I can hear him taking slow deep breaths. "Hey, hey, hey." I say softly into the phone but loud enough for Jonathan to hear me. "Look at me." I tell him. After a few seconds, he turns the phone up to his face and I can see the anger and frustration all over his face and I lock my eyes with the camera so when he looks at the screen, he is looking directly into my eyes. I pull my phone closer to my face and say gently, "Just breathe, babe. I'm right here."

His eyes soften just a little and he begins to take slow purposeful deep breaths along with me and I can slowly see his face returning to somewhat normal. "Are you okay, Jonathan?" I ask with my sweet concerned voice. I am worried about him.

He nods his head while looking at me and says, "I am now. Now that I am looking at your face."

I give him a gentle smile that doesn't touch my eyes. "I wish I was there to give you a hug and a kiss." I tell him softly.

He finally lets his mouth turn up ever so slightly into a small smile as he says, "Me too. You have no idea."

I reach out and touch my phone stupidly like I can touch his face and drag my hand down the screen. "I am touching your face right now." I say to him. He smiles and closes his eyes as I can see him relaxing out of his rage from when his father took his phone. He takes another deep breath and sighs before he looks back at me and says reluctantly, "I have to go."

I jut my bottom lip out in a pout and he gives a little chuckle when he sees it. "Fine." I say like a spoiled kid. "Call me in the morning?" I ask hopefully. He smiles widely into the phone and looks back at me. "It will be the first thing I do when I wake up." he says sincerely.

"Goodnight, baby." I say sweetly to him.

"Goodnight." he says back to me and I sit up quickly on my bed with a smile spreading across my face. "Oh, and one more thing." I say playfully to him. His eyebrows raise in question and then I reach down to the hem of my shirt and pull it up to flash him quickly. I watch satisfied as his eyes widen with surprise and then it quickly turns into desire and I pull my shirt down quickly and lunge for the phone and end the call just as I hear him say, "No wait. Let me see them again..."

I laugh maniacally to myself as I flip over onto my back and grab my phone. I pull up the pictures we took today and start to scroll through them as a text from him pops up. " _That was really mean, Clary, you tease._ "

I smile widely at this and laugh as I text him quickly back. " _I just wanted to give you something to think about tonight and see that surprised look on you face. It's so cute._ "

I wait a minute and see the text as it comes in. " _Well you did._ _Now_ all _I can think about is you flashing me."_

" _Well good_." I begin to reply. " _Mission accomplished. Goodnight. I can't wait to hear your voice in the morning._ " and I add a kissing emoji at the end. I pull down the covers on my bed and roll over to turn off my lamp and tuck myself in as I wait for him reply. Just as I get done plugging my phone up to my charger, I hear the familiar ping letting me know he has texted back and I smile widely as I tap the message. " _And_ I _can't wait to kiss you tomorrow. Goodnight_." he texts back and I smile as my heart picks up a pace and then I set my phone down as I look at our picture one last time and close my eyes. I fall asleep with Jonathan starring in my dreams all night.

I wake up the next morning and the first thing that crosses my mind is Jonathan. I smile and roll over and look at my phone to see if he texted. Nothing yet. I frown a little and assume that he must still be asleep. I decide to shoot him a text so that it will be first thing he sees in the morning. " _Good morning. Video chat me when you wake up. I want to see your face and hear your voice. Missing you."_ I set my phone down and walk over to the bathroom and do my business and run a brush through my hair. I slip on some yoga shorts and just as I grab my phone, I hear the familiar ring of my incoming video calls and a huge smile spreads across my face. I look down and see the picture of Jonathan and I kissing and jump back onto my bed and slide the answer button over.

I watch the screen light up with his face and my smile practically becomes blinding. "Hey babe." I say to him and he smiles widely at me. I can see that he is still laying in bed and his eyes are still a little heavy with sleep. "Did I wake you?" I ask apologetically. "I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep."

"No, no." he says with a little urgency to his voice. "If I wake up to a text from you saying that you miss me everyday, I will die a happy man because that means that you care about me."

"Of course I do." I say with a soft smile. "I wish you were here so I could show you just how much." I raise one eyebrow willing him to understand and he lets out a breathy chuckle.

"Watch what you say, Clary. I just might show up there to take you up on that offer."

I smile and laugh a little as he runs his hand sexily through his hair. I can see the muscles flex in his raised arm and it doesn't do good things for my concentration. "I hate that I can only see you for lunch today. My father has me running errands for him. I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't have to do them."

"Me too." I say sadly back to him. "Do you want to meet at Taki's for lunch?" I ask.

"That sounds good. I would really love one of their steaks." Jonathan says as he sits up. He holds the phone out a little further away from his face and I can suddenly see his shirtless body and he is only wearing a tight pair of boxer briefs. I can't help but bite my lip as I appraise his perfect body. "Clary, did you hear me?" Jonathan's voice brings me back from some very R rated thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. You were distracting me with you perfect body. I can't think straight when I look at you." I look longingly at him with a pout to my lips and he smiles softly at me.

"I forgive you because of your wonderful job of flattering me so." he says playfully and I laugh. "I was asking if one o'clock would be okay?"

"That sounds perfect." I smile back at him. "I am literally counting the minutes till then."

"Me too." he says smiling softly back to me. I see his face change a little and it grows slightly more serious. "I really _am_ going to miss you today. I am not just saying that." Jonathan says earnestly to me. "I don't like who I am when I am not with you. I feel like more of a person when you are with me. I hate that father is making me help him today."

"And I really and truly will miss you too." I say ardently back to him. "Yesterday with you was...perfect. It was the perfect day and it was because I spent it with you." His eyes soften a little as he still looks a little unsure of himself and what I am saying. "When you start to feel upset or angry that we aren't spending the day together, just think about yesterday and think about the way I looked at you and know that I will be here waiting for you with open arms whenever you get done. I promise."

I watch as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them back up, he looks into the phone and says, "Do you really promise?"

I nod my head with fervor and say very seriously, "I promise."

He smiles gently and then stands up. "Alright. I guess I had better go. I am supposed to be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." I say to him. "I'll miss you."

"I already miss you." he says and I follow up with a wide smile and say, "Bye, babe." and blow him a kiss.

"Bye, my Clary." and he smiles and the video feed cuts off. I groan into my pillow as my frustration at not being able to hug and kiss him when he gets into his own head like that flow through me. I am starting to get the feeling that he doesn't feel worthy of love and I don't like it. If only he could see himself the way that I see him, he would maybe realize that he _is_ worthy of being loved. Yes, he may have trouble controlling his anger, but so did I for a long time after my mother died. I went through a really rebellious and angry stage when I was fourteen. I ran off with some not so great friends for weeks after burning most of my mother's things. I was still so mad at her for keeping the truth from me. For taking me to warlock so he could steal my memories. To say that those two years were difficult for Luke would be an understatement.

I was _constantly_ getting into fights with anyone and everyone, pushing away anyone who dared to get too close to me. I was volatile and oh so angry until I finally broke down. Luke had fought a leader of the pack of Amsterdam (which is where we were living at the time) and killed him just so he could command the pack to help find me. They sniffed me out near the border of Holland and I just broke down when Luke showed up. I couldn't believe what he had done just to get me back. The lengths he was willing to go to find me and keep me safe. That day was the first time I called him dad. He wrapped me in his arms and cried with me as I apologized to him. I tried and tried to push him away but he just kept coming back. He told me that no matter what I did to him or anyone else, he was going to love me. When I told him that I didn't deserve that kind of love after everything I had done to him and everyone else, his reply was simple. "You _are_ worthy of my unbreakable love."

That day was a turning point in my life and now it is my turn to pay it forward, so to speak. Jonathan is worthy of love and I will just have to convince him of that. That no matter what he has done in his past, that that doesn't determine who he will be and whether or not he is worthy of being loved.

I take a deep breath and push off of the bed and climb down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. I walk in there to see Luke fully dressed and scarfing down a bowl of cereal. "If you didn't come down soon, I was going to go and wake you because I have to leave in just a few minutes." he says as he puts his bowl in the sink after drinking the milk in it.

I scrunch my brows together in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"The vampire clan a few towns over was just almost completely obliterated the other night and no one knows who did it." he says somberly as he grabs his coat off the back of his chair. "They have asked for the pack's help and some of the other vampire clans as well. I will probably be gone for a few days while we figure this thing out."

I look somberly to him. "That's really awful. Just be careful, okay?" I say to him as he grabs his wallet and car keys.

"I will. And the same goes for you." He walks over to me and gives me a hug and then kisses me on my forehead with an "I love you." falling from his lips.

"Love you too, dad." He turns and smiles back at me because he loves it when I call him dad and then he is gone. I look around at the empty apartment and sigh. What the hell am I going to do today? I pick up my phone and decide that a girl's day is in order. I really need to talk to Anya about Jonathan and my non-virgin status anymore and I send her a quick text.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I have a slight smile on my face thinking about Clary's promise as I descend the stairs to join father, Pangborn, and Blackwell in the living room and I look up to see Father looking at me with his brows furrowed. I quickly wipe the smile off of my face and make my way to grab some breakfast from the kitchen. After I grab some orange juice and a power bar, I turn around to see Father behind me looking questioningly at me.

"Why were you smiling just then, Jonathan? Did you kill someone before you joined us this morning?" Father asks half curiously and half jokingly.

"No. I was thinking about something Clary said to me this morning." I tell him simply as I open my bar and take a bite. I watch with satisfaction as Father's face turns surprised. "You talked to Clary already this morning?" he asks disbelievingly.

I nod my head as my face remains emotionless. "We are planning on having lunch with her friends this afternoon." I add the friends thing in there as to not make him too suspicious.

"Really?" he asks in a condescending tone.

"Yes, really." I say forcefully. "I keep telling you that we get along great. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" I ask him incredulously.

"Because, Jonathan. You know why. Your demon blood, of course." he folds his arms across his chest as this should explain why he nor anybody else has ever loved me.

"Which _you_ gave to me." I add on slightly angry. "You made me the way I am, father. _And_ you are also the one who wants to make Clary's transition to being here with us easier for everyone and her, and that is what I am trying to do. I am building a friendship and gaining her trust, just like you taught me to. After all, I learned to manipulate people from the best." I add on and tilt my head to him letting him know I am talking about him. I hate having to go along with his fucking game but I keep telling myself that it won't be for long. I just have to get rid of Luke and Pangborn first. Luke, because I don't want him seeing me and Pangborn because I just really fucking hate him; especially after what he did last night. Trying to out wit me and weasel his way into Clary's pants by the grace of Father. Stupid Pangborn.

Father shifts slightly and unfolds his arms as he says, "I want to meet her tomorrow night for dinner at Divinis. I have already made reservations for us." He turns and begins to walk back into the living room with Pangborn and Blackwell. "Our plan with Lucian is coming together wonderfully. Just as we suspected, taking out that smaller coven of vampires has caught the attention of the larger covens and the wolf packs. The head of the Prague pack is sending Lucian and few others to help with finding out just what happened." Father explains to me and dumb and dumber standing next to him. "We can't make his death seem like a targeted murder or when Clary joins her real family, she will suspect that I did it and I don't want her knowing that she would be right. I want to start out with a clean slate with my daughter and I can't let the death of some worthless downworlder get in the way of that. So we will have to make it look like he was killed by another wolf or vampire which shouldn't be too hard and then I will be there to pick up the pieces to bond us together."

Well, I guess there goes my Lucian problem. One less thing I have to worry about. Now, unlucky for him, I can focus all of my energy on Pangborn. "I am so glad that you have everything planned out so well but what does that have to do with why I have to help you today?" I ask him not understanding why he was so adament about me being with him today.

Father looks annoyed and a little angry when he answers. "Because, Jonathan, you are our best fighter and we will need all the help we can get when we take out another clan this morning to lead Lucian into our trap. This clan is twice the size of the one we took out a few nights ago and they will be like sitting ducks because it is the day. You know how desperate and vicious they can get when they are cornered."

"Alright then. Let's go." I say to him as I pick up my weapons belt and put it on. "Some of us have other things to do today."

* * *

 **-Clary**

I have spent the whole morning with Anya. She came over after Luke left and I have been gushing about Jonathan to her since the moment she walked in the door. She screamed and clapped as she jumped up and down when I told her that I gave him my virginity and then I had to tell her about it. I, of course, left out the details and just told her the basics. That is was fucking _AMAZING_ and that we had done it three times since then. Her jaw almost hit the floor when I told her about the confessional and then she beamed at me and congratulated me on my first public sex. Anya is almost twenty and is considerably more experienced than I am. She is also a bit of a free spirit and has had many public sexual encounters with her boyfriends. She is a bit of a voyeur.

"We have to go. We are meeting him in twenty minutes for lunch and I want to get there early." I say to her as I stand up and slide my bag onto my shoulder. Anya asked if her and Edvard (the wolf from the club) could come along. Apparently, they have been 'having fun' since then. I texted Jonathan if he minded if they tagged along and he said that it would be fine and so now we are on our way to Taki's.

We make our way into the diner a full ten minutes early and I move to sit in the booth Jonathan and I were in on our first date. I sit against the wall so I can see the rest of the restaurant. Edvard shows up a few minutes later and then I am practically staring down the door, waiting for him to walk through. Anya and Edvard start to make out and that is when I see a very tall, handsome blonde man walk through the door. His eyes quickly scan the diner and locks eyes with me and a blinding smile spreads across his face. I jump up out of the booth and run to him. He opens his arms for me and I jump into them as he wraps his arms around me to hold me up.

My lips connect with his and then we are basically devouring each other within a matter of seconds. Some warlock who is with a werewolf clears his throat and I pull away from Jonathan's mouth with a little giggle. I look over to the warlock apologetically as I grab Jonathan's hand and pull him to the back of the diner. I sit back down in my seat and scoot over for him. He sits down and I sidle up to his side as he wraps his arm around me and I rest my hand on his inner thigh.

"Hello again, Anya." Jonathan says as he looks over to a brightly smiling Anya. I can see in her eyes that she is thinking about what I told her about his 'sexual abilities' and I narrow my eyes at her. She seems to snap out of it and says back to him, "You too, Jonathan." she gestures to Edvard. "This is Edvard." They reach across the table and shake hands and then Jonathan and I are kissing again. "I missed you." I whisper to him when he pulls back for a second.

"I missed you more." he says seriously as his hand cups my face.

"Do you really have to go back and help your father after lunch?" I say with a pout as I peck his lips one more time. "Luke is going to be gone for a few days so I will have the house all to myself." I say suggestively.

His eyes widen and then I see lust and passion fill them as he says, "Then I am staying with you tonight."

"I like the way you think." I say with a sexy smile back to him. I lean in for a kiss and before my lips reach his, Anya sticks her hand out and holds her phone up. "I want a picture of all of us."

Jonathan reaches his hand in his pocket and pulls out his phone and says, "Take one for me too." and hands his phone to Anya. Her and Edvard turn their bodies around to where they are facing the same direction as Jonathan and I.

"Alright, I want one smiling one and one silly one." Anya says looking back at us with a phone in each hand. Jonathan and I smile as he pulls me close to him and Anya simultaneously snaps the pictures and then she says, "Okay. Now the silly one." Jonathan takes his arm from around me and steals a french fry from the middle of the table and puts it under his nose like a mustache. His lips jut out so he can hold it in between his nose and his top lip and he raises one eyebrow as high as it will go and gives the camera an inquisitive look. I laugh at him and then stick my tongue out and touch my nose with it as I cross my eyes and Anya snaps the pictures.

She hands Jonathan his phone back and we look down to inspect the pictures. The serious one is great but my favorite is the silly one. Every time I look at Jonathan looking so carefree and light, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Could you text me those?" I ask him and he nods and gives me a kiss as he quickly texts them to me.

When he is done, he puts his phone back in his pocket and looks almost somberly at me. "My father wants to meet you." he says lowly to me. I can tell he is not too thrilled about it.

I reach up nervously and tuck my hair behind one of my ears. "Okay. When?"

"He made reservations at Divinis. That nice Italian restaurant for tomorrow night."

"Okay. That sounds fine." I say to him. The thought of meeting his father is a little nerve wracking but I guess it has to be done at some point. I look back up to Jonathan and see him looking worriedly at the table. "Jonathan, what's wrong?" I ask him softly. Anya and Edvard have started making out again leaving us to have our own private conversation.

"He doesn't know that you are my girlfriend." Jonathan says reluctantly. "He is dead set on me marrying his friend's daughter, who I can't stand, because it would be as he says 'good for the family'. I have told him all about you because he just thinks that we are becoming best friends or possibly parabatai. I am worried that if I told him that you were my girlfriend, he would leave early from his business here to separate us and make me go back to Idris." He finally looks up at me and I can see the pure worry in his eyes. Worry that I am going to be mad at him for not telling his father the real nature of our relationship. Worry that I will reject his explanation and worry that I will just plain flat out reject him.

I reach up and brush the piece of hair that has fallen into his eyes back in place as I smile at him. "That's fine. If you aren't ready to tell him about us, then I can wait. There is no rush. I will be ready to tell him whenever you are."

Jonathan's eyes light up as another one of his genuine smiles light up his face. "Really?" he asks disbelievingly. "You're not mad at me?" I shake my head no and smile sweetly up at him as I say, "You know your father and you will tell him when the time is right. If you say that now is not the best time, then I believe you."

He pulls me in for a very ardent kiss. After a few seconds he pulls back and says, "You are amazing." I smile at him and then press my lips back to his.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I look down at my beautiful red head as we stand outside of the diner and say our goodbyes. I pull her into me as she wraps her arms around my waist and lean down and slide my tongue into her mouth as I drag my fingers through her hair.

"I'll see you tonight." she whispers sexily to me when she pulls back for air. I place a few more kisses to her lips and then reluctantly step away from her. "Tonight." I say to her and she smiles widely at me before her friend pulls her away. I watch as she walks away and looks over her shoulder at me a few times and smiles. When I can no longer see her, I turn and walk back to the motorcycle that I stole so I could get here in time and I swing my leg over it. I kick it to life and then I am speeding away. I have to meet father back at the apartment to strategize about his plan to kill Lucian. He wants to lead a trail for them to follow by attacking a small werewolf den in a couple of nights and allow one to get away and call in to Lucian for help and that is when father will kill him.

I get back to the apartment in no time thanks to being able to weave in and out of traffic. I might just have to get myself one of these. I would love to feel Clary on the back holding onto me as we ride around. I open the door to find Father along with dumb and dumber standing over a topographical map trying to figure out where they could attack using the land as a sort of shield. "There you are, Jonathan." Father says as he looks up at me. "Did you have lunch with Clary and her friends?" I can hear the skepticism in his voice.

"Yep." I say and pull out my phone. I scroll to the picture of us making silly faces and hand it to father. I am not worried about him seeing the other pictures of Clary and I because I have them hidden in the 'private mode' of my phone. He looks down at the picture and he looks shocked for a brief second before a wide smile spreads across his face. "If I didn't know you better, I would say that you were actually having a good time from the looks of this picture." he says as he looks back up at me.

"Believe it or not, Father, I actually did have a good time with her and her friends." I say honestly to him. "I am even going to fuck the girl in the picture soon. I want her." I glance at Pangborn and he notices that I didn't say which girl I was talking about and I smile at him.

Father raises his brows questioningly at me and then looks back down to the picture and his expression softens considerably. "Well after looking at this picture, I find myself inclined to believe that you actually had a good time." Father smiles again down at the picture. "She seems to be enjoying hanging out with you since you have spent so much time with her."

"And that brings up tonight." I say to him. "Her friends and I are going out tonight and then crashing back at her place for the night because Lucian won't be there." Father looks like he wants to object but thinks better of it and just nods as he hands my phone back to me. "I also told her about dinner tomorrow and she said that she would go."

Father's mouth turns up into a bright smile at hearing this. "Good work, son." he says and claps me on the back. "I want you to drive one of the Mercedes to pick her up. I don't want her in the back of those filthy cabs anymore. She needs to get used to her new lifestyle."

"Well in that case, I will just take one of the cars tonight so we don't have to use one of those 'filthy cabs' when we go out."

Father nods his head in a gesture of allowance and says, "That will be fine, Jonathan." and turns back to the table where Pangborn and Blackwell have been listening. I step over to the map and look down at it as we go over where would be the best place to ambush them. It feels good to finally be planning my future with Clary starting with Lucian and I don't even have to be the one responsible for it. Father will take care of that for me. Things are finally starting to look up for me.

* * *

 **-Clary**

"Jonathan said that his is almost here." I tell Anya as we stand in my room. "How do I look?" I have put on a dark maroon tight fitting wrap dress with a deep v neck line that comes to mid thigh. I am wearing a long thin black necklace that dips between my breasts and matches my ankle boots. We have just gotten done getting ready to go out tonight to the Bone Chandelier again.

"You look really hot, Clary." Anya says as she gives me a once over. I smile back at her and turn in the mirror to check how my butt looks one more time before I am satisfied. We then make our way downstairs and I shove the last piece of pizza from dinner into my mouth and knock back a glass of water. As soon as I set my glass in the sink, I hear light knocking on the front door and then I hear it open and close and Jonathan appears. A huge smile spreads across my face as he looks appreciatively at my outfit and his eyes trail up and down me.

I walk over to him and he pulls me into a long and deep kiss as one of his hands slides down my back slowly and grabs my ass. I smile against his lips because I love it when he does that. It kind of feels like he is punctuating the fact that I am his and I like it. I like the fact that he seems to want me so badly and that he wants the whole world to know it...except for his father for now.

He pulls back and smiles as he says, "Hi there."

I give him a lazy smile and say, "Hey." back to him and I can see in his eyes that he wants to take me upstairs and defile me. I bite my lip and start to think that that would be a great idea and then Anya speaks up.

"Come on, you horny little love birds." she says playfully as she walks over to us. "Let's get going. I want to get there before all of the cute guys are taken and I have to settle for some skeeze ball to buy me drinks all night." Edvard has left to help with the vampire attacks and that now means Anya is back on the prowl for her next unsuspecting victim.

Jonathan looks up to her as he pulls me under his arms and begins to pull me forward towards the door. "Don't worry, Anya. I've got you covered for tonight." he smiles brightly at her as she raises up her hands. "Oh no, Jonathan. You don't have to do that. I don't want you to waste all of your money buying me drinks when I can use my God given talents to get them." She smiles brightly as she pulls down her shirt a little more to reveal more cleavage and I let out a little chuckle.

"No really, Anya. It's okay." Jonathan says reassuringly as we step outside and I turn to lock the door. I turn back to him in time to see him pull out a set of keys from his pocket and push a button on a key and then hear a beep and look down to see the flash of headlights blink on a completely blacked out Mercedes S65 Coupe that runs around two-hundred thousand dollars and my jaw hits the ground.

"Jonathan." I say unsurely as we start to descend the stairs. "Please tell me that is not your car."

He turns around to look at me for a second before replying. "It is _one_ of father and I's cars."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and suspicion. "One of them?" I say inquisitively.

"Yes, one of them." he says as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"But you have been walking everywhere with me." I say as if this should explain why I am so surprised.

"I know. I like walking with you and holding your hand." He says as he smiles at me. "I also don't like to drive the cars around because they can attract attention and I don't like the gold diggers that tend to throw themselves at me when they see my car. That is one of the reasons I like you so damn much. You wanted to be with me even when you thought I was poor. Since the club is on the other side of town, I thought that I would drive to make it easier."

I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck. "I would want to be with you even if you were a pauper." He smiles down at me and then pulls me in for a kiss. He lets me go after a few seconds and walks over to his car and opens the door for me and I slide in as Anya slips in the back. When he gets in the driver's seat, Anya leans forward and says playfully, "I might just take you up on that offer to fill me with drinks tonight." and Jonathan and I let out a laugh as the engine revs beautifully and he takes off like a bullet.

When we get to the Bone Chandelier, it is loud and crowded and it looks like we are going to have a good time. Jonathan buys Anya and I our drinks and he grabs a beer and we all toss them back as we laugh and talk in one of the booths. Jonathan, Anya, and I all make our way to the dance floor and Anya and I sandwich my boyfriend as we dance. Jonathan pulls me to the front of him and pulls my back into him as his hands slide hungrily up and down my body. I push my ass into his groin and roll my hips as one of his hands grabs my hip and the other ghosts across my breasts and I throw my head back into his chest. He dips his head down and kisses my neck and then drags his tongue up to my ear and flicks my ear lobe before he nibbles it quickly. I close my eyes at the sensation as the hand that was on my hip slides to my stomach and I turn my face into his. His lips claim mine hungrily and I slip one of my hands behind me and grab his dick through his pants and find him already slightly aroused. He groans sexily into my mouth and I heavily drag my hand down the length of him.

I turn around and slide one of my hands under the bottom of his shirt and dip the tips of my fingers into the top of his pants and drag my fingers along the skin under his pants. His hands slide down to my ass and he grabs it roughly in his hands as his tongue dominates my mouth and then I am pulling back. I have to have him now. I can't wait any longer.

I grab him by his hand and then I am pulling him away from Anya who seems to understand and winks at me with a huge smile as she continues to dance by herself. I drag him over to one of the curtained off alcoves and practically throw him in as I shut the curtain behind me. I look back at him and see the giant wicked smile on his face and I step over to him and push him where he falls onto the bench that is along the wall. I jump on top of him, straddling his hips as I slide my stretchy dress up my legs and let it come to rest around my waist. He brings my face to his hungrily and begins to kiss me passionately as his hands go to my shoulders. He pushes my dress off my shoulders and slides it down my arms until it hangs around my waist revealing my black bra to him. He then reaches up to my shoulder straps as his mouth begins to trail kisses down my neck and he pushes them down and slides my bra to my stomach and frees my breasts.

He growls hungrily at the sight of my bare chest as his hands come up to grab one in each hand. He pulls one into his mouth and my hands fly to his hair and I grab a fistful of it as I moan at the expertise at which he teases me. After a minute or two of this, I bring my hands down in between us and hurriedly undo his pants and pull his dick free. He lifts up for a second and slides his pants down just a little so his zipper won't scratch him and then his hands slide to my thong. He pushes it to the side of my opening and then he brings me down onto him.

I slide down slowly as he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as he murmurs again, "So damn tight." and I smile as I drop the last few inches quickly onto him all the way down to his base. He grunts loudly as his eyes fly open wide and he looks down at me hungrily as I smile wickedly at him. I raise up and then drop back down onto him harshly and his fingers involuntarily clench my ass cheeks. I begin to bounce up and down on him as my breasts hit his face as I go up and down and soon he is moaning along with me.

One of his hands leaves my ass and he grabs my nipple and pinches them with just the right amount of force as he sticks his tongue out and catches them in his mouth. I change tactics and begin to rock my hips back and forth as he slides down the bench a little and leans a little further back to give me better access. I slide in and out of him as one of my hands rest on his shoulder and the other on one of his legs and when I slide all the way down onto him, I give my hips a hard flick that sends his eyes rolling in the back of his head. I close my eyes as I get lost in the sensation of him sliding in and out of me and I soon find myself panting heavily as I begin to feel the familiar peak coming. I furrow my brow as I peek back to Jonathan and I can see his eyes as they watch me fuck him. His eyes are glazed over with lust and desire and pure pleasure and a sort of feral look that chills my skin. "You're _mine_." I hear him growl and I smile at this as I feel my orgasm come on and I bite my lip as I feel my body overcome with waves of pleasure. I grunt lowly as to not attract too much attention as I ride out my orgasm. It finally subsides and I am panting heavily as I say, "I am _only_ yours." to reply to his earlier statement and he picks me up and flips me over and onto the bench.

I am on my knees on the bench as he stands up and thrusts harshly into me. I stick my butt out to him as my hands splay on the wall behind the bench and he reaches around to fondle my breasts. His thrusts are powerful and soon I am screaming through my lips that are pushed shut tightly so I don't yell and then I feel his dick begin to twitch inside of me as he grunts ferally and releases himself into me. His assault on my opening doesn't end for another minute and then he slowly stills himself and bends over to rest his chest on me. We are both breathing heavily and I turn my face to his and capture his lips with mine and we exchange a few kisses before he pulls out of me.

I reach down and slide my thong back over my opening and quickly think that I am going to have to buy new underwear with as fast as we are ruining every pair that I put on because we can't control ourselves. I can already feel his cum seeping out of me and into my panties. I turn around to face him and pull my dress down and slide my arms back into my bra and pull it up. Before I can pull my dress back onto my shoulders, he pulls me into him and kisses me long and sweetly. I can feel the emotion he is putting behind the kiss and it fills my stomach with butterflies. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against mine as he squeezes his eyes shut tight and he whispers almost indecipherablely, "I can't lose you."

I reach up slowly and cup his face in between both of my hands and make him look me in the eyes. "I am not going anywhere." I tell him seriously. "I have never felt as strongly as I do for you for anybody else before." I lean up and kiss him. "You are special. I can feel it in my bones. I don't want to scare you or anything, but I just have this feeling that I am supposed to know you. That we are supposed to be together somehow and I like that feeling. I like the way you make me feel so happy, Jonathan."

He looks very unsure when he says, "Really? I make you feel happy?" I smile up at him and nod my head as I say yes. "I have never made anyone feel happy before." he says sadly back to me.

"Well now you have." I say to him and kiss his lips one more time. "So get used to the idea because I am not going anywhere without you at my side."

His responding smile is blinding and he actually picks me up and spins me around once before he sets me back down and I giggle at how cute his excitement was. He reaches down and helps me back into my dress and then flings the curtain open and we step back out into the club. I look up at him once more and see he is still wearing his blinding smile and I smile in return. Who knew that I could make someone so happy just by being with them. I feel my heart do a little flip in my chest and smile at the sensation. I think I might be starting to fall for this gorgeous man.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Clary**

We dance for a little while longer; Jonathan never letting go of me. There was one time when he left me and Anya on the dance floor to get us another round of drinks and this fairie came up to Anya and I. He was smiling at me seductively whenever Jonathan came back and the look he gave the fairie was enough to make me recoil. The fairie very smartly backed away quickly from me and that was when he refused to let me go which I didn't mind one bit.

We leave after another hour and drop Anya off and then he is racing back to my place. I can see how excited he is to spend the night with me again and I am too. I don't plan on getting a whole lot of sleep tonight. We pull up to the curb of my place and I hop out as he locks the doors on his car and then he is picking me up. He reaches down and grabs me by the ass and wraps my legs around his waist and I attack his lips. He walks up the stairs with me wrapped around him, our mouths never breaking contact. He takes my keys and opens the door as I kiss and suck on his neck. When he finally gets it open, he pushes us in and kicks the door shut as he reaches down and literally _rips_ my dress down the center and off of me.

I let out a startled little gasp that turns quickly into a wicked smile and a satisfied growl of approval. That was so fucking _hot_. His eyes look down at the pieces of my dress that hang around my waist and rips it the rest of the way and drops it to the floor and then he loses all of his self control. He reaches down and pulls my bra off as I hear the hooks pop off in the back and then he reaches in between us and rips my thong off and I am naked with my legs wrapped around his waist. I smile wickedly at him and pull his face to mine as I shove my tongue in his mouth and bite his bottom lip as his fingers dig in my skin on my back and ass.

I unhitch myself from him and hop down and pull hurriedly on his belt buckle and have it undone in a matter of seconds and rip it from his belt loops as he pulls his shirt over his head. I unbutton his pants in record time and shove them down angrily and drop to my knees and take him into my mouth. His dick fills my mouth up beautifully and the moan that escapes his lips is like music to my ears. "Clary." he moans out as I take him in all the way. I swirl my tongue around his head as I pull back and push him back into my mouth to his hilt every time. The only sound in the room are his moans and the sounds coming from me sucking him. I bring my hand up and wrap it around him when I pull back to move it with my mouth and as I slide my mouth back down, my hand slides down with it until there is no more room and my lips touch the skin on his pelvis.

He is groaning loudly as his hands tangle in my hair and I can feel him getting closer so I pull back and stand up and quickly turn around and bend over and rest my hands on the coffee table in the living room and stand on the tips of my toes so he can line up with me. He growls low in his throat and then shoves in me roughly. I can tell that he has let his more feral side take over and it is really turning me on to be handled roughly.

His hands fly to my hips as he pulls me into him harshly, slamming down all the way before pulling out to his tip. I moan loudly as his pace quickens and then he is grabbing my hair and pulling my head back, but it's not too rough as to cause pain. I grunt loudly in pleasure at this and he seems to love it as he punctuates his satisfaction by slamming into me roughly as he growls and tugs my head back. He fucks me like this for a few minutes when my toes begin to curl. He notices this and shifts his angle ever so slightly and starts hitting my g-spot which he has become very familiar with. Within another minute, I am screaming my release as I orgasm while he thrusts into me hard enough to shove the table I am resting my hands on forward. My screaming turns into grunts as my knees begin to shake as I come down from my incredible high.

When he sees that I am done, he pulls out and spins me around and bends over and throws me over his shoulder. I let out a startled little yelp and then he is carrying me up the stairs two at a time. He pushes into my room and throws me onto my bed. I get a look at his eyes as he moves on top of me and they are completely black with desire and lust and it seems like the loving Jonathan has been replaced by an animal and it gives me chills. It also really, _really_ turns me on for some reason.

I pull him to me roughly as I spread my legs for him and he slips back into me and I throw my head back in pleasure. I pull his mouth to mine and shove my tongue down his throat and then bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw a little blood and from the look on his face, he loved it. He sits up and picks up my hips and pulls my pelvis up to his and holds me there as he thrusts in and out. I am resting on my neck and shoulders from the bottom part of my body being raised in the air with my legs wrapped around his waist and I begin to push down to meet his harsh thrusts. My hands fly to the bed and bunch up the comforter in my hands as I moan loudly each time he slides in all of the way. I look back up to him and he is looking at me with this animalistic need as his huge hands wrap around my small hips. He begins to grunt louder and louder and a small trickle of blood from where I bit his lip runs down his mouth. He reaches up with one hand and wipes the blood away and then brings his hand to my stomach where he wipes the small amount of blood on me and he looks down at it and it is all too much for him. His eyes glaze over with pleasure as he looks at me and then he comes harder than I think he ever has with me as he thrusts hard while loudly screaming his release.

I smile wickedly as I watch him release his cum deep inside of me and my eyes blow wide. I watch as all of the muscles in his body tense as he orgasms and his hands involuntarily clench my hips roughly. His thrusts become less controlled so I start to pull him to me with my legs that are wrapped around him and his eyes fly open and look down at me. I am still wearing the wicked and lust filled smile and he bares his teeth at me as he grunts while I finish him off. I slowly still my hips and then he is falling onto me and he crashes his lips to mine as I grab at the back of his head and grab fistfuls of his hair. He kisses me passionately for a few minutes and when he pulls back, I can see he has returned to his normal self.

I smile radiantly up at him as he smiles radiantly down at me. "That was _so_ hot, baby." I say to him.

He half smiles as he lets out a huff of breath. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shake me head no as a smile pulls my lips wide. "I kind of liked it. I didn't know I would be into rough sex, but with you, I really liked it." His eyes light up as a smile spreads across his face. "Don't get me wrong," I say as I look up to his lip and wipe away more of his blood, "I wouldn't want it like that every time because I love how intimate we are when we are together, but just giving into our primal urges like that was such a turn on." I smile at him as I snake my arms around his neck and pull him in for a soft kiss.

"You can handle that side of me?" he asks insecurely. "You weren't afraid of me?"

I let out a little huff of laughter as I say, "No, of course I wasn't. I don't think you heard me when I said that I _liked_ it." I look deep into his eyes when I say this willing him to understand. And it works. His eyes soften considerably as he brings his hand up to stroke my face gently and he looks at me like I am a miracle sent from heaven. "You, Clary, are my saving grace. If I wasn't certain before, I am certain now."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask slightly confused.

"You are my perfect balance." he answers simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "I have walked through my entire life confused and angry and I have never felt accepted by anyone. Not even by my father or my mother. And then here you come along, out of nowhere, and you accept me. All of me. My good and bad and you help me with the anger I feel sometimes; even when I don't know why I am angry or who it is directed at. All I have to do is think of you and picture your beautiful green eyes looking up at me and then I feel better. I don't feel the rage that is constantly flowing through me." He laughs slightly hysterically as he continues to look into my eyes. "For the first time in my life, I feel peace when you are with me. I never really knew the meaning of the word or the feeling behind it until now. And it is all because of you."

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I can see the seriousness behind his words. "But I didn't even do anything." I say confused.

"You didn't have to." he says brightly as he props himself on one elbow and looks down at me laying on my bed. "That's the thing. All you had to do was be you. That is why you are so incredible and why you are my saving grace."

I reach up and cup his face in my hands as my tears threaten to spill over and I pull his lips softly to mine. This man right here, is going to make me fall in love with him. I can already feel myself falling and I don't know if I am going to stop or even if I will be able to stop it. He shows me such tenderness as he kisses me and I feel his arms wrap around me. He leans me back onto the bed as he puts his body on top of mine and holds his weight off of me. He pulls away from my lips and begins to place soft, sweet kisses down my neck slowly and then trails them down to my chest.

I look down at him and see his hands sliding gently over my body, caressing me like a precious treasure. He takes his time as he kisses practically every inch of my body slowly and then comes back up to kiss me on my lips. Jonathan's lips are sweet and slow and then I feel him line up with my entrance and push slowly into me. For the next thirty minutes, he makes love to me. There are no other words to describe what happened between us other than making love. His hands were soft and gentle as they caressed me as his kisses melted my insides and sent butterflies to fill my stomach and my heart to drop in into it. Nothing was rushed or angry or lust filled. It was like he was trying to show me how much he cared for me through his actions. Show me that as rough and lustful as he could be, he could also be gentle and loving. He brought me to orgasm twice before he finally allowed himself release. He fell onto the bed beside me and rested his head on my chest between my breasts as his arms wrapped around my torso.

He laid there as I ran my fingers through his hair. I thought he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke up. "I could listen to your heartbeat all day."

I smile down at him even though he can't see my face and I continue to run my fingers through his light blonde hair until we both fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to him placing light kisses all over my face and smile and give him a little giggle. "Good morning." he says in his deep sexy morning voice.

"Yes it is." I say to him as I open my eyes and smile brightly at him as he brings his lips to mine. He pulls back after a few seconds and smiles his blinding and genuine smile down at me. "You are so beautiful." he whispers to me. I pull him back down to kiss me again as I move my hands to his shoulders and feel his muscles roll under his tight skin.

"Lets take a shower before I have to go." he says to me when he pulls back. I poke out my bottom lip at him playfully and he tugs on it as he laughs slightly. "I don't want you to leave today." I say pathetically to him.

"Neither do I." he replies earnestly. "But I have to. My father actually does need my help today. There would be no way I could let you go if I didn't know that I was going to see you tonight."

My face falls a little. "Oh, that's right. Dinner with your father. What should I wear?" I ask nervously and he smiles amused down at my panicked expression.

"Just wear a cocktail dress and you should be fine."

I sigh dramatically as he lets me sit up and I say, "Then lets get that shower." I pull him to the bathroom with me and we actually shower this time. The only difference is we use each other's hands to clean the other. I laugh hysterically when he finds the ticklish spot just above my knee and he smiles brightly. He thoroughly exploits his new discovery throughout the duration of our shower, dipping down unexpectedly at random times to grab it and make me laugh.

We finish the shower in just enough time for Jonathan to be able to run outside and grab his overnight bag from his car and change his clothes. I offer him some bran flakes but he just makes as disgusted face like they are gross. He kisses me passionately instead and then leaves through the front door. I am smiling widely at the door when he flies back into the room a few seconds later and makes a b-line for my lips again and says, "Just one more." I laugh and give him his kiss and then he is gone for good.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I have never been in such a good mood before. I am driving the Mercedes with expertise as I speed through Prague to get back to the apartment. As I am driving, I think back to last night. I completely let my demon side take over me last night when we got back to her place and she handled me with almost no effort and actually _liked_ it. She _LIKED_ it. That is when I knew that I could truly never live without her again. When I think about turning back into the person I was before her, it fill me with unbelievable sadness and rage. I can't go back to living like that now that I know what it is like to feel peace and happiness. I can't and I won't.

I pull up to the apartment and hop out still smiling like a madman as I walk through the door. I find Father standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice. "Good morning, Father." I say to him still smiling as I think about Clary. "I am starving. Clary didn't have anything but bran flakes to eat for breakfast and I hate those. Did the cook come by this morning?"

Father looks over to me when I look at him for an answer and says, "Um, no. But there are some frozen pancakes in the freezer."

"That sounds acceptable." I say as I pull open the freezer and pull out the pancakes in question. I hear my phone ping and bring it up to my face and see that it is a text from Clary and I smile widely. I open up the message and see a picture of her pouring her bran flakes in her mouth out of the box with a caption saying ' _oh so delicious_ ' and I let out a loud quick laugh. I am so absorbed in the picture and my thoughts that I don't notice Father has walked over next to me and is looking down at the picture of Clary.

I turn to look at him with the remnants of my laughter on my face and in my voice and say to him in explanation, "She said I was weird for not liking bran flakes so, of course, she sends me a picture of her eating the disgusting things like they are the best thing in the world."

Father's face goes from shocked to confused and then settles on what I could guess is a reserved form of happiness. "She is good for you." he says studying me. "She brings out whatever humanity you have to the surface."

My smile drops a little as I say, "Yes. She does." I unwrap the pancakes and stick them in the microwave. "I feel better when I am around her. Less angry and more at peace. I don't know why, but Clary just has that effect on me."

Father steps back and folds his arms across his chest as he says, "I can see that now. You have been acting differently since you met her." He leans back against the counter as he continues to study me. "And you are really protective of her. I can see it in the way you talk about her."

I level my eyes at him as I say, "Yes. I am. No one will ever lay a finger on her as long as I am living." By the end of my sentence, my voice had begun to become menacing and Father raises his brows at my tone. "She is _my_ baby sister and it is my job to make sure she is happy and safe and that is what I am going to do. No matter what happens or who tries to get in my way, I will make her happy and give her what she wants because that is what she deserves." I turn my body to face Father as I drop my voice lower as I turn the next words into a threat. "If anyone tries to use her or exploit her or manipulate her in any way, I will gut them from groin to sternum without hesitation."

Father raises his brows in surprise and curiosity. "I am looking forward to meeting her to find out what it is about her that has inspired such a change in you." he states simply. "I did not think you were able to form such an emotional connection."

"I am able and only with her. You won't be disappointed, Father." I say truthfully to him. "She is incredible in every sense of the word."

"If she is anything like her mother, she will be. And then she also has my blood running through her veins along with Ithuriel's." He eyes glaze over slightly as he looks at the wall not seeing anything. "It is like I accidentally created the perfect shadowhunter."

The microwave dings and I pull out my pancakes and stab them with my fork and hurriedly shove a big bite in my mouth. I am still trying to decide if I am going to tell him about Clary's ability to create new runes. I know the way he is and I know if I tell him, he will want to use her. I am not sure how I feel about that. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't give the tiniest shit about them and what they wanted. I only care about Clary because she is special and she is mine and father will try to make her his. He won't care what she wants and if she refuses to give him what he wants, he will find a way to get her to cooperate. I suddenly think about what he did when he wanted me to cooperate and anger floods my veins. I still have the demon metal scars that serve as a constant reminder of what his motivational methods are to get people to cooperate.

That seals the deal for me. He will not know about her ability. At least not now. As for how to keep him from finding out whenever she moves in with us and into _my_ room, that will be harder. He has been obsessed with bringing down the Clave since before I was born and has used or gathered every weapon at his disposal. I couldn't care less about it and his obsession with ridding the world of downworlders. The moment he finds out about her ability, he will try and exploit her so he can use her gift for his purposes and I won't allow that and if he has been paying attention, he knows that I won't let him. So he will try and separate us so I can't stop him. I can't have that either.

All of this has played out in my head in the matter of a second. This will more than likely end up with me fighting against him and if Clary is on my side, he will lose. If he figures that out, then he will kill us both. I have to play this close to my chest and keep Clary close to me while I do it. I know that I am juggling a lot of balls in the air right now, but she is worth it. I wouldn't hesitate to kill him and everyone in the entire world to keep her. The sooner he figures that out, the better off he will be.

I pick up my phone and turn away from Father to text Clary back. " _They are still gross and I stick to my earlier statement of how bran flakes are meant for old men and not sexy young females such as yourself._ " I smile a little as I lock my screen and slip my phone back into my pocket. I look back up to Father who is still looking at me inquisitively. I know he is studying me and is going to write about all of this in his stupid little journals, but I don't care. I shove the last few bites of my pancakes in my mouth and swallow it down with a glass of milk. "So," I say looking up to him. "who am I supposed to go and recruit for you plan? How many people did you say we needed?"

He unfolds his arms from across his chest as he brings himself out of his thoughts and stands up a little straighter. "We will need about twenty. I wrote down a list for you." He reaches in his pocket and hands me a list. "These are my most trusted circle members that I want you to bring to Prague since so few people know about you." I look down at the list and see just three names. I have met two of them before but the third I don't know. I look at the addresses and see that they are all centered around Prague and shouldn't take too terribly long to go and convince to kill their former member turned werewolf.

I fold the paper up and stick it in the back pocket of my jeans and grab my keys from where I set them on the counter. "I'm gone." I say to him as I walk out the door.

* * *

 **-Clary**

I have been texting back and forth with Jonathan all day and exchanging pictures. He told me about having to drive all over the place to gather some files for his dad while his dad stayed in his office to take care of whatever business he had. He told me his dad plays the stock market like a drum and that is where most of his money came from. Then he started flowing the money into investments and that is why he is running around today. Even though everything is electronic these days, he was still expected to show up and be present for some meetings and to collect the original hard copies of whatever he needed. All of it sounded really boring.

Jonathan sent one picture of him driving with his sunglasses on with him dressed in his signature all black. He was giving the camera this kind of smoldering look that made me weak in the knees. After I scolded him for doing that while he was driving, I sent him a picture of me laying on my bed in a white wife beater and underwear while I bit my finger seductively into the camera as my shirt rode up and showed the bottoms of my breasts. It took me about ten pictures to finally find one that made make me look like looking that sexy was effortless and I sent it to him. Instead of texting back, he called me. I answered the phone with my soft sexy voice and he groaned loudly into the phone. "Why do you want to torture me so?" he asked in a whine.

I let out a breathy giggle. "I just want to make sure you are properly motivated to hurry home to me." I say seductively to him.

His voice grows serious as he says, "I have never been more motivated in my life after seeing that picture and hearing your voice now." He sighs heavily into the phone. "What have you done to me Clary? In the span of a week, I can no longer imagine my life without you and everytime I try, I just picture staring into an endless black hole."

I blush even though he can't see and say back to him. "The thought of never seeing you again is like a dagger to my stomach. I feel the same way as you do. You came out of nowhere and hit me like a train but I wouldn't trade it for the entire world." I am definitely falling hard and fast for him. When he says those things to me, I can hear in his voice just how much he means it and it makes my heart race and my stomach churn with butterflies. I never thought something like this would happen to me. I never thought any of the 'we fell in love so fast' kind of stories were true. That people just fooled themselves into thinking that but now that I have Jonathan, I am rethinking everything I have ever believed. I barely recognize myself anymore. "I miss you so much." I say lowly into the phone.

"I miss you too." he says simply back.

"When do I get to see you?" I ask him.

"I will pick you up at seven for dinner."

"Okay. I will be thinking about you every second until then." I tell him seriously.

"Me too." the phone goes quiet for a second and then I hear him say, "And Clary?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I uh...I uh...can't wait to see how amazing you look." he says unsurely. It sounded like he wanted to say someting else but changed his mind.

"I'll see you in..." I look down at my clock on my nightstand, "four and a half _excruciating_ hours."

"The worst four and a half hours of my life." he says and I can hear the seriousness in his voice under the slight playful chuckle. "Goodbye, my Jonathan." I say to him as I ready to hand up.

I can hear the smile on his lips as he says, "I like that you called me _your_ Jonathan."

"Well, good." I say back to him. "Get used to it."

"I already am. Goodbye, my Clary." and the phone cuts off.

That was four and a half hours ago and I now look into the mirror on the back of my door and check myself one more time before heading downstairs. I am wearing a green cocktail dress that is perfectly cut to my body and hugs me in all of the right places without being overly sexy as the back of the dress dips low down my back. I want to look nice and classy and presentable to his father and make a good impression but also look good for Jonathan so I thought the low cut back and high cut front would be a good compromise. I spent forever on my hair, getting the waves in it just right and then pinning it over to one side of my face where it hangs down and over my right shoulder. My makeup is perfectly done for a dinner and my eyes pop matching the green of the dress.

I grab my clutch off of my bed and slip on my gold colored pumps to go along with my delicate thin gold bar earrings and decend the stairs to wait for Jonathan. I am suddenly really nervous to see him. I don't know why, but I am. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself before I slip off into the deep end of my unexplainable panic.

I look to the door suddenly as I hear three distinct knocks. My nerves shoot up through the roof and my heart speeds off leaving me behind and leaves me to deal with the millions of butterflies that have made their way into the pit of my stomach. I take a deep breath as I force my legs to move forward to the door. As I am reaching to the doorknob, I see that my hand is shaking slightly and I close and open my hand a few times before touching the doorknob. I turn it and pull the door open as my eyes are looking down at the floor because of my nerves, the first thing I see are his feet. I slowly bring my eyes and face up his body and see that he is wearing a sleek black suit with a simple plain white button up shirt with no tie. Right before my eyes reach his face, I swear that my heart skips a beat and then my eyes lock with his.

The feeling that flows through me is like no other I have ever felt before when our eyes meet. I know what it is instantly and it literally takes my breath away. I can see his eyes swimming with deep emotion also as he looks back at me and whispers, "Wow."

I offer him a warm smile. "You look incredible, Jonathan." I say to him. He looks like he just walked off the cover of a men's fashion magazine and I can't believe that he wants to be with me.

"No." he says breathlessly. "You are the only one deserving of that word tonight." Jonathan steps forward and touches my face gently as he says lowly and earnestly, "I have never seen anything as beautiful as you look tonight. You are _stunning_ and you took my breath away when you opened that door." He closes the small distance between us and slowly brings his mouth down to mine. His kiss is sweet and gentle and full of unsaid words from both of us. My heart is racing and my stomach is doing somersaults in my belly. He pulls back slowly and smiles sweetly down at me and offers me his arm. "Shall we go?"

I smile up at him and nod and take his arm and let him help me down the stairs. He puts me into his car before slipping into the driver's seat. He reaches over and takes my hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses it before resting our joined hands in my lap. Neither one of us say anything the whole way to the restaurant as the car is filled with something between us that is heavy and unsaid. I keep looking to him and he keeps looking to me and smiling at one another as I bring his hand to my mouth and kiss the back of it numerous times before returning it to my lap.

After a fifteen minute drive, we pull up to the restaurant and he turns the car off. He looks over to me and leans to me and I lean to him and he kisses me ardently yet gently for a few seconds before he pulls back. "I just wanted one more kiss before I have to pretend that you are just a friend to me." I reach up and smile at him and push a piece of hair that escaped his perfectly tamed hair back in place. "This may be the hardest thing I have ever done before." I say to him. "Pretending that I don't feel for you the way I do."

"Ditto." he replies simply. He leans over and kisses me quickly once more before stepping out of the car. I wait for him and he comes around and opens the door for me and offers me his hand as he helps me out of the car. He holds out his arm for me and I take it as he walks me into the restaurant. He tells the guy up front his name and he looks at Jonathan seriously and says, "Right this way sir." He leads us to a more secluded part of the restaurant and as my eyes scan the room, I find an older version of Jonathan's eyes and they lock with mine.

Mr. Fireheart smiles blindingly at me as he rises from his seat. I can see his eyes are filled with some big emotion as he looks at me. I blush nervously as we close the last few feet. Mr. Fireheart reaches out for my hand and I remove my hand from Jonathan's arm to shake his as my other one is holding my clutch. Instead of shaking it, Mr. Fireheart brings my hand to his lips and kisses it fervently as he smiles widely at me.

"It is _so_ good to finally meet you in person, Clary." He steps back still holding my hand and looks down at me. "And I can see that Jonathan didn't exaggerate just how lovely you really are."

I blush again and drop my gaze down as I say, "Thank you, Mr. Fireheart."

"Please, call me Elias." he says as he motions for me to sit.

"That was my grandfather's name." I say to him surprised. His face lights up when I say this. Luke told me all about Valentine and my grandparents as they were once parabatai and his father's name was Elias.

"You don't say?" he asks disbelievingly as he pulls out a chair for me. I sit down slowly as he slides the chair in for me and Jonathan takes the seat next to me at the rectangular table. I look up to Elias as he sits and he still hasn't taken his eyes off of me. "You remind me so much of someone I used to know." he says to me.

"Really?" I ask nervously.

He nods his head and smiles at me as he says, "Very much so. She was stunningly beautiful as well."

I, of course, blush again as I smile flattered. "Thank you again, Elias."

"Father, you are embarrassing her." Jonathan says a little defensively and I give him a small gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, Clary." Elias says smiling apologetically at me. "So, you and Jonathan have been spending a lot of time together the past week. He says that you two just hit it of and instantly became like best friends."

I nod and look over to a smiling Jonathan and then back to his father. "Pretty much." I say with a smile. "Jonathan is great." I say with more animation. "He is really funny and smart and keeps me on my toes." I look back to Jonathan and smile challengingly at him. "Not to mention, I thoroughly enjoyed knocking his ego down a few notches when I kept pinning him when we trained together." I let a little laugh escape my lips as he narrows his eyes down at me.

"That's because you are so tiny and so fast and freakishly strong for your size." he says defensively yet playfully. "You are a freak of nature."

I let out a startled laugh and say, "Yes, but I am one that can still kick your ass...occasionally."

He smiles and lets out a small laugh and I suddenly hear his father's small chuckle. I look over to him with a smile still on my lips and he is looking at us disbelievingly as his lips slowly turn up into a smile. He leans back in his chair still smiling as he looks at Jonathan. "I have seen a whole new side of Jonathan since he met you, Clary. You seem like you have been a truly good friend to him."

"I hope that I have. He is a great guy." I look over to Jonathan a offer him a smile and he smiles back at me. Our waiter shows up then and smiles brightly at us as he hands us our menus. Elias looks up to him brightly and says, "Could we get a bottle of your best champangne? We are celebrating tonight."

I look over to him with a small smile feeling slightly confused. "And may I ask what the occasion is?" the waiter responds with a thick accent.

"We are celebrating our first dinner together of what I am sure are many to come." Elias responds brightly.

"Right away sir." the waiter says and disappears. "So Clary, tell me a little about yourself." his father says as he takes a sip of the water on the table.

"Well, sir, I was raised in New York for the first ten years of my life before my mother died." I tell him. "She was hit by a car while crossing the road. And I never knew my father so my mother's friend took custody of me after that and we have moved around since then."

"Why is it that you never knew your father...if you don't mind me asking?" Elias says looking curiously at me.

I shift a little uncomfortably in my seat as I answer him. "From what I have been told by her and Luke, my parents parted on bad terms. I get the feeling that something big happened between them and she left. I am not even sure my father knows I exist."

Elias's brows furrow as he is listening to my story and I can feel Jonathan's eyes on me. "That seems a little harsh that your mother would keep you away from your father." he says like he knew her.

"I don't think so." I say to him in her defense. "From the way she and Luke talked about him, he had a bit of a temper and my mother seemed scared of him. I think she was just trying to do the best with the circumstances she was dealt with as we all do." I watch as his father's face relaxes out of it's furrow and seems to become a little resigned. Why he is having these reactions to my story are beyond me. Maybe he is curious because of what Jonathan's mother did and is still trying to figure it all out for himself. "She was a really special woman." I say to him earnestly hoping that he will understand that I loved her even though she had her flaws and lied to me.

He takes a deep breath as he leans forward and takes another sip of his water. As he sets it back down on the table, he says, "I am sure she was to raise such a wonderful daughter." and he smiles brightly at me. "Anyone who can tame Jonathan the way you seem to have is definitely special in my book."

I look over to Jonathan and see that he is looking at me with some big emotion as I look back at him. "I don't think I tamed him." I say as I look back to his father. "I think I just understand him. He is just trying to be the best version of himself like I am and he just needed someone to give him the chance to do that. It wasn't hard for me to see that once I started to get to know him."

"Jonathan is quite remarkable." His father says simply and without emotion to what I just said. His reaction lets me know that his father is a hard man. One that doesn't hand out compliments readily and has more than likely been really hard on his son. Jonathan never being good enough for him. I suddenly feel a wave of pity for Jonathan though I would never tell him that.

The waiter returns then with the bottle of champagne and pours us each a glass. "Let's toast." Elias says sitting forward. "To a new beginning." he says brightly and we all clink glasses. I bring the champagne to my mouth and take a sip tasting it's sweet delicious flavor. We all look at the menu and pick out our food and order before another conversation comes up.

"So, Clary, are you seeing anyone special?" Elias asks me and I freeze in my spot. I glance nervously at Jonathan quickly before returning my gaze back to him.

"Um, no. Not right now." I say with a small smile.

"What about your hobbies?" he asks politely after the awkward moment passes. "I know you like to paint and draw and I saw the self portrait that Jonathan hung on his wall. That was an incredible drawing, Clary. You have real talent."

I blush and smile at him. "Thank you, Elias. But I really wish Jonathan would have let me give him a better picture."

"Would you stop saying that." Jonathan says playfully. He looks up to his father as he offers him an explanation. "She thinks that that is one of her 'bad' drawings and I think she is actually somewhat embarrassed of it for some insane reason."

"Because that _is_ a bad drawing." I say with a small defensive and playful tone. I look to his father as I say, "He took that one out of my 'bad' sketch book."

"There is no such thing as you having a bad sketchbook." Jonathan says dramatically to me. I turn and face him with a smile. "Would you be quiet so I can tell him my side of the story before I have to kick your butt again?" I say to him. He narrows his eyes at me trying to look mean as his eyes change slightly to try and scare me. "You don't scare me." I say to him flatly as I raise my brows and turn my body to face him slightly with a smile on my face. When he says nothing, I turn back to his father who is watching us with intense curiosity. "I have drawn much better pictures of myself and I just wanted him to take one of those."

"But I wanted _that_ one." he says through clenched teeth and I turn and laugh a little at his frustrated expression.

"I let you have it, didn't I?" I say. "You are lucky I like you so much because I don't just let anyone look at much less take my drawings." I smile at him and he drops his frustrated expression and it softens till he is smiling slightly.

"I am lucky you like me because I would hate to find out what it is like to be on your bad side." He says playfully back to me and I chuckle slightly.

His father makes a little movement that catches my eye and I look back to him smiling. "Does he really think he is scary?" I ask him playfully as I jut my thumb out at Jonathan next to me.

Elias smiles widely as he says, "He certainly can be when he wants to be but I guess he has met his match with you."

"He certainly has." I say with certainty as I smile at his father and then at Jonathan who is smiling back down at me.

We eat dinner talking and laughing comfortably with one another. Jonathan and I die laughing when we tell his father about the little boy who got pooped on by a bird the other day. The poor kid was screaming his head off trying to get his mother's attention who just thought he was throwing a fit and wasn't paying him any attention.

"The look of utter horror..." Jonathan's sentence is cut off as he laughs hysterically before he continues, "on that little kid's face was hilarious." I lean over and rest my head lightly on Jonathan's shoulder as I double over in laughter and his father joins in for a second before I think he says "Wow." under his breath, but I can't be sure.

As dinner is winding down, we have all become more comfortable with each other. Elias seems to like me and I am infinitely grateful for that. I want him to be okay with Jonathan being with me when he finally tells him. Elias keeps looking at me almost like I am something precious and it kind of makes me feel uncomfortable at first until I realize that he is grateful for me being a friend to his son. Or at least I hope that is what it is. His father asks me a few more questions about my mother and then about being raised by Luke. I tell him that Luke used to be a shadowhunter and was unfortunately bitten by a wolf years ago so it is nice to have someone who understands what it is like to be a shadowhunter raise me.

I try really hard throughout the night not to look at Jonathan too much, afraid that my face will give away how I feel about him. Somewhere in the middle of dinner, I slip my leg over to his under the table and tuck my foot to the inside of his leg and rest it there on the floor just so I can have some kind of physical contact with him, thankful that this table has a cloth draped over it. He reaches down and touches my thigh briefly in a loving and comforting gesture before he brings it back to on top of the table.

We finish off the bottle of champagne near the end of dinner as his father is telling me one particular story about Jonathan when he was a little boy. As I am listening to the story, I am completely engrossed in it and I lean forward to him and smile as he tells me. "I had taken him to New York on business when he was six, but I hadn't given much thought to what day it was." Elias says as he looks at Jonathan with what I guess is fondness on his face. "It was halloween and whenever we left our hotel after dark, he saw this one little boy who was about eight wearing a costume that looked a lot like a shax demon."

"Oh no." I say dramatically as I smile. I can only imagine where this story is going.

"The next thing I know, I see Jonathan's little blonde head running full force at this little boy as he brings out his child's dagger that I had given him for his birthday the previous year." I lean back and clutch my stomach as I begin to laugh at the story as Elias continues. "He had the cutest little battle cry as he was chasing this little kid, who mind you was screaming so loud the whole block looked to him,but thankfully I was able to catch him just as he tackled the poor kid."

I look over to Jonathan who is smiling and looks slightly embarrassed by the story and say, "I would have paid to see that." as I laugh.

Jonathan raises his hands up in defense as he says, "He shouldn't have looked so much like a shax if he didn't want to get attacked." I laugh a little more at this and look back to his father as he looks between the two of us and asks, "Should we order dessert? They have the best tiramisu."

"Sure." I say to him in reply. We all order the tiramisu and then I pull my napkin from my lap and set it on the table. "Would you excuse me for a moment. I need to use the ladies room."

"Of course, darling." Elias says brightly. Jonathan stands up and pulls my chair out for me and I make my way with my clutch to the restroom.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I watch as Clary walks away and I look at the incredibly sexy low cut back before she disappears around a corner. "What did I tell you father?" I say to him a little excitedly. "She's incredible isn't she?"

He raises his eyebrows at me questioningly before he leans back in his chair and says, "She certainly is. Although there is one problem."

I look over at him confused. What in the world could he find wrong with Clary? "What is it father?" I ask snarkily. "Does she not meet your absurd standards of what a Morgenstern should be?"

"That is not the problem at all." he says matter of factly. "She is everything I hoped for and more. She is poised and graceful and elegant yet fierce and smart and doesn't seem to be afraid of anything from what I can tell."

"Then what is the problem then, father?" I say flatly to him.

"The problem is I am pretty sure she likes you...a lot." Father says gravely with a small smile on his lips.

"But that is a good thing, father." I say to him in reply. "I thought that you wanted her and I to get along and for her to like me so her transition would be easier."

He leans forward and rests one of his hands on the table in front of him. "No Jonathan. I think she _likes_ you...as more than a friend." he says gravely to me.

"Really?" I ask him slightly surprised. I am kind of surprised that he saw that from her but really glad that he did on some level. I was worried that maybe I was misinterpreting the way she looked at me for affection, but now that father has seen it too, I know that she really does like me. That no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she wasn't able to hide the way she feels towards me. Clary really does like me and it is obvious to other people. Someone actually could possibly love me. Me, Jonathan Morgenstern whose blood is filled with demon blood. I know that the feelings that I have for her are like none others I have ever dreamed of feeling before. I never knew feelings could be anything other than angry or painful.

Everything with her is so different. When I look at her, it feels like I have a knot in my stomach and my heart beats harder. I am not sure what those feelings mean, but I think that they are good. I have nothing to compare them too other than anger and frustration and these feelings for her make me feel...the opposite of those. I furrow my brows as I grow more and more confused as I think about it. I just know that I don't want to be away from her. I know that I think about her all of the time. I know that when I am with her, I feel lighter like someone pulled a five ton weight off of my shoulders. I don't feel angry or frustrated or mad. I feel...peaceful.

I have gone through this in my head in a matter of two seconds and I look back up to father. "You think she likes me?" I ask disbelievingly.

"No. I know she does." he says flatly.

Just then, Clary returns looking beautiful as she smiles and blows me a kiss before father turns around and sees her. He jumps up quickly before I can and pulls out her chair for her. She offers him a polite thank you as she sits and father returns to his side of the table. That is when someone familiar catches my eye from across the restaurant. I snap my head over to see fucking Pangborn walking out of the restaurant with some other guy and he turns to catch my stare. Father looks over to see what I am staring at and smiles warmly as he stands and says, "Emil Longborn, funny running into you here." as Pangborn walks over with a sly smile on his face. He looks absolutely ridiculous. He has shaved his grey mustache off and his hair is slicked back and he is wearing a grey suit with a tacky button up multi colored shirt that has the first few buttons undone.

As he walks over, I can feel myself slipping off of the deep end and I reach to grab Clary's hand under the table to anchor myself to her so I don't kill him right now. I _know_ that father planned this. That he is still planning on offering Clary to Pangborn as a kind of reward for staying loyal to him over the years.

Father turns back to our table and I look down at Clary to see her smiling politely at Pangborn as she rubs comforting circles onto the back of my hand. "Why don't you join us for dessert, Longborn?" Father asks brightly.

Pangborn looks over to Clary and smiles his disgusting smile at her and says, "I would love that."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Jonathan**

Pangborn walks over to take the seat next to father, across from Clary, and smiles grossly at her as he reaches out his hand to her. "I don't believe we have met." he says as she takes her hand from mine and offers it to him and he brings it to his mouth to kiss it while standing next to his seat.

"I'm Clary Garroway, Jonathan's friend." she says politely to him. I look down at her face and can instantly tell she is uncomfortable as she covers up her real expression with a big fake smile.

"And what a lovely friend you are." Pangborn says as he lets go of her hand and smiles at her like she is a piece of meat. He takes his seat and a variety of ways of killing him pop into my mind. I could take the knife or fork sitting in front of me and stab him in the face. I could just stand up and bend over the table and snap his neck before he ever sees me standing. I could break the chair that I am sitting in and use the wooden legs to beat him to death slowly.

Clary reaches under the table again and grabs my hand tightly and I take a deep breath because I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing. I take a few quick calming breaths as I watch Pangborn order his dessert quickly and I finally regain _most_ of my composure.

Father looks to Clary and smiles brightly at her. "Clary, Emil and I have been dear friends for a very long time. He is one of our family's closest friends."

She smiles sweetly at him and then glances over at Pangborn. "Well it's nice to meet you, Emil." she offers him a polite smile again as he says, "Jonathan has told us much about you and I must say that his description of you doesn't do you justice."

She blushes a little and then looks nervously up at me. "Thank you." she says quietly and I can just feel how uncomfortable she is rolling off of her in waves. It takes everything I have not to jump over the table right now and kill him. "Elias was telling me about Jonathan as a child before you showed up. He sounds like he was a handful." she says sweetly and smiles over to me and then looks back to Pangborn as he chuckles.

"He certainly was." Pangborn says as he looks at my slyly. "I could tell you a million stories about him."

She sits up a little straighter as she says, "Why don't you pick one? I could use another good laugh."

Pangborn looks over to me and I know that whatever he is going to say, it will paint me in the worst light possible. "You know," he begins to say, "Elias bought Jonathan a falcon for his seventh birthday?"

She looks up to me surprised with a soft smile and then looks back to Pangborn brightly as she says, "Oh, really?" I know exactly what story he is going to tell her and I have to focus all of my energy to breath in and out.

"Yes." Pangborn says as he leans forward towards Clary, clearly satisfied that he has captured her attention. I look over to Father who has his fake smile plastered on his face as I look to him to make him stop. He does nothing. "Elias wanted him to make it obedient so it could be a hunting falcon. Sort of like a pet. Well, two days after he got the bird, we found it dead in his room. Jonathan told us that he had just died in the middle of the night so Elias went and got him another one so he could try again." Clary looks completely engrossed in the story as she reaches her foot over and hooks it around my leg and Pangborn continues, "So another five days after that, the second falcon turned up dead and Jonathan repeated the same story."

She furrows her brows in confusion because this story is clearly not going in the direction she was expecting it too. "Elias pulled Jonathan aside and questioned him and still Jonathan stuck to the same story. 'He woke up in the morning and it was dead'. Naturally, Elias was suspicious and so he searched and searched for another falcon and a month later, he brought Jonathan his third falcon to try and make obedient."

"I don't think this is the best story for the dinner table." I interrupt abruptly and a little forcefully. Pangborn looks thoroughly amused as he turns his face up to mine and smiles the most fake and innocent smile at me and asks, "Well why not, Jonathan?"

"You know why." I say lowly to him. My voice has lost almost all pretense now and Clary gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as she slides her foot up and down my leg. She is trying to calm me down but I don't know if she will be able to with Pangborn smirking at me like he is.

Pangborn chuckles a little and then looks coolly back down to Clary and says, "Let's just say that he met the same fate as the other two falcons before him under the same mysterious circumstances."

"Jonathan was right." Clary says forcefully yet still with a polite and friendly tone. "That was not the best story for the dinner table."

I watch with pure satisfaction as Pangborn's face falls when she says this and father just lets out a little laugh. I look over to him and he is looking at Clary with such approval and, I think, proudness as she so politely yet firmly put Pangborn back in his place. "I would have to agree with Jonathan and Clary, Emil." father says as he is still smiling over at Clary.

She looks up to me then with the most loving look on her face. The look that I see other people give their spouses when I am out and walking on the street. She is looking at me that way and I return the loving smile with one of my own. She is silently showing me her support for me and she couldn't have made me happier by defending me.

I look up then as the waiter shows up with our desserts and breaks the uncomfortable atmosphere at the table. Clary smiles up at the waiter and whenever she looks down at her food, I see his eyes rake up and down what parts of her body are visible to him. I let my eyes bore into him and he turns and looks at me under my intense gaze and I see fear flash in his eyes as he swallows harshly and he backs away.

Clary takes a bite of her tiramisu and closes her eyes as the delicious taste floods her mouth. When she opens them, she looks over to Father and says, "You were right. They do have the best tiramisu."

He smiles back at her lovingly as Pangborn once again tries to engage Clary in conversation. "So, I have heard Jonathan say that you are an artist." He smiles a what I think is supposed to be a little bit of a sexy smile at her.

She looks up at him as she takes another bite of her food and says, "That's right." and then looks back down to her food and takes another bite.

Pangborn shifts a little uncomfortably at her lack of a more detailed response at his attempt to show interest in her hobbies and I smile wickedly at him as he keeps his attention on her. "Do you like to draw or paint or sculpt?"

She looks back up at him as she puts another bite in her mouth and makes the "Mmm hmm." noise and gives him a tight polite smile and a nod. I look over to Father who is watching the exchange with an incredibly amused expression. He is looking at Clary with intense approval and I am finally glad to see that he recognizes just how amazing she is and that she is not to be trifled with.

I turn to look back to Pangborn who is desperately trying to recover. "My father had the most beautiful painting of him that hung on the walls in _one_ of our manors. I have always wanted someone to paint a portrait of me like my father." He looks nervously at Clary who just smiles tightly at him. "Do you paint portraits, Clary?"

"I do." she says simply and I can see Father still watching with amusement.

"Would you ever consider painting my portrait?" Pangborn asks desperately.

She sets down her fork and brings her napkin up to dab her mouth before she answers. "I am not so sure I would have time. I am _very_ busy as of lately."

I can't help it anymore and I let out a very amused laughter that carries on for a few seconds. Pangborn turns his head to me and if looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over from the way he is glaring at me.

"What is so funny, Jonathan." Father asks me clearly very pleased with how Clary is handling Pangborn.

"Oh," I say as I look down at Clary and smile brightly, "I was just thinking of what we were talking about earlier when you were telling me about your childhood friend back in New York, Simon."

A smile lights up her face as she lets out a small chuckle. She looks to Father as she explains. "There is this mundane television show that Simon used to love called Star Trek and the main actor, whose name was Shatner, would always overact his scenes and do these big dramatic reactions that didn't fit the situation. He came up with a game called 'Shatner'. He or I would yell 'Shatner' and then we would purposefully overreact whatever we were doing..." She finishes the story, talking animatedly only to Father, completely ignoring Pangborn, and the whole table ends up laughing hysterically as she tells about her friend causing a woman to have a heart attack because she thought she ran him over with her car just as Clary yelled 'Shatner' at him and he overacted his fake injuries to her tapping him with her bumper as she backed down her driveway. The way she tells it was hilarious and it has us all laughing for a good minute before any of us could speak.

By this point, we are all done with our dessert and the waiter brings Father the check. Clary excuses herself one again claiming she wanted to 'powder her nose' and heads back towards the bathroom. When she disappears around the corner, I look to Pangborn and smile wickedly at him. "Wow. I have never seen someone crash and burn so quickly with a lady before." I say with an amused smile on my lips.

"Fuck you, Jonathan." Pangborn spits back at me through clenched teeth. The only response I have is to laugh at his pathetic self.

"Jonathan is right." Father says as he looks sadly, yet amused like me, over to his friend. "You have dug yourself quite a whole with her. As you can tell, she is not easily impressed or quick to forgive which I find, for purposes of this dinner, quite entertaining." He takes a sip of his water and then sets it back down. "Not to mention, she is a fierce little fireball and I absolutely _love_ her." Father lets out another small amused laugh and I smile over at him. Finally, he gets it. He understands what I have been telling him about her. Why I have been completely taken in by her.

Pangborn scowls as he looks out a nearby window and tosses back the brandy he ordered halfway through dessert to drown out his misery of failing miserably to woo my sister. "I told you she was incredible." I say to father.

"Yes, you did." He says with a proud smile back at me. "She handles herself very well and handles you with expertise." He nods to me. "Something I have been trying to figure out since you were born and she just walks in and figures it out in a matter of days."

"Now do you get it?" I ask him earnestly. "Now do you understand why I have been so enthralled by her?"

"I do, son. I understand now." he says as he smiles gently back to me.

Clary returns then and I stand up before she can sit down. "I should probably get Clary back home before it gets too late." I say as I make my way over to her. Father stands and faces her as he takes both of her hands in his and holds them in between them as he smiles brightly at her. "It was so wonderful to meet you tonight, Clary."

"It was wonderful to meet you too, Elias." she says sweetly back to him.

"We have to get together again sometime. I can't remember a more entertaining and wonderful dinner like tonight and it was all because of you, my darling Clary."

She is still smiling at him when she says, "Just name the day and I will be there."

Father's smile is blinding at her response and then he says, "Can I give you a hug, Clary?"

Clary smiles sweetly at him and says, "Of course." and she lets him bring her in for a hug. She wraps her arms around Father and he closes his eyes for a moment before letting her go and placing a kiss on her cheek. Pangborn sadly stands up and turns to Clary then and says, "It was wonderful to meet you Clary."

She smiles tightly at him and says, "Likewise." and she completely ignores his advance to try and kiss her hand as she looks up to me and says, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." I say back to her and offer her my arm which she readily takes and then I am leading her out of the restaurant giving Pangborn a view of her sexy back and tight ass and of what he will never have.

* * *

 **-Clary**

"Oh thank _God_ I am finally away from that creep." I say dramatically as we walk out of the doors of the restaurant. "Did you see the way your Father's friend was staring at me? Not to mention his sad attempts to try and flirt with me." I shiver with disgust as I think about it. "He is _more_ than old enough to be my father."

Jonathan lets out a loud hoot of laughter as we arrive at my car and opens the door for me. "I always hated that guy with a passion." he says down to me as I take his hand and he helps me into the car. He shuts the door and hurriedly walks over to get in the car.

"I could tell." I say back to him. "The moment he walked up, I thought you were going to jump across the table and stab him with your knife."

He lets out another laugh as he says, "The thought did cross my mind. Especially with the way he was leering at you."

"Tell me about it. I feel like I need to take a shower after the way he eye raped me."

Jonathan scrunches his brows together harshly and looks at me amused and confused. "Eye raped you?" he asks questioningly.

"Yeah, you know, when someone undresses you with their eyes and imagines what you look like naked?" I say like he should know. "I do it to you all the time."

He lets out another startled laugh that makes me smile warmly at him. "If I had it my way, I would have ripped out his eye balls for disrespecting you that way."

"And then, what was up with that twisted story he was trying to tell me?" I shiver at the memory. It was like he was enjoying telling me such a fucked up story. "Who gives a shit about some falcons when you were seven?"

I look over to him as we pull up to a red light and he is smiling the most radiant smile back at me. "The story didn't freak you out?"

I roll my eyes. How could he think that? "Of course not. I couldn't care less who you used to be or what things you have done that you might not be proud of. I only care about who you are now and the person you will be in the future."

He looks at me with his big nearly black eyes and I can see how he feels about me for a second and my heart does a back flip at the look of, dare I say love, he gives me? He leans over quickly and captures my lips with his and his tongue pushes it's way into my mouth hungrily. One of his hands comes up and cups my jaw and I lean into him some more as a moan escapes my throat and into his mouth. I can hear the cars behind us honking, but neither one of us care. Our lips slide against each other's roughly and when he finally pulls back, he is panting heavily. "I can't believe that you actually want to be mine." he says disbelievingly.

"I don't want to be anyone else's _but_ yours." I say earnestly back to him. He smiles brightly at this and then finally revs the engine and takes off squealing his tires. He drops me off at my place saying he will be back in thirty minutes to an hour after I toss him a key to my place. He has to show his father he is home before he leaves for the night. We don't want him too suspicious of us after tonight. Jonathan said his father will be writing in his journals all night and won't even notice he is gone.

This gives me plenty of time to get ready for tonight. Seeing how sexy he looked in his suit, I have been fantasizing about ripping it off of him all night. I snuck out earlier today while he was running errands for his father and bought something special for him for tonight. I smile wickedly because I am an evil temptress that will have my way with him tonight.

I run upstairs to my room and take off my dress and let my hair fall wild around my shoulders. I walk over to the bag from the lingerie store and pull out the black lace push up bra and black lace thong I bought along with the black garter belt and the black thigh high pantyhose with lace at the top. I slip the naughty looking lingerie on and snap the lace part of the pantyhose to my garter belt and then slip on some sexy black stilettos. I give myself a smoky eye with some more eye shadow and then descend down to the second to last stair as I wait for my Jonathan. I just know he is going to love this.

About fifteen minutes go by before I can hear someone climbing the stairs outside and I get myself into 'position'. I want to be able to look him directly in the eyes so I wait on the second stair for him. I hear him put the key in the lock and my heart picks up as I see the door swing open. Jonathan steps into the room and his eyes immediately find me smiling seductively at him. His jaw hits the floor and his eyes widen almost completely and he stiffens in shock for a second before I see his adam's apple bob up and down as he closes his mouth and swallows hard. "Holy _FUCK_ you look hot." he says breathlessly. He kicks the door shut as he brings himself out of his shocked state and he drops his overnight bag and then he is smiling hungrily at me as he walks over to the stairs. Just as his hands are about to touch me, I step back up a step and hold my finger up and wag it gently from side to side.

He stops his advance immediately and looks up at me confused. "You don't get to touch me unless I tell you you can tonight." I smile wickedly down at him and his brows furrow slightly as he scans my body from head to toe slowly again. "But..." he begins to say as he looks longingly at me.

"No 'buts'." I say to him as I go back down one stair and then another till I am right in his line of sight and within a foot of him. I bring my hand down to the hem of his shirt and slowly slide my hands under it and up his rock hard abs until he is raising his hands above his head so I can pull his shirt off. I slide his shirt over him and then throw it to the floor. His eyes keep darting down to my lingerie and I can see the pure hunger in his eyes.

I reach down and take his hand and turn around to climb the stairs, pulling him along with me. "My _God_ you ass looks _amazing_." he says lowly to me. I know my ass is probably eye level with him right now which is exactly how I planned it.

I reach my room and pull him into it and don't bother shutting the door. What's the reason to when you are the only ones there? I have music softly playing in the background as I turn back to face Jonathan with an evil sort of smile on my face as I see his tortured expression. I reach down and begin to undo his belt and then move to his button and zipper. I am sure that having his huge erection trapped in his pants can't be comfortable so I pull his pants and underwear down and then he is naked. "Please let me touch you." he says desperately to me as I stand back up.

I push him to sit on the edge of my bed as I bite my lip and smile as I shake my head gently 'no'. I walk over to place myself in between his legs and I can see his hands flinch like he wants to wrap them around me or just grab me. I lean over and begin to kiss his neck and slowly make my way up to his mouth. His lips readily claim mine and then his tongue slips in my mouth as he groans into my mouth like he was starving and now he has been given food. I pull back and I can see his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. I stand up straight and reach behind me and pop the clasp on my bra and just let it fall to the floor as it slips off of me.

His breathing becomes ragged as he looks to my chest and I can see just how bad he is struggling to hold himself back. "Lay down on the bed." I say to him. He quickly scoots into the middle of the bed and lays back as I walk over and kick my heels off. I climb up on the bed and kick one leg over him to where I am straddling him just above his erection. He is watching every tiny movement I make and I reach down and show him that the thong I am wearing is crotchless and if I thought his eyes had blown wide with desire before, I was wrong. The look on his face when he sees this is like a blind man seeing a naked woman for the first time. His mouth falls open slightly and before he has too much time to process what I just showed him, I bend over and let my breasts touch his chest as I slowly trail kisses down his chest nipping and biting occasionally earning groans of pleasure from Jonathan's lips.

I sit up when I get to where his belly button is and look down at him as my hands rest on his stomach. "Do you want to touch me?" I ask him innocently. He nods his head as he looks up to me like I am some kind of a goddess. "Have you been thinking about what you want to do to me?" He nods his head fervently again and I smile seductively at him as I lean forward and bring my lips to his ear and whisper, "You can touch me now."

His hands immediately go to my hips and he flips us over to where I am under him and I let out a startled giggle and smile up at him. His mouth and hands hungrily drag up and down my body eliciting moan after moan from me. After a few minutes, he lines up with me and pushes in and I feel the all too familiar feeling of being spread wide and the pressure that comes along with his large dick. I close my eyes and let out a long moan as he begins to thrust in and out of me.

His hands slide over my hips and over my garter belt as he pulls me to him over and over again as he sits up. His eyes are watching me as my eyes roll back in my head and he shifts slightly and begins to pound on that special spot he knows just where to find. In a matter of minutes, I am screaming as my orgasm hits and then I feel him begin to twitch as he releases his cum into me as we come together. He grunts out loudly over my screams and for a second it sounds like he said something like 'baby sister'. We both start to come down from our mutual high and look at each other and for some reason begin to laugh breathily. He falls to the bed beside me, completely drained as we continue to laugh.

"You were driving me _INSANE_ , Clary." He says seriously with a smile as he looks to me. "I have never been more turned on in my _life_ from what you were wearing and the fact that you wouldn't let me touch you. _Fuck_ , it was hot."

I let out a short hysterical giggle before I roll over into his side. "So you liked my new lingerie?" I ask him innocently.

"It is now my most favorite thing in the world besides you." I let out another laugh and reach up and give him a quick peck. "I am glad you liked it." I tell him and then tuck myself further into his arms as he pulls the covers up and tucks us in.

* * *

I wake up with a thin sheen of sweat covering me. I am still in Jonathan's arms and the sun is shining through the curtains. I slowly peel myself off of him to get some air away from his hot body. I kick the covers off gently so I don't wake him up and stand up to go to the bathroom and look down to see that I am still wearing the garter belt, pantyhose, and thong and shut the door. I use the bathroom and clean myself up then take off my lingerie and then take my naked self back out into my room and slip on his t-shirt he was wearing last night at the bottom of the stairs. I start to make breakfast, hoping the smell will wake him up, and it does.

I don't even hear him walk up behind me and he slips his arms slowly around my waist as I turn the bacon over in the frying pan. "Good morning." I say to him as I turn my face around and bring my lips up to meet his and kiss him for a few seconds. I smile warmly at him as he bends down and rests his head on my shoulder. "I hope you like bacon, pancakes and oatmeal because I worked up an appetite last night." I say playfully at him.

His arms tighten around my waist and he pulls me closer into him as he says, "I love all of it." and kisses my neck.

We eat breakfast together before he gets dressed and readies himself to leave. "I don't want you to go, baby." I say to him.

He smiles down at me and says, "If Father's plan goes off without a hitch tonight, then we won't have to spend one more day away from each other after today."

I look up to him confused and say, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember how I told you about the girl my father wants me to marry?" I nod my head yes and he continues, "He wants me to marry her so he can push her father's company and his together to make one large company that he can control. Well, if the business deal that he has worked up to this past month goes through, he won't need his company and therefore I won't have any reason to marry the chick."

I smile brightly at him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Really?" I say excitedly into his ear as I hug him tightly to me.

He responds with a simple "Really." before he pulls back and kisses me once more and then I untangle my self from his neck. "Well go get 'em!" I say as I push him out the door. When he steps out of the apartment, he turns around and gives me a quick yet passionate kiss before he disappears down the stairs.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

Damn I am one lucky man. When I walked into Clary's place last night and saw her standing there in that insanely sexy and naughty lingerie, I thought I was going to come right then. _Shit_ , she is hot. The thing that makes it a million times better is the fact that she is my own baby sister. She is no one else's but mine. She was made for me. Her light to balance out my darkness and her perfectly 'made for me' body that keeps me coming back again and again.

She brings peace to my chaotic mind and actually makes me genuinely laugh and I, for some reason I don't understand, want to make her laugh and make her happy _. All_ of these feelings are all so new to me that I think it will take a long time before I can truly make sense of them. All I know right now is that I always want her with me. I want to fight side by side with her and never let her out of my sight. I want her to love me like she loves no one else. I want only her body under mine because no one else will do it for me any more. She has ruined my appetite for other women after I figured out that my body fits perfectly into hers.

Clary accepts me. She even accepts the demon side of me that has always scared everyone else away with just one glance. She even said she _liked_ it when I let that side take over when I fucked her. 'Oh, yes' I say to myself. I will keep her for myself no matter what the cost. No matter who I have to kill. Even if I have to burn the whole world down to be able to have her, I will do it with a smile on my face and a pep in my step. And if she wanted it, I would give her every world in every dimension and we would rule over everything, side by side. What is mine deserves only the best of everything. But really the only thing that I know _I_ truly need in this world is Clary.

Before I can too ahead of myself, I pull up outside of the apartment. I know it is late in the morning and Father will be up and waiting for me but I don't give a shit. I walk through the door and see that Father is in the living room, sitting in his chair looking over what I assume are plans for tonight. For when he plans to kill Lucian.

"Where have you been, Jonathan?" Father asks coolly, not looking up from his paper. I walk into the living room to join him and toss my overnight bag onto the couch as I sit down on it. "I was at Clary's."

He looks up then and lets his paper fall to his lap. "And what were you doing at Clary's?"

I let a little amused smile cross my face before I answer. "Sleeping." Images of her in her lingerie and moaning under me run through my mind as I smirk over at my father.

He narrows his eyes at me as he leans forward and sets his paper down on the coffee table. "What else did you do while you were there?"

I smirk again as I think about her trailing her naked breasts down my chest last night while not letting me touch her. "Ate breakfast that she made."

Father finally looses his temper then and stands up to tower over me. "Don't toy with me, _Jonathan_! What else did you do?"

Okay, if he wants the truth, I will give it to him. I smile a wicked smile as I look up at him. "I fucked her brains out until she came and she loved _every_ second of it." I watch satisfied as his face goes from shocked when he hears it and begins to morph into anger. "I have been fucking her since I met her. I even took her virginity. You said it yourself last night that it was obvious that she liked me. In fact, I think she is in love with me." I stand up to look him in the face as I say this next part. "And let me ask you something. Did you see the way I was looking at her last night also? I _love_ her. I want to be with her and she wants to be with me and there is _nothing_ you can do about it."

I look into Father's enraged face and I can see his thoughts running a million miles an hour as he tries to figure out what to say and do next. "You have seen a difference in me, have you not?" I ask him. He purses his lips and give me a tight nod. "The reason behind that is because I have been with Clary. From the moment we laid eyes on each other, we were drawn together. The moment her eyes found mine in the crowd at that downworler club, we knew we were meant to be together. She told me that she had this feeling of instant recognition towards me and she feels, down in her gut, that we were meant to be together." I am looking earnestly into Father's eyes as I tell him this. I can see his face relax infinitesimally as I continue to speak. "I have showed her my demon side and she has managed it with unbelievable ease. She isn't afraid of it." I lean into him as I say this so he will know it is the truth. "She actually said she _liked_ it."

I turn from him then and walk over to in front of the fireplace excitedly as I continue to tell him. He is still standing like a statue and watching me. "Remember when you said that you 'accidentally' made the perfect shadowhunter when you made Clary?" He nods tightly. "I don't think it was an accident. I think she was made _for_ me. To balance me out. To draw me into her and to keep me coming back for her because everything about her draws me in. You saw how unbelievably gorgeous she is. How sexy she is. Not to mention, I fit perfectly into her. Like she was made just for me." I am excitedly pacing in front of the fireplace now as I speak. "She loves me, father, and after spending so much time with her and calling and texting...I think I might love her too. I know that you said I am not capable of love, but with her, it's different. The world looks different. She makes me feel lighter and peaceful and she actually makes me feel happy. I didn't even know I could feel happiness until Clary."

"And think about how powerful our children with be. With my demon blood and her angel blood, our children could rule the world! And if she passes on her rune powers, I will have the world's most formidable weapon at my disposal. To shape the way I want."

Father cuts in. " _What_ rune powers?" he says half angry and half curious and I realize I have just let it slip. I walk over to him as I let my demon side come out and flow into my eyes as I look at him to let him know how serious I am. "You will _NOT_ tell anyone about this and you most certainly will not hurt her or use her for abilities. Because if you hurt her or use her in any way that I or her do not like, I will kill you on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

"What are you talking about son?" he asks, but I am not satisfied with his answer. "I _SAID_ , do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Jonathan, I would never hurt her."

I step back away from him just a little as to not give him too much space to make him feel comfortable again. "She can create runes or remember runes that have been forgotten over the years. She isn't sure which, but whichever it is, she makes runes that no one else knows about. She has a barren rune on her hip that prevents her from getting pregnant and when I was looking through one of her sketchbooks, I saw a rune and under it was the word 'Portal'."

I watch as Father's eyes go wide as a huge wicked smile spreads across his face. "So what you are saying is," he begins as I can see the wheels beginning to turn in his head, "that not only is she a superior fighter capable of taking you down when no one else can, she can also create her own runes?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." I tell him flatly. "I keep telling you she is incredible, Father. When will you finally start to realize just _how_ incredible she is. She is perfect in every way which is why she is perfect for me."

I watch as his face slowly morphs into his wicked happy face as I see all of the possibilities of having her with us running through his head. "She is more powerful than I ever imagined." Father whispers mostly to himself. "This changes everything. With her joined with me, _no one_ will be able to stop me. She can help me find the Mortal Cup with her rune powers and then it won't be hard at all to take down the clave with you and her as an unstoppable team backed by me." He walks blindly over to his chair and sits down. "I did it. I created the perfect team...and I did it by accident. My very own children." He looks up at me then finally coming out of his daze. "I have never been more proud of my children than I am now."

I look at him completely surprised. Has he already forgotten that I told him that Clary and I are together and have been having sex? "She may be _your_ child, but she is _MINE_." I say lowly to him. "I asked her to be mine and she said she wanted to be mine and mine alone. _You_ can't have her. She loves _me_. I don't care about what people say about her being my sister. Our blood is less alike than most strangers. Mine is tainted with demon blood and hers with angel. Her and I are less related than you and I are, Father."

"That may be true son, but did you ever stop to think that she might be disgusted by the idea of you being her brother? That when she finds out, she will hate you for lying to her?" He scoffs a little at me. "You have always tried to kill and bring down everything you have ever touched, Jonathan. Don't you think you will eventually grow bored of her and toss her aside?"

I clench my fists and jaw as anger flows through me hard and fast. "I will _NEVER_ grow bored of her! She is the _only one_ who can keep my interest and keep me coming back for more every time. Clary is the only thing in this whole fucking world that I care about. Not you. Not my whore mother. Not anyone or anything _except_ Clary. She loves me and has said more than once that she never wants to be parted from me and I will _never_ allow anyone or anything to get in our way. She. Is. _MINE_."

Father has watched my whole rant with a thoughtful eye but I could see the slight fear that he isn't able to hide from me glinting in his eyes. "Then I would suggest you act really fucking surprised when I break the devastating news to you both when the time comes and pray to the angel she still wants to be with you."

A let a low rumble of satisfaction resonate in my chest as a sinister smile spreads across my face. Father has given me his blessing. "Oh, she will want to be with me no matter what. Our love story will be the one that they sing songs about as the world crumbles to our feet. Nothing as trivial as who our parents are will keep us apart."

Father leans forward in his chair as he looks seriously at me. "The only requirement I have from you is that not snuff out the light that you claim to love so much with your darkness."

"I won't." I tell him simply. That is when I hear the voice in the back of my head whisper, 'What if you can't help it? What if you do kill her light just like you do with everything else?'

"We can finish this discussion later." Father says as he stands. "We have to go get ready to kill a werewolf tonight."

As father leaves the room, I hear that annoying voice in my head again. 'Walk away from her if you love her. You will pull her into your darkness with you.' I shake my head and mutter "Fuck off." at the voice in my head and follow Father to the weapons room.

* * *

 **-Clary**

I run across the room when I hear my phone ringing in the bathroom where I left it. I look down and see Luke's face and slide the answer button over. "Hey Luke!" I say brightly to him.

"Hey Clary. How is everything going on at home? You haven't burned down anything yet, have you?" he asks jokingly.

"Only the apartment." I say back.

I hear him sigh into the phone heavily and I know that is not a good sign. "Listen," Luke says seriously gaining my full attention. I quit looking through my closet for something to wear and focus on his voice. "There was another attack on a vampire clan yesterday during the day. There was one vampire that managed to hide from the people who attacked them and he was the only survivor."

"That's horrible." I say gravely to him.

"But that is not what I called to tell you." he adds on quickly. "I called to tell you that the vampire survivor said that he heard someone call out for Valentine a couple of times." I freeze where I am standing as those words slip out of his mouth. "This means that he is in Prague and he is going from place to place to kill downworlders with members of his circle. The packs are close on his heels and we think we know what his next move will be. With this being said, I want you to stay in the house. Don't go outside and out in public. Not even with Anya or your boyfriend. I can't risk one of his men seeing you. Since you look just like your mother and are a shadowhunter, it wouldn't be too hard for him to find out who you really are."

"My father is here in Prague?" I ask a little breathlessly. All of my life, he has been this phantom figure that was so far away and non-existent that the thought of him finding me was almost absurd. He never has felt like a real person to me. He has always just felt like the ghost of Luke's memory; never someone real or tangible.

"Yes, Clary. That is why when I get back, we are packing up and moving away." Luke says sternly.

"But Luke, I have a life here. I am an adult now. I have a boyfriend that I think I am in love with." My voice is beginning to sound panicked. "I can't leave him, Luke. I won't."

"Did you just say that you love him?" he asks shocked.

Whenever I opened the door last night and saw him standing there looking beautiful in his suit and my eyes met his, I knew that the feeling that coursed through me then was love. There was no mistaking it. "Yes. I do love him." I say very surely to him.

"Listen, we can talk about all of this later." He says as I hear voices in the background yelling his name. "I have to go. Just do what I said, please. Stay in the house and stay safe, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Clary." Luke replies and then the phone goes dead. I look down at the now blank screen as the realization of everything presses down on me. The realization that I am in love with Jonathan. The fact that my father is in the same city with me and the horrible thought of having to move away from Jonathan when I just found him. Maybe we could move in together somewhere. All I know is that I can't let my father find me and I have to be with Jonathan.

I quickly open Jonathan and I's text conversation as I quickly type out a message for him. " _There is something I need to tell you tonight. It has nothing to do with us, so don't worry, I just have to tell you something important about myself. Hurry home to me because I miss you too much to function correctly right now and all I want is to have you in my arms. I also have to tell you something else but I think that you will like this one. At least I hope you will. I'm rambling. I'll stop now._ " I push the send button and wait for him to reply.

Five minutes go by before I get a message back from him. " _Are you sure you are okay? That was kind of a strange message_."

" _I am fine. I just have some good news and some not so good news to tell you and I can only do it in person._ " I text back quickly.

I hear my phone ping almost instantly. " _Okay. I will hurry home to you then. I miss you and can't wait to see you_."

" _I miss you too. More than you know._ " I text back and then I fall to my bed and grab my sketchbook. I need to zone out after the news I got from Luke. I pick up my pencils and everything begins to fade away as I begin to draw a picture of the man I love.

* * *

 **Shit is about to get serious in the next chapter. The fight between Valentine and Luke will happen along with some other crazy things. There is still a lot left to happen in this story and I am excited to write it. Oh, and I promise that Clary WILL find out that Jonathan is her brother. It's just a matter of when which I have already decided.**

 **The song "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails or Johnny Cash (whichever version you prefer) is the song for Jonathan in this chapter. It's perfect for him.**

 **Don't forget to follow and review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Jonathan**

We have spent the entire day planning this attack to perfection. We will attack a nearby den of wolves on the outskirts of Prague and allow them to call for backup. Knowing that Lucian has been assigned to deal with the 'problem' we have created, he and his friends that we have been watching over the past few days will come running to the rescue. Just before they get there, we will be waiting to ambush them at the bottom of a hill of a secluded road. There is a small grouping of trees on either side of the road in the middle of the fields that surround the road. It shouldn't take too long to take care of the problem and then I can go back to my Clary. I will make sure I am there to comfort her when she gets the news about Lucian.

I grab my loaded down weapons belt and buckle it around my waist and let it hang on my hips. I slip on my leather gear jacket and zip it up. I look over to Clary's picture on my wall one more time and smile as I step out of my room. We can be together after tonight. With father's acceptance of us, there is nothing in our way now. I can't wait to tell her.

I descend the stairs two at a time and find Father waiting for me in the living room. He looks up to me and I smile back at him. I haven't been able to stop smiling since he told me I could have her without a fight from him. It was a smart move on his part. "You ready, Father?" I ask him.

"Yes, Jonathan." he replies as he walks over to the kitchen. I can see Phosphoros hanging from his weapons belt and I just know that is what he is going to kill Lucian with. It will be like a punctuation mark for Father to say, 'a Morgenstern has just taken away your life and what you love most'. I know the way Father's mind works and I know he is going to tell Lucian that he knows about Clary before he kills him to make him suffer as he lays dying. As long as it ends with Clary in my arms, I don't give a shit how it all goes down.

I look to see Father draw the rune to open the door on the wall and then he is stepping through it with me on his heels. "How long is the drive?" I ask father as he walks over to his Mercedes.

"About forty-five minutes. We are meeting up with everyone else about three miles away and then we are walking the rest of the way."

"How long do you think this will take?" I ask him. "I really want to get back to Clary's."

"Rule number one about Clary." Father says as he stops in his tracks and turns to face me. "I don't want to hear about you defiling your sister. _Ever._ "

I smile wickedly at him and say, "I make no promises."

* * *

 **-Clary**

I have spent hours drawing Jonathan trying to get him just right. I stop my assault on the paper and look up to see that it has gotten completely dark outside. I remember getting up and turning on a lamp a while ago and then sitting back down on my bed and returning to my work. I look over at the clock and see that it is about nine-thirty and I reach out my arms away from my body and stretch. I roll out my fingers to keep them from getting cramped from drawing for hours and the look back down at the drawing.

Jonathan is drawn from the torso up and he is shirtless. I have already memorized what runes are where on his body and they adorn the sketch perfectly. The view of the picture is from slightly below, kind of looking up at him because that is the view I know best of him. His strong jaw is drawn to perfection catching the hard set of it and his eyes are nearly black with this sort of far away and detached look in them as a piece of his hair falls in his eyes. It is almost done. I reach over and pick up my pencil again and draw for another ten minutes before I hear my phone ring on my nightstand.

I smile widely knowing that it is Jonathan and dive for it. I turn the screen to my face and am surprised to see that it is Luke. I furrow my brows in confusion at why he is calling me right now, and answer the phone. "Hey Luke."

"Clary!" he says with urgency. "I need you to pack up and leave town now!"

I sit up hurriedly on my bed now completely freaked out by his tone. "Why? What's going on Luke?!"

"A group of rogue shadowhunters attacked a werewolf den tonight. One got away and called us for help. He said he didn't hear Valentine's name or any of mention of him but I just know that it is him."

"But Luke..." I start to say when he interrupts. "No, Clary!" He almost shouts into the phone. "If he is there and he sees me when we arrive, he will come straight for me. I can't have him tracing my steps back to find you. I can't let him do that, so I need you to pack up and leave now! Don't go to Anya's because it will be too easy to find you there. Do you remember that day that we just drove and drove until we found this little town that you made me stop at so you could paint it?"

"Yes, I remember." I tell him.

"Go there and I will find you when this is done." He tells me ardently. "If I am not there after two days, I want you to leave and go somewhere new. Somewhere no one would find you. Change your name."

"Luke, you are really starting to freak me out!" I say to him as I raise from my bed. "Stop talking like that. You are going to be fine, right?"

The line goes quiet for second as I hear voices talking hurriedly where ever he is. I hear someone say something about a flat tire and then I hear a car door open and shut. I press my ear to the phone and then I hear someone yell loudly, "It's an ambush! They are coming from the trees!"

"LUKE!" I yell into the phone. " _LUKE_! What's happening?!" I hear a grunt and then a yell and then a car door slam just as the phone cuts off. I pull the phone away from my ear and see the 'call ended' sign flash up at me. "Fuck!" I yell loudly. I am shaking as I run over to my closet and pull out my gear. I slip on the black pants and zip up my gear jacket over the grey tank top I am wearing. I hurriedly pull on my boots and pull my hair back with a hair tie into a messy bun.

I race down the steps then and dial the number to the Institute as I open the closet at the bottom of the stairs. The Institute head picks up on the third ring. "Dominik!" I shout loudly into the phone. "It's Clary Garroway. My father just called and told me that a pack of werewolves were attacked by rogue shadowhunters. I need you to find out where and then send help. I am going ahead to help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dominink says on the other end of the line. "Where?"

"I don't know, Dominik, that is why I need you to find out which one it is." I tell him as I strap on my weapons belt. "I am going to track my dad to where he is so I can help. I was on the phone with him when he was attacked. I can't wait any longer. I have to go. Just send help." I say and then I hang up the phone.

I load down my belt with weapons hurriedly and then make sure I have me stele. I always have more than one on me but I don't have time to find another one. I rush over to Luke's chair and pick up his favorite blanket and hold it in my hand as I draw the tracking rune. All I need is a glimpse of where he is and then I can portal there. I close my eyes as the image comes to mind. I see three cars scattered on a dark road and I see intense fighting. I open my eyes satisfied that I have enough of a picture in my mind of where I am going and walk over to a wall. I quickly draw a portal and close my eyes as I hold the picture of the dark road in my mind and step into the swirling blue and let it pull me in.

I land hard on my feet and look up to see an unfamiliar shadowhunter fighting a werewolf in between two cars. I pull out a throwing knife and let it fly, hitting the shadowhunter in the throat. The werewolf looks over at me in surprise and I can see the confusion in his eyes and then he is running towards me. I barely have enough time to put my hands up to block him as he makes contact with my chest and knocks me back onto the ground.

I reach down lightning fast and bring a knife to the werewolf's throat and he stops trying to bite my face. "I am on you side, you dumbass!" I shout loudly at him. "Now where is Luke?"

The werewolf is still baring his teeth at me when I see a knife fly in an impale him in the skull. I watch as his eyes lose their light and the life drains out of them and his heavy body slowly starts to turn back into the man he was. He is a brown headed man I have never seen before and as he shifts, he becomes very heavy. I start to push him off of me when I see a booted foot reach out and kick him off of me. I look up to see Luke's shocked face looking down at me.

"What did I tell you?!" He screams at me as he reaches down and grabs my hand and then pulls me up to a standing position.

"I couldn't leave you here, Luke!" I shout at him. "I can help."

" _Leave_ Clary!" He shouts. I look down and he is holding a sword I am assuming is from a dead shadowhunter. He is fighting like a shadowhunter instead of a wolf.

" _No_!" I shout angrily back at him just as I see Luke's friend Vladik, in wolf form run up and look back over his shoulder where I can see most of the fighting is happening. "Stay here!" Luke yells at me and then he is running full force into the fighting.

A few seconds pass before I move. "Like hell I will." I mutter under my breath and then I am running after Luke. Just as I am about to catch up to him, another werewolf comes from the side and tackles me. "Fuck!" I mutter as we roll on the ground. I guess they don't know the good shadowhunters from the bad and are just attacking every one they see. When we stop rolling, I am on top of the wolf along the tree line with a knife to his throat. He is growling and snapping at me and I try to tell him that I am on his side but I am assuming he doesn't know English because he just keeps trying to attack me. I raise the knife in my hand and flip it around and bring the hilt to down to his head and knock him out.

His body goes limp and then I push off of him as _another_ wolf attacks me. I am assuming he thought I stabbed his friend in the head with the knife that is still in my hand. I step out of the way as he lunges at me and I back up onto the road as he runs back to me. This wolf is definitely older and more experienced in fighting. He begins to circle me and I once again try to tell him that I am on his side. His response is a feral growl and a snarl. So I do the only thing I can think of to convince him. I stand up out of my fighting stance and drop my knife and put up my hands, palms out. I can see the confusion in his eyes and then the determination as he pulls back his lip and growls. I watch his eyes look briefly to my right and I turn around just in time to see another wolf connect with my chest and he knocks me down and onto the pavement.

I let out a quick painful yelp as my head connects with the pavement. I try to reach down for another weapon because I stupidly dropped my knife trying to convince him that I wouldn't hurt him and barely get an inch. The werewolf that has me pinned to the ground snaps at my hand as I try to grab a knife and that is when the other werewolf pounces on me. I have just enough time to reach my arm up and he bites my thick leather gear jacket. I buck my hips to throw the wolf that is on me off and he stumbles slightly and then quickly regains his balance and I see _ANOTHER_ fucking wolf come running towards me out of the corner of my eye.

This is _not_ going well. I redouble my efforts to dislodge the werewolf from on top of me. I bring my knee up hard and knee him in his wolf balls and he falters just enough for me to reach down and grab a knife. I reach my hand up and slice a deep cut across the muzzle of the werewolf that still has my arm in his mouth. He yelps quickly and releases me and I flip over quickly and push up off of the ground just as the third wolf joins in. "For the last _FUCKING_ time, I am on your side!" I yell out loudly.

The wolf who I kicked in the balls either didn't understand what I said or didn't care because he is lunging at me again. That is when I hear a deep familiar voice call out my name worriedly and then a knife flies by me and lands in the head of the wolf who was charging me. I look over to my right and see Jonathan running towards me with a look of utter surprise on his face. I return his surprised look and begin to run towards him.

I can hear the wolves behind me growling a deep and feral growl and then Jonathan raises his hand and lets a knife fly by my head and I hear a quick yelp of pain and I turn and kick the remaining wolf in the face and he falls to the ground. I reach Jonathan's arms then and throw myself into them. His arms come up around me as he asks, "What on _earth_ are you doing here?" He sets me down onto the ground and gives me a quick once over. "Are you hurt?" he asks with worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine." I say quickly. "We have to help Luke. I was on the phone with him when he was attacked so I tracked him and portalled here."

"That was so stupid, Clary!" He says looking down at me and then something hits me. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Jonathan doesn't miss a beat as he says, "I went to your place and let myself in just as I saw the close of a portal in your living room and a glimpse of your hair as you were going into it. I grabbed your jacket from the closet and ran to the warlock's place three blocks down. I tracked you here and then I jumped a portal here after I called my father and told him to track me."

I relax a little as he is telling me thankful that he wasn't one of the ones who attacked the wolves. "The wolves keep attacking me." I tell him. "I don't think they know who is on their side and who isn't."

"Clary, you need to get out of here." Jonathan says as he pulls my stele from my belt. "Make another portal and get the hell out of here. It's too dangerous."

"I am not leaving you and Luke! I can't leave the men I love behind while I run away!"

Jonathan's eyes fly open in surprise and he stiffens. "Did you just say that you love me?"

I look up into his deep eyes as I square my shoulders with stubbornness. "Yes. I did. I love you, Jonathan and I am not going to leave you hear to fight by yourself."

His smile is blinding at my words. "I love you too, Clary." he tells me with fervor before I see a sword pierce through his chest. Someone stabbed him from behind. I watch in frozen horror as the sword is pulled back and Jonathan looks down surprised at the blood rushing from his chest. " _NO!_ " That one short word comes out of my mouth as a tortured cry of pain and he slumps over and into my arms and I lay him down on the ground as blood starts to seep out of his mouth. His eyes are locked with mine and I can see my tears starting to fall from my face and onto him. This can't be happening.

I reach down for my stele and find it missing then remember that Jonathan took it. I reach over hurriedly to his hand and find it missing. I look up to see Luke standing there with his sword soaked in blood and I realize that it was him who stabbed Jonathan. " _WHY!?_ " I scream out in a tortured wail. His face is one of pure confusion as he looks down at me crying and holding my boyfriend in my lap. "I thought he was Valentine." he says lowly and confused. I can see him open his mouth to say something else when I see a flash of metal and then I watch in horror as a sword slices through Luke's abdomen and sticks sickly out of his shirt.

"Luke!" I shout loudly. He looks down at me shocked and then falls to his knees revealing Jonathan's father holding the sword that is pulled from Luke. He probably saw that Luke stabbed Jonathan and so he stabbed him. Elias looks down at me in complete shock and I scream an indistinct wail of pain as I look down at Jonathan and then back to Luke and back to Jonathan. His eyes lock with mine and he slowly reaches his bloody hand up to my face and I grab it and bring it to my cheek and nuzzle into it. "No, Jonathan!" I say to him earnestly. "You _can't_ die. You can't leave me. _I love you_." I say through my tears.

I look over to Luke once more and I can tell he is gone. All life has drained out of his blue irises and his face is slack with the look of death. My heart gives an unbearable squeeze and it feels like someone has stabbed me with a knife in my gut at the feeling of losing another parent. I let out another tortured wail as I look back to Jonathan. I still have his hand on my face and bring my lips to his and give him a quick and hard kiss as he whispers, "I love you."

Jonathan's father drops to his knees then on the other side of him and pulls out a stele and rips open his shirt. His father puts the stele to his chest and quickly draws an iratze that just fades into his skin and disappears. I watch that in horror and then I am taking the stele out of his hands. I can see that Jonathan doesn't have much time left. I put the stele to his chest and close my eyes as I focus. I let all of my love that I feel for him flow into the stele as I begin to draw an iratze. I open my eyes and look down as I finish it. It glows brightly and then sinks into his skin. It doesn't fade right away which is a good sign. I look up to Jonathan's face and see that his eyes have closed and his jaw is slack.

I let go of the stele and reach up and grab his face. "Jonathan!" I shout down at him as his father looks on completely in shock. "Please, please, _please._.." I whisper as I rest my forehead against Jonathan's. That is when I hear a gunshot. I look up to see that a werewolf has a gun and is shooting at Jonathan's father. I watch as a bullet makes contact with Elias' shoulder and he grunts in pain. I reach down for a knife just as I feel two sets of arms reach down and pick me up under my arms.

I scream loudly and kick wildly as I am pulled up and start to get dragged away. "NO! Let me go! Jonathan! _Jonathan_!" I shout out as the sight of him disappears as they drag me into a car and slam the door shut. I know I could easily get away from them if I could only _remember my training_. Instead, all I can think about is the paralyzing thought of Jonathan laying there on the ground dying and the unbearable pain in my heart and stomach as I looked at Luke and knew he was gone. I look back quickly and see that it is Vladik and Johan who have me and I lunge for the car door as I feel a hard blunt pain in the back of my head and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up as a bar of sunlight hits me though a window. I roll over and reach for the other pillow on my bed and when I feel nothing but air, everything comes back to me. I sit up abruptly and realize that I am in the infirmary inside the Prague Institute. I quickly scan my surroundings and see Anya looking up from a book she is reading in the bed next to mine. "Where is he?" I ask Anya panicked. "Where is Jonathan?" I quickly scan the other beds looking for him.

She looks at me confused as she sets down her book and stands up. "Jonathan?"

"Yes, Jonathan!" I say angrily. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, Clary." she says as she sits on the bed with me. "Calm down and lay back down. You have a concussion."

"And Luke. Where is he?" I ask as a tear slips from my eye because I already know the answer. Anya looks up at me sadly and she grabs my hand. "I'm so sorry, Clary."

"No, Anya!" I shout as the sobs start to take over. "Is Jonathan gone too? Just tell me!"

She starts to shrug her shoulders lightly as she says, "I am not sure. They found a blonde man that looked about twenty years old who looked to be dead being held by an older blonde man who was crying and then they just disappeared. Dominik said that one second they were there and then the other second they were gone."

"No, Anya." I say sounding completely deflated. "I can't lose them both. He has to be alive. He _has_ to."

Anya leans forward and pushes my hair back. "It doesn't look good, Clary."

"Don't say that!" I shout at her. "He is okay. He has to be." I say weakly. "He came there looking for me. He was there because of me." I look back up at Anya's face and I can see the tears falling from her face and that is when I fall to pieces. I open my mouth to let out a wail and it feels like the air has been sucked out of me. Instead of wailing, my body shudders under the intense emotional distress and I suck in a ragged breath. When I release it, the sound comes. An inhuman sound escapes my lips. It is guttural and echoes off the walls and bounces back at me like it is mocking me. The tears are rushing out of my eyes now as Anya wraps her arms around me and squeezes tightly.

* * *

 **A month and a half later...**

"I just packed up the rest of the stuff and sent it off to New York." Anya says on the other end of the phone.

"Did you grab the stash of paint that I had under the kitchen sink? It's my favorite." I ask her for the millionth time.

"I already told you I did." she says a little annoyed. "I got it all taken care of."

"Thanks, Anya. You are a life saver." I say to her. I look across my room at the Institute and see that all of my bags are packed. I couldn't make myself go back to our apartment after Luke's funeral. His pack had a ceremony and they buried him with their version of honors. The next full moon they all ran until they collapsed of exhaustion to honor his memory. After that, I just couldn't go back. I couldn't walk in there and see everything of his. The only thing I wanted was his favorite flannel shirt which Anya brought me. I wore it for a week straight finding comfort in it. It felt like when I was wearing his shirt that he was, in a way, hugging me. Anya convinced me that it probably wasn't safe anyway. Not with Valentine last seen in Prague the day after the attack.

That is just one half of my pain. Jonathan. I haven't heard anything about him. No one seems to know where he or his father went. What I _do_ know is that Jonathan is dead. There is no way he wouldn't have come and found me if he were still alive. It took me two whole weeks before I finally accepted it. That was when the second round of loss hit me. It felt like someone had cut off my limbs after they cut out my heart and just left this shell of a person behind. Jonathan's father probably hates me now since Luke killed his son and I can't really even fault him for killing Luke. Luke stabbed his son in the back. That is probably why I never heard anything from his father. He hates me for dragging his son there and getting him killed and I hate myself for it too. Why did I have to try and be a fucking hero? I should have just listened to Luke. If I had, both of them would probably be alive right now.

I quickly shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Anya would kick my ass if she knew what I was thinking. Whenever I told her that it was all my fault, she got really angry and started cursing at me in Czech. She says that it is no one's fault and that if I blame myself, I am stupider than a ravenor demon. So, now I am going to start over. I am heading back to New York. Back to my first home. I am hoping I will find comfort in the city and maybe feel closer to my mom and Luke since that is the only place I have memories of them both.

"Earth to Clary!" Anya shouts on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, Anya." I reply to her. "I just got into my own head for a second there."

"I figured. Listen, I am headed back there and then you can leave. I want to hug you one more time before you leave me."

"Okay. I will _probably_ wait for you." I say teasingly back to her.

"You had better." Anya's tone is threatening and I give her a little chuckle before I hang up the phone. I walk over to my suitcase and finish stuffing the rest of my clothes in and double check that I have all of my belongings. I grab my sketchbook that I haven't drawn in since that day and flip to the picture of Jonathan. I reach up and drag my fingers down the drawing and close my eyes as a tear wells up and slips down my cheek. He was so strong and so beautiful and killed by the man who was my father. A part of me hates Luke for what he did. He killed Jonathan and by killing him, he secured his own death by the hands of Jonathan's father...and it was all because I went there.

I angrily shut my sketchbook and set it on top of the clothes in my suitcase and zip it up. I drag it out of my room and down and into the library. I pick up the phone and give the New York Institute one more call to let them know I will arrive by portal soon. Someone picks up on the third ring. "New York Institute, this is Maryse Lightwood speaking."

"Hello Maryse, this is Clary Garroway. I just wanted to let you know I should be arriving shortly by portal in the next fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Alright Miss. Garroway. I am leaving for a meeting now but I will have my son and daughter meet you here in the library. They will show you around when you arrive." Maryse says into the phone, her voice full of authority.

"Thank you. I look forward to meeting all of you." I say and then I hang up.

Twenty minutes later, after a short crying fest with Anya and lots of promises to visit, I am drawing a portal in the library. We are the only ones in here and Anya is going to tell them I took a plan there. I give her one last hug and kiss and then step into the portal.

The swirling comes to an end as my feet hit hard floor and my suitcase lands on my feet causing me to grumble in pain as I stumble. I look up when I hear soft laughter and see a smiling beautiful black haired girl who looks like a model and then I look to where the laughter is coming from. Next to her is a blonde guy...who is fucking gorgeous. He has his arms folded over his chest and has a very amused look on his face as he chuckles.

"What are you laughing at, _blondie_?" I say with a snarky tone and a slight scowl on my face as I look at him.

The black haired girl snickers a little at my response as the blonde guy smirks a little at it before he responds. "I am laughing at you. That landing was really graceful." He give me a little wink and I furrow my brows. Is he really hitting on me?

I look back over to the girl and say, "Wow. He thinks he is pretty charming, doesn't he?"

I watch in satisfaction as she lets out a loud hoot of laughter. "I like her." the girls says to the blonde boy as his smirk falters slightly. She sticks out her hand for me to shake and says, "I am Isabelle Lightwood." I reach out and shake her hand. "Clary Garroway." I say back to her. She juts her thumb over to the blonde boy and says, "And this is my very _charming_ brother, Jace Wayland."

I stick my hand out to him and say with a very fake smile and a ton of sarcasm, "I am very _charmed_ to meet you."

His smile almost completely vanishes as he takes my hand and shakes it as Isabelle rolls with laughter. "Yep. I like her." she says as she claps Jace on the back.

* * *

 **Four months later...**

"Isabelle!" I shout at her as she pulls my shirt down to reveal some more cleavage.

"What?!" she says with mock innocence.

"Jace already knows I have boobs. I don't have to show them to the rest of the world." I say as I pull my shirt back up to a more reasonable height.

"I know." Isabells whines. "But your boobs look so good in this new shirt."

I roll my eyes and turn and grab my bag and sling it on my shoulder. "The shirt is already cut all the way to the bottom of my breasts and reveals _plenty_ of cleavage."

I walk out of my room at the Institute and think about the past month with Jace. He really has been my saving grace. The first three months here, we flirted endlessly with each other. I drove him insane because I didn't instantly fall for his good looks and charm. I actually made him work for me. He finally couldn't take it anymore and a month ago he cornered me in the training room after we trained together and kissed me. It was amazing. It didn't take me long at all to figure out that I was in love with him. The past month with him has been blissful. He is so kind and loving and gentle despite his hard outter shell that he shows to everyone except me and his family. I truly love him.

I hear a long wolf whistle as I come around the corner to Jace's hallway and smile widely at him. He is scanning his eyes up and down me and sucks in his bottom lip to his mouth and bites it. I reach him then as he is looking at my chest and wrap my arms around his neck as his arms go around my waist. "Do you like my new shirt?" I ask him with an innocent smile.

"You have no idea the dirty thing that are running through my mind right now." he says lowly as he captures my lips with his.

"... _and_ that is my cue to leave." I hear Isabelle say and then I hear her heels clacking away from us. I let out a little chuckle as his hands slide lower on my body and come to cup my ass in my jeans. He gives a slow squeeze to both of my cheeks and I press my body to his as he slowly dips his face to my neck and kisses it then gives it a quick nip with his teeth. I involuntarily clench my hands in his hair and let out a breathy moan into his ear as he continues to kiss my neck.

The sex with Jace has been just as incredible as it was with Jonathan. Jace also has a very sizable 'manhood' that fills me up and makes my toes curl with each thrust. That is what I am thinking about as I pull away from him and start to make my way back to his bedroom with him in tow. I push into his room and then we are tearing each other's clothes off. This won't be slow sweet sex. This will be hot and desperate. He lifts my shirt over my head and throws it to the floor as I unhook my bra and he captures my breasts in his hands and mouth. I moan at the sensation as I reach down and unbuckle his pants and they fall to his knees along with his boxers.

He bends down for a second and grabs my thighs and picks me up and slams my back against the wall of his room as I wrap my legs around his perfectly muscled bare waist. His hands slide to my ass cheeks and he slowly lowers me down onto his erection and I let out a slow breath of satisfaction. The next thing I know, Jace is pounding into me with harsh thrusts as my fingers find purchase on his back and he grunts out a low rumble of pleasure.

I throw my head back in pure bliss and relish the feel of his dick inside of me as my back slides against the wall with each thrust. We are panting heavily as we crash our lips together and his tongue slides in my mouth. I bite down on his bottom lip as he pulls back and he shifts his position and then starts to hit my spot. I begin to let out a long strangled sounding moans as he builds me up to that incomparable high. His thrusts pick up in pace and intensity and then I am screaming my release as my orgasm hits, not bothering to be quiet even though Alec's room is next door.

As I come down, I look at Jace whose eyes are filled with lust and satisfaction and he smirks sexily at me as I can see his high beginning to build. I hop down off of him and turn to my left and bend over his desk and reach up on the tips of my toes so he can have better access. Jace doesn't waste any time slamming into me with a growl in his chest. His hands wrap around my hips and he pulls me into him with each thrust. My eyes roll back in my head as indecipherable sounds escape my lips. I look down at his desk and see things beginning to fall over as his thrusts push me forward causing his desk to shake. I start to meet his thrusts with ones of my own and he makes the sound he makes before he reaches his peak. I look over my shoulder and behind me at him and see that his head is tossed back and his eyes are closed as his dick starts to twitch and he begins to release his cum deep inside of me. He gives a few more uncoordinated thrusts before I take over to ride out his orgasm and his fingers clench into my hips as I do.

After a few more thrusts he relaxes and takes a few shallow breaths before he pulls out of me. I stand up and turn around to face him and he gives me a satisfied smile that I return. "I love you." I say as I press my naked body against his and wrap my hands around his waist. He smiles down at me with the most loving smile. "And I love you. More than I thought it was possible to love someone." He leans down and kisses my smiling lips gently as his hands tangle in my hair. He makes me feel so precious and loved and I didn't think I could be this happy again after I lost Luke and Jonathan.

I pull away from him with a smile and excuse myself to his bathroom to clean myself up. After that is done, I walk back into his room to find him almost fully dressed. He smiles at me and tosses my clothes to me. I get my bra and pants on when someone knock on his door. I quickly pull my shirt down over my head as he opens the door and finds Hodge standing there.

He looks up at us with a slightly worried expression on his face and says, "I need to speak with both of you in the library right away."

"What's the matter, Hodge?" Jace asks a little worriedly.

"I will tell you in the library." Hodge turns and leaves then without another word and Jace turns to look at me with a confused expression. I shrug my shoulders because I have no idea what he could possibly want to tell us. I straighten out my shirt and slip on my ankle boots and grab Jace's hand as we walk to the library.

"What do you think he wants?" I ask Jace.

He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders as he says, "I have no idea but it can't be good or else he wouldn't have come to my room to get me."

We walk the rest of the way in silence and soon make our way into the library. There is a fire going in the fireplace like always and the witchlight lamps are turned on to give the room a kind of serious ambiance. "Close the doors." Hodge says as he looks up at us from behind his desk. I turn around and push the doors closed and then make my way into the room. I follow Jace and sit on one of the couches next to him and take his hand as Hodge walks around his desk with an old folder in his hand.

He looks gravely down at us as he sits on the coffee table in front of us and sets the folder in his lap. "Hodge, what is going on?" Jace asks firmly looking him square in the eyes.

"There is something I need to tell the both of you." Hodge says as he looks apologetically at me. "I had to be sure of who you, Clary, really were before I told you this."

"Told me what?" I ask suddenly worried. Only Jace knows that Valentine is my real father. How could he know who I really am? I have been so careful since Prague.

"You look just like your mother did when she was your age." Hodge says with a distant look in his eyes. "I know your mother was Jocelyn Fairchild and I know who your real father is. Something I suspect you know too."

I look nervously at Jace who is scowling at Hodge; unsure of where he is going with this line of conversation. "And what are you going to do about it?" I ask defensively. "Jace already knows so you can't surprise him with anything."

"I am telling you this so you will understand why I waited so long to bring this up." Hodge explains. He looks over to Jace and begins to speak. "When your father died and you were sent here, I got a letter from your father telling me who you were."

Jace scrunches his brows together in confusion. "How could you have gotten a letter from my father? He was dead. I watched him die with my own eyes." Jace's voice is tight and defensive and slightly angry.

"That's just the thing, Jonathan. The man you saw die, your father, isn't really dead." Hodge says to him.

Jace scowls angrily at him and purses his lips as he says, "Don't tell me he isn't dead. _You_ weren't there! I watched him die." His voice is low and angry and his fists are clenched in his lap.

"He faked his own death and sent you here." Hodge says with certainty. He looks down at the folder and opens it up to an old 8x10 picture and sets it in Jace's lap. "I want you to pick out your father in this picture, Jace." Hodge says seriously to him.

"What in the hell kind of game are you playing?" Jace says angrily at him.

"Just point him out." Hodge says firmly and Jace looks down at the picture. His eyes scan the photo for a minute before his eyes land on a blonde man that I can't make out and he places his finger on his face.

Hodge takes the folder from Jace's lap and then hands it to me. "Now I want you to pick out your mother in this picture." Hodge says as he looks at me. I look down at the picture and scan the faces for a few seconds. I find my mother's smiling face who looks a lot like mine and I see that she is wrapped in some man's arms. I look up at him and see an incredibly familiar face looking back at me. I suck in a small startled breath as I whisper "Jonathan?" The man who has his arms wrapped around my mother from behind in a loving embrace is Mr. Fireheart. Jonathan's father.

I look back up at Hodge with a surprised and confused expression as I say, "I have met that man before. His name is Elias Fireheart."

Jace looks over at me with a confused and surprised look on his face as he says forcefully. "No, that's my father. His name is Michael Wayland."

Hodge cuts in then. "That is where you are _both_ wrong." Jace and I snap our heads back to Hodge at this and furrow our brows in utter confusion. "You are not making any sense, Hodge." Jace says angrily.

He continues like Jace has said nothing. "The man in the picture with his arms wrapped around you mother", he nods to me, "is Valentine Morgenstern."

I look back down at the picture again and shake my head fervently. "No. That's Mr. Fireheart."

"That is what he wanted you to think his name was." Hodge says to me and then looks to Jace. "Your father pretended to be Michael Wayland to raise you after the uprising. He took on his identity and moved into the Wayland manor. The man who raised you is Valentine Morgenstern."

"But that would mean that Clary..." Jace's voice trails off for a second. "...she's my sister?"

"I think so." Hodge says gravely.

I think back to the stories that Luke told me. He said that my parents had a son named Jonathan and that Valentine burned him to death in the fire that killed my grandparents. What if he didn't kill him? What if he raised him? And if that man in the picture really is Valentine Morgenstern...

"That doesn't make any sense, Hodge." I say to him sternly.

He sighs heavily and looks over to Jace. "The night of the uprising, Valentine sent me to Stephen Herondale's home to gather his wife, Celine. She was heavily pregnant with their first child. When I got there, she had killed herself over the grief of her husband dying and Valentine and I cut out her unborn baby from her womb to save his life."

I look over to Jace quickly and see his horrified expression and then look back to Hodge who continues. "He took the baby to raise as his own along with his real son," he looks at me, "your brother, Clary. For whatever reason, he faked his death ten years later and sent you, Jace," he looks to Jace, "to live here with us. I am still not sure which son you really are. If you are Valentine's or Stephen's and I couldn't sit back anymore and watch you two carry on a relationship knowing that you could be siblings."

Jace looks over to me with the most horrified and tortured expression on his face. I can see his heart breaking and then I look back down at the picture in my lap. I look at the face that is my father's and a wave of nausea rolls through me. "Jace, you're not my brother. You're Stephens." I say quietly to him as the all of the pieces start to come together in a sick and twisted jigsaw puzzle. Jonathan looks so much like his father, there is no mistaking he is his real son. That means that Jonathan was my brother and his father was _my_ father. It all makes sense now. How Valentine was spotted in Prague at the same time Mr. Fireheart was there. Why he was so interested in me and looked at me with such feeling at that dinner. He knew he was my father. Did Jonathan know? Oh my God. My brother took my virginity. I fell in love with my brother.

" _Oh my God_." I say sickly to myself. "I am going to be sick." Another stronger wave of nausea rolls through me and then I am running for the bathroom.

* * *

 **DUN, Dun, dun! Clary knows! Poor Clary. She lost Luke and Jonathan in one foul swoop but d** **o you really think Jonathan is dead? And where is Valentine? Only time will tell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Clary**

When I get to the bathroom, I slam the door behind me and lock it then fall to my knees in front of the toilet. I lean over it waiting for the sickness to come out of me, but nothing does. I can feel the knot in my stomach but nothing is happening.

The more I think about it, the more everything makes perfect sense. Jonathan's father's name was Elias which is Valentine's father's name. I am not sure but I think that Valentine's mother's maiden name was Fireheart. Why he was so interested in the story about my mother that night at the dinner. Was it all just one big coincidence?

And then there is Jonathan. The worst thought is that he knew we were siblings and he still started a relationship with me. Maybe he had no idea like me. He told his father that we were just good friends and possibly parabatai. Maybe Valentine didn't feel the need to tell Jonathan and I that we were siblings because he thought we were just friends. Yes. That has to be it. The thought that Jonathan knew that we were brother and sister and still had sex with me is just too much.

"Clary!" I hear Jace shout as he pounds on the door. "Let me in."

I say nothing as my head fills with endless questions and thoughts. Maybe that's why I felt instant recognition towards Jonathan. Why it felt like we were supposed to be together. On the other hand, I did fall in love with him. I fell hard and fast. What kind of a person does that make me? Am I just as sick and twisted as my father? Not to mention, I absolutely _loved_ the sex we had together.

I shudder at the thought but I don't feel the wave of nausea that first hit me when I found out. Maybe I am becoming numb. "Clary! Open the door or I am coming in." Jace says sternly.

I crawl over to the door and unlock it and scoot back. I sit on the floor in front of the toilet and lean on the opposite wall as Jace steps in and shuts the door behind him. He squats down and looks at me in my wild and confused and panicked eyes. "How do you know that I am Stephen Herondale's son?" Jace asks me seriously.

I drop my eyes from his and look down into my lap. Do I tell him that my first love that was killed in front of me, the man I was desperately trying to get over when I first got here, my first love that I have told him all about is actually my brother? Do I tell him that he looked exactly like Valentine and that is how I know who's son he really is? "Because I have met my brother." I tell him simply.

"When, how?" he asks urgently.

"I don't know if I am ready to tell you." I tell him gravely and with my voice a little weak. "I am still trying to process it myself."

He sits down all the way onto the floor. "When you looked at the picture, you said 'Jonathan' and then said Valentine's name was Elias Fireheart which was Jonathan's last name." Jace says confused. "Why did you say his name?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I snap at him but it is too late. Jace is a smart man and I can see the wheels turning in his head. His eyes blow wide as I am sure he has figured it out. Jace's mouth falls open slightly as he looks at me in utter shock and in slight disgust that he is trying to hide. He has seen the sketch of Jonathan before and the pictures we took together so he knows what he looked like. All he would have to do is just compare those pictures to the one that Hodge has and he would see the undeniable resemblance. Before he can say anything else, I stand up abruptly and step over his shocked self and leave the bathroom. I walk down the hall back in the direction of the library and see Hodge standing in the middle of the hall. He looks questioningly at me and with a slightly sad look in his eyes as I pass by him. I can tell he wants to ask me something but the look on my face deters him.

I push through the library doors and see the picture sitting on the coffee table. I grab it up and look down at all of the faces again. I look at my mother's face who looks absolutely happy to be in Valentine's arms. I look behind them and see Luke's piercing blue eyes and then next to him a very young looking Hodge and then Maryse. That is when I come across another familiar face. I can't place it just yet...wait. It's that Longborn guy that had dessert with us. I look back down to my mother and I suddenly feel pure rage and hatred at the woman. None of this would have happened if she was just honest with me. If she had just kept _one_ picture of my father.

I angrily throw the picture down as tears begin to fall down my face. I don't want to go back to my room right now. I don't want to be found. I need to be alone. I grab my bag that was on my shoulder for Jace and I's date tonight and check and make sure that I have a few weapons and steles and then I am running towards the elevator.

I get out onto the street without running into anyone and I disappear into the Saturday night crowd.

I have walked and walked for what seems like hours and my feet are starting to hurt from wearing the ankle boots I had put on for my date. I look up and see a coffee shop on the next corner and decide to stop for a cup of coffee. I reach the corner and slip in. I look up to find that it is filled with mismatched sofas and people of all ages. The smell of the warm coffee fills me with false comfort on this really fucked up night.

I quickly order a black coffee and make my way to a tattered green sofa in the back of the shop. I plop down and sink in wanting to disappear as I close my eyes and take my first sip and let the warm liquid slide down my throat.

How could I not have known who Jonathan was? Wasn't I supposed to feel some sort of natural revulsion to him sexually? Instead, it was like we couldn't get enough of each other. Every touch of his hands and every kiss from him was intoxicating. What does that say about me? That I am some natural pervert that is just drawn to things that my father has touched. Jace was raised by my father for the first ten years of his life and I fell in love with him. I also fell in love with Jonathan and he was raised by my father...our father. Is that some Freudian way of sleeping with my father? I am one seriously fucked up human being...

"Um, excuse me." I hear a voice say and it pulls me out of my tail spin. I glance up to see a guy who looks about my age looking expectantly down at me and he shift nervously.

"I'm not interested." I mutter and then look down at my coffee.

I hear him let out a rush of breath that sounds like laughter and I turn my head back up to him. "That's great and all, but aren't you Clary Fray?" I furrow my brows at him. I haven't used the name my mother came up with since I was ten. I look into his brown eyes as he nervously pushes his glasses on his nose up.

"Simon?" I say questioningly and a little shocked.

"I _thought_ that was you." Simon says and smiles brightly at me.

I push off of the couch with a huge smile on my face as I set my coffee down and wrap him in a big hug. "I can't believe it's you, Simon!" I say excitedly as he wraps his arms around me. After a few seconds, he loosens his grasp on me but I don't let go of him. I hold onto him for a few more seconds before I let him go and then pull back to look at him. "My God, you're so tall!" I say to him.

He smiles widely at me and says, "Well that kind of happens when you grow up. Did you expect me to still be the same height I was when I was ten like you are?" He lets out a little laugh at his own joke and I pull my arm back and give him a mock punch as I mutter, "Not funny." and smile at him.

I sit down and pat the seat next to me and he sits down next to me. "You are a sight for sore eyes tonight, Simon." I tell him jokingly, but with a serious undertone. Simon seems to catch this and says, "Long day?"

I scoff and reach back for my coffee as I say, "You have no idea. More like 'long six months'."

"That bad?" He asks with smile as I take a sip of my coffee. "Oh, Simon, you have no idea. I was literally running away from my life when I stepped in here."

"Then we won't talk about the past six months." He says matter of factly. I smile warmly at him and he smiles back at me. "So, how's your dad?" he asks me. I know he means Luke because everyone thought Luke was my dad as much as he took care of me. My face falls instantly and Simon looks instantly panicked and regretful. "He died almost six months ago." I say to him and he literally gives himself a face palm.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. I didn't mean to bring up the past six months." Simon says apologetically.

I shake my head softly and give him a small smile. "It's okay, Simon. You didn't know."

He sits up a little in his seat and then looks over to another table. I follow his gaze and see two other boys looking over at us. "Why don't you come and join my friends and I?" He says a little excitedly. "I promise you they won't ask you any questions about yourself. They will be trying too hard to impress you with their non-existent skills of picking up women."

I let out a loud laugh and look back over at the table and one of the guys waves at me and winks and I let out another laugh. "I think I am going to take you up on that offer, Simon." I say and stand up. We walk over to the table and he introduces the two other boys as Eric and Kirk. Eric picks my hand up and kisses it as he says, "Enchante." in a very sad impression of a french accent. I look over to Simon with a surprised expression as if to say 'Wow. You weren't kidding about their pick up skills' and he laughs like he knows what I meant just by my eyes.

Soon, Simon's friend Eric gets up on the tiny stage and starts out the shop's poetry night with the most horrible poem of all time. It sounds like a dictionary just vomited random words onto a page and he just tried to rearrange them to make some kind of sense. I try very hard not to laugh and fail halfway through. I let out one strangled laugh and try to cover it up by coughing, but Simon isn't fooled. He looks over at me with an amused expression and smiles at me.

We sit there for a couple of hours just laughing and talking. Hearing about all of their hilarious attempts at dating or picking up women. Each of them trying to out do the other with an even more embarrassing story to make them look better. I actually laugh so much, I completely forget about everything. My phone kept vibrating with calls and texts and I turned it off shortly after I got here so I could leave it all behind. If just for a little while.

I don't know how we decided it, but I end up agreeing to spend the night at Simon's house. We all file out of the door and I follow Simon blindly to a horrible yellow van that they all seem to be getting into. Eric hops in the driver's seat and as Kirk is getting into the front passenger seat, Eric yells angrily at him "That is Clary's seat!"

"Is that seriously what we are riding in?" I say to Simon with an amused and slightly grossed out face. Kirk had slid the door open and I can see the layers of empty chip bags with food smooshed into the floor of the van. "Don't talk bad about the Banana!" I hear Eric yell from the driver's seat. I laugh a little nervously and slide in the front seat after brushing all of the crumbs into the floor.

He drops Simon and me off at Simon's house and we go inside where his mother gives me a long hug and a kiss on my cheek. I tell her briefly about moving up all over Europe and she says that it must have been so wonderful and exciting. If I told her it was to hide from my psychotic father, maybe she wouldn't think it was so wonderful.

Simon puts me up in his sister's room and his mother gives me a pair of her pajamas to sleep in. As I am falling to sleep, I push away all thoughts of Jace and Jonathan and my father and fall asleep in no time.

When I wake up, I can see that the sun is slanting at on odd angle and I realize that it must be something like midday and I hurry out of bed. I slip on my clothes and pull my phone from the pocket of my pants and turn it on. It immediately begins chiming with missed calls and texts. I scroll down to the last one from Jace and see that it just says, _"Please just let me know you are okay_." I quickly text back that I am fine and am on my way back. Unfortunately, I can't run away from my problems forever.

I make my way downstairs and see that Simon is sitting at the kitchen table finishing off a glass of something. He looks up at me and smiles brightly. "Well sleeping beauty is finally awake. I thought I was going to have to go find a prince to kiss you awake."

I roll my eyes at him as a small smile tugs at the corners of my lips. "I should really get going." I say to him and I look to his front door. I hold up my phone when I look back at him and wave it a little. "As much as I want to run away from my problems right now, they won't run away from me so I had better go deal with them before they come here to find me and you get sucked in."

"You don't have to leave, Clary." Simon says hurriedly. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"I really do need to get back." I say seriously to him. "I think I might have given my boyfriend a heart attack by disappearing last night."

His face falls infinitesimally when I say that and he says, "Well, okay." He pushes away from the table and stands up. "I am sure Eric will let me borrow his van and I can drive you back." he says with a smile as he reaches for his phone.

"You don't have to do that, Simon." I say as I start to pull out my phone. "I can just call a cab."

"Nope. Put your phone away. I insist." he says with his goofy smile and I give up. Eric pulls up twenty minutes later and drops his keys off with Simon after kissing my hand again and winking at me. I laugh when he does it and he seems satisfied with my response and asks for my number. "She's got a boyfriend!" Simon yells as he gets in the driver's seat. Eric mutters, "Dammit." under his breath and I laugh as I climb into the awful yellow van.

We chat and laugh the whole way back. Jace texts me two more times asking what is taking so long and I reply saying 'five minutes away' and he texts back that he will be waiting outside of the Institute for me.

Simon pulls up to the curb about fifty yards away and I see Jace pacing slightly back and forth on the sidewalk. He is wearing a tight white t-shirt that clings to his body and you can see the thick black lines of his runes through the thin material. His jeans are perfectly molded to his backside and his hair is perfectly messy giving it that 'I just rolled out of bed looking this good' look. "There's my boyfriend." I say to Simon.

He squints his eyes down the sidewalk and says "Who? The only guy I see is that tatted guy and a guy who looks about thirty."

I look back to Jace and see that a few women that are passing him are giving him long leers and scanning him from head to toe appreciatively. "The blonde one with the white shirt." I say and point to him.

Simon's eyes follow my line of sight and his widen at the sight of Jace. "You mean that seriously ripped dude with the cool tats who looks like a the poster child for bad boys around the globe is your _boyfriend_?"

I nod my head slightly and say, "Yep." as I pop the p sound. Simon's face falls slightly as he sizes Jace up again and I say, "You should come and meet him."

Simon looks nervously at me and says, "Um, no thanks. I don't think I want to be around when you tell him you spent the night at my house."

I let out a loud laugh and look back to Simon. "Come on. I am not taking no for an answer." Simon starts to protest but I just level my eyes at him and he moves to unbuckle his seat belt. I unbuckle mine and open the door. I hop down and onto the pavement and look to Jace. I wait for a second as Simon comes around the van and stands next to me. "I fully expect you to hold him off for a few seconds if he tries to kick my ass so I can get a running head start." Simon says nervously and I let out a loud laugh and start to walk.

I get about three steps before Jace spots me and then he is almost running to me. He closes the distance fast and then is wrapping his arms around me and picks me up a little as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. He pulls back and sets me down after ten seconds and cups my face in his hands. "I went to find you last night and you were just gone." Jace says worriedly to me. "I had no idea where you were. Izzy, Alec, and I searched for hours last night. I was so worried."

"Did you tell them why I was gone?" I ask him anxiously. The thought of them knowing sends my stomach into knots.

He shakes his head no as his face falls at the memory from last night. "I didn't tell them anything."

I nod in understanding and step away from him. I turn back to Simon who looks incredibly uncomfortable and I hold my hand out to gesture to him. "I ran into my childhood best friend last night. Jace, this is Simon. Simon, this is Jace." I motion between the two of them. Jace scans him from head to toe suspiciously to size him up and relaxes. Simon on the other hand, looks like he is awaiting a death sentence, just waiting for Jace to punch him.

Jace, satisfied that he doesn't seem like a threat to him, extends his hand for Simon to shake. "Nice to meet you, Simon." Jace says as he waits for him to take his hand. "Believe it or not, I have heard a lot about you."

Simon looks absolutely surprised and looks over at me as he slowly extends his hand to shake Jace's. He looks back to Jace and says, "Really? You have heard about me?" very surprised.

Jace takes his hand and I can tell he is squeezing Simon's hand a little _too_ hard as I see Simon flinch a little and pull his hand away hurriedly. "Yep. Clary tried to get me and my brother and sister to play some game called 'Shrapnel' with her."

Simon and I smile at the same time and look at each other and say "Shatner." in perfect unison and we bust out laughing. "Oh my heart!" Simon says as he grabs his chest. I grab mine too as I say, "I think I am having a heart attack!" and we both then double over in laughter as I rest my hand on Simon's arm for support.

After a few seconds, I look back up to Jace who is watching the exchange between Simon and I and he raises a questioning brow at me. I still my laughter as I stand back up and look to Jace. "I spent the night with Simon last night at his house in Brooklyn." I say to him and he quickly levels his eyes at Simon. "I stayed in his sister's room." I quickly add on as Simon looks at me with panic in his eyes at Jace's glare.

"I should probably go." Simon says and he looks back at the awful van. "Eric has to go to work in a couple of hours."

"Okay." I say a little sadly to him. "You have my number, right? I have yours."

He glances at Jace nervously quickly and gives me a tight smile and nods. I reach up and give him a long hug. "I am _so_ glad I ran into you." I say while my face is next to his ear. "I really needed last night." I tell him before he pulls away. He stands up and looks down at me and smiles as he says, "Anytime. Just give me a call." He looks to Jace and gives him a manly nod and then turns and walks back to the van.

When I look back at Jace, he is looking seriously down at me and I know that my little break from my life is over. "I'm not ready to talk about it." I tell him sternly and he nods his head tightly. We both turn and begin to walk back to the Institute a short distance away in silence. Jace steps into the gate first and just as I am about to, I see a flash of bright blonde hair and dark eyes. I freeze in my tracks and back out and away from the gate to the garden and look hard in the direction I saw them. I take a few steps that way as I scan the people in the crowd on the sidewalk and see nothing. I take a few more frantic steps down the sidewalk hurriedly looking at the people coming in and out of the buildings when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I jerk my head around and find a different blonde head looking down at me. "Are you coming?" Jace asks me a little confused.

I nod quickly at him and give him a quick, "Yeah." and with one last glance back in the direction I thought I saw the familiar blonde hair, I turn around and walk back into the Institute with Jace.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

When Father told me yesterday that Hodge Starkweather called him and told him that Clary was at the New York Institute, it was the best news I had ever gotten. Father immediately moved the apartment to New York and told me to be patient. I have been looking for her since I woke up a few days after that fucking werewolf stabbed me in the back like the coward he was. I was so glad that Father killed him for stabbing me and taking his daughter from him.

I haven't been the same since Clary disappeared. We tried to get information from the Prague Institute but no one would say anything or knew anything. Father sent guys to wait outside of the Institute to watch for her for two weeks and there was no sign of her so we left. He said she probably went on the run again to hide. We have been searching ever since. I have been angry and volatile and frustrated from not seeing her and it is really starting to get to me. I feel like I can't control myself anymore. The leash she had put on my demon side is on it's last thread and I am about to lose my hold on it. I am ready to burn down the entire world to find her.

That is why I am waiting here outside of the New York Institute against Father's wishes hoping she will show herself for me. I look down at my phone and see that it is almost one in the afternoon and I groan in frustration. I have been here since eight this morning and I am starting to get really impatient. I am about ready to knock down the doors of the Institute to find her. About five minutes ago, this blonde shadowhunter walked outside and he has been pacing anxiously since then. I watch him closely for any sign of Clary because he is looking like he is waiting for someone.

This big yellow van catches my eye as it rolls up a little ways down from the Institute and parks on the curb. I pull out my stele and quickly draw a far-sighted rune on my arm and look back up at the van. I see a flash of red in the front passenger seat and I stand up straight as my heart rate picks up. I narrow my eyes harder and see Clary in the front seat of that awful van. I can feel my face light up as my mouth turns up in a smile.

" _My_ _Clary_." I say lowly as I watch her climb out of the van. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is a little longer but her eyes are still the most radiant vibrant green that have haunted my dreams. A skinny mundane guy hops out of the driver's side and walks around to join her on the sidewalk and I have to restrain myself from walking up and snapping him like a twig. What was he doing with _my_ Clary? I watch as she laughs at something he said and I lock my jaw tightly as I lose feeling in the tips of my fingers from clenching my fists.

I watch as the blonde shadowhunter, who has been anxiously pacing out front, turns and catches sight of Clary and then he is almost running towards her. She offers him a soft smile and then he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up off of the ground as she hugs him back.

Red. All I see is red. I taste blood in my mouth as I bite on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from running over and killing him. He really needs to let go of her if he wants to keep his arms till the end of the day.

He sets her down and puts his hands on either side of her face and if I see him kiss her, I am going to kill him. I won't be able to help it. I know Clary probably thinks I am dead and so she thinks she is available to date, but she isn't. I watch with satisfaction as she steps away from him without a kiss and looks back to the mundane that was driving. She introduces the two guys and they exchange a short conversation. Clary suddenly bursts out laughing along with the mundane and she places her hand on his arm and I see red again. I know I am overreacting with the mundane because he is clearly a friend, but the blonde is another story. There is obviously something more going on between them.

Clary turns to the mundane and gives him a quick hug and then he is walking back to the van. Clary and the blonde guy quickly say something to each other and then they begin to head for the gates to the Institute. I step out from where I have been and slide along the buildings trying to get just a little closer to her when she looks in my direction and our eyes meet for just a tiny fraction of a second. I push myself flat against one of the buildings and slightly peak around to see if she saw me.

She is looking where I just was and she just looks like she saw a ghost. Her eyes are worriedly scanning the people in the crowd walking down the sidewalk. Her eyes almost look hopeful. My heart soars at the thought of her being happy about seeing me again. That she is hoping that she saw me just now. The blonde guy grabs her shoulder and she turns around to face him and then she is walking away from me and back into the Institute. She looks over her shoulder one more time and scans the crowd and I see her face fall slightly before she turns her head back around and steps through the gates.

I stand up straight and smile widely. She caught a glimpse of me and she looked sad when she couldn't find me. She probably thinks she was just seeing things. You know, wishful thinking. I know she still loves me. I just know it.

* * *

 **-Clary**

As we walk up the path to the doors of the Institute, neither Jace or I say a word. I don't know if there are any words _to_ say when you find out you fell in love with your brother and had sex with him and in Jace's case, find out that who raised you cut you out of your dead mother's womb and pretended to be your father. I mean _hell_ , I don't even know if Jace still wants to be with me. He just found out that I was _with_ my own brother. He might be too disgusted to ever touch me again...and I wouldn't blame him.

And then there is the fact that I don't feel as disgusted as I should. While it was going on; while I was with Jonathan, it didn't feel wrong. It felt great. Everything about him was great. His kiss, his touch, the way he looked at me; all of it was everything I thought I wanted. That is what worries me the most. The fact that I can't find it in me to be disgusted about being with him like I should. There is surely something wrong with me. If Jace were to find that out, then he surely wouldn't want to be with me.

When I look up, I see that we are stepping out of the elevator to a very pissed off looking Isabelle. "Where the hell were you?" she says angrily to me.

"I uh, I ran into and old friend and just lost track of time." I tell her a little hesitantly.

"You at least could have answered your phone." She motions to Jace stepping out next to me. "You had him running around like a crazy person worriedly looking for you."

I glance over at Jace who looks a little sheepishly at me. "Sorry?" I say unsure of the correct response. Isabelle rolls her eyes hard and tosses her hands in the air dramatically and says, "Whatever." under her breath and then turns and walks away. Thankful for the reprieve, I start to walk towards my room. I really want to take a shower right now. I am still in the clothes that I put on for my date with Jace last night that never happened.

I look back at Jace who is following me and then look away quickly before he can see the truth in my eyes about my brother. That a part of me still wants to be with him. I finally reach my room and Jace slides in behind me. I don't even turn around to look at him before I start to get undressed. "I am going to take a shower." I tell him. I take my shirt and pants off and then step into the bathroom and shut the door without looking back at him.

I turn on the water and hold my hand under the flow and wait for it to get hot. As soon as it is acceptable enough to not freeze me to death, I step in after I slip off my bra and underwear and just hang my head in the water. It splashes on the back of my head and pushes my hair forward and into my face as it runs down and off of my nose. I am not sure how long I am standing there like that when I feel hands slide around my waist. I didn't even hear him come in the bathroom or step into the shower with me.

I turn around and throw my arms around Jace as he hugs me to him tightly and my tears finally start to come.

"What's wrong with me, Jace?" I say to him through a choked sob. "How could I not know he was my brother?"

"Because you thought he died when he was one." Jace replies in a soothing tone. "There was no way _to_ know."

I shake my head into the crook of his neck in disagreement. "He was my _brother_. Shouldn't there have been something, _anything_ , deep down inside of me that screamed that it was wrong? Because the worst part about all of it was that it didn't feel wrong at the time." I say the last part as I hold him tighter, willing him not to turn away in disgust and leave me.

He stiffens at first just a tiny bit then relaxes somewhat into me. "I don't know how true siblings should feel towards each other because I have never had any." Jace begins to tell me softly. "From what I have observed though, it seems that the natural...aversion siblings have is because they were raised together and have always known that they weren't supposed to be attracted to each other. I mean, Izzy and I aren't technically brother and sister and I find the idea of being with her gross because we were raised together as siblings. Even though she is extremely beautiful and not technically related to me." He pauses for a second and then pulls back to look at me. "You and Jonathan met in a club. There was no way to know that he was your brother, Clary."

"But aren't you disgusted by me?" I ask worriedly. "Aren't you disgusted by the fact that I was with my own...my own..."

He pulls me into his chest again and wraps his arms around me. "No. Of course I'm not disgusted by you. How could you think that?" I can feel him lay his face on top of my head as he holds me to him. "You had no idea."

"I just figured that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. Be with someone who is so _tainted_."

He pulls back and looks down at my tear streaked face with this slightly angry and frustrated expression. "In no way are you tainted, Clary." he says earnestly to me. "I love you and nothing is going to change that. Whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me."

I let a small smile grace my lips and then I pull him back to me and rest my head on his chest. I squeeze him tightly to me and he does the same. The water beats down on my back and he dips his face into my neck and places a few small kisses there. I turn my face to his and he captures my lips with his. I wait to feel some sort of hesitation from him to kiss me, but none comes. His lips are just as hungry on mine as they have always been.

I slide my hands from around his back and place them flat on his stomach and slowly start to slide them up his abdomen as he kisses me. My hands finally reach his neck and slide up and into his hair and his kisses get a little more serious. I can feel his erection growing and the part of me that was still afraid he would never want to be with me again, slowly starts to get pushed back. Surely he wouldn't be aroused if he were disgusted by me.

His hands slide down my back and he pulls me even closer to him as he slides his tongue into my mouth. He breaks away for a moment and then he slides his tongue down my neck and I throw my head back in pleasure. The next thing I know, his hand reaches out and yanks the shower curtain open and he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist and then steps out of the shower with the water still running.

His mouth captures mine again while he pushes his way out into my bedroom. He carries me over to my bed and braces one hand on my upper back and the other on my bed and he slowly lays me down. I let go of his waist with my legs and scoot back onto the bed while looking into his beautiful golden eyes and I can see that the last thing he feels right now is disgust. His eyes never leave mine as he climbs up onto the bed with me and into the space between my legs. My hands reach down to his face and pull his lips to mine and I can feel him line up with my entrance. I roll my hips to him to let him know that it is okay and he lowers his body a little and pushes into me slowly.

I let out a low and long breathy moan as he fills me up and he slides one arm under me and around my back and pulls my body flush with his. He is bracing himself with his other arm that is beside my head, resting on his elbow to hold himself up off of me so as not to crush me. He pulls his lips away from mine and buries his head in the crook of my neck as he begins his slow thrusts into me. He kisses my neck and shoulder tenderly as he whispers once, "I love you, Clary."

I wrap my arms around his back and pull him closer to me when he says this and I can feel how much he means it. With each thrust into me, it is like he is trying to tell me something. That he loves me. That he doesn't care about my past. That I _don't_ disgust him. That he thinks I am beautiful. That he will never leave me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me.

His thrusts pick up speed a little and I turn my face into his. I kiss him fervently and he returns my kiss whole heartedly. He is telling me just how much he loves me with his body and reassuring me that everything is okay between us. "I love you, Jace." I whisper to him between kisses as I can feel a tear slip out of my eye. I have been so worried that he would be repulsed by me that it feels like my heart is soaring in the sky knowing that he isn't. He still loves me and he still wants to be with me.

His breathing begins to become a little more ragged into my mouth as he says, "Clary." like a precious prayer. I pull him to me again and press my body to his as we both climb our peaks together. The fact that we are making love right now is almost too much for my heart to handle as I feel the familiar waves of pleasure begin to roll through my body. My voice is a little strangled as I moan my release and then Jace is shaking above me as he starts to come undone. He grunts lowly and softly into my ear as he dips his head beside mine and I slide my hands into his hair.

When his body finally stills, I pull his face up and look into his eyes and see nothing but love for me looking back. I run my hand down his face and lift my head up to give him a quick kiss and then he pulls out of me and lays on the bed next to me. I turn into his arms as he pulls me tight to his chest. I can feel his head turn down towards me and I look up at him and meet his eyes with mine. "I love you, Clary. And I always will. Nothing will ever be able to change that." His voice is as serious as his eyes are and I let a few more tears slip out of my eyes as I tuck my head under his and bury my face into his chest and begin to cry.

* * *

 **Okay readers, I need your feedback. I don't know if I want to make this a Clace or a Clonathan ending so I need your help to decide. Let me know what you want and majority will win. I will try and wait a few days before I put up another chapter so I can give everyone a chance to get their opinions in.**

 **Once again, thanks a million for taking time to read my story. It means the world to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! The response to how this should end was nothing short of overwhelming! Thank all of you SO much for responding! With that being said the winner is Clonathan! _BUT,_ since the response was _so_ amazing, I have decided to write a Clace ending as well that will pick up after chapter 10 as well and I will post it after the Clonathan one. I have had the idea for the Clace ending for a while now and I really think the Clace shippers will love it. I really do. It may be a little bit of a cop-out but I don't care. I love both of the endings that I have prepared and I hope you will too. I really, _really_ do.**

 **With that being said, he comes the start of the Clonathan ending...**

* * *

- **Clary**

Coldness. The warmth that was previously inhabiting my body is now gone and is replaced by cold. I reach my arms across my chest and try to hold what warmth is left in with no such luck. I flip over in my bed and reach for Jace only to find he isn't where I thought he would be. I crack open an eyelid and see that he is no longer in my bed where I fell asleep in his arms after he made love to me.

I lift my head up and scan the room through tired eyes to try and find any site of him. He never just leaves the room without at least kissing me goodbye and letting me know he is leaving. I quickly register that my bathroom door is open, where I expected to see Jace, but the room is just empty. I blindly reach over to my night stand and fumble around for a second almost knocking over my lamp, and finally find my phone. I look at the screen and see that it is 6:22 p.m.

I roll over onto my back and slowly stretch out all of my muscles one by one as the thin sheet that was covering my naked body slips down to the bottom of my naked breasts. That is when I realize that my bed is wet and remember what Jace and I were doing when he brought me in here. Him and I were soaking wet when he laid me down here.

I flip the covers off of me and push myself out of the bed and make my way over to my bathroom. I quickly take a shower and comb out the rat's nest that is my hair after earlier's activities and then dress in some skinny jeans and a cropped green t-shirt that shows a small strip of my stomach. I dry and straighten my hair quickly, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach that something is wrong with Jace and I, and quickly line my eyes with some eyeliner and put on some mascara. Satisfied with my appearance, I pad out of my room in search of everyone else.

I know that I am probably not going to find Alec since he is usually at Magnus' and I still don't want to see Hodge so I completely skip the library. I look into the kitchen and find no one and then I make my way to the training room. As I am getting closer, I can hear the thud of someone training and the soft grunts of exertion. I slow my pace and slowly open the door to just barely a crack and see that it is Jace who is making all of the noise and I take this rare opportunity to observe him without his knowledge.

He has his hands wrapped in white tap and is currently pounding relentlessly on a sparring dummy. His workout pants are riding low on his hips and I can see his discarded shirt on the bench along the wall. His eyes are not fully focused on his target and after a few hard punches to the dummy, I can see that he isn't really training. He is trying to relieve some emotion that is troubling him.

I step closer to the door and press one of my eyes into the crack and watch his face. His brows are furrowed and he has the look he has when he is frustrated and angry. He throws a few more jabs as he circles it and then he is back to where I can see his face. I notice his lips moving like he is saying something and I squint a little harder to try and see if I can make out what it is exactly that has him so riled up. The more I watch him, the angrier and harder his punches get and the more his mouth moves. He begins to land punch after punch in furious succession and his brows furrow harder making his beautiful face contort into something harsh and bitter. The more punches he lands, the louder his indecipherable words get. I push my face closer to the tiny crack, willing him to speak louder so my ears could hear. I watch as his punches get faster and faster until he finally lands a jumping blow from above as he shouts out what he has been muttering the entire time. "Her fucking brother!"

I pull my face away from the crack quickly in shock before my startled intake of breath can give me away and then I am running. I can feel the pressure of building tears in my eyes and I will them not to spill over. Thinking about Jace and the fact that no matter what he said to me earlier, a part of him does think that I am tainted. Ruined by what I had with Jonathan even though we had no idea we were brother and sister. The pain of this realization from Jace is crushing. I know that he loves me. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me like I am the only thing that matters to him. With the gentleness he touches me, making me feel like I am the most precious thing in the world to him. The only problem though with all of my observations, is that they are from before he knew that Jonathan and I were siblings. Sure there was earlier today, but that was the first time we saw each other after finding out. Maybe he had convinced himself that it didn't matter while I was gone and then after we had sex did it truly hit him and he realized that maybe he _was_ a little disgusted by the thought.

I angrily wipe away the tear that has escaped my eye, refusing to let any more of them win the battle to escape their prison, and push my way back into my room. I slide on some black sandals and grab my black leather jacket and stuff a few of my weapons and steles into the hidden pockets and snatch my phone from where I left it on my bed. I hurriedly text Simon asking him where he said his band was performing tonight and slide the phone into my back pocket as I reach Isabelle's room. I quickly knock a few times and then slowly push the door open when I hear a muffled response.

Isabelle sticks her head out of her bathroom door to see who it is and I offer a shy smile, still unsure if she is still mad at me for my disappearing act last night. Her eyes tighten just a little at the sight of me and I offer her a shy smile. "I came with a peace offering." I say lightly to her. "To make up for the trouble I put you through last night." Isabelle's brow arches up a little in question and I know that I have peaked her interest. "My friend that I ran into last night has a band and they are playing a gig tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night? You know, just me and you going to a bar to hear a band play like normal girls are age."

"What about Jace? Does he mind you going to see your guy friend that you spent the night with's band play?" she asks me questioningly.

I roll my eyes at her and ignore the stab of pain his name caused me. "He met him and I don't need to ask Jace if I can have a friend that also happens to be a guy." I say back to her a little defensively.

She shrugs as to admit my point and says, "Fine. I'll go. It would be a shame to waste this outfit on going to the grocery store like I originally intended."

I look down at what she is wearing and choke a little internally that she was actually going to go to the store in skinny jeans and a skin tight, really low cut black wrap shirt that exposed most of her stomach and snaked around her back to show that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her long legs are perched precariously on top of red strappy stilettos and her hair hangs straight down to the middle of her back. I smile a little at the pure Isabelle-ness of the outfit meant for the grocery store and toss her her black leather gear jacket off of the back of her desk chair.

"Well lets get going." I say to her with an excited smile. She reluctantly returns my smile as I hear my phone ping. I look down at an address that Simon just sent as we walk out of her room and she shuts the door after grabbing her small clutch. I look down at my phone and scroll down to Jace's name and pull up our texting conversation and shoot him a quick text. " _Izzy and I are going to Simon's band's gig. You keep punching the shit out of that dummy while muttering things and don't wait up._ " I turn my phone on vibrate and slide it back into my back pocket as we step into the elevator.

"So..." Isabelle says while looking over to me, "is this friend of yours cute by any chance?"

I smile at her because of course she would want to know if he was cute. "His name is Simon and he is tall and pretty cute if you like the innocent looking gentlemanly nerd type."

She nods her head in understanding and says, "I can work with a cute nerd." and I roll my eyes at her. Simon didn't seem like the kind of guy who would easily roll over for a girl no matter how hot she was. She might be in for a surprise with him expecting him to be a push over and finding him to push back a little. The more I think about it, the more I think they might actually hit it off.

We get a cab right outside of the Institute and reach the bar that Simon's band is at and I let out a quick strangled laugh when I see that awful yellow van parked out front. "This is definitely the right place." I say as we approach the doors. I swing the door open and the smell of worn leather and alcohol hits my nose. The bar isn't exactly the nicest I have ever been to, but it also isn't the worst. There are old leather booths to the left with mirrors hanging above them on the wall mirroring the whole bar back at you in them. The bar is on the right with a not so friendly looking older female bar tender behind it glaring daggers at Isabelle and I. There is a decent mixture of older men and ones that are closer to our age and just a handful of women that the men seem to be hovering around.

We make our way further into the bar and notice the room attached to the back of the bar and head in that direction figuring that is where the stage is. The men all turn around and watch as we pass, lingering a little too long on Isabelle's chest and she sends them a glare so offensive it has them turning around quickly back to their drinks. I reach the room first and look to the left and see that is where the stage is and see Simon finishing setting up the instruments. "Hey Simon." I say so he can hear me and smile as he looks up to me.

Simon smiles brightly at me as his face lights up. "I didn't think you would actually come." he says clearly surprised.

I roll my eyes. "I told you that I would and I meant it." He gives me another small smile and then his eyes land on Isabelle who joins me. I can see his eyes widen slightly and he swallows a little harshly as his mouth falls open just a little. I give an amused smile at his reaction and motion to Isabelle. "Simon, this is Isabelle. Isabelle, this is Simon."

Simon clumsily steps over a speaker and stumbles a little in his attempt to get to Isabelle. I look back at her and see that she is actually smiling one of her genuine smiles at him. Not one of her fake smiles or her flirtatious smiles but an actual genuine smile from her that are few and far between. "Nice to meet you Simon." Izzy says and holds her hand out. Simon takes her hand and gently shakes it. "Nice to meet you too, Isabelle." he says a little breathlessly and I smile widely at the exchange. I think I might have been right about them hitting it off.

The rest of the band, including Kirk and Eric from last night come out and practically fall over themselves at the site of Isabelle. Their lead singer is a guy named Jordan who is actually pretty cute and upon closer inspection, a werewolf. He approaches us cautiously and we let him know that we won't bite as long as he doesn't and he lets out a huge laugh. Of course Simon and his friends don't know that he, or his girlfriend Maia, is a werewolf and we all agree to keep it all to ourselves.

The small room slowly fills up with people as his band warms up and Izzy and I take a seat close to the front. I can see Simon and Isabelle exchanging little glances here and there and I slip away before they start to play to grab us something to drink. I walk up to the bar and lean over it and order us some virgin shirley temples. The lady practically shoves them at me and as I pick them up and turn around to go back to Isabelle, I see a flash of familiar white blonde hair again. I could have sworn I just saw Jonathan again but I know that it is impossible. He is dead. I stand there frozen anyway frantically searching my visible surroundings and see nothing. Maybe whatever it was slipped outside. I kick open the door to the bar and step outside with the drinks in my hands and look up and down the sidewalk looking for someone I know isn't going to be there.

I stand there looking anyway for a minute or two and then resign myself to the fact that I just may be going crazy and turn and go back into the bar just as I hear Simon's band begin to play.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur as I try to reason with myself that I really didn't see my ex-boyfriend/brother today and try to focus on having a good time. I try to avoid thinking about Jace at all costs as well after his text saying that he had no clue what I was talking about referring to him muttering things as he punched the dummy over and over again. I will just deal with him later.

After the gig, Simon and Izzy talk animatedly with one another and she smiles when she realizes that he isn't a push over like she expected. He holds his own against the strong willed Isabelle and throws back at her everything she threw at him. By the end of the night, I practically have to drag her out of the bar. We take a taxi ride back to the Institute as she assaults me with questions about Simon that I am not too sure I know the answer to. I can tell her all about ten year old Simon but not too much about nineteen year old Simon much to her dismay.

When we finally reach the Institute, it is around midnight and we both head to our own rooms. I slide my jacket off of my shoulders as I open the door to my room and find Jace waiting on my bed for me reading a book. He looks up from it and offers me a tight smile that I return. "Did you have fun with Izzy?" he asks me as he sets the book down in his lap.

"I did." I say as I throw my jacket on the back of my desk chair and push my sandals off of my feet.

"How was Simon's band? Was it as bad as I imagine it was?" he asks laughing a little trying to lighten the tense mood in the room between us.

"It wasn't all that bad." I say to him as I step into my bathroom to look for a hair tie. "Their werewolf lead singer is pretty good."

I can hear Jace's voice raise slightly in surprise from my room as I pull my hair back into a braid down in front of me. "He has a werewolf in his band?"

"Mmmm hmmm." I say in answer as I finish the last couple of plaits. I tie it off and turn the light off and go back into my room and see that Jace is now sitting on the edge of my bed and watching me.

"Are we going to talk about that weird text you sent me earlier, Clary, or are we going to pretend like it never happened?" he asks me all of a sudden with a serious undertone to his voice. "I got the feeling that you were mad at me."

I turn and face him fully as I lean against my desk and fold my arms across my chest. "I woke up earlier to find you gone. You didn't even wake me to tell me you were going like you always do." I say challengingly to him. "I went to look for you and found you in the training room beating a dummy to death while you muttered. I watched you for a minute grow angrier and more frustrated as you punched the dummy over and over again until you finally shouted in anger 'her fucking brother'." I look at him accusingly waiting for his brilliant reason as to why he said what he said while he was angrily punching things.

His face is a little surprised but it is more resigned than I would have expected it to be. "I was angry." he says simply. "I woke up and looked down at you and all I could see was your brother."

I look back at him completely surprised by his answer that I was not expecting. "What is that supposed to mean?" I say a little weakly.

"I don't know." He says sounding a little defeated. "I wanted to kiss you like I always do but for some reason, I just couldn't."

"I don't understand what the difference is from two days ago to today?" I say getting a little angry. "You knew I had been with Jonathan from the moment I stepped through that portal four months ago. You knew that I had loved him and slept with him and it never bothered you. Until now." I say with a huff. "Now that I know he was my brother. I didn't know he was my brother! I thought I had already established that fact so why now is it different?"

"I don't know." he says a little angry and frustrated. "God knows that I love you Clary, it's just that..." he pauses for a second and looks down at the ground as he tries to figure out what he is trying to say, "knowing that you have slept with your _brother_..." he shifts his weight uncomfortably to his other foot, "...it kind of weirds me out now that I have had time to process it."

I am angry now. "What about earlier?" I ask in an angry huff. "What about when you made love to me right there?" I point to the bed. "You told me that you loved me and you always would. That it didn't matter about what had happened in my past. That you wanted to be with me."

He looks frantically up to me as he runs a hand angrily through his hair as I try to push back the tears from earlier that I denied exit from my eyes. "I _do_ love you, Clary. It's just that I may need some time to process all of this. To be able to look at you and not think about you being with your brother."

I clench my teeth in my mouth together and look angrily at him. How could he give me the false hope that he did? How could he say those things to me earlier if he didn't intend to back them up. "Get out." I say lowly and angrily. "Just get out." My posture is completely defeated as Jace approaches me. I look up at him as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I am sorry that you now find me so _repulsive,_ but I still feel the same way as I always have about you."

"Clary." He says sounding a little defeated.

"No." I say to him before he can say anything else. "Just leave. I don't want to burden you with my reality anymore." My voice is low and laced with the intense hurt I feel at _him_ needing time to process this. I am the one that this happened to. Not _him_.

His face falls slightly as he looks at mine and then he drops his gaze and walks out of my room. I take the few steps to my bed when the door shuts behind him and curl up into a ball as the pain hits. My heart is aching at Jace's words. He can't look at me without thinking about me being with my brother. How was I supposed to know that he was my brother?! How could Jace so quickly shove aside what we have for something I had no control over? He wants a fucking break from us. A _break_! Just as I suspected, he thinks that I am now tainted goods that he just can't possibly be prevailed upon to be with.

I grab my pillow and hug it to my chest as I push my face into it and let out a loud muffled scream of frustration and hurt. It feels like my heart is starting to be torn apart at the seems where Jace first stitched it back together. I can feel them being stretched to their breaking point with each ragged breath I take into the pillow. All of the promises he made are now dancing around in my head mocking me for actually believing them. For thinking that I would get a second chance at love with Jace.

I roll over and reach my hand under my mattress and grab the piece of fabric I was looking for. I pull out Jonathan's black shirt that he left at my house and that Anya brought to me and hug it to my chest. Whenever I would start to cry about losing him or feel lonely without him being here after he died, I would pull out his shirt that smelled like him and bury my face in it. I bring his shirt to my face and I take a deep breath and I can just barely still smell his scent on the shirt and I feel just a little bit better. I refuse to think of him as my brother right now and instead, remember him as the man I fell in love with and find just the smallest amount of comfort that comes from his barely detectable scent on his shirt.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I slam the door shut to Father's apartment and find him waiting in the living room for me. I groan and roll my eyes because I know what is about to come. "I would ask you where you have been but I am pretty sure I already know." Father says in a flat and monotone voice.

"I went to see Clary." I tell him. "Don't worry, Father, I didn't let her see me. I just wanted to see her. It's been too long and I don't want to wait too much longer." My tone is impatient and eager.

"Patience, Jonathan." he says in a slightly patronizing voice.

"I have had _PLENTY_ of patience!" I yell loudly back at him. "I have been waiting for almost six months because you didn't want me going into the Institute to see her and tell her that I was alive after I 'died'!" How can he not see how this is affecting me? I feel like I am losing my grip on the humanity that Clary brought to my surface. Father looks angry that I have yelled at him like that, but I don't care. I am tired of playing his stupid fucking games. All I want is my Clary back.

Father stands up, his face a stern mask. "You will not speak to me that way Jonathan, ever again." he says through barely clenched teeth. "Or did you forget what happens to you when you disobey me?"

I stand up taller than him using my two inches on him to look down at his face as I say, "You can't whip me forever, _father_. Your threats are growing very idle with me. I am not the little boy I once was." My voice is low and threatening, just the way I meant it to be. Does he really not see that I am a better shadowhunter than him? I have put up with his punishments because of the deep connections that he has throughout the Clave. They have been useful because his follows are blindly loyal to him. But what if he were dead? I wonder if they would then turn their loyalty to me. Now _that_ , would be useful.

Father looks up at me and I can tell he is enraged. His pupils are blown wide and his nostrils are slightly flared. I think he knew the day would come when I would grow tired of him treating me like his little bitch, I just don't think he expected it so soon. "No, Jonathan, you are _not_ the little boy you once were. You are a grown man and you have found what you want. What you would give everything for, have you not?" he asks me a little more calmly than I expected.

I step closer to him still and look straight into his eyes so he will know just how serious I am. "I would burn down this world and every world between to have her." I say lowly to him.

"Then take her." he says simply. "I hope you have planned out what you are going to say to her. How you are going to explain everything." He steps back and sits into his chair looking as cool as a cucumber. "I am sure that Hodge has told her by now who she is and who I am. He hinted at it during our brief conversation." He looks back up to me and I can see that he thinks that he has found a weak spot in my plan. I smirk at him and I can see the surprise on his face at up turned lips. "Do you really think that she will forgive you for lying to her? Not to mention, she is actually dating my other son. You remember him, don't you? Blonde hair, extra angel blood."

I snap my jaw closed tight and begin to see pure red again. I suspected as much when I saw the way he hugged her and took her face in his hands but to have it confirmed is a whole other story. That fucking thief is try to steal what is mine... _again_. He stole my father's love from me and now he is trying to steal away _my_ Clary. If he thinks he can have her, then he is about to get a very rude awakening. She loves _me_ and not him. He will never be what I am to her. She gave me her virginity. The thought of his fucking hands on her... I grit my teeth together as I pick up the coffee table and throw it against the wall with a loud grunt of anger. I turn abruptly and try to gain a handle on my anger. I close my eyes as I take deep breaths and try to focus on her green eyes. Eyes that looked at me with so much love. She told me she loved me. She said that she loved _me_. I am worthy of her love. An angel's love.

I open and close my fists slowly finding my anchor to this world in Clary's eyes. After a few more deep breaths, I turn and face father who has a very satisfied look on his face. I reacted the exact way he thought I would. The way he wanted me to. He wants me realize that I need him for information if for nothing else. I lower my eyes at him and give him my most sinister smirk. He really has underestimates me. He really thinks that I haven't thought through every single aspect of how I will get Clary back. The look on his face as he registers the look on my face which he did not expect is purely satisfying. "Oh father," I say like I am speaking to a petulant child, "when will you realize that I am superior to you in every way?" His look of surprise slowly begins to morph into one of contempt. "I have spent every waking hour since I woke up from my injury that she saved me from, planning this. I have foreseen every single aspect that could arise and am prepared to deal with anything that is thrown my way. Including _you_."

The look on his face is absolutely priceless. He has just now realized that my plans include getting rid of him if I have to. If he knows anything about me, it is that I do _not_ make idle threats. That is one of the first lessons he ever taught me. I lean back on my heels satisfied that I have put him in his place for now, even though I will have to watch my back, and bring my finger to my chin thoughtfully as I turn and begin to pace. "You know, father," I say thoughtfully, "there is this passage in a book that I read a long time ago that stuck with me. I don't remember what book it was exactly, but the quote was burned into my mind. 'She knew who she was dancing with the entire time. She just always chose to see the good in everyone and everything. I don't ever think she could change that about herself. It's possible her energy could even bring the good out of the devil.' " I look down at him as that sinks in. "A part of her knew who I really was. Deep down inside of her. She saw the demon side of me and chose to see that as sexy and not scary. She brought the light out that you buried in deep down inside of me with demon blood." My face grows stern and deadly as I say this next part. "And until I have her, my light, back at my side, the demon in me will not be caged any longer."

I turn and leave him sitting there in his stupid little chair while I walk up to my room. What I don't tell him is that I want her. No, I need her. I don't _want_ to feel this heavy weight that has made it's way slowly back onto my shoulders since she went away. I want to feel _human_ again and the only time I have ever felt that, is when she was with me. I want to feel that peace and happiness that only Clary can bring me. I want to hear her whisper my name and look at me with all the love she has with her beautiful green eyes. She is the only person who has ever truly loved me for who I am. Not even my mother would love me. I can't just give that up. I have to her with me. I know that she still loves me. The hope she held in her eyes tonight when she walked out of the bar to look for me told me everything that I needed to know. She is the only person that I could ever love. She is the one who showed me that I have the capacity to love and allowed the love to break free from the chains that the demon had put on it before I was even born.

I close my eyes tight as I try to hold on to the feeling of peace and happiness that she brought me, but it is slowly slipping away. I am forgetting that feeling and I won't allow that to happen if I can help it.

* * *

 **-Clary**

The sunlight slants through the heavy curtains over my window and hits the side of my face warming it and waking me up from my heavy sleep. I crack one eye open slightly and see that I am still clutching Jonathan's shirt and the previous night comes back to me in all it's horror. Jace saying that he just needed some 'time' after he made love to me and told me that everything would be okay. I close my eyes again tight before the tears come and squeeze my pillow to my chest. I feel like it is the only thing in this world that won't run away from me. Like it is the only thing I have. The loneliness that I felt after Luke and Jonathan died is slowly starting to climb it's way back into my being. Everyone I have ever loved has been snatched away from me. It's like I am poison or I did something in a previous life that was so bad that everyone I love in this life is doomed to break my heart in one way or another as my punishment. Like the most extreme version of karma there ever was. I should probably warn Anya to distance herself from me for fear of suddenly dying or growing a sudden hatred for me and ditching me.

I laugh humorlessly at my horrible life and throw my legs out of bed. I shower quickly and just dry my hair straight. What is the point in trying to get it to look beautiful and wavy when Jace will just look at me and throw up anyway from the thought of me and Jonathan. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a fairly tight scoop neck deep purple shirt and loop a thin black whip around my neck that hangs to below my breasts that was meant to look like a stylish necklace, and grab my jacket. It is towards the end of September now and the temperature can drop fast with a passing cloud during the day. I don't plan on being here today. I can't face Jace after what he said to me last night. I scribble a note and toss it on my bed for whoever to find that I am gone for the day. I grab my phone and look down to see that it is ten in the morning and take my bag and sling it over my shoulder and then I am gone.

I look up at the bright sky as I step out of the Institute and on any other day, it would have made me smile. But not today. I know it is a little cowardly to not want to face Jace today, but I don't care. I just can't take looking at him and feel my heart tug against itself. I hadn't realized how much I relied on him for my sanity until he took himself away. The feeling I have when I think of my life without him in it after everything that happened with Luke and Jonathan is almost too much. And there is that feeling of loneliness again...

I push my feet along the pavement and I duck into a store here and there just trying to distract myself from everything. I step into an arts and crafts store and buy myself a few paintbrushes to try and make myself feel better, but of course, it doesn't and now I am carrying around this stupid bag. I am just starting to get hungry and begin to look for a place to eat when I see it. A familiar head of blonde hair...but no. It can't be.

The blonde head turns and dips into a small alley just ahead and I think to myself how weird that is. Mundanes just don't go into alleys for fear of being mugged or something like that. And then the thought runs through my mind that I just might be going crazy. Seeing my dead boyfriend/brother the past two days just as everything in my life goes to shit. Maybe it is some weird coping mechanism that my brain has concocted or wishful thinking that I could possibly still have one person left in this world who loves me.

I shake my head to try and clear my mind as I pass the alley. I thoughtlessly glance down it as I keep walking and I see someone standing in the middle of it. About thirty feet down into it. The buildings are heavily shadowing the dark clad figure but there is something so familiar about his build. I look up to his head and I see bright hair just catching a stray ray of sunlight that had made it's way into the alley.

I stop dead in my tracks and take a step into the alley and squint my eyes at the figure. I take a few more steps as my eyes adjust to the darkened alley and then I can just start to make out his face. I see the strong jaw and his full lips. I see the familiar rune that sticks out of the collar in his shirt and creeps slightly up his neck in that sexy way that makes you want to see where it is coming from. My eyes then scan up to his eyes and see the dark black of them.

"Jonathan?" I say questioningly. "This can't be real. You're dead." I tell him. He must be a hallucination. I have finally lost it and now I am certifiably insane. I have almost convinced myself of this fact until I see his hands twitch slightly with anxiety like they always did. I can't believe I remember that. His lips open up and he says, "Clary."

The sound of his voice is all the reassurance that I needed to convince me that this was real. "Jonathan?" I say hopefully as my voice catches in my throat. "Oh my God, Jonathan!" I drop my bag of paintbrushes and then I am running. I can feel that a tear has escaped my eye and has started to make it's way down my cheek. As I get closer to him, I can see that his eyes are swimming with emotion and my heart gives a little leap in my chest. I have missed that look from him so much. "Jonathan." I breath one last time as I jump into his open arms. I can't believe this is happening. I just can't. How is this possible? This can't be real. It's too much. It will be too much if it isn't real. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and breath in, surprised to be breathing in his familiar scent and more tears spring from my eyes as I say, "It's really you." There is no way that my brain could have remembered the scent of him so well and how his arms felt around me.

"Clary, Clary, Clary." he says like a mantra in a whisper. "I have missed you _so_ much. I finally feel like I can breathe again." His arms squeeze me tighter and he buries his face into my hair as he holds my feet off of the ground. My arms squeeze him tighter in response. "I thought you were dead. You didn't come to see me." I tell him with my voice a little shaky. He sets me down and grabs my face in between his hands gently as he looks deep into my teary eyes. "I _was_ dead until this moment, right now, with you in my arms again."

I reach my hands up and place them over his on my face and smile as he brings his lips down to mine. They are soft and gentle and yet a little hungry. I taste his familiar taste and I feel all of the memories come flooding back. The euphoric feeling of him kissing me for the first time. The first time that we had sex. They all come back like a tidal wave and I open my mouth in response and let his tongue slip in as I drag my hands into his hair...and then I remember.

I pull back hastily and take a step back. "Wait." I say as I look down at his chest. I can't look him in the eyes right now. I take a deep breath as I step further away from him and out of his reach. When I look back up at him, I can see the hurt in his eyes that I pushed him away but I need answers. "Did you know?" I ask him flatly.

He furrows his brow slightly and looks confused back at me. "Know what, Clary?"

"Don't play stupid." I say sternly back to him. "Did you know that we were siblings?" I am steadily watching his face and studying it for any hint of deceit as he look sadly back at me when he realizes what I said.

He drops his gaze and looks down at my nose as he says, "No. I didn't." very sadly and yet with conviction. "Father told me after I woke up. He saw the exchange between us as I lay dying." His voice drips with sincerity as he says this and I believe him. "He knew practically the whole time. He said he knew the moment he took my phone from me and saw you when we were video chatting. He says you look just like Jocelyn."

"Why didn't he tell you?" I ask him sounding almost angry.

"Because he is an _evil_ fucking person." Jonathan says with conviction to me. "He likes to toy with people and manipulate them. It's his favorite pastime."

I am about to ask him another question when something hits me like a semi truck. It is so blatantly obvious and I am so mad at myself for not thinking about this until now. How could I be so dense? I level my eyes at him and clench my fists hard as the words that spill out of my mouth are like venom seeping out of a snake's fangs. "And what about Luke? Huh?" I watch as his eyes widen fractionally. "Valentine was the one who was attacking and killing the vampire clans and then the werewolf den. That explains why you were there that night." I can feel the blood flood my face with the anger that is coursing through my veins. I step forward and bring my hands to his chest and hit him as I shove him back. "How could you, Jonathan?!" I say half angry and half destroyed. "How could you do that to me?!" Tears spring readily from my eyes as I let the anger and hurt out of me. I was wrapped up in him being my brother that I didn't think about Luke. I truly am a horrible person.

He lets me hit/push him a few more times as he lets me get out my anger and then he grabs my wrists as I go in to push him for the sixth time. He holds my wrists firmly as I try to pull them back. He dips his head down low and refuses to let me go. I finally look up and into his eyes as my tears cloud my vision. He looks deep into my eyes as he says, "I didn't know that he was targeting Luke." His eyes are wide and unflinching as he looks into mine, willing me to believe him.

"I don't believe you, Jonathan." I say angrily and yank my wrists out of his grasp.

He steps forward and gently grabs my shoulders as his eyes find mine again after I looked away from him. "Clary, you _have_ to believe me. I didn't know what he was doing until I got there. I had no idea that it was Luke he was targeting. You have to believe me. I don't know what I will do if you don't believe me." His voice is low and fervent with emotion.

I look into his eyes and see the sincerity of his words. His eyes are desperate for me to believe him. It is written all over his face just how desperate he is. His hands slide up to cup my face gently as I try and decide if he is telling me the truth. He takes my hesitation as a good sign. His head slowly dips and I let him step closer to me until I only a few inches separate us. Jonathan bends down slightly as he turns my head up a little and closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against mine. " _Please_ , Clary, tell me you believe me." he says. Even though his voice is whisper, I can hear the fervor in it.

I close my eyes as I soak in his presence and let a few more tears slip out of my eyes. I sigh and bring my hands up and rest them on his chest. "I just don't know, Jonathan." I whisper to him. I can feel my hurt lurching in my chest as I war with myself to believe him. He places a kiss on my forehead and then takes a small step back and I look up to him. "I have proof." he says lowly to me. "Do you remember those scars all over my back?" he asks me with sadness in his voice. I nod and he reaches down to the bottom of his shirt. He turns around as he pulls up his shirt and reveals his scarred back to me. I suck in a startled and horrified breath as I see new marks reddening his back. It looks like about ten new slash marks are laced on top of his old wounds. I step forward and place my hand on top of one and he sucks in a breath in a hiss and jerks away slightly.

He puts his shirt down and turns back around to face me. "He whips me with demon metal when I disobey him. Steles won't work on them and it takes about a year for them to heal fully and become just a dull pain." I bring my hand to my mouth in horrified shock as a tear slips out of my eye for a whole different reason. "He whipped me when I woke up because I refused to fight Luke and his pack. He did it while I was still recovering so I couldn't fight back." He steps forward and grasps my face in his hands again. "I couldn't fight him. I couldn't fight Luke. I couldn't do that to you."

I reach up to touch his face as his eyes look down into mine with pure honesty. "Oh Jonathan." I say as my hand cradles his face. He lets out a visible sigh of relief and pulls me into him in a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his heart pounding into my chest and I quickly think to myself that no one's heart beats like Jonathan's and I turn my head into him and kiss his shoulder where my face is and then I feel him turn his face into my shoulder and place a kiss there. I turn my head into him again and kiss the base of his neck this time. It feels so good to be in his arms again. Something that I never thought I would get to experience again and now that I am, it is almost euphoric.

I had him and Luke yanked so violently and quickly out of my hands that it was almost too much to bear. So much so that I can't help the next thing I do. I pull away from him and bring my lips to his again and allow myself to pretend like the past six months never happened. I forget about the fact that he is my brother and that he let me believe he was dead. I forget about right and wrong and what I should do and just feel. Loving him was so easy and effortless and he made me laugh and he made me happy and I felt wonderful when I was with him.

He sucks in a small startled breath at my kiss but quickly recovers. His lips mold to mine and he lets out a low moan of satisfaction as my hands slip back into his hair. The love I felt for him comes crashing back down on me like a tidal wave. My heart soars with the feeling and I push myself closer to him. He wraps his strong arms around me and I melt into him easily. His tongue slips into my mouth and I reach up on the tips of my toes to press my mouth harder to his. The feeling of safety that I always felt with him engulfs me and I can feel the love radiating off of him. His mouth and hands are desperate on me like mine are on his. I had almost forgotten just how much I loved him. Almost.

He pulls back and sucks in a deep breath of air as I do and I whisper lowly to him, "I love you so much, Jonathan."

He lets out a little huff of air as the edges of his mouth turn up a little and he looks purposefully into my eyes. "And I love you, Clary. You are the _only_ person I have ever loved." He leans in and places a few gentle kisses to my lips and then I step away knowing what I have to do next and knowing that I probably won't survive it. My heart gives an unbearably painful lurch as I look into his eyes and a knot forms deep in the pit of my stomach. My breath hiccups a little at the pain that begins to course through me as I inhale and I try to gain all of my remaining strength to do this. "As much as I love you, we can't be together. You are my brother, Jonathan. What we feel...it's wrong."

He surprises me by taking a step forward to me and looking earnestly into my eyes, "Is it?" he questions me. "Did it feel wrong when you were kissing me just a second ago?" I look up to him. "That is beside the point." I say to him not willing to admit that it didn't feel wrong.

His hands come up and he places them on my upper arms. "I know you don't think it feels wrong and I know why." he says with conviction. This catches my attention and I furrow my brows in confusion at his statement. "What?" I say breathily.

He steps back and holds his hand out for me to take and says, "Come with me. There is something I need to show you."


	12. Chapter 12

**-Clary**

Before I realize I am doing it, I am lifting my hand and I place it in his. He smiles warmly at this and engulfs my hand in his. The next thing I know, he is pulling towards the mouth of the alley. He bends over quickly and picks up the bag that I dropped that I had completely forgotten about and tucks it into his jacket pocket. He is pulling me along slightly behind him and I can't help but stare at him. I am still in complete shock that he is actually here. That he is alive. I look down at his fingers that are laced in mine and I can't help but smile. I got him back. I got someone that I love back after he was gone. How many people in this world can say that?

"Where are we going?" I ask as I scoot up next to him and we turn back onto the sidewalk.

He looks down at me and smiles brightly at me. "I am going to show you why it doesn't feel wrong when we are together. Why it actually feels great. Like we are whole with each other." He stops for a second and looks down at me excitedly as his free hand comes up and trails his fingers down my face. "Do you feel that too? Like I do?"

"I...I..think so." I tell him unsurely, but this is not an acceptable answer for him. "What did it feel like when you saw me just a moment ago? When you saw that I was still alive?" He asks me.

I drop my eyes from him as I search for the answer. "It felt euphoric. It felt like I could breathe again for the first time since that awful night." I say to him as the feelings come to me.

He dips his head so he can look me in the eyes again. "You see? _We_ aren't wrong because of what I am going to show you."

I shake my head in confusion and furrow my brows. "I don't understand."

"And that is why you have to come with me now." he says with a small smile. "We don't have all day." He reaches down and kisses me quickly before I can stop him (even though I really don't want to stop him) and then starts walking again as he pulls me along by our interlocked hands.

As we walk, I can't stop looking up at him. I feel like this is all just one big dream. Somehow, he always knows when I look up to him and always returns my disbelieving look with a soft and loving smile. He still looks at me the same way after all this time. Even after finding out months ago that he was my brother, he still looks at me like he is crazy in love with me. I wonder if that is how I looked at him and I am even more curious to know how I am looking at him now. I know that shock is the most dominant emotion on my face but what about the others? Is there still that love there that he saw in my eyes? The way he keeps looking at me tells me yes. That he feels encouragement by the way I look at him. "I still can't believe you are actually here. That you are alive." I say a little disbelievingly and with a small smile on my lips. "I can't believe I got you back."

He looks down at me and smiles a blinding smile as he brings my hand that he is holding up to his lips and gives it a kiss. "And I am never going to leave you again." he says ardently as he pulls us to a stop. He drops my hand and then wraps his arm around my waist as my hands come up to rest on his chest. He pulls me tight to his body and I get a shiver down my spine at the memory of all of the other times he held me tight. The feeling of love that I have for him sneaks up again and I tip my head back as he kisses me softly again. I can't help it. I just can't.

His other hand sneaks up and into my hair as his lips move softly and slowly against mine. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes and says, "I love you, Clary. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you. We were made for each other."

I want to ask him what he means by that but all I do is lean up and kiss him once more softly on his full lips as he smiles at me. He lets go of me and takes my hand again as we start to walk. I look up at him again and it almost pains my heart at how beautiful he is. I look ahead and see that another girl who looks about twenty-two with big boobs and dyed blonde hair sees how beautiful he is too. She smiles seductively up at him as we approach and she glances down at me. She smirks at me dismissively and then I can see her change her course. She looks down in her gucci bag and then just at the last second, steps in front of Jonathan and he knocks her with his shoulder. Stupid bitch, I know exactly what she is doing.

She looks up at Jonathan with a surprised yet flirty smile and says, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She sticks her chest out a little at him and I can't take it anymore. I step in front of Jonathan and place myself in between him and the very stupid blonde and I level my eyes at her as say through clenched teeth, "Back off bitch. He's _mine_." She is completely taken back by my actions, as am I, and then she turns as she looks slightly scared and walks off.

I can feel Jonathan snake his hand around my waist and pull my back to his chest and he dips down and says lowly in my ear, "I _am_ yours." His hot breath on my neck does things to me and I step away from him and take his hand before things get out of hand. He only pulls me along for another few minutes and then he is walking up to the side of a secluded brick building down an alley and pulling out a stele. I watch in confusion as he puts the stele to the wall and draws an open rune and then a door appears. He looks back to me and smiles and grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

I am completely surprised to find a very modern looking apartment on the other side of the door. We step directly into the kitchen that has sleek white cabinets and black marble counter tops and top of the line stainless steel appliances. I look to my left and see a living room with low slung black leather modern couches and a leather chair that I can see is used frequently. There is a staircase on the far wall that is made of glass I can just see the first door upstairs peeking around the white walls. "What is this place?" I ask Jonathan.

"This is where Father and I live most of the time." he replies as he turns around to face me. My eyes blow wide as I start to back up. Why did he bring me here? "Clary, Clary, it's okay. He's not here. He will be gone until late this evening." He says reassuringly. I relax a little and calm myself as Jonathan begins to speak again. "This is an untraceable apartment that can move anywhere in the world. He had a warlock make it for him and then instead of paying him, he killed him." His voice is more resigned than anything as he tells me this and I just nod in understanding.

"But why are we here?" I ask him.

"Because I want to prove to you what Father did to us. Why we are the way we are." he says ardently. I furrow my brows slightly in confusion and then he is pulling me along again to the stairwell. He pulls me up it behind him and then turns and goes into the first room. I can instantly tell it is Valentine's room. There is a king sized bed against the left wall that is made perfectly and I can see a grand bathroom peeking through one of the doors.

Jonathan lets go of my hand and walks over to a book case along the wall that the door we just came in is on and pulls out a set of fake books. Inside the hollowed out books are what look to be journals and Jonathan takes them out and places the books back onto the shelf. He turns back to me and then leaves the room, his arms filled with the journals, and I follow him as he turns left and goes down the hall to another bedroom and opens the door. I instantly recognize that this is his room. I look to the right and see that he still has the picture I drew of myself stuck to the wall with his dagger and I smile brightly and walk over to it. I raise my hand up and let my fingers trail lightly down the surface as I hear him come up behind me. His body warms my back and he puts a hand gently on my shoulder and rests it there as he says, "Whenever I would start to feel myself slipping away or I was having trouble controlling my anger or impulses, all I had to do was look at this picture and everything would just melt away."

I turn around and face him feeling especially touched and reach up to kiss him on his cheek. He smiles sweetly down at me and then turns around to his bed where the journals sit. "These are Father's journals. He has kept them on me since before I was born and this new one," he picks up one that looks practically brand new, "is the one he had started to keep on you after he found out about you."

I grab the journal from his hands in horror and look at Jonathan. "He kept a journal on me?" I ask horrified. "Why would he do that?"

"Because you are one of his experiments and so am I." he says flatly.

"Experiments?" I ask completely confused now. "What is that supposed to mean?" There are about a million questions floating through my head right now...

Jonathan reaches up and takes my hand gently and pulls me to his bed. "You may need to sit down for this." he says seriously. I look at him a little scared but does as he says anyway. "Do you know why Jocelyn left Valentine?" Jonathan asks me seriously.

"Luke said it was because she helped stop his attempt at an uprising to cause a war between downworlders and shadowhunters." I say like I am reciting from a script. "Valentine then burned her parents house down with them in it along with my brother, which I now know was a lie, to punish her. She was pregnant with me then."

"That is only part of the reason." Jonathan says and it takes me by complete surprise. "Luke only knew so much. Jocelyn had already started to hate Valentine long before then for what he did to me."

I shake my head and furrow my brows in confusion at him. "I don't understand." I say unsurely.

Jonathan reaches up and pushes my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear gently. "Then let me explain." He says softly. "It is kind of a long story so get comfortable." he says a little jokingly.

"It started before I was even born." Jonathan says as he opens up one of the older journals and hands it to me. "Father loved to experiment and wanted to create the perfect shadowhunter. The perfect weapon to exact his revenge with."

As he is talking, I am flipping through pages of writing with words like 'pregnant' and 'blood' and 'Jocelyn' mixed in the scrawling.

"He eventually thought that combining a greater demon's blood with the blood of a shadowhunter would create someone who could control demons and be faster and stronger than others of our kind." He flips me to another page as he talks. "Father summoned a greater demon and collected it's blood and gave it to Jocelyn to drink when she was pregnant with me without her knowledge." I suck in a startled breath and look up to Jonathan in shock and horror. He just nods his head in acknowledgement. "It did have an effect on me. It did make me faster and stronger, but it also made it hard for me to understand everyday emotions like kindness and empathy. That is why I have trouble with my anger."

"But you _do_ have kindness and empathy in you." I say to him. "I have seen it."

"That is because of you, Clary." he says ardently. " _You_ brought that out in me."

"But how?" I ask him. All I did was be myself.

"Because of what he did to you." Jonathan says simply yet with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"To me?" I ask surprised. "But he never even met me. Never even knew I existed. How could he have done anything to me?" I am starting to sound frantic. Is he about to tell me that I have demon blood in me too?

"That's because he didn't mean to do anything to you." Jonathan explains while he takes one of my hands in his to stop me from panicking. "You see, Jocelyn knew that something was off about me when I was born and she was suspicious that Father had done something to me. She was furious with him but stayed with him partly because she loved him and partly because she wanted to stop the uprising. He saw that she was depressed and angry with him so he did something almost as bad as what he did to me." He looks down in his lap and pulls out the newest journal and sets it onto my lap. "He summoned the angel Ithuriel and trapped him in the basement of a house and took his blood from him."

" _Oh my God_." My voice is barely above a whisper. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He wanted to give Jocelyn Ithuriel's blood to try to make her happy. To try and make her stay." He pulls my chin up so I look him in the eyes. "But what he didn't know was that she was pregnant with you and the angel's blood had an effect on you." He reaches up and drags the back of his fingers across my cheek. "That is why you can create runes. That is why you are a superior fighter to all others and that is why we were drawn together."

I am completely shocked. I look back down at the writing and read a small passage about Jonathan and I's interaction at dinner and his surprise that I was able to change Jonathan so much for the better. About how I made him more human and how I was the perfect balance to him. He said that our closeness as friends could save Jonathan from a life of anger and destruction. That because of my angel's blood, that I was the perfect balance to him.

Jonathan suddenly moves off of the bed and falls to his knees in front of me. His dark eyes search mine until he sees that I am focused on him and he says, "Don't you see, Clary? He tainted our blood so much that we aren't related like siblings. We are no more related than the next shadowhunter that comes along. You were created to balance me out. I believe that there are no accidents, Clary, that father giving Jocelyn the angel blood when she was pregnant with you was part of a bigger plan." His voice is full of conviction and sincerity as he is saying this. "God, or whoever is in charge, saw that I needed someone to balance me out. He saw that without someone to show me that there is more to my life than constant pain and suffering, that I would have the ability to destroy the world. That there was more to living than anger and frustration and then you came along. You, Clary, brought out my ability to love. You brought out every human emotion that had been repressed my entire life by Father and the demon blood and _you_ made all of the pain that had been a constant burden all of my life just go away. And all I had to do was lay eyes on you."

Somewhere in the middle of his speech, I started to cry. The look in his eyes is one of true belief in his own words and I can see that what he is telling me is the undeniable truth. If I have ever believed him about anything, it would be this. His conviction that I did that to him. That I saved him somehow. All of his actions and words when we were together come flying back to me. How he was surprised when I told him that I liked him for who he was. How he never seemed to believe he was worthy of love. How he looked at me time and time again when I would calm him down like I was some kind of miracle sent from heaven for him. It explains why he asked me if he scared me when he would get upset. It allows me to understand him and his words and actions so much better now.

His life has been hell. His father has beat him relentlessly for being what he created him to be. He was never shown love once in his life. All he has ever known is pain and anger and frustration. He was never showed any kindness or allowed to make any mistakes without severe consequences. "Oh Jonathan." I say sadly to him as I bring my hand to his cheek. "I finally understand you. I get it now."

His returning gaze is like seeing the sunrise for the first time. His eyes shine with such love and fervor that it literally takes my breath away. "You are the only person I have ever loved, Clary. _You_ turned me into who is kneeling in front of you now. _You_ gave me my life that was taken away from me back." His hand comes up and his thumb gently wipes one of my tears away as he leans in closer to me. His lips touch mine with such gentleness and I lean into him just a little. He scoots closer to me and slides in between my legs as he pulls my arms around his neck and I hug him closer to me.

After a few seconds of sweet slow kissing, I pull back and look him in his eyes. "But you're my brother. We can't." When I planned to say that, I had planned to say it with a lot more conviction than how it came out. My voice is soft and pliable and holds almost no conviction.

"Only by definition." He says softly back to me. "Our blood is less similar to each other's as a mundane's is walking down the street. Father and his experiments made sure of that."

He starts to lean in slowly again and I find my voice again, "But.." is all I get out before he softly interrupts me. "Does it feel wrong or right when I kiss you?" His voice is soft but the question is serious. He looks deep into my eyes and I can't lie. "It feels right, but..."

He shakes his head and puts his finger over my lips gently to silence me. "There is no 'but'. It feels right because it _is_ right."

I want to tell him that it is still wrong and that we shouldn't be together but my heart says otherwise. I try to come up with a good argument to rebuke him but all I can think about is how much I missed him. How much I love him in a very non-sibling way. How I want him to do very non-sibling things to me. All of this plays out in my mind in a matter of seconds and then I am kissing him. I crash my lips to his and he lets out a deep rumbling moan in his chest and then I reach down and shove all of the journals off of his bed and hastily scoot back onto it.

He isn't two inches behind me and he lays me down on his bed and I pull his face back to mine. He kisses me like I am the air he needs to breathe and I return it wholeheartedly. My adrenaline picks up and my heart is pounding in my chest. That is when I realize that I truly _did_ forget how much I loved him. It all comes crashing down on me like a ton of bricks and my heart soars to the sky for minute. He pulls away for a second to suck in a breath and I take the opportunity to tell him. "My God, I love you _so_ much, Jonathan. You have no idea."

He looks back down at me when I say this and his eyes begin to blaze with love and adoration. "And _I_ love _you_. I never knew I could love until you. I love you." He dips his head down and kisses my lips gently. "I love you." He places the next kiss on my jaw. "I love you." He kisses me on my neck. "I love you." He kisses me right where my heart is slowly and purposefully and I look down to him and say, "I know you do. Now kiss me before I go insane."

He smiles widely back up at me and then his lips connect harshly with mine. His lips slide hungrily against mine as I roughly slide my hands up his muscular arms and drag them into his hair. The next thing I know is he is reaching down and pulling my shirt up and I lift my arms to let him. I arch my back up and into him as he slides his arm around and pops the clasp on my bra and then I pull it off the moment I feel it come undone.

I then reach down hurriedly and pull his shirt up and he sits up and takes it off lightning fast. As he does this, I am reaching up and undoing his pants in record time and then he crashes his mouth back down to mine. I let out a little relieved moan as his tongue slides in my mouth and oh did I miss him. His taste is so familiar to me and his lips that mold to mine perfectly feel like a last minute reprieve from death row. I can't believe I have him back. I can't believe that I get to feel all of these emotions again that he fills me with.

I let go of his face and reach down in between us to unbutton my pants. Jonathan feels this and he sits up and finishes the job and then practically yanks them down my legs along with my underwear. He stands up quickly and pulls down his pants and then hesitates as he looks down at me naked on his bed. "You are so _unbelievably_ beautiful." he says lowly to me as his words are laced with conviction. "The most beautiful thing in this entire world." He leans back down to me then as I slide my eyes up and down his naked body and my core burns with desire when I see his large erection. Good heavens I forgot how big he is.

When he gets within arms reach I grab his shoulders and pull him on top of me and I slam my mouth to his as I spread my legs for him. All I can think about is how much I want to have him in me. How much I missed how he made my body felt. How much I missed how he made me feel like the most precious thing in this world and how I missed how much I love him.

His head dips down for a quick half a minute to tease and lick my nipples with expertise and then he brings his mouth back up to mine as I can feel him line up with my entrance. His hand quickly dips down to me and slides his finger swiftly in me and then brings his hand back. "You are already so wet for me." he says with a sexy smile on his lips.

"You have _no_ idea." I whisper back to him and roll my hips to let him know that I am tired of waiting. He takes the hint and pushes his way into me. He throws his head back as he lets out a slow sigh of satisfaction and closes his eyes. His huge dick spreads my walls and fills me up like only he can and I can feel how tight I am squeezing him. As if he can read my mind, he says breathily, "I forgot how tight you are and how _good_ you feel."

I look down and see that he still isn't all of the way in and I thrust my hips up harshly and slide the rest of him into me and he lets out a loud startled moan. He jerks his head back down to look at me and I can see the wild barely controlled lust in his eyes and I roll my hips again. "What are you waiting for?" I ask him. I just want him to start moving his hips before I go insane.

His eyes look deep into mine and his voice drops low and husky when he says, "Nothing." and then thrusts into me hard and I scream out in pleasure. He pulls back again and then pushes into me and I let out another satisfied scream. For angels sake, I forgot how good he is at this.

His pace picks up and he sets himself a rhythm that makes me pant. His lips find mine and then he adjusts his position slightly and I feel him hit my spot. I moan loudly into his mouth and I can feel his lips turn up in a smile against my mouth. "I would never forget how to pleasure you, my darling." he says on my lips and then I close my eyes shut tight. Which each thrust he makes, he hits my spot perfectly and within less than a couple of minutes, I can already feel myself climbing that perfect high. "Please don't stop." I say raggedly to him.

He leans down and kisses my neck with a tiny nip and says, "Never." and then his thrusts get a little harder and then I am coming undone. My orgasm hits me like a tsunami with wave after unbelievable wave of intense pleasure and I find myself screaming Jonathan's name in a long drawn out moan that slowly dies on my lips as I run out of breath. My eyes are shut so tightly that when I finally open them to look at Jonathan on top of me, all I see are stars for a moment. When I am finally able to focus on his face, I suck in a deep breath as I finally start to come down from my longest orgasm yet. "I love to watch you come, baby." Jonathan says to me.

I pull his face down to mine and hungrily push my tongue into his mouth as he lets out a low moan at my eagerness. I pull back after a few passionate seconds and then slide him out of me and kick my leg over to make him fall to the bed. When he does, I push him down on his back and then swing one leg over so I can straddle him and his face lights up with equal parts of surprise and untamed lust and I position myself over him. "Tell me you want me." I say down to him. I want to hear the words from his mouth before I slide him back into me.

"I _only_ want you, _my_ Clary." Jonathan's voice is low and full of conviction and I smile seductively at him as I push him back into me with surprising force. He stretches me as far as I can go and I sit down on him all the way to his hilt and his head falls back with pleasure. I roll my hips once, twice, three times slowly before I let myself loose and then I am rolling them into him with such force and tiny little flicks of my waist. His eyes fly open and then roll to the back of his head as I begin to pick up the pace. Before I know it, his whole bed is rocking back and forth and banging against the wall from the force of my thrusts.

His hands come up my body and find my breasts and then he is teasing them with his fingers as he groans in pleasure from me. "You're so fucking _good_ at pleasuring me." he says through his heavy pants. I smile wickedly down at him and then he is sitting up. He pulls my chest to his as I am sitting in his lap and then I am fucking him as he holds me to him while sitting on his bed. His hands go to my butt and when I push back into him, his hands help pull me fast and hard into him. I let out a moan of pleasure at this and then I am picking up the pace as I can see him starting to build to his climax. "Oh, my Clary. My sweet, sweet Clary." he says as he closes his eyes slowly to the pleasure.

His fingers dig into my butt cheeks as he pulls me harder and faster and then I watch as he comes undone underneath me. He tosses his head back and his muscles in his body tense beautifully as he lets out a long and very loud choking moan. I don't stop my assault on his dick as he fills me with his cum and then his body starts to shake with waves of pleasure. His face is turning red from his lack of breath and I lean forward as I continue to thrust and whisper, "Breathe." into his ear and he sucks in a long desperate breath. As he finally starts to come down, I slow my thrusts and his body jumps with the aftershocks every time I come down on him.

His body finally stills and then he falls back to his bed as a thin sheet of sweat covers his perfect body. I slide off of him and into the crook of his arm as our breathing slows. "I forgot how hard you make me come." Jonathan says lowly to me and then lets out a sort of breathy hysterical laugh. I sit up a little and place a few kisses on his chest and then tuck myself back into his arm and that is when it hits me. I just willingly had sex with my brother.

I bring my hands up to my face and cover it as I wait for the shame to come. Shame that will stay with me for the rest of my life. I start to feel something, but it isn't shame. I feel Jonathan's fingers wrap around one of my hands and he pulls it away from my face. "What is wrong, my love?" he says sweetly and with concern.

"I am waiting to feel the shame that is surely to accompany sleeping with my brother." I say solemnly to him.

"But you don't feel it do you?" he says a little smugly yet with curiousness laced in his tone.

"Not yet. Just give it some time." I say as I dramatically as I bring my hand back up to cover my face.

He lets out a low chuckle and then turns his body to face mine. I feel his fingers touch my chin and he pulls my face up to him. His eyes are looking into mine with love and slight amusement and he smiles at me and says, "It isn't going to come because we were made for each other. We are _meant_ to be together."

I let go of his gaze and tuck my head under his chin and bury my face in his chest. All of this is just so much. I don't know what to think so I decide that I need to turn my brain off for a second and just listen to how I feel. I flip an invisible light switch to the off position and then close my eyes. I feel Jonathan's arms around me and I like it. I feel like this is where I am supposed to be. When he looks at me, I feel like the most precious gem in the entire universe. When I kiss him, he sets my body on fire. Hell, even when I think about him, it sends a million butterflies to the pit of my stomach. Nothing about it feels wrong or shameful just like it _never_ did. Fuck, I am screwed up. I don't have a valid argument from an emotional stand point. Logically, I have a million, but emotionally; none.

"Maybe you are right." I say quietly to him. His arms tighten around me again and says in a whisper, "Of course I am right. You are mine and I am yours. The way it was always meant to be."

His sure tone makes me a feel slightly better and I place a kiss on his chest as he snuggles my naked body. "There is one thing I can't deny and that is that I love you, Jonathan. I never stopped loving you. Not for one second." Even though my voice is a whisper, I can hear the sureity of my words. That is when I realize that I need to tell him about Jace. At the thought of him, my heart twists in my chest and cracks under the pressure for just a second but Jonathan's arms around me hold me together.

"Jonathan." I say shyly. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Yes, my love." Jonathan says lovingly and then kisses the top of my head.

I swallow harshly and then pull back just a little so I can look in his eyes when I tell him this. God, this is going to be so hard. I take a shaky breath and then I let the words out of my mouth before I can choke on them. "This whole time, I thought you were dead. It nearly killed me losing you and Luke that night. I had to pick up the pieces of my heart and try to move on. I left the Prague Institute and ended up here in New York. And that is where I met Jace." I watch for any sign of anger or hurt or betrayl but all I see is a loving face looking down at me. "I..I .." I keep trying to say the words but I keep getting choked.

"Shhhh." Jonathan says as he brushes my hair behind my ear. "I know about Jace and it's okay. You thought I was dead so I can't really fault you for moving on."

I scoot back and prop myself up on my elbow to look down at him because I am completely shocked. "You're not mad?" I ask in disbelief.

Jonathan drops my gaze and lays back on his back and looks up at the ceiling as he purses his lips slightly. "I was at first." He says a little quietly. "But then I realized that I shouldn't be mad at you. You believed I was dead. If you had known that I was alive, then you would have never even looked at him twice."

"No, I wouldn't have." I say firmly to him.

He turns his head back to me then and smiles at me as his hand falls to his side on the bed and wraps around one of mine on top of the covers. "I know that. I mean, if you were to ask me if I had thought about a multitude of ways to kill him, then you might not like my answer." He lets out a small _almost_ humorless laugh and then continues. "But all of that is a moot point now that I have you with me right now in my bed telling me you love me."

I lean forward and place a soft kiss on his lips and then look at him and say, "I really _do_ love you." I take my hand out from under his and bring it to caress his face. "I am with you now and always will be. I just have to do something first before I will feel okay to go any further with you."

"And what is that?" Jonathan says to me.

"I have to break up with him." I say flatly even though my heart tugs uncomfortably as I say it. "And then I have to take his memory away of the fact that we are brother and sister."

He sits up then as his face turns into one of complete shock. "You can do that?!" he practically shouts at me with his mouth hanging open.

I smile a little shyly and nod my head. "If we are going to be together in the public eye of our world, then they will have to believe that we aren't siblings."

Jonathan furrows his brows as he says, "But I don't care what anyone thinks."

"I know babe." I say as I smooth out the furrowed lines of his face with my hand. "But what happens when we want to get married and have children?" I ask him. "I don't want our kids to be made fun of and treated differently because of who their parents are."

His eyes start to light up as I am talking and smile creeps across his face. "You would want to marry me and have my kids?"

I smile at his surprise and lean in and kiss him squarely on the lips. "That _is_ what tends to happen when two people fall in love, is it not?"

He gives me one of his blindingly bright smiles and then pulls me to him roughly and crashes his lips to mine. His mouth is eager on mine and I smile a little against his mouth and he pulls back and looks at me like I am a miracle again and I just really love him. I roll on top of him and lay my naked body on his and begin to kiss him again. I pull my legs up to straddle him and the kiss begins to get heated again. Just when I am about to reach my hand down to touch his manhood is when I see a flash of something out of his opened door and I turn my head the same time Jonathan does and see Valentine standing in the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Shit!" I scream out and then scramble off of Jonathan. I fall to the other side of him away from the door and grab what sheets I can and pull them over my body. I look up to Jonathan who hasn't moved a muscle and see him casually fold his arms behind his head and see that he has a lazy smirk on his face as he turns his head to Valentine and makes no attempt to cover up. "Hello Father." Jonathan says lazily.

I peek over the top of Jonathan's chest and look at Valentine's face that has smoothed out of it's shocked face and moved into one of annoyance and arrogance. "I see that your sister is here. I am surprised she would move on from Jace so fast. From what I have observed about her, I didn't think she would act like whore just like her mother."

Jonathan's body immediately tenses and then he is gone. He jumps up so fast that I can barely see it and then has Valentine pinned the hallway wall by his throat and Valentine has pulled out a dagger and has it positioned right in Jonathan's bare abdomen. "You might want to let me go, son. I don't want to have to kill you, but I will."

"Go ahead and try." Jonathan says sinisterly. His voice is nothing but pure death, dripping with concentrated venom. "You will _NOT_ talk about her like that if you want to keep breathing. Unlike you, I don't need weapons to kill someone."

Valentine then slowly lowers his dagger and puts it back in his weapons belt as he says, "What I said was out of line." He looks over to me and I just glare at him. Jonathan slowly releases his grasp from around his neck as he says, "I am sorry that I said that, Clarissa."

"Fuck you!" I shout back at him. "I don't want your fake apologies."

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" Valentine says coolly with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

I grind my teeth at him before I say, " _You_ are not, never have been, and never will be my father. Luke was my father." Jonathan is still standing naked in front of his father refusing to take his eyes off of him when Valentine tenses up at my words. His jaw clenches tight and I can see a vein in his neck begin to bulge. "That downworlder slime was not and never could have been your father. Look at all of the things you can do because of _me_."

I pull Jonathan's sheets tight around my body as I sit up and place my feet on the floor and stand up. "Not only was he _my father_ , he was ten times the shadowhunter and man that you could ever possibly dream to be. You are a sad and pathetic excuse for a man who stooped so low that he experimented on his own children and had to try and drug his wife into loving him so she would stay. You, _Valentine_ , are the scum of the earth."

As I am speaking, his face is getting redder and redder and his muscles are tensing visibly under his clothing as his fists are closed tightly at his side. The next thing that happens, happens so fast that I barely see Valentine pull out a throwing knife and pull his hand back to let it fly directly at me and Jonathan's naked body lunge forward to hit his father against the wall.

* * *

 **Because I have a sense of humor, the song for this chapter is _Bump and Grind by R. Kelly_. If you don't know the song already, listen to it and you will get a good laugh at how perfect it is for this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Clary**

Jonathan collides roughly with Valentine's arm as he grabs the hand that the throwing knife is in. Jonathan brings his knee up harshly into his father's stomach hard and quick a few times and he doubles over and sucks in a ragged breath as Jonathan continues his assault. He twists Valentine's wrist at an unnatural angle and Valentine finally drops the knife. I reach down lightning fast and grab Jonathan's shirt and slip it hurriedly on and then run out of his room as he grabs his father by the back of his shirt and throws him down the stairs.

Jonathan is still butt naked as he puts his hand on the banister and jumps from the top of the stairs and over the railing onto the first floor next to the kitchen. I scramble half way down the stairs as Valentine stands up angrily and grabs a dagger from his belt and they begin to circle each other. I can see the determination in Valentine's face and I am sure he intends to kill Jonathan. I can't let that happen.

I turn around and run back to the top of the stairs and grab the throwing knife Valentine dropped and yell "Babe!" and throw the knife so it will stick in the wall next to Jonathan. He smiles gleefully as he winks up at me and grabs the knife from where it is stuck in the plaster and I turn and run back to his room. I kick our clothes around on the floor and see the weapons belt I am looking for and grab it just as I can hear grunts and bangs begin to erupt from downstairs.

I snatch it up from the floor and then I am sprinting full speed down the hall and then down the stairs. I turn and see that they are trying to stab and punch each other while trying to grab the upper hand. I pick up a throwing knife from Jonathan's weapon belt and before I can even think, I let it fly and it finds it's mark in Valentine's leg. He lets out a low grunt and falters just a little but that is all Jonathan needed.

He wraps his hand around the back of his father's neck and brings it down to his knee, breaking his nose. Valentine grunts and then I see something that makes me sick. Jonathan doesn't notice that Valentine's hand has dipped down and into his boot. He pulls out a knife and then arks it upward and into Jonathan's thigh, right where his femoral artery is. I act completely on impulse and throw the other throwing knife I had in my hand at my father except this time, I am not aiming for his leg. It lands perfectly in his neck. He turns in shock to me and locks his eyes with mine and I watch as the life drains out of him. He falls to his knees and then slumps over and collapses to the floor, dead.

I run over to Jonathan who looks as pale as a ghost and grab the stele sticking from dead Valentine's belt and bring it quickly to his leg. I look up at him and I can tell he is trying to stay conscious for me. I have to remind myself not to panic. "I have to pull the knife out and then I will apply the iratze." I say to him and he just nods his head once. "There will be a lot of blood but please try not to die for me. Okay?"

He smiles tightly and nods his head again as he falls onto his back on the floor from the kneeling position he was in. The thing that pisses me off the most is that if he was wearing gear, it would have protected him against this injury. "I love you." I say earnestly and then swiftly pull the knife from his leg and he grunts in pain. The blood that gushes from his wound is overwhelming and then I am closing my eyes. I can feel the stele thrum in my hand and the power coursing through me as I put everything I have into this iratze. I look down and draw it swiftly yet perfectly. I pull my hands back and start to see the wound close as my world goes black.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I am barely conscious as Clary finishes drawing the iratze. I can feel it working and I struggle to look up at her and then I see her eyes glaze over then watch as she collapses. I am too weak to sit up. I lay there for another fifteen seconds then gather all of my strength and sit up. When I do, my head swings unsteadily as the blood loss effects me and I brace myself on my side before I fall over. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths and then I try again. My Clary needs my help.

I force my eyes open and then I am able to throw myself forward after a few more seconds and land next to her unconscious body on the floor. Panic washes through me at the sight of her limp body and I clumsily reach down and grab the stele from her hand. I reach down and draw another iratze on me and then a blood replacement rune on my leg. I have to be conscious to be able to help her.

I start to feel better after a few seconds and I am able to sit unsteadily up and I pull her head into my lap. I pull up my shirt that she is wearing and hastily draw and iratze on her stomach. I watch in horror as it sinks into her skin and instantly disappears. That means it isn't working. "Fuck!" I shout loudly as I slowly start to feel better myself. I quickly look down and see that where father stabbed me is just a thin pink line now. If it weren't for her, I would be dead for the second time in the past six months. I can't let her die to save me. Wouldn't that be the sweetest karma that there ever was though for me. After all of the morally reprehensible things I have done, to have her taken away just as we are able to be together.

" _No!_ " I shout angrily and begin to draw iratze after iratze on her and watch as they all sink in and fade the moment they touch her skin. I can still feel her tiny heart fluttering in her chest and so I don't give up. I rip her shirt open and place an iratze right over her heart with everything I have. It is the most perfect iratze I have ever drawn and I am shocked when it doesn't immediately fade. I watch with baited breath as it slowly sinks into her skin and begins to work. It starts to fade very slowly meaning that it is working. I don't waste anytime before I draw another one over her heart the moment that the first one is gone. I watch as this one sinks into her skin even slower and some of the color returns to her beautiful face.

I set the stele down next to me and put her tiny face in between my hands. "Clary?" I ask and I can hear the worry and panic in my voice. I quickly think that that was the first time I had ever sounded like that in my life. I see her hand that had fallen on the floor twitch lightly and I pick up the stele again as the last iratze I drew fades. I draw another one more slowly this time and watch in glee as it sinks in and stays there.

I look back up to my Clary's face and see her eyelids begin to flutter. "Jonathan." she says sounding unbelievably week. Her voice is like a jolt of electricity through my veins and I lean down with a huge sigh and kiss her forehead eagerly. "Oh love, I thought I lost you." I say lowly to her as my dead heart begins to soar. The feeling of my heart soaring is still so new to me it almost takes my breath away as she opens her beautiful green eyes and searches till she finds mine.

* * *

 **-Clary**

I slowly come back to consciousness and I can feel my head resting on something soft and hard and warm all at the same time. I vaguely remember Jonathan being stabbed and me applying an iratze. My mind immediately rages against the heave blanket of sleep I am under. I gather all my strength and somehow manage to get my lips to move in sync with my voice. "Jonathan." I say roughly. I have to make sure he is okay.

I suddenly feel something on my forehead that is wet and warm. I think it is a kiss and then I hear the best sound I can imagine right now. Jonathan's voice say, "Oh love, I thought I lost you." I begin to push harder against the heavy blanket and find enough strength to force my eyes open. At first, I can't focus on anything. Everything is just a blur. I blink a few times and then am finally able to focus and I meet Jonathan's gaze. His eyes are filled with a million unsaid emotions. Worry. Elation. Excitement. Love. Concern. Relief. Joy.

I find some more strength and smile weakly at him and say, "I'm not going anywhere."

If I had thought any of his smiles he had given me before were blinding, I was horribly wrong. The smile he is wearing now changes his entire face. His eyes almost crinkle shut and sparkle unbelievably as they look into mine. His mouth is pulled so far back into a smile that I can practically see all of his teeth and there is a lightness to his face that is seeping through his pores. "You look so beautiful when you smile like that." I say as I weakly try to raise my hand to his face so I can touch the beautiful sight. He sees this and grabs my hand and puts it to his face without taking his eyes off of mine.

"I only smile like this when I am looking at you." he says with conviction and then leans down and kisses me ardently and quickly on my lips. From the angle I am in, I figure that I am in Jonathan's lap and I turn my head to him to see that he is still butt naked. I smile weakly again and then turn my eyes back up to him. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Morgenstern? Because it just might work when my head is in your naked lap and you look at me like that."

He lets out a loud and jubilant laugh and then crashes his lips back to mine again. I slide my hand into his hair as he kisses me passionately for a few seconds and then pulls back. "Dammit Clary, I love you."

"I love you too." I say back to him. My voice is a little stronger now as I am starting to feel better. "Can you hand me a stele?" I ask him. He quickly looks to my side and when he pulls his hand up, he is holding a stele. "I can give you another iratze if you need one." Jonathan offers frantically and I wrap my hand around his that is holding the stele. "My runes pack a little more punch than yours. It might be the only thing I am better than you at."

He laughs quick and hard with a huge smile and then hands me the stele. I bring it down to my chest and close my eyes as I draw one on my stomach. I instantly start to feel better and within two minutes of Jonathan running his fingers through my hair, I am able to sit up. The shirt of Jonathan's that I put on is ripped down the middle and hangs off of my shoulders. I look to my left and see Valentine's lifeless body in a pool of blood that has seeped from his neck and I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. I look back to Jonathan who looks worriedly at me and tucks my hair behind my ear. "You had to, Clary. If you wouldn't have, he would have killed me and then held you here and made you make him runes to use against the Clave."

I smile weakly back at him. "I know. I don't feel bad for doing it. I actually don't feel anything at all when I look at him lying there dead because of me." I shrug my shoulders lightly as I continue. "I think I might actually feel relieved. I don't have to hide who I am anymore. I don't have to hide period."

He smiles sweetly at me and pulls me in for a kiss. When he pulls back he says, "I don't feel anything but relief too. I am finally free of him."

I lean into his arms and he wraps them around me as we both look down at our father's lifeless body. I don't know how long we sat there like that, but eventually Jonathan pulls me to my feet and we climb the stairs back up to his room. I dig around and find my clothes and put them back on and Jonathan does the same. We exchange little tiny excited smiles as we get dressed and as I am putting my shoes back on, I look up to Jonathan. "I think I have a plan." I say to him.

He looks at me and raises his eyebrows questioningly and says, "Really?"

"Yep." I say shortly and then I launch into my plan. "First, we call the Clave."

Jonathan's eyes immediately widen in horror. "Why would we do that, Clary?"

I raise my hands up in defense and say, "Just hear me out." I wait for him to respond and he nods his head tightly and I continue. "I call the Clave and tell them that I was out shopping when Valentine found me and kidnapped me. I tell them who I really am and that will explain why he wanted to kidnap me. I tell them that he had taken you the night of the ambush of Luke's pack and held you hostage here until he could find me. His plan was to use you to get me to cooperate with him and make him runes. I don't tell them anything about my blood or yours or who you really are."

"But won't they see the resemblance between me and Valentine?" Jonathan says like I haven't already thought about this.

"This is where I tell you about a persuasion rune that I created a couple of years back." I say with a smug smile on my lips.

"A persuasion rune?" Jonathan asks surprisedly and with a small smile.

"Yes. A persuasion rune." I answer him. "All I have to do is put it on me and then I can persuade anyone of anything. I would use it to convince everyone that you don't look anything like Valentine. After all, they believe that you died in that house fire twenty years ago."

He smiles wickedly at me as he crosses the room and wraps an arm around my waist as he caresses my face with his other hand. "Miss. Morgenstern, you are practically diabolical."

I smile back up at him and reach up to kiss him. His tongue dips in my mouth quickly and I pull back and smile as he leans his forehead against mine. "I will inherit all of his money and belongings and you will remain Jonathan Fireheart until we marry where you will very modernly take my name and become Jonathan Morgenstern."

"I love the way you think." He says sexily at me and I smile widely at his tone as he pulls my face up to his. He gives me a few pecks and then I pull away from him as my smile fades from my mouth. He sees this and says worriedly, "What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and look up into his eyes. "I have to go take care of Jace and Hodge first. They know that you are alive and Jace knows that you used the name Jonathan Fireheart to conceal your identity." I drop my gaze to his chest as I continue. "I need to go and wipe their memory of that because persuasion won't work on memories. It will only work as I tell them what I want them to see or do or hear." I mentally tell myself that I also have to do one more thing to Jace, but I don't want to say it in front of Jonathan. "And I have to do it alone." I look up to see his response. Even though I can tell he doesn't like the idea of me going by myself, it has to be done that way and he seems to understand that.

He nods his head tightly and says, "Okay." and kisses me on the forehead.

"I can travel by portal to make it quicker." I tell him.

"Then you have to go outside of here. You can't portal from inside the apartment."

I nod and let him pull me to the kitchen. He quickly draws an open rune and the door appears. We step through it and see that it is completely dark now. I pull my phone out quickly and see that it is nine thirty and slip it back into my pocket. I turn around and look up to Jonathan. "I will be right back, okay? Thirty minutes tops." Jonathan nods solemnly and pulls me in for a quick kiss and then lets me go. "I love you, Jonathan." I tell him reassuringly.

"I love you too." he says and then I turn around and place my stele to the opposite wall of the alley and draw a portal. The shimmering blue quickly opens up and I picture the inside of Jace's room and step into the portal.

I land on my feet just inside of Jace's door and look up to see him looking surprised at me from his bed where he is reading a book. "Clary?" he says a little confused. "Why did you just step out of a portal?"

I quickly reach down and pull the sleeve of my deep purple shirt up and draw the persuasion rune on my arm before I lose my nerve. As I am doing this, Jace rises from his bed and starts to make his way over to me to see what rune I am drawing but it is too late. I look up to him and his eyes connect with mine and that is all it takes. He stops dead in his tracks like he is in a trance and I feel my heart and stomach twist in pain because of what I am about to do. I am doing this partially for him too. I want to give him some peace after everything he did for me. After he helped me heel my shattered heart. After he showed me that I could love again.

I fight hard against the tears that are threatening to spill over and swallow the lump in my throat. I have to get through with this first and then I can fall apart in Jonathan's arms. I take a deep breath and shake my head a little before I am able to continue.

I look into his beautiful golden eyes and say, "You are going to let me put a rune on you, aren't you."

Jace looks blankly at me and smiles softly. "Of course." he answers brightly.

I step forward and lift his shirt up. It has to be where no one can see it. It should wear off in about an hour but not before he forgets what I tell him to forget. I draw the memory rune on his abdomen and look up at him. "Jace?"

"Yes?" he answers.

"I need you to forget something." I tell him and he nods. "I need you to forget that my ex-boyfriend Jonathan Fireheart is Valentine Morgenstern's son."

He looks down at me and furrows his brows in confusion as he says, "Who?" and I know that it worked. I take a deep breath before I say this next part. This is going to hurt so much that I can already feel my heart lurching in my chest. "Do you love me Jace?" I ask him.

He smiles brightly down at me and says, "Of course I do." I let a tear run down my cheek and I reach up on the tips of my toes and kiss him softly one last time on his lips. His hand drags softly on my face and I have to pull away before I lose my nerve. I swallow the lump in my throat for the second time and look back into his eyes. "I need you to forget something Jace." He smiles at me as I continue all the while my heart is pulling painfully in my chest. "I need you to forget that you ever loved me."

He furrows his brows in confusion and he says "Loved who?"

God, this hurts so much worse than I thought it would. I swear someone stabbed me in the stomach and then pulled my heart out of my chest. I take a deep and ragged breath and look back up to him and lock eyes with him. "I need you to forget that I can create runes." I don't want him to have any idea that I might have created a rune to do this to him when all of the questions come about him and I later.

"Do what?" he says unsurely and then I move on. I let the persuasion rune on my arm take over and I trap his eyes with mine. "You were never serious about our relationship. We were only having a good time, right?"

"That's right." he says with a small smile and then I say, "I need you to forget that I was ever here tonight. You haven't seen me since last night."

"I haven't seen you since last night." he says a little robotically and I absolutely hate myself for doing this to him. I have to keep telling myself that I am doing it _for_ him too. So he can move on from me without being hurt and when he falls in love again, it will be for the first time for him and she will be the luckiest girl in the world. "Why don't you go read your book." I say and he nods and then goes back to his bed and picks up his book and begins to read.

I let out a shaky breath and then turn and draw another portal to the library where I will find Hodge. I land there to his surprise and I can still feel the persuasion rune is still working. I tell him that I need to put a rune on him and then I start the process all over again. I tell him to forget that Valentine's biological son didn't die in the fire and that Jace was the only boy he raised until he sent him here. I tell him to forget that he was loyal to Valentine and that he called him and told him that I was here. I tell him to completely forget all about the boy named Jonathan Morgenstern and Jonathan Fireheart and that I was ever here tonight.

When I am done, I look down to see that it is nine fifty-three and draw a portal back to Jonathan.

I land roughly on my feet outside of the apartment and find that Jonathan is not there. I look up to the wall across from me and I think I can see where the door to the apartment is. I raise my stele up and hit my mark and the door appears. I open it up to find Jonathan lugging suitcases downstairs and furrow my brows in confusion.

"How did it go?" he asks when he sees me.

"It went." is all I say. I don't want to tell him how hard it was to tell Jace goodbye. I don't want him to know that I had to make Jace forget that he ever loved me which feels like the worst kind of betrayal I could ever force upon my heart. Jonathan sees my expression and sets his luggage down and then is wrapping me in his arms. He just stands there and lets me cry softly into his chest for a few minutes and never asks me what is wrong. I know he is dying to but thankfully, he doesn't. I finally pull back and look up to him and he brings his face down to mine and gives me a few soft kisses as he holds my face. "I love you, Clary." he whispers sweetly to me.

"I love you too." I say to him and I feel just a little bit better. I step away from him and look to his luggage questioningly.

"I packed up all of my stuff so it will look like my room is just a guest room. I still have a few more things and then I will be done."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I say feeling pretty stupid. "Do you need me to get anything?"

He looks quickly back up the stairs and then back to me. "Yeah. Just grab the rest of my stuff out of my room and bring it down here. It should only take two more trips."

I nod and peck him on the lips and then I am up the stairs. When I get to his room, it is almost bare. Just about every sign of him is gone. I see that there is a pile of stuff in the corner stacked haphazardly and I roll my eyes at the disorganization of it that is so like Jonathan. I scoop up what I can of the pile and then leave his room. Just as I come to Valentine's room, Jonathan walks out with an armful of journals. He looks shyly at me and lets me pass. "What are you going to do with those journals?" I ask him as I navigate the stairs.

"I am going to burn them." he says flatly. "I have read them all and I don't want to be reminded of all of my mistakes and everything else he deemed worthy of notes. I don't want to read about the times he whipped me and then wrote about the effect it had on me."

At this point, I have reached the bottom of the stairs and set his stuff down in the bag he had waiting for it. "I understand." I say to him as he tosses the journals into the fireplace and lights it. I watch Jonathan for a minute from behind and see the tense posture of him and walk around the couch and into the living area. I walk up behind him and snake my arms around his waist, hugging him from the back. I can feel his muscles relax at my touch and his hands come down and pull my arms tighter around his waist. He pulls me around to the front of him and I bury my head in his chest as I hook my arms around his abdomen and he rests his cheek on top of my head. I stay there like that for a while and just let him watch the journals burn until they are nothing but ashes.

When I can no longer feel the heat from the fire on my back, I let go of him and reach up to place a kiss on his lips. He returns it without much force and I can see that burning those journals effected him more than I thought. It must have been really painful for him to read about what exactly his father thought about him and be reminded of all of the awful things that happened to him in his life. He looks down at me and gives me a tight smile and then steps away and grabs one of his bags. "I can grab the last of the stuff if you will take some of it outside."

I nod and he disappears back upstairs. I open the door and then pull all of his stuff out of the door in time for him to grab one last bag and bring it outside with the rest of his luggage. "Where are you going to put it in the meantime?" I ask him.

"I have a place in New Zealand that I can stash it for now." he replies. "After all, my girlfriend can create portals that can get me there and back in no time." I see a hint of himself peeking out from under the fog that the journals put him in and I smile at him. I draw a portal and hold it open for him. It only takes him three trips to get everything through. The last time he steps back through to me, he is wearing just a white t-shirt and jeans and his weapons belt is gone along with his shoes. I let go of the portal and let it close as I narrow my eyes in confusion at him.

"Don't you remember, Clary, I have been his hostage for six months."

I literally give myself a palm to my forehead and he laughs clearly amused by me. "In that case," I say as I reach up and grab his shirt, "I guess I had better contribute my part." I dig my fingers in his shirt and rip it a little in the middle. He looks shocked down at me and then I rub my hands on the ground a quickly and then rub his shirt to make it a little dirty.

"Where are you going to say he kept you?" I ask him curiously as I wipe my hands off on his jeans.

"There is a secret passage that leads to a training/weapons room in his bedroom." He says as he watches me. "There is a small room off to the side where he kept people and downworlders prisoner complete with shackles and everything."

I reach up and muss up his hair a little and he smiles at me as I do this. He pulls me to him and holds me there as I continue my assault on his hair. When I feel satisfied that it looks unkempt enough I drop my hands to his shoulders and he pulls me in for a kiss. His lips capture mine and I am surprised by the eagerness of his mouth. He presses his lips hard to mine and refuses to let me go. I return his unexpectedly passion filled kiss for a while and then pull away a little breathless. "Where did that come from?" I ask him with a sexy smile on my lips.

"I just thought about the fact that after today, I get to tell everyone that you are mine and we get to start our life together without any interference or lies." Jonathan smiles down at me with what can only be described as an excited smile and pecks me on my lips one last time. I step away from him and motion for him to go back inside and check one last time that everything of his is gone. He comes back a few minutes later empty handed and gives me the all clear. I nod solemnly and take a few deep breaths and pull out my phone. "Well here goes nothing." I say and dial the number to the New York Institute. Luckily, Maryse instead of Hodge picks up like I expected.

"Hey Maryse. It's Clary." I say with my voice really glum.

"Clary?" she says clearly surprised. "Why are you calling this line?"

"I need you and everyone else to track me." My voice is sad and a little happy at the same time. "I was kidnapped by my father and then I killed him."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Maryse says with her voice slightly raised. "I thought you said that your father died."

I huff a deep breath into the phone and continue. "It's complicated. Just track me and you will understand. I am about fifteen minutes away from the Institute. Call in who you can. This will be a sort of shock to everyone." and I hang up before she can ask me anymore questions. I apply another persuasion rune then look up to Jonathan and he pulls me to the ground with him as we lean our backs against the brick wall next to the open door of the apartment and just wait. He wraps one of his arms around my shoulders and pulls me into him and I rest my hand on his leg as we sit in comfortable silence.

About twenty minutes pass when I hear a commotion at the mouth of the alley. Jonathan and I both look up to see Maryse with a sword in her hand followed by Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and a few of the other members of the New York Institute. I push myself off of the ground and stand as Jonathan does the same and they all look at me shocked. Maryse runs ahead of everyone and as soon as she lays eyes on Jonathan, her eyes widen and she freezes. I step into her line of site quickly and lock eyes with her. "Jonathan looks nothing like Valentine Morgenstern." I say to her quietly as the others catch up.

"No, he doesn't." Maryse says and I release her.

Isabelle comes running up to me and then looks behind me at Jonathan in question and then I see the bells go off in her head as she realizes who he is. I had showed her pictures of my boyfriend, Jonathan Fireheart, who died and she seems to make the connection as she looks between the two of us. "Clary." Izzy says completely shocked. "Is that..."

"It's my dead boyfriend." I say to her. "My real father kidnapped him and held him hostage here," I motion to the apartment and then continue as the others listen. I purposefully avoid Jace's eyes that are probing into me. "He found me and kidnapped me earlier today to try and get me to create runes for him so he could take down the Clave."

Izzy furrows her brows hard and shakes her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I close my eyes and sigh as Jonathan places a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. Izzy notices instantly and then shoots Jonathan daggers. She still thinks that Jace is in love with me and that we are together. "My real father is Valentine Morgenstern." I hear audible gasps of surprise as I see Maryse's face harden and then she steps into the apartment and some others follow leaving just me, Jonathan, Jace, Izzy, and Alec standing in the alley. I can hear some more gasps as they find Valentine's dead body in the living room but all my eyes can see is the questioning look Izzy, Alec, and Jace are giving me and Jonathan.

Isabelle looks back to Jace and then back to me. Because she is who she is, Isabelle levels her eyes at me and just blurts out, "So, who are you going to be with now that your dead boyfriend isn't so dead anymore?"

Alec looks completely horrified at her and chastises her with a very brotherly, "Izzy!"

I look over Jace as my heart lurches painfully again. "Well, Jace kind of broke up with me last night." I say and he nods from my persuasion rune.

"What!" Isabelle shouts loudly in surprise. Hell, even Alec looks completely surprised.

I look back to Izzy somberly and continue. "He said that we were just having fun and that he never loved me."

Isabelle scoffs loudly and folds her arms across her chest. "Well I know there is no way he would have said that."

"Ask him yourself." I say with raised eyebrows and gesture to Jace.

She turns on him and throws her hand out in my direction. "Tell her you love her, Jace."

Jace looks back to me in slight confusion and then to Isabelle. "But I don't. We were just having a good time."

Even though I knew he was going to say it and I was the one to tell him to say it, the words still hit me like a dagger to the heart. Hearing the words come out of his mouth that he doesn't love me is the worst thing to happen in all of this mess today. I flinch a little at his words and Jonathan and Izzy see this. Jonathan pulls my back into his chest as he wraps his arm around my waist.

The Lightwood siblings look completely dumbfounded by Jace's words, as they should be, and I just look up and say, "See. I told you so."

"All of this is bullshit." Izzy yells to no one in particular and then looks back to Jace. "I saw you with her. You are in love with Clary. Hell, you told me you were in love with her and she is in love with you!"

I can feel Jonathan's arm tighten around me when she says that I love Jace and I bring my hand up to his arm around me and rub comfortingly on it letting him know that I am still with him.

Jace looks surprisedly back at Izzy as he says, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Izzy. Clary and I were never serious and she knew that."

I am surprised when Alec speaks up in my defense in a serious and somber voice. "I don't think she did, Jace."

I can see Izzy is about to launch into another frenzy and I cut her off. "Listen. We can talk about this later. Right now, we have to deal with the fact that my father is lying dead in there and I am the one who killed him."

Isabelle huffs deeply in frustration and then stomps off into the apartment. Alec follows a few seconds later and then Jace. The moment Jace sets foot in the apartment, I realize something but it is too late. Jace looks to his left and sees his own father lying dead on the floor. "Father!" he yells and then is running to the living room. "Dammit!" I shout loudly. "I should have thought that through better."

"He was going to find out eventually." Jonathan says as he pulls me into his arms. "You go in and explain everything to him."

My eyes widen in surprise at his words. I can only imagine how hard that was for him. I know he knows that there was more to Jace and I than just 'having fun' and I know how much that bothers him. I also know how hard the softer human emotions are for him. I think this might be the first time in his life that he was selfless. "I love you Jonathan. I will be right back, okay." I tell him reassuringly.

He just smiles down at me and kisses me quickly as his hand lightly grazes my face. "I know." he says simply with a small smile.

I turn and go into the apartment where I can hear Jace angrily asking questions that no one has the answers to. Since I wiped his memory of Jonathan and who I was to him, he doesn't remember the conversation where Hodge told him about who he really is and that there were two sons. All Jace knows now is that his father, Michael Wayland, is lying dead in the living room. I can hear Maryse telling Jace frantically that the man on the floor dead is Valentine and not Michael Wayland.

"Jace." I say loudly for him to hear. He turns around with this hurt and confused look on his face and my heart just breaks for him. I can feel my heart clench in my chest as he looks so destroyed. "I can explain everything."

"Then _you_ tell me why you killed my father!" Jace shouts angrily at me and I flinch at the venom in his words. I suddenly feel someone's presence behind me and I turn to see Jonathan. He is looking at Jace angrily because of the way he yelled at me. I turn around and tell Jonathan that everything is okay. He gives me a tight nod and glares very slightly at Jace and then steps back outside. I turn my gaze back to Jace and say, "I will tell you everything. You just have to calm down first." I then look to Maryse and motion for them to join Jace and I and I lead them into the downstairs bedroom. I explain everything to them in detail earning absolutely horrified looks when I tell them about how Jace was born. Maryse's face which is usually emotionless, is tightened in anger. When I get done telling the long and horrible truth to them, Jace's shoulders sag heavily as Maryse wraps him in a motherly embrace that he allows for about a minute. He then stands up looking resigned and leaves the room.

I lean my head forward into my hands for a second and then Maryse surprisingly rests her hand on my shoulder in a very motherly gesture for a moment and then leaves without a word.

* * *

 **One month later...**

"I thought we would never find that sleaze ball." I say to Jonathan as we step out of the small cottage. He tucks Pheophoros into it's sheath and he shuts the door behind him.

"Well I didn't think he would instantly start to fight me." he says with a dark laugh.

"If he had only just let me talk to him he would still be alive." I say not sounding a bit sad.

Jonathan takes my hand as we walk back to our horses. We have been in Idris for the past few days looking for former circle members. "Well, it's not like the world lost one of it's precious gems when I slid my sword through Pangborn's stomach." Jonathan says with a little chuckle.

When ever we would find one, if they would cooperate, I would persuade them with help of my rune and then make them lose their memory of Jonathan. If they didn't, then they ended up much like Pangborn just did. Fortunately, only Pangborn and two others decided to fight us. Of course they lost and I never once felt bad for killing them. They had led attack after attack on downworlders and killed hundreds of innocent people. In my eyes, they deserved to die.

We reach our horses and Jonathan helps me onto mine and grabs my butt in the process. "Jonathan!" I say scolding him playfully.

"I can't help it." Jonathan says with a wicked smile. "You have such a nice ass and I will take advantage of every opportunity to grab it."

I roll my eyes at him and smile as he climbs onto his horse. We take off at a slow gallop and start to head back to Allicante as I think back over the past month. After the whole Valentine apartment ordeal was finished up, the Clave was pretty shaken up that Valentine was able to evade them for so long. Jace seemed to take it harder than everyone else. He kind of held a slight dislike me for killing Valentine even though he said he didn't blame me for it. I did kill the father that he loved and raised him for the first ten years of his life. And then there was the whole relationship that the Lightwoods witnessed between me and Jace. They were absolutely baffled as to why Jace all of a sudden acted like he never loved me when it was so obvious that we had fallen deeply in love with each other. Isabelle for the life of her couldn't figure out why Jace wouldn't admit that he loved me. She was actually pretty mad at him for practically dismissing what he and I had together. I had to talk to her and tell her not to be too hard on him. I had Jonathan back and whatever happened between me and Jace ended the night before when he broke up with me. She eventually threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and yelled whatever and walked out of the room we were in. I really think I did the best thing for Jace by taking away his memory of him loving me. I actually spared him of the heartbreak that I still felt from time to time. It was my burden to carry and not his.

"Oh Jonathan!" I yell to him. He slows his horse and trots up next to me with a questioning look on his face. "I think I finally figured out where the Mortal Cup is."

His eyes open in surprise and he says, "Really?"

"Yep." I reply with a smile. "We need to pack for New York when we get back to the manor."

* * *

 **Three years later...**

Jonathan carries me over the threshold and into our bungalow in Tahiti and I am already unbuttoning his shirt. Today was perfect. I looked absolutely beautiful in my golden trumpet style wedding gown and Jonathan had never looked more handsome in his tux and golden tie and shirt. The wedding in the garden of the Morgenstern manor was beautiful and was filled with all of our friends since we don't have any family. Even some of the higher up members of the Clave showed up. I think they just wanted to show support for the two shadowhunters that found the Mortal Cup and 'saved our race' as one of them put it. Even Isabelle and Alec and Magnus were there but not Jace. He is still living the single life and shows no signs of settling down yet, as Izzy says. One day he will though. I know he has the capacity to love with all of his being and one day he will find someone to give all of that love to.

I finish unbuttoning his shirt just as he throws me down onto the bed. I notice that while he was carrying me, he unzipped my wedding dress and now he is trying to pull it off of me. "Aren't you eager Mr. Morgenstern." I say to him seductively.

"Only to defile you, _Mrs._ Morgenstern." he says just as seductively back to me. "It's time to consummate this marriage."

I giggle a little as he unbuttons his pants and I carefully slide out of my dress the rest of the way and that is when he sees my golden garter belt. His eyes fly wide and he looks hungrily down at me. I smile sexily up at him and bite my bottom lip. "Do you remember the first time I wore a garter belt for you?" I ask him innocently even though my body language says otherwise.

"How could I forget." he says lowly and then jumps on me. My giggles quickly cut off as he dips his head between my legs and my hands fly in his hair. He brings me to climax unbelievably fast and hard and then I am pulling him up. "Please, big brother, I need you in me." I tell him breathlessly. I thought that I wouldn't like calling him brother and him calling me sister would be a turn off, but I was wrong. I love calling him big brother when we are in bed together almost as much as he likes calling me little sister. I know I am fucked up in the head but I don't care.

"You don't need to tell me twice, baby sister." and he thrusts hard into me. It feels so good to have him in me. I have been so horny since I got pregnant three months ago. As he relentlessly pounds into me, all I can think about is how he was right. I was made for him. My heart, my soul, my angel blood to balance out his demon blood. Even my body was made for him to fit perfectly into me. "Oh, God, yes brother. Right _there_." I say in a heavy pant as the waves of pleasure fog my brain for the millionth time with him and I reach my peak.

"You're mine, little sister." Jonathan pants with each thrust. "All _mine._ "

"Forever." I say in reply. "Forever."

* * *

 **Now it's time for the Clace ending! Yay!**

 **A/N:** The reason Clary believed Jonathan about everything is because she _wanted_ to believe him. He was doing anything to get Clary for himself because he needed her to help him not be a monster. The reason he burned the journals was because he didn't want her to find out about all of the sick and twisted things he had done. Especially how he knew she was his sister all along. Yes he manipulated her, but that is what he had to do to get her for himself. It is who he is. And anyway, it's not like Clary hated him. She was in love with him. With that being said, onto the Clace happy ending!


	14. The start of Clace

**This chapter picks up after chapter 10 and is the beginning of the Clace ending. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Clary**

I wake up slowly and look down to see Jace's arms around me. He stayed with me. I roll over in his grasp to face him and bury my face in his chest. He stirs a little and his arms tighten around me. I place a few kisses on his chest and he lets out a low rumble that makes me smile. I turn my head to the clock and see that it is 6:22 and turn back to face him. "Hey, babe?" I say softly to him. Even though his eyes are closed, I know he is awake.

"Yeah?" he asks roughly; his voice still thick with sleep.

"Simon told me his band had a gig tonight. Do you wanna go?"

He lets out a huff of laughter against my hair. "That nerd is in a band?"

I poke him hard in the ribs with my finger and he says ouch dramatically before he laughs. "Be nice." I say sternly to him. "We were best friends for like...all of my childhood. And anyway, it's not like we have anything to do tonight."

Jace groans dramatically and says, "Okay fine. But if his band sucks, I reserve the right to tell him."

I smile widely and scoot up to press my lips to his with an excited grin. When I pull back, he is smiling amused down at me and I smile and peck him on the lips again. I push into a sitting position, still naked, with my hair wild from being in the shower and then sleeping on it after sex. "I am going to take a shower and this time, you are _not_ allowed." I say with my most straight face.

He just raises one eyebrow and says, "We'll see."

"Last time I tried to take a shower, you pulled me out and then defiled me."

He sits up with a sexy smile on his lips that makes my knees go weak. "Maybe I will just defile you _in_ the shower this time."

I narrow my eyes at him and then hit him with a pillow as I say, "Stop looking at me like that. You know I can't take it when you look at me like that."

"And that is why I am doing it." Jace says lowly as his hand starts to slide up my bare leg. Before I lose the battle, I slap his hand away and hop out of bed quickly then run into the bathroom trying to hide my smile. I turn on the water and it warms up quickly. I jump in and start to wash my hair. If I know Jace, he will only give me a few minutes before he joins me. I get done washing my hair and squeeze soap onto my loofa wondering why Jace hasn't come in yet. I wash my whole body and even take the time to shave my legs before I give up.

I start to pull the shower curtain back to get out and that is when I see Jace leaning casually on the counter, naked as the day he was born. When my eyes meet his, he smiles his crooked panty dropping smile and starts his way over to me. "I thought you would _never_ get done." he says as he steps in and claims my lips for his own. I let out a little laugh against his lips and he slips his hand low and over my clit which effectively stops my laughs and exchanges them for a shocked gasps of pleasure.

Jace smiles diabolically at me and I just close my eyes as he finds the little bundle of nerves that he works so expertly. I lean my head back against the wall of the shower and he steps forward and starts to place kisses on my neck. He bites my skin gently and then sucks on my neck, surely leaving a hickey, but I don't care because I am almost there. I bite my lips as my pants get heavier and quicker. I can feel myself getting closer and just as I start to come undone, Jace claims my lips and I moan my release into his mouth. He grunts in satisfaction as I come down from my high and he wastes no time.

His hands slide around to the back of my thighs and he picks me up and shoves me against the wall. I grab onto his back as he lines up his throbbing dick with my opening and slides in slowly, making me close my eyes in pleasure. He pulls back and then pushes into me slowly again and I sigh as he reenters me. The next thing I know, he is shoving into me faster and harder and I am turned into a moaning mess. I lean forward and press my face into the crook of his neck as he thrusts roughly into me. I decide that I want to leave my mark of possession on him so I bite his neck then give him a hickey of my own.

He thrusts into me a few more times and then lifts me off and sets me down onto the floor of the bathtub. He spins me around and bends me over and then lines up with me and reclaims by womanhood with harsh and commanding thrust. I love it when he gets like this. So domineering and feral with lust. Within a minute he has found my spot and I can feel myself building up to a high peak that he will push me over. He wraps his hands around my hips as he moans and then he is pulling me into him hard and slamming into me from behind. That is enough for him to push me off of the cliff and I moan loudly in ecstasy. I can feel my walls clamping around him and then I can feel him start to twitch in me just as he grunt/moans his release into me, not slowing for one second.

I can feel his twitching slow as I try to catch my breath from the perfect high he pushed me to and I slowly stand. He slides out of me and I can feel his cum start to seep out as I wrap my arms around his waist. He brings his arms up and rests them on either side of my head; his forearms on my shoulders. "That was just what I wanted." I say to him. "I was waiting for you to join me. That is why I took so long."

He looks down at me and a smile tugs at his lips. "I was trying to let you get your shower before I made you all dirty again."

I laugh a little and kiss him. "Mission accomplished." I say and he pulls me into him for another kiss. I pull back and then turn and rinse off again and then step out. Jace has some of his bath stuff he keeps here in my room so he takes a shower while I start to get ready.

I go back into my room and get dressed and then step back into the bathroom just as Jace turns off the water. I start to dry my hair as he comes up behind me and smacks me on the ass as he pushes by me to get into the room. I smile at him and roll my eyes as he puts on the change of clothes he keeps in my room. I finish drying my hair and then put some waves in it quickly like I know he likes and then put on some makeup. I do a smoky eye to go with my green crop top that shows a bit of my stomach and compliments my black skinny jeans and black leather jacket. When I am done, I put on my ankle boots to pull everything together and turn to see Jace looking appreciatively at me. "I like the outfit babe. I just might have to beat the men off of you tonight."

I give him a smirk as he walks over to me. "No need. I think this hickey," I pull back my hair a little so he can see it at the base of my neck under my ear, "will work for sending the message of 'she's taken."

"One can never be too careful with as beautiful as you are." He smiles down at me as he pulls me into another kiss. We are pulled from our moment after a few seconds by insistent knocking on my door. "Put some clothes on and open the door!" Izzy shouts.

I let go of Jace who sticks out his lip in a pout and walk over to the door and open it. "Finally." Izzy sighs heavily. "I am going to the grocery store, do you need anything?"

I raise my eyebrow in surprise as I survey her outfit. She is wearing this black strip of fabric that criss-crosses her torso and reveals a great deal of her stomach and cleavage and surprisingly has long sleeves. The back practically shows off that she isn't wearing a bra and her tight jeans and red stilettos just scream sex. "You are going to the grocery store in that?!" I ask as my voice climbs a few octaves in an accusatory tone.

"Yes. I want to make this recipe this faerie gave me at the market the other day." she says as she pulls out a piece of paper.

"Why don't you come with us!" Jace says as he steps forward with a bright smile. "Apparently Clary has a friend that plays in a band and he has a gig tonight. We are just about to leave so why don't you just come with us." I narrow my eyes suspiciously at Jace and then turn back around to face her.

"Is this friend of yours cute by any chance." Izzy asks when she looks to me.

Jace lets out a loud hoot of laughter and then says, "If you like nerds who look like rats then yes, he is cute."

I elbow him in his ribs and scowl at him. "I said _be nice_." I look back to Izzy and tell her, "He is cute. He is like a cute nerd that doesn't know that he's cute."

Isabelle looks thoughtfully at me for a couple of seconds. "I can deal with cute nerds. What the hell, I'll go." I smile brightly up at her and then pull out my phone and text Simon to send me the address to his gig. He replies quickly and then we go downstairs and catch a cab.

It takes a good twenty minutes to get there through the Saturday night traffic and we all pile out of the cab and stand in front of the corner bar. The bar isn't the nicest I have ever been to, but it also isn't the worst so I can't complain too much. We walk inside and immediately earn glares from the lady bartender as the smell of alcohol and worn leather fill my nose. 'I wonder what her problem is?' I think to myself as I return the bartender's glare. I look to the left and see the wall is lined with tiny red worn leather booths with mirrors along the wall that throws the whole scene of the bar back at you. I see a room at the back of the bar and begin to make my way back there assuming that is where the stage is. Jace quickly throws his arm over my shoulder as the men at the bar all turn to watch us pass. Izzy sends a few death glares at them that has them quickly turning back around in their seat.

We walk into the room and I immediately see Simon setting up for his gig. "Hey Simon!" I say brightly and wave. He looks up and smiles big at me and then his eyes land on Jace who wraps his arm around my waist possessively and pulls me into him. I internally roll my eyes at this and that is when Simon notices Izzy. His eyes widen a little as he swallows harshly and his adam's apple bobs up and down as he does. He pushes his glasses up his nose and then steps over the equipment and stumbles a little in his effort to get to Izzy. He still hasn't taken his eyes off of her yet. I look over to her and she is genuinely smiling at him. Izzy who never genuinely smiles at anyone, ever, unless it is her family.

Simon finally makes it to us and I step out of Jace's grasp to introduce them. "Simon, this is Isabelle. Isabelle, this is Simon."

"Nice to meet you, Simon." Izzy says with a flirty smile on her lips. Simon has to clear his throat before he can speak and Jace lets out an amused chuckle at the poor boy. I elbow him in his ribs again and he quickly cuts off his laughter as Simon says, "It's nice to you meet too. I mean, it's nice to meet you too." I can see in his eyes that he mentally gives himself a face palm but Izzy doesn't seem bothered by it at all.

That is when Eric and Kirk make their appearance carrying part of a drum set. Their eyes land on me and Eric winks at me. I laugh and then suddenly feel Jace's arm wrap around my waist, again, possessively and Eric swallows hard as his face pales slightly. I wonder what death glare Jace is giving him to make him react like that. I mutter under my breath quickly for him to be nice and I can just feel his eyes roll in his head.

The guys finish setting up and we take a seat at small table along the wall close to the stage. I quickly apply a persuasion rune on my arm at Jace's insistence and then go to get us drinks. Why the drinking age is 21 here and 18 everywhere else in the world baffles my mind. With help of my rune, I order the drinks and Izzy comes to help me carry them back. Just as I am turning to go back to the room where I can hear the band beginning to play, I see a flash of familiar platinum blonde hair outside. I furrow my brows and shake my head. I swear I am seeing things and I take Jace and I's drink to the back.

The whole time Simon is on stage, he is glancing at Isabelle and occasionally blushes. When the gig ends, which wasn't all that bad considering their werewolf lead singer, Jordan, has some pipes, Simon joins our table and immediately engages Izzy in conversation. She actually looks surprised when he throws back at her whatever she throws at him and I can tell she is actually starting to like him. Jace and I excuse ourselves to get another round of drinks until Jordan stops Jace and pulls him into a conversation.

The front of the bar has gotten pretty crowded and I have to squeeze through some tight spaces to get to the bar. I lean over the bar a little to catch the bartenders eyes and then tell her to give us a couple of more drinks. As she is making them, this college aged jock type guy sidles up next to me. He turns his body to me while he holds a beer in his hand. I can see he has a buzz from the glazed over look of his eyes. "Hey there. What's your name?" he asks with a supposedly sexy smile.

"Not interested." I say to him and turn my attention back to the bartender.

"Don't be like that, darling. I am just trying to have a conversation with the hottest girl in the place." the jock guy says with a little bit of a pout. I turn back to the bartender and just try to ignore him with no such luck. He leans forward to me and whispers in my ear as I try to lean away from him and end up leaning on the person next to me. "I can show you a _real_ good time tonight, Red." he slurs into my ear.

The next thing I know, the guy is screaming in pain. I turn to look at him and see that Jace has the guy's hand at a very unnatural angle.

"The next time you try to grab a girl's ass without her permission," Jace says in a deadly tone to him, "make sure her boyfriend isn't standing behind you." Jace pulls him by his wrist that he is holding and shoves him to the side and he comes up next to me and wraps his arm around me. "Thanks, babe." I say to him with a smile and lean in for a kiss. Just as he is pulling away, I hear a guy clear his throat and we both turn around to see the jock and his two jock friends standing behind us with angry glares on their faces.

Jace turns around and smirks at them. "This isn't exactly going to be a fair fight, is it?" he says with an amused grin.

Jock number two says, "You should have thought about that before you bothered my friend here." Jock number two jerks his head to the original jock that hit on me and Jace just laughs.

"I meant," Jace says slowly as if they are too stupid to understand him, "that it wouldn't be a fair fight for the three of you. Go get some more guys, then it will be fair."

All three jocks along with the people who turned to watch this unfold laugh at Jace's words like he is crazy. I smile wickedly back at the three of them and then lean forward and give Jace a kiss on the cheek as he stands and cracks his knuckles. "Go get 'em baby." I say loudly enough so they can hear me.

Jock number three speaks up then with a smirk on his face. "You sure you want your girlfriend to watch you get your ass kicked?"

"Are we going to do this or not?" Jace says a little exasperatedly. The bartender sets our drinks in front of me then and I pick mine up and take a sip to watch the show. The bartender finally notices what is going on and yells "No fighting!" angrily, but it is too late.

Jock number two steps forward first and Jace's smile becomes blinding as he swings his arm towards Jace's face. I casually take a sip of my drink as Jace easily ducks the punch and lands three of his own on jock number two's chin, cheek, and ribs as jock number one steps forward and pathetically tries to land a punch. Jace pulls jock number two forward a little and jock number one ends up punching his friend in the face instead of Jace.

A few people around the bar laugh as jock number three steps forward and seems a little thrown off by Jace's jubilant expression as he lunges for him. He takes a different approach and leans down like he is going to tackle Jace and he spins out of the way just in time and kicks the guy in the butt and sends his sprawling face first into the floor at my feet. I look down at him and he looks up at me. "You should probably give up now." I say to him and casually take another sip of my drink.

He growls in anger and then spins around where Jace has jock number one in a head lock and is giving him a noogie while everyone in the bar laughs. "Quit playing with them, babe." I say over the laughter and he looks up to me and rolls his eyes as he says "Fine." exasperatedly like a kid who was just told to clean his room.

Jock number three stands up in front of me and charges Jace. He lets go of the guy he has in a head lock as jock number three tries to punch him. Jace reaches back and snaps his arm forward and knocks the guy out cold. Jock number one sees this and gets even more enraged and he charges Jace. I see jock number two (head lock guy) stand up behind Jace thinking he is being sly and I can see my boyfriend smile wickedly because he knows that the guy is behind him.

Jace raises his arm up to punch jock number one and snaps his elbow back and breaks the guy's nose behind him before he brings his fist forward and connects beautifully with jock number one's eye. He stumbles back a few steps and then falls in front of me on the floor. I look down at him and just shake my head. "He tried to warn you to get some more guys." I say solemnly and take another sip of my drink.

The bar errupts in applause as Jace steps over the jocks on the floor and the bartender comes flying around the bar with a bat in her hand. She is screaming angrily at Jace and pointing the bat at him. "I guess you want us to leave?" Jace says with a lazy smile on his face.

"Get out!" she shouts angrily and he quickly downs his drink when he walks up to me to take my hand. I can see Izzy and Simon and his band all filing out of the door in a show of support as Jace pulls me into him. As we are walking out, he reaches down and grabs my butt as if to say "my butt to grab" to the jocks and we leave through the door.

"Dude!" Kirk screams excitedly to Jace. "That was awesome!" He brings his hand down to Jace's in a bro hand shake and Eric isn't far behind. "Yeah, man. That was totally badass!"

The lead singer's girlfriend, whose name I think is Maia, looks at me and rolls her eyes and I laugh because you know; boys.

Simon gives Jace an appreciative "That was entertaining." and then a bro hand shake. The group then starts talking animatedly about the fight and Jace sneaks away and grabs my hand. He looks at me sexily and then is pulling me around the corner and then into the alley behind the bar; far away from prying eyes.

"What are you doing, Jace?" I ask him. There is an old broken speaker that is leaning against the wall and he picks me up by my waist and sets me on top of it so that I am now eye level with him.

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend." Jace says sexily to me.

"You could have kissed me out front." I say as he steps forward and slides the tips of his fingers under the hem of my shirt.

"Not the way I want to do it." and he slams his mouth against mine. I instantly open my mouth to let his tongue slide in as one of his hands slides roughly down my thigh. He grabs it and pulls it up to wrap around his waist and then slides his hand back up to grab my ass. I moan into his mouth when he does and his other hand slips all the way under my shirt. His fingers glide over the top of my bra as I dive my hands onto the back of his head and neck. Jace then pulls his hand that is under my shirt down just a few inches and slips his hand under my bra and the tips of his fingers graze over my nipple and I let out a high moan into his mouth.

A loud noise at the mouth of the alley breaks our trance and we turn our head to see a trash can rolling like someone had kicked it or knocked it over. Jace steps away from me and narrows his eyes trying to see the cause of the noise with no such luck. He turns back to me and shrugs his shoulders and I hop down off of the speaker. "I think someone was creepily watching us." I say to him a little bothered. "Lets go back around front."

Jace nods and takes my hand and then leads us to the front where we find Izzy laughing loudly at something Simon said and leaning into him while resting her hand gently on his arm. She is flirting with him. "Look at that." I whisper to Jace.

He looks at his sister and furrows his brows at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Why is she flirting with rat boy?" he says lowly.

"Would you stop calling him that?" I say quietly through clenched teeth. "He happens to be pretty cute."

"Cute is not the word I would use to describe a guy who wears shirts with sarcastic sayings on them and wears glasses he is constantly pushing up his rodent like nose."

I turn and face him and narrow my eyes at him. "Call him that one more time and I will kick your ass." I say threateningly. "He is the only friend that is truly mine and the only friend that knew my mother. I want him around." Jace seems to soften at my words and pulls me into his arms. "Okay. I will be nice." he says sounding defeated. He leans in and kisses me quickly before pulling back.

We all hang out in front of Eric's horrible yellow van a little ways down from the bar for a while just talking and laughing before deciding to call it a night. Jace, Izzy, and I all hail a cab and squeeze in the back as Jace looks miserable while Izzy attacks me with questions about Simon. I admittedly don't know much about this almost twenty year old Simon but I tell her all about ten year old Simon which she gets a kick out of.

When we get back to the Institute, Izzy follows me all the way back to my room while Jace drags his feet beside me. He walks into my room and then pulls me in with him and shuts the door as Izzy keeps talking about Simon. "Goodnight, Izzy. Goodbye, Izzy." Jace says as he begins to shut the door and she flips him off just as it closes.

* * *

 **-Jonathan**

I know I am raging but I don't fucking care. That golden boy had his hands all over _my_ Clary and she had her hands all over him. How could she? A guy bumps into me as I walk and yells at me to watch where I am going. I turn and face him and see fear spread across his face just before I punch him. He falls to the ground and I continue to punch and kick him, finding pleasure in hearing his bones crunch underneath my hands and feet. After he is good and unconscious, I turn to continue along my way and push by a very terrified looking woman. I smile sinisterly at her and watch the hairs on her body stand up in fear.

A few minutes later I am entering the apartment to find father waiting for me in the living room. I slam the door shut as he talks. "I would ask you where you have been but I am pretty sure I already know the answer." Father says coolly to me.

"I went to see Clary." I snap at him as I begin to pace in front of the fireplace.

Father looks up to me completely unphased by my mood and I can see his lips try to hide the fact that he is trying not to smile.

"I told you not to see her." Father says a little smugly. "Let me guess. You saw something you didn't want to see?"

I growl in frustration as I pull on my hair roughly for a second. "She was acting like a common whore in the alley with some blonde shadowhunter!" I yell at him. "He had is hands all over her body. _MY_ body. _NOT_ his!"

"I am assuming you mean Jonathan." Father says coolly as he leans forward off of the back of his chair. "The blonde shadowhunter. I told you that I sent Jonathan to the New York Institute to live with the Lightwoods. Were you really that blinded by jealousy that you didn't realize who he was?"

Bells go off in my head. Of course it is the impostor version of me. Knowing this makes me even angrier. I reach down and grab the glass coffee table and throw it against the wall where it shatters into a million tiny pieces. The same way I will carve the boy who stole _my_ father away from me into a million pieces. "I am going to kill him!" I shout loudly through the haze of red I see. "If he thinks he can touch or even _look_ at her again..."

Father cuts me off then. He stands up angrily and steps into my face. "You will do no such thing, Jonathan!" All I can think right now is the easiest way to kill Father. "Clary thinks you are dead. Did you expect her to be celibate forever? To die having never touched anyone else?"

" _YES!_ " I yell at him. "She is _MINE_ and always will be!" I growl at him. I haven't been this angry in six months. Not since I first met Clary. She tamed that side of me and satiated the demon in me. Now that I have seen her, the demon is clawing at the surface for me to claim her as my own again. I don't know how much longer I can hold him at bay. Usually thinking about Clary can get me to calm down, but not now. Every time I picture her, I see that fucking hickey on her neck and golden boy's neck and then I see his hands all over her and hers all over him. "RRHAAA!" I scream as I flip the couch over.

"Jonathan!" Father shouts at me. "Calm down. We will have her soon enough and maybe even Jonathan, who apparently like to be called Jace now, will join our cause."

This, out of everything else, pisses me off the most. I let my demon come to the surface as I come chest to chest with my father. "He will _never_ join with us after what I saw tonight. I will kill him."

Father lowers his voice as he says threateningly, "You will do no such thing. If Clary chooses him over you, then you will just have to deal with it."

"What makes you think she will have a choice, Father?" I say lowly to him and then turn around without waiting for a reaction and stomp up to my room.

* * *

 **-Clary**

Jace wakes me up with a kiss and tells me he is going to train for a while. I roll over and see that it is eight in the morning and turn to watch him shut the door. Words cannot express how glad I am that he seems to be okay with everything. We haven't really talked about the fact that he was raised by my father and is actually a Herondale. I mentally scold myself for being so selfish and not thinking about what he is going through too. It can't be easy to find out that your whole identity is a lie.

I kick off the covers and make my way to the bathroom. I use the toilet and then brush my hair and pull it into a ponytail and go and put some training clothes on. I know how he can really get into his own head when he trains and I should be there with him so he doesn't spiral too far down the rabbit hole. Jace trains when he needs to think. It is like a form of therapy for him. But I also know that he has a tendency to take the blame for things he has no control over.

I grab a towel from my bathroom and then make my way to the training room. When I get there, I can hear Jace punching something and I can hear him grunting. I peek into the training room through a crack in the door and see him mercilessly punching a dummy. His knuckles are taped up in white tape and he is already glistening with sweat. I can see his lips moving and he is muttering something. I push open the door, not wanting him to go too far down the rabbit hole, and he turns to face me as I walk over to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him.

He sighs heavily as he relaxes out of his fighting stance and looks over at me. "I just can't believe what Hodge told us. I have been purposely not thinking about it and then when I woke up this morning, it was all I could think about."

I sigh as he says that and my face falls. "I know. It was a lot to take in for the both of us."

"I just keep thinking about how Jonathan was your brother and also mine, sort of, at the same time and none of us ever knew about each other."

"I never looked at it that way, but I guess you are right." I tell him somberly. "I don't even know how to feel about him being my brother. I don't know if I should be happy to have had a brother or should I just be grossed out that he was my brother _and_ my boyfriend. Not to mention, I actually met my father and I didn't even know it. He seemed charming and like an okay guy but I know what he has done and I can't make the two people fit together in my head. I mean, did he really know who I was? Does he know about us and know where we are?"

"Whoa. Slow down." Jace says seriously. I guess Jace is not the only one who can go into a tail spin. "I am just trying to wrap my head around the fact that he is still alive." Jace's face quickly changes and he looks determinedly at me as his eyes blaze with conviction. "I mean, I _watched_ him die. Right in front of me." I can see a little part of the scarred little boy inside of Jace as he says this peeking through his eyes, "How could he do that to me? I loved him. He was my father and he just let me believe that he was killed. Who does that?!"

"Apparently, _our_ father." I say somberly as Jace throws his hands in his hair angrily and runs his fingers through it. He walks over to the bench along the wall and sits down harshly and then hangs his head down as he rests his elbows on his knees. I give him a minute to himself and then go to join him. I sit down on the bench next to him and place my hand comfortingly on his back. "There is no one to blame for any of this except Valentine. If he was just honest with us from the beginning, then none of this would have happened." He stays quiet so I continue. "I mean, I know that my mother holds some responsibility for not telling me anything and not saving just _one_ fucking picture of him so I can't fully blame him. Even though I want to."

"And a part of me is elated that he is still alive." Jace says lowly. "That same part wants to see him. Wants to hug him and hear him tell me that he loves me again." Jace takes a deep breath and then turns his face up to me. I can see the weight of everything he is carrying in his eyes. A part of him is still the little boy who loved his father more than anything. Thought the world of him and was completely destroyed when he died. The more rational and mature part of him is angry that he hid the truth from him and lied to him about who he really is. I can see he is trying to decide which part he wants to let dominate how he feels about the whole situation and how frustrated he is getting by the indecision.

I take a deep breath and lean onto his back a little. "And a part of me wants to kiss Jonathan one more time. How fucked up is that?"

He sits up and looks at me then. "Clary, I am not going to say that the thought of you with your brother doesn't weird me out, because it does. But you can't beat yourself up for not knowing and for...falling in love with him." He brings his hand to hold mine in my lap. "Your feelings are just like mine. One part of you is still in love with him and the other part wants to be sick _for_ being in love with him. You, like me, are trying to reconcile those two emotions to coexist. It is incredibly confusing and I don't want to push you away like I always have when I was faced with something hard." He turns to face me fully then. "You know how closed off I was when you met me and you were the same. Neither of us wanted to be hurt again by letting anyone get close too us because we might actually care for them. So we push people away to protect them from our problems and troubles and to protect ourselves from being hurt again. I am so afraid I am going to do that with you, Clary."

His words struck a cord with me because that is exactly how I feel. I don't want to bring him down with me and into my world of emotional distress over my brother and the only way to do that is to distance myself from him like he always did to everyone else. "I won't push you away if you don't push me away." I say softly to him. I reach up and touch his face and he leans into my hand. "I love you, Jace."

He gives me a tiny smile as he grasps my hand on his face and turns to kiss my palm. "And I love you."

I grab his wife beater lightly that he is wearing and pull him into me for a kiss. His lips press gently against mine and move slowly with my mouth. Big, tough, strong, and cocky Jace can be so heart breakingly gentle with the things he loves. He has the most amazing capacity to love under his hard shell and I am the luckiest person in the world because I get to see it.

He is the one to break the kiss and he leans back as his lips turn up a little in the corners. "Do you feel like punching something now, or is it just me?"

I let out a little laugh before I answer. "Yeah. I kinda do." and he smiles widely at me. "That's my girl." Jace says as I stand and pats me on my ass. We train for the next two hours relentlessly. Jace is almost as good as a shadowhuter as Jonathan was. Me and him are on pretty level ground he part of him hates that but the other part of him loves it. It turns him on when I win.

We end up eating lunch in the kitchen with Alec and Magnus who had apparently decided to stay here last night instead of Magnus'. Something about how Magnus had gotten too drunk and was trying to shoot mundanes with little jolts of electricity from his fingers. They were closer to the Institute so Alec just pulled him here. After lunch, I go back to my room to shower and Jace goes to his room to do the same. Izzy had told us that she was going to make that recipe that she had last night for dinner and so Jace and I are conveniently going to go on a romantic date that we "forgot" to tell her about. Isabelle should never be let near a stove but she can't seem to help herself. I think that one day she thinks she will just magically become Emeril Laggase if she just keeps cooking. In the meantime, Jace and I will continue to have these romantic dates pop up on those particular days where she feels the need to try again.

I am feeling a little adventurous tonight and plan on getting Jace to loosen up a little by dragging him to Pandemonium after dinner so I slip on the little black dress that Anya made me buy. The stretchy lace one that comes to just a few inches below my but and has the deep v in the front and back. It is the one I was wearing when I first met Jona...maybe I will wear a different one. I quickly take that one off and slip on a similar navy colored one. The length is the same, barely concealing anything but the deep v isn't so deep. It still reveals a good bit of my cleavage, but not as much as the other one. The stretchy lace is threaded with black and goes well with my thigh high black boots and cropped black leather jacket. I put on a smokey eye and let my hair fall in waves down my back and then take one last look in the mirror. Satisfied that I look hot _and_ badass, I step out of my room and head to Jace's.

When I get to his room, I lean sexily against the door and knock a couple of times. When he opens the door, I smile seductively at him and give him a wink. His eyes narrow in concentration and approval as he slowly scans me from head to toe. When he finally meets my eyes again, I can see the hunger in them. "So, do you like my outfit?" I ask innocently while my posture suggests otherwise. "Oh, baby. You look _so_ hot in that dress." Jace says appreciatively as one of his arms snakes around my waist and he pulls me flush with his body and lowers his voice to where it is husky and seductive. "But you look _much_ sexier out of those clothes."

I let him kiss me then for a few seconds, but as soon as he starts to get carried away, I pull back and smirk at him. "If we stay here any longer, Izzy will force feed us whatever creation she has come up with so I suggest we bail."

His eyes widen in horror at the thought of having to eat one of Isabelle's experimental dinners and he grabs his jacket from next to his door and quickly shuts his room up as he pushes me down the hall. "Shhh." he says a little panicked as we approach the kitchen. "She might hear us."

I can't help myself and laugh a little at Jace who will face ten Eilodon demons without breaking a sweat but is terrified of his sister's cooking. I am still laughing as we pass the door to the kitchen and then we hear Izzy's voice pick up in pitch as she says, "Is that you, Clary?" and we immediately begin to sprint towards the elevator. As soon as the doors shut and the elevator starts to move, we both double over in laughter. "That was a close one!" I say as the doors open to the church below and I pull a smiling Jace along with me.

We end up just going to Taki's where I convince Jace to go to Pandemonium. I just want to see him loosen up and relax a little after our conversation today. I know there will be many more conversations like that one as we try to navigate through all of our conflicting feelings, but not today. We get to Pandemonium and it is fairly crowded for a Sunday night. Jace and I spend the first thirty minutes dancing and the next thirty minutes making out in one of the side booths. When we finally come up for air, Jace leaves to get us some drinks while I stay and guard the booth.

I am really glad that I made him come here tonight. He seems to be relaxing a little by just having some alone time with me. He doesn't have to hide anything from me and I don't have to hide anything from him which makes being together as easy as breathing. Damn, I love that man.

After fifteen minutes, he finally returns with the drinks and a story about how a werewolf tried to undo his pants while he was standing at the bar. I laugh a little but make him point her out just so I can keep an eye on the skank. We laugh and talk and kiss some more and then go back out to the dance floor as the alcohol starts to loosen up our muscles a bit. I grind my hips on Jace, who happens to be a phenomenal dancer, and he slides his hands up and down my body as he pulls me into him. We barely put an inch in between us the whole thirty minutes we dance.

"Hey, I am going to go get us another drink." Jace says into my ear. I turn around and kiss him quickly and say for him to hurry back and I turn around and keep dancing. About five minutes go by when I feel him come up behind me again. I look down and just glace at the voyance rune on his left hand and close my eyes as I lean my head back onto his chest. His hands go to my hips and he grips them and pulls me into him as I grind against his groin. I can feel him twitch a little in his pants and smile at my ability to turn him on. "Whatever happened to our drinks?" I yell as I drape my arms around his neck as he pulls my back flush with his chest.

"I didn't want to leave you here all by yourself." a deep voice says back to me. I instantly tense and freeze. My breathing stops as my heart starts to beat faster than it ever has. I know that voice. But it can't be...he's dead. I slowly turn around as I am holding my breath and there, behind me, is Jonathan. My eyes widen in utter shock and he just smiles down at me. "But you're dead." I say with what remaining air I have.

"I don't feel very dead." he says playfully with a smile on his lips. I start to feel week and my knees start to wobble. I vaguely remember that I haven't taken a breath in a while, but it is too late. That combined with the shock of the situation and the alcohol leave my head spinning. I see Jonathan dart forward to catch me as the room begins to spin and then goes completely black.

* * *

 **-Jace**

Dammit, where is she? I look around the dance floor from above one more time and still don't see Clary. I move my eyes from the dance floor with the drinks in my hand and begin to scan the rest of the crowd. I see the werewolf who tried to take my pants off has found a more willing participant in the mundane she found in the corner. I see two vampires sucking each other's blood in another corner. In the back, near the emergency exits, I see a blonde guy carrying a seemingly unconscious red headed girl to the door. Wait a minute...

I drop the drinks and they crash to the floor with a shatter. I begin to angrily push my way through the crowd earning some growls and hisses from the downworlders. I knock a few of them down when they don't move fast enough as sheer panic turns the blood in my veins cold. I need to calm down. You can't fight without a clear head and I completely intend to fight, if not kill whoever thinks they can just kidnap her.

I reach the door he took her through approximately ten agonizingly long seconds after I see him go through it with Clary, and I burst out into the alley already pulling out one of my kindjals. I look frantically to my left and right and see a dark figure turn a corner down to my left and then I am running. I reach the mouth of the alley in no time and see the blonde man carrying her away from me as she hangs limply in his arms. I swear if he hurt her, I will kill him slowly until he begs for death.

"Hey!" I shout out as I run to him. He starts to slowly turn around and the moment I see his face smiling evilly back at me, I stop in my tracks in complete shock. It's Clary's boyfriend/brother Jonathan. It is with his evil smirk that I see the resemblance between him and my father... _our_ father. Before I can collect my thoughts, he reaches down and fidgets with something on his hand and they both just disappear. They disappear! I spin in circles looking up and down the street for any sign of them but...nothing. I reach up and pull on my hair in frustration as the panic starts to come back. I quickly squash it before I can lose focus and I quickly rack my brain about where he could possibly be taking her, not to mention why. How is he alive when Clary saw him die?

That answers stops me in my tracks as I think about watching father die and then I suddenly know. I have to get back to the Institute and talk to Hodge. He seemed to know an awful lot about me and Valentine's plans. I will bet he is behind this and that is how he found her. If that is true, then Hodge just moved onto my kill list...or at least severely maim list. But for now, all I want to do is find Clary. The look in his eye when he turned to face me gave me chills and nothing gives me chills. _Nothing_.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think so far for the beginning of the Clace ending! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Jace**

I am able to get back to the Institute in just fifteen minutes and immediately head for the library where I know Hodge will be. I burst through the door out of breath and panting as my eyes scan the room for him. I see that both of the fireplaces have a gentle fire roaring in them and the witchlight lamps are turned to a soothing level. I see movement in the back corner of the library and that is when I notice Hodge nestled into his favorite reading chair with a thick book in his hands. I narrow my eyes at him and start to take huge angry steps to get to him.

"Tell me where my father is." I say angrily at him when I finally reach him. He looks up at me with a surprised expression and closes his book softly. He sits up from the relaxed position he was in and takes his reading glasses off before he says anything. "I have no idea where you father is Jace." he replies flatly.

"That may be true but you certainly know how to get a hold of him." I say with a flat yet threateningly tone of my own. "That is why her brother showed up tonight, knocked her out, and then disappeared with her."

Hodge genuinely looks surprised by this information and stands up out of his chair slowly while his shocked eyes are locked with mine. "You don't say?" Hodge says coolly.

His cool tone really pisses me off. "Yes, Hodge, I _do_ say." My voice is dripping with venom now. "Now you are going to tell me how to contact him or I am going to cut pieces off of you one by one till there is nothing left?"

Hodge's eyes are slightly amused and he lets out a small entertained huff. "And now I see the resemblance between you and your father."

"Which one Hodge?" I ask in a snarky tone. "Valentine or my _real_ father? The one you knew about yet never told me about?"

This strikes a never with Hodge and he straightens out his back and squares his shoulders. "I did what I had to do to survive Valentine."

"And _I_ will do what I have to do to get Clary back." I say as I step directly into his face. Our chests are practically touching and I can start to see fear sparking in his eyes. "I _know_ you know how to get a hold of him so don't even try to deny it."

Hodge purses his lips slightly angry and then motions for his raven to perch on his shoulder. Hugin caws softly but leaves his perch in the corner of the room and lands on his shoulder. "Write whatever you want for you father on a piece of paper. Hugin will take it to him."

"Fucking traitor." I mumble loud enough for him to hear then walk over to his desk to write my father a note. I know I have to play it safe for Clary's sake so I keep the letter as civil as possible. " _Father, this is Jonathan (Jace). Hodge told me a couple of days ago that you were alive and told me about the other Jonathan. I don't know how to feel about everything but what I do know is that I love Clary and tonight I saw Jonathan, who we thought was dead, take her. She was unconscious and he was carrying her limp body. Please, father, make him let her go. The look in his eyes was disturbing. I don't know everything that is going on but Clary told me about her and Jonathan's relationship and I don't know why he would just take her. At the very least, let me come to her where you and Jonathan are. There is still a part of me that wants to see and hug you again. Please Father. -Jace._ "

I stand up from the desk and walk over to Hodge who hasn't moved a muscle. I hand him the piece of paper and he rollss it up to where it is really small and Hugin reaches out and grabs it with his foot. Hodge walks over to one of the windows in the library and swings it open and Hugin takes off with one last caw. He turns around to face me and I just look at him with disgust. "You have been under his control the whole time you have been here." My voice is low and filled with intense disdain.

Hodge's eyes flash with anger and his face contorts into one of barely concealed rage. "Yes, I have." he says sternly. "Your father wants to bring down the Clave. The very Clave that cursed me to spend the rest of my days stuck here inside the walls of this forsaken Institute when everyone else gets to carry on with their lives. So yes, I am with him. He is the only one who can free me of the curse they so unjustly placed on me."

"So, in other words, you are a coward who can't handle the consequences of your own actions so you would rather see the world burn at my father's hands just so you can go for a stroll?"

Hodges anger starts to crack through his carefully placed facade. "You, _little boy_ , have no idea what it is like to be afraid to even open a window too far for fear of dying. What it is like to be stuck here with no one to talk to and no friends. To have children running about living their lives and forget you exist as soon as they step foot outside of these walls."

I step forward then and grit my teeth angrily at him. "We loved you, Hodge. Me, Isabelle, Alec, and Max. We all loved you." I say with conviction. "You have been our mentor and tutor and helped raise us and you are just going to throw all of that away?"

I watch as my words affect him and the anger that was just radiating from him seems to dull. His eyes drop from mine and I can see his face soften just a little. "I do love you kids but you are just kids. You and the Lightwoods are not enough for me."

When he says this, some of the anger drains out of me and is replaced by hurt, but there is no way I am letting him see that. "Then you should have just stayed away from us from the start if you felt that way." I try to put no emotion into my voice when I say that but I don't know how convincing I was. I turn back to the library doors and start to head to them. "If he responds, he will do so here so I suggest you stay here." Hodge says in a monotone voice. I stop in my tracks and then turn to face him. I give him one last glare before I go over to one of the couches in front of the fireplace and sit down to watch the fire burn.

* * *

 **-Clary**

I wake up slowly and groan lightly at the pounding in my head. I refuse to open my eyes yet for fear of light blinding me with this headache. I don't know how I got back to the Institute but I can feel that I am in bed and Jace is tucked in behind me. I roll over with my eyes still shut tight and bury my face into his bare chest. His arms come around me and pull me close to him. I tilt my head a little and place a small kiss to his chest and take a deep breath and smell...not Jace. Blurry memories from the bar come back and hit me like a semi truck. Dancing with Jace, him getting us drinks, dancing with Jace some more though it wasn't Jace. I scrunch my eyes shut tight and wonder if it was real. It couldn't be. I take another deep breath expecting to get the familiar smell of pepper and sunshine and instead, get another familiar smell.

My eyes fly open wide and push the chest away from me as I scramble back away from the arms that are holding me. I have to blink a few times to make sure I am not dreaming. I rub my eyes hard as Jonathan props himself up and into a sitting position on the bed while I am still plastered to the wall. "Oh my God. _Jonathan?!_ " I ask in utter disbelief and shock. "But you're _dead._ "

He smiles a little amused back at me. "I don't feel very dead. I thought we cleared that up at the club." His smile gets a little wider and that is when I dive for him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hugs me back. I don't know exactly what I am feeling right now but all I know is that I just got one of the few people I love back after they were dead. As seriously fucked up as our relationship is, right now, I am just glad to have him back.

He wraps his arms tightly around me and I bury my face into the crook of his neck as I say, "But how? Why didn't you let me know?"

He sighs and then pulls back just a little to look into my eyes as he speaks. "You saved me Clary, with your iratze. I didn't let you know because I was weak and had to recover and because of Father."

That seems to pull me back into reality. I quickly look up from Jonathan and see that we are in, I think, his room and I wonder how in the hell we got here. We spent many nights video chatting and it was always from his room. I look down at him in just sweatpants and then I look down to see that, thankfully, I am still in my dress. My boots are gone and are over by the door to his room. "Wait a minute." I say to him while a close my eyes to think. I open them back up after a few seconds and then furrow my brows at him. "Where is Jace and how did I get here?"

His face tightens immensely the moment Jace's name comes out of my mouth and I can see him trying to calm down before he answers me. I dip my head down to lock eyes with him and after a few breaths, he relaxes a little. "I brought you here because you passed out when you saw me last night in the club. And as for golden boy, I have no idea where he is."

"Did you tell him that I was okay?" I ask him a little worried now. "Does he know where I am?"

I see his jaw clench tight and then flex a few times before he answers. "He saw that I had you as we were leaving. He didn't seem to care."

I fold my arms across my chest and raise one eyebrow at him. "I don't believe for one second that he didn't care where you were taking me."

"Listen, Clary," Jonathan snaps at me, "I don't want to talk about the guy who had his hands all over you."

I am a little taken back by his words and suddenly wonder if he knows that we are brother and sister. Surely Valentine told him. "Did you know?" I ask him with a hard coolness to my voice.

"Know what?" He asks.

"Know that you and I are brother and sister." Saying those words out loud while looking at him alive here and shirtless on the bed almost break my heart again. All of the confusing feelings come to the forefront of my mind. The fact that a part of me is still in love with him. The fact that he is my brother and I should never have had those feelings for him. The memories of his hands on my body and the time when there was nothing I wanted more in this world than to wake up in his arms. All of those things run through my mind as look back at him and realize that he took me from Jace because there is no way that he would have just let Jonathan take me. Even if he is my brother.

Jonathan looks down somberly to his hands for a second and then looks back up to me. "Father told me when I woke up after you saved me. He saw the exchange between us when we told each other we loved each other."

"So you didn't know from the start?" I ask him. The thought of him knowing and entering into a relationship with me anyway, sends chills up my spine.

He furrows his brows slightly and looks a little offended. "Of course not, Clary. I was completely surprised. Father told me that Hodge Starkweather told you a few days ago."

I drop my eyes from his and look down at my hands as they fidget with my dress. "Yeah. He did." It is quiet for a few seconds before I see him reach his hand across the bed and grab mine. I slowly look up at him and he is looking longingly at me. "It doesn't matter to me." Jonathan says lowly.

"How could you say that, Jonathan?" I ask him in confusion.

"Because I am still in love with you." he says with surety. "It felt so good to have you in my arms again just now. It felt _right_."

"Jonathan." I say in a little bit of a whine. I don't want him to tell me those things. I want him to just tell me that we shouldn't be together because of that. That he is now disgusted by the thought of being with me. Of course I should have known better because of the way he was dancing with me at the club before I knew it was him. "Tell me that when you woke up in my arms that it felt wrong." Jonathan says challengingly with a bit of excitement laced into his voice.

"Honestly Jonathan, I thought you were Jace." I tell him. This was clearly the _wrong_ thing to say. His face immediately tenses and any smile or look of contentment that his face held is replaced with growing anger. His face turns red and his eyes start to change a little to how he looks when he is about to lose it. I lock my eyes with his again and try to put on my calm face so I can help him calm down. "Jonathan." I say softly as he angrily pushes up and out of bed. I stand up quickly and go to place myself in front of him. I place my hands on his arms to stop him from the pacing he started and hold him until he brings his eyes to mine. "Just breathe, Jonathan." I say again to him. "Just calm down."

He turns away from me and jerks out of my grasp as he runs his hand through his hair. "How can I calm down when you keep talking about that golden boy and every time I look at you I see that _fucking_ hickey on your neck?"

"Because you are my brother, Jonathan." I say gently. "What we had together was beautiful. It was fun and exciting and I loved every second of it. To say that I didn't would be a complete lie, but..." This seems to soften him and he turns around to face me with a much calmer look on his face.

"So you really did mean everything you said when we were together?" he asks hopefully.

I smile softly at his hopeful and light expression and say, "Of course I did." He smiles widely and then before I can object, he steps forward and grabs my face in his hands and brings his lips down to mine. I can feel the desperation in his lips as he moves them across mine. His kiss takes me completely by shock and for just a second, one tiny second, I kiss him back thinking about how much I loved him and how a part of me still did. He slides his tongue on my lips and instead of opening my mouth to let him in, I pull back and step away from him. I drop my head down to look at the floor as my face falls. "Jonathan, you can't kiss me like that anymore."

"And why not?" His voice is indignant and and begs for me to answer.

"Because you are my brother." I say flatly to him.

He steps closer to me then and I look up to him. "Yes I am and I don't care about that. I love you, Clary and you just admitted that you love me. It doesn't _feel_ wrong when we are together so where is the problem?" His eyes are searching mine and are challenging me to come up with a good reason. What I want to say is that it is different because now I am in love with Jace. It is different because even though it may be hard, we are fighting for our relationship to get through everything that we just found out. He loves me and I love him. If I weren't so sure of Jace, then I might be persuaded to be with him. Take him up on his offer if only for just one more night. But after talking to Jace about everything in the training room and how we promised that we would fight for each other and not push each other away, I _am_ sure of him.

"We need to let this" I gesture between the two of us, "we need to let it go now."

"Don't say that Clary." Jonathan says desperately as he takes my hands in his. "I want to be with you. You said that you would be mine forever."

"Yes, but, that was before." I say sadly to him. "That was before I found out you were my brother."

He huffs annoyed at me and his face tightens just a little. "So you lied when you said that you would be mine forever?"

I sigh exasperatedly before I answer. "I didn't lie Jonathan. I meant it when I said it."

"Then why are you trying to back out of it now?" Jonathan's voice is annoyed and slightly angry.

I look up to him as I am starting to get a little annoyed myself. Why doesn't he seem to understand where I am coming from? "Because you are my brother and because of..." I pause because I know that if I say what I want to say, it just might push him over the edge but Jonathan doesn't let me off the hook so easily.

"Finish what you were saying, Clary. Because of what?" His voice is tight and hard as he asks me and I just really want to get out of here right now. This conversation is getting agonizingly uncomfortable.

"I don't want to say it because it will make you angry."

That is all I need to say for him to understand. His hands fly to his hair and he pulls on it hard as his body starts to shake with anger. "Jonathan. Please." I walk up to him where he has just turned his back on me and place one hand on his back. "Please don't get upset like this."

He turns around quickly and gets right in my face. I flinch just a little but I know that he wouldn't hurt me so I stand my ground. "How am I supposed to react when my girlfriend keeps talking about another guy!" By the end of his sentence, his voice has slowly raised to a low shout.

"Jonathan, I can't be your girlfriend anymore. You. Are. My. Brother." I use my calmest voice when I say this and just as he is about to say something in return, I open the door to his room and walk out.

"Where are you going?" he shouts as I can hear him following me. I look around and see a stairwell at the end of the hall and head for it.

"I am going to go back to the Institute so everyone knows I am okay." I tell him flatly leaving no room for argument. Jonathan leaps around me and puts his bare chest to mine right before I reach the stairs. I look up to him annoyed and huff as I let my posture go loose. I can see this is going to take a while. "Not to mention," I continue, "I really don't want to be here when Valentine gets back because I am assuming he doesn't know you took me."

"You are not leaving me again, Clary." Jonathan states almost desperately.

"I never left you in the first place!" I shout angrily at him. "I stayed at the Prague Institute for a month and a half. I waited _two whole weeks_ for you to show up and tell me that you were alive!" I am in his face now and he seems to be taken back by my sudden anger. "You let me believe that you were dead, Jonathan! Maybe I would have been tempted to be with you if you hadn't left me there to mourn your death. Maybe I would have never felt the need to leave and go back to the New York Institute to start over. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have even looked at Jace twice, but all of that doesn't matter now!" I slowly start to advance on him and I can see that while he is surprised, I can see that somewhere deep in his eyes, my aggressiveness is turning him on. "It doesn't matter because all of that _did_ happen. You let me think you were dead for six months while you were off doing heavens knows what with heavens knows who! Jace was there to pick of the pieces of my broken heart. A heart that was broken because you and Luke died..."

I instantly lose all my anger as I begin to realize something. I can't believe I hadn't thought about this until now. I was so caught up in Jonathan being my brother and what that meant that I never stopped to notice what was right in front of my face. My shocked state of mind quickly turns to pure rage. I turn my face back to Jonathan who has been watching the passing emotions on my face as realization hit me hard and fast, and I begin to see red.

"You _FUCKING_ bastard!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Jonathan looks completely bewildered by my new outburst. "What are you mad about now?" he asks while looking completely baffled. I raise my hands to his chest and push/hit him hard with my palms. He stumbles down a few steps but never loses his balance. "You were there that night! You ambushed Luke!" I shout at him and hit him again. He stumbles down a few more steps to where he is just above the first floor. "You _knew_ he was going to be killed that night because Valentine set it up! All this time," I hit him in the chest again as his face becomes impassive and he steps onto the first floor, "I thought that you really did see me go through that portal. I believed that you ran to that warlocks house and jumped a portal because you were worried about me, but you were there the whole time!" I step onto the first floor with him. "I _blamed_ myself for your death, Jonathan! I thought that you wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me, but I was wrong because you there the whole _fucking_ time!"

By this point, angry tears are readily falling down my cheeks and Jonathan is just standing there with this look of nothing on his face and it makes me even angrier. "What do you have to say _Jonathan_? _Huh_?! I can't really even blame Valentine for killing Luke because he stabbed you. You could have told me to warn Luke that it was a trap, but you didn't! You fucking _bastard_!" I yell one more time before I sink to the floor in sobs. I land on my knees and they fold up under me as I lean forward and place my head in my hands to cry. I can see Jonathan's bare feet come to stand in front of me and he crouches down in front of me and he says, "Can I speak now?"

"Fuck you!" I shout through my tears.

"I will take that as a yes." he says a little sarcastically. "I didn't know that it was going to be Luke who showed up there. Father just said that he was luring some werewolves into an ambush to help 'cleanse the earth of demon disease'." I can hear the air quotes in his voice when he says that. "I swear I didn't know, Clary. I would have never been there if I had known and I would have warned Luke." I can hear the softness in his voice as he is telling me this and it is confusing as hell.

"I don't believe you." I say quietly into my hands that are holding my face. I suddenly feel his hand on mine as he tries to pull them away from my face. I jerk them away from him and my face and turn my eyes up so I can glare at him. "Don't touch me." I say venomously.

He sighs heavily and runs his hand through his hair as he looks away and then back at me. "Look at me Clary when I tell you this." I turn my angry eyes up to his and I can see the softness in them. "I didn't know he was after Luke. I swear it. I would never hurt you like that." His eyes blaze with certainty and I turn my face down and away from his gaze. "I don't know, Jonathan." I say uncertainly.

Just as he is about to say something else, I hear a door open behind me. I turn around and see Valentine stepping through a door in the kitchen that wasn't there before and he looks angry. His eyes blaze with barely concealed rage as he looks at Jonathan and then looks at me. "I see that the letter I got _is_ true." he says sternly as he shuts the door and I watch in amazement as it disappears.

Jonathan stands up quickly and squares his shoulders. "What letter?" he asks rigidly.

I wipe my face hurriedly and stand up to face Valentine. I don't want him to be able to intimidate me but knowing that he is the man that my mother and Luke dedicated their lives to hiding me from, I can't help but be just a little nervous. Maybe even a little scared.

Valentine holds the piece of paper up that is crumpled in his hand. " _This_ letter. Hugin just dropped it off."

"Hugin. Hodge's bird?" I say out loud without being able to help myself. Valentine zeroes in on me and I square my shoulders a little.

"Why does Clarissa look like she has been crying, Jonathan?" he asks a little threateningly.

I turn my head slightly to see him shurg his shoulders nonchalantly. "We had a misunderstanding." his voice is flat and practically inflectionless.

"You being a part of Luke's death is _not_ what I would call a misunderstanding." I say with acid dripping from my voice. I turn my gaze back to Valentine and see that his lips are slightly pursed. "Yeah, I figured it out." I say at his slightly confused look. He turns his gaze back to Jonathan and I see his jaw clench tightly. "You told her about that?! You sniveling little traitorous bastard!" He grinds out between his teeth.

Jonathan suddenly gets very uncomfortable and says tightly to his father, "Father, not _now._ " but Valentine completely ignores him and keeps talking. "Did you tell her that you were the one to..." Jonathan springs into action then and lunges at his father, effectively cutting off his speech. Jonathan grabs his father's throat and I see Valentine start to go for his weapons belt but Jonathan grabs his hand before it can make it there. He walks him back all the way to the peninsula that separates the kitchen and the living room and I can see Valentine's face turn red from lack of blood flow and air.

"Stop it!" I shout at Jonathan. He doesn't move a muscle and then I see Valentine bring his knee up to Jonathan's groin and hit him hard there. He lets out a grunt of pain that allows Valentine to break his arm out of his son's grasp. He twists just little and raises his arm up and brings it down onto Jonathan's hold on his neck as he slowly turns and frees himself from Jonathan's hand. That is when I have had enough.

I walk over angrily to the two men who are having a battle of strength grabbing at each other and Jonathan looks over to me completely surprised and is wondering what the hell I am doing. Much like Valentine's face. I move quickly while both of their hands are busy holding the other at bay, and I snatch two blades from Valentine's belt before either of them has a chance to react. I bring them up and place one on each of their necks and press it tightly enough to draw blood. "I _SAID,_ _stop it!_ " I shout angrily in between the two of them. I press the blades a little harder against their throats and they slowly let go of each other, too concerned with what the other might do to stop me from pressing the knives against their throats. I assume if one of them tries to take me down, the other will see this as an opportunity to catch the other one off guard so neither of them try.

They slowly back away from each other until their necks are no longer pressed against the blades. Once I deem they are far enough away from each other, I slowly lower the blades but refuse to loosen my grip on them. "I have seen too many of my loved ones killed. And while I may not love you," I gesture towards Valentine and his face tightens just a little, "in some weird _seriously_ fucked up way, I do love you." and I gesture towards Jonathan who is still looking daggers at his father. "All I want to do is leave. I want to go back to the Institute and tell Jace that I am okay." I see Jonathan's face tighten even more when I say this but I don't care. I am the one holding the knife while he is in just a pair of sweatpants.

Valentine straightens up and looks over to me a little appreciatively and tries to make a joke. "We could have used you around here for years. You seem to know how to put _both_ of us in our place." his lips tug up at the corners a little trying to get me to see that he isn't all that bad, but I could care less right now. He registers my stern and unflinching expression and his smile falls. He clears his throat as he smooths out the letter in his hand. "This is from Jace." Valentine watches as my eyes light up and I instantly perk up and look expectantly down at the letter in his hands. He smiles a little at this before he looks back down to the paper in his hands. "He went to Hodge and then wrote this letter telling me that Jonathan had taken you and he wanted me to make sure you were okay and to either bring you to him or bring him to you."

I chance a glance over at Jonathan and he is more tense than I have ever seen him. It looks like every muscle in his body is taught. "Is that all?" I ask impatiently.

"No. That is not all." he says and I can see that he is enjoying having this power over me a little too much. "He said that he loved you and that he still loved me too and wanted to hug me, like a son should." Valentine slowly turns his head to Jonathan and looks purposefully at him and I get angry.

"Don't do that." I say earnestly. "Don't compare Jonathan to Jace. Didn't anyone ever tell you that that was the worst thing to do when raising children?"

Jonathan finally speaks up and his voice is surprisingly calm. "It's okay Clary. He has been doing it since we were born. I am used to it now."

I shake my head a little and say, "You know what, I don't really care right now because all I want is to leave this fucked up household." I take one step towards the peninsula to jump over it (I am not about to walk in between the two of them to walk around it) and Valentine steps over to me. I raise the blade up to him and he holds his hands up in surrender. "I will take you to him." Valentine says to me.

I furrow my brows in disbelief and then scoff and turn back to the peninsula. "I swear on the Angel, that I will take you to Jace." Valentine says and I stop in my tracks. I snap my head over to him and he is still holding his hands up to me and I can see Jonathan out of the corner of my eye turn a shade of red that I didn't know existed.

"You swear on the Angel?" I ask him just to make sure I heard him right. Everything I know about Valentine tells me that he is proud to be a shadowhunter and he would never break a promise on the Angel. Valentine takes a cautious step towards me as his eyes lock with mine. "I swear on the Angel." he says again. I narrow my eyes at him again before nodding. "Fine. Let's go, then." I say to him.

" _Father_." Jonathan says lowly and with warning while grinding his teeth. Valentine doesn't even spare him a glance as he steps closer to me and then holds out his hand. "You have to hold onto me tightly so we can leave." he says seriously to me. I look questioningly at him and he takes another step forward. He raises his other hand up and shows me the Morgenstern ring. "This will allow us to teleport to the Institute but you have to hold on tightly to me because it is a little rougher than a portal."

I step cautiously towards him and I place my hand in his and I am suddenly aware that this is the first time I am touching my father while knowing who he is. I mean, I know I touched him at dinner that one night, but this is different. Knowing that he is my father is almost surreal as he begins to gently pull me to him. He is looking into my eyes trying to read me and I am doing the same to him. "I won't bite, Clary." He says lowly to me and with a smile tugging at his lips. I just continue to watch him as he wraps me in a kind of hug. It is a little awkward for me but it doesn't seem to be bothering him one bit. "Hold on tight." he says and I slowly bring my arms around him. I take one last look over at Jonathan, who looks like he is going to kill someone, and then I am pulled away.

Holy _shit_ , he was right. It feels like I just stepped into a dryer and now I am tumbling around inside of it with nothing to protect me. The spinning suddenly stops and I am clinging for dear life to Valentine. I feel hard ground underneath my feet as I am squeezing my eyes shut and wait for the spinning in my head to stop. The next thing I know, I feel Valentine's hand on my back rubbing soothing circles and I hear the best sound I have heard in a while. "Clary!" I hear Jace's voice yell and I fight against the spinning to open my eyes. I finally do and see Jace staring almost disbelievingly at Valentine who I am still clinging to.

I let go of him and step away towards Jace. He sees me taking the few steps toward him and he tears his emotion filled eyes away from Valentine and looks at me and I see relief fill his eyes as he wraps me in his arms. I bury my face in his chest and take a deep breath reveling in the wonderful smell of him and he kisses the top of my head roughly as he whispers, "God, I was worried."

I pull back just a little and look up at him. "I'm fine. I'm not that breakable, remember?" and give him a tiny smile. He offers me the same small smile and kisses me once on the lips quickly and then looks up to where Valentine still is. I step out of his grasp and to his side and just watch the scene in front of me unfold. I look at Jace's face and I can see the little boy that he was so clearly in his eyes. He is looking at his father with love and disbelief at the whole situation. "Father?" Jace almost whispers.

I look up to Valentine and see something that I saw at the dinner in Prague when he looked at me. The emotion is close to love but is muted by something else. "Jonathan." Valentine says, his voice rough with some emotion and he steps toward Jace slowly. Five steps later, he is standing right in front of Jace while he looks disbelievingly at Valentine. That is when I notice that my boyfriend's eyes are filled with tears that are threatening to spill over and my heart breaks a little for him. Valentine has reduced this beautiful man and shadowhunter into a little boy again.

Valentine takes one more step towards Jace and then Jace wraps his arms around his father and Valentine pulls him into him. I can see the desperation in Jace's frame as he hugs him and I can't help it when I tear slips from my eyes. This has to be so hard and so confusing for him. After a few seconds, Jace lets go and they pull back to look at each other. Valentine raises his hand and rests it on Jace's shoulder as he says, "You have grown so tall, Jonathan." with a smile. Jace returns the smile for a fraction of a second and then I can see him pull some of his walls back down. "That is what happens when you fake your death and send me to live with strangers for ten years." I know he is angry but he keeps his voice calm and indifferent as he says that and steps out from under his hand.

Valentine's face gives a slight flicker of some emotion close to annoyance and then smooths out again as he turns his face to me. "Do you feel alright now? I know the first time I traveled by teleport, I almost threw up my lunch." He gives me a tight and slightly amused smile as I assume he is trying to diffuse the tense situation right now. "I am fine." I tell him flatly. Jace turns to look at me then and his eyes soften. He takes the couple of steps to me and brings his hand up to my face and looks between both of my eyes as he says, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I take a deep breath and bring my hand to rest over his on my face and nod slightly. "I'm fine. I actually passed out from the shock of seeing Jonathan and he just took me. I think he was jealous of you and wanted to get me away from you. He can be kind of possessive."

Jace's face tightens as I say this and he lets go of my face and slides his hand down to my neck. "That still doesn't give him the right to just take you."

"I never said it did." I tell him and he pulls into another quick kiss. "Are you sure you are fine?" Jace asks me one more time when he pulls back. I let a small smile tug my lips up and my face softens toward him. "I promise that I am physically fine." and I brush my hand across his worried face. It tightens a little at my choice of words but I smooth out the lines of his furrowed face until he just nods tightly once. He then turns around to face Valentine as his hand slides down me and takes my hand.

When I look up to Valentine, I notice he is looking at me with a slightly intrigued look on his face. "You seem to inspire such love from everyone you come in contact with, Clarissa." He states this as a sort of fact but his voice is a little wistful also and I don't know how to react or what to say. There doesn't seem to be anything _to_ say about his comment. He is still studying me when Jace speaks up. "Why didn't you tell me who you really were and who I really was?" The tone of his voice is mainly soft and questioning but I also hear an underlying anger buried deep in there.

Valentine looks to Jace and his face turns a little softer. "I was trying to protect you." he says simply. "I needed people to believe that I was Michael Wayland so they wouldn't come for me and try to kill me and you." He takes a small step towards us. "As for the other part, you were always _my_ son. It didn't matter where you came from because from the moment you were born, you were _my_ son."

"So what did that make the _other_ Jonathan?" Jace says tightly. He isn't able to conceal his anger as much when he says this and Valentine's face tightens toward him. "Was I just a backup plan or was he? Why didn't you raise us together? Is that where you went for weeks at a time and left me with the servants?"

"I have my reasons as to why I kept the two of you apart." he says forcefully.

Jace shifts his weight slightly and I can feel his muscles tense with the anger that is building in him. "But you didn't fake your death with him, did you? He didn't have to watch you die when he was ten and then be sent away to live with strangers."

This seems to hit a nerve with Valentine and he has the decency to look ashamed. His posture falls a little as his eyes hold a little bit of sadness and if I look close enough, regret. "I am truly sorry about that Jonathan."

"My name is Jace. Not Jonathan." Jace says tightly. "I at least want to have my own damn name."

Valentine looks like he wants to protest for a moment as he mouth opens to say something but quickly closes it then and just gives him a quick nod of his head. Jace opens his mouth to say something else when we all look to our right and see someone else appear in the room. Shock floods my body as I see that it is Jonathan and he is dressed in head to toe gear and holding a sword in his left hand. "Jonathan." I say in complete shock. He looks over to me and looks into my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. Instead of answering, his eyes travel downward and see Jace and I holding hands and his eyes change color. His mouth pulls into a stiff line and his muscles stiffen with what I assume is anger and his eyes then travel to Jace's face and I suddenly fear for Jace's life.

I take a step towards Jonathan but Jace refuses to let go of my hand and pulls me back to him. Jonathan sees this and he growls slightly at him and I quickly turn to face my boyfriend. "Let me go, Jace." I tell him lowly. "I can handle this." I say again to him in my most self assured voice. Jace opens his mouth to protest but I give him a very stern look that says for him not to say anything and he closes his mouth with a scowl on his face. I mouth 'I love you' and then turn around to see Jonathan fuming from the ears and I begin to make my way over to him.

"Jonathan." I say with my most soothing voice. "Look at me." He continues to glare at Jace so I step into his line of sight as I take another step closer to him. "Look at me." I say a little more forcefully this time and his eyes finally meet mine. I can see that he has lost most of his self control and is riding the wave of anger that is coursing through him. "Why are you so upset?" I ask him softly as I continue on my path to him. I am just a few feet away from him now and I can see him warring with himself to gain his control back. "I am right _here_. There is no reason to be so upset." I say to him as I close the small distance that is left between us. My eyes continue to search his as he reaches out and touches my face lightly. I look up into his eyes with love because I can still see the scared little boy who is afraid that I will leave him again and he won't have anyone who loves him and anyone for him _to_ love. "Jonathan." I say in a whisper. "It's okay." I say as his hand caresses my face.

He finally opens his mouth to respond with a tiny smile on his lips. "I know it's okay because you are _mine._ Always have been and always will be."

I furrow my brows in confusion for a second, not expecting him to say that, and then he pulls my face to his and kisses me harshly. I am in complete shock for the first second or two and then I pull away from him only for him to grab me by the arm and push me against the bookcase that is behind him. My back crashes roughly with the shelf and then I suddenly realize that I can't move my legs. They are pinned to the wall of books and I look up in absolute horror as I see Jonathan turn his body around to face Jace with the most disturbing look on his face that I have ever seen.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I meant for this to be two chapters instead of one but I couldn't find a good stopping point in my opinion. In other words, here is the end of the Clace ending and the end of this story. :'( I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Clary**

I can't move for the life of me. My legs feel like they are pinned to the wall and there is a tingling sensation kind of like novocaine from my waist down. I look back up to Jonathan who has his back to me now and he is taking slow purposeful steps towards Jace. I can see the seriousness of the situation dawn on Jace and he grabs a kindjal from his belt. He doesn't have a full weapons belt on because we had just gone out on a date. I look over to Valentine who is looking at Jonathan with pure rage on his face. I can tell this isn't the first time that Jonathan has gone off the hinges by the look of 'this again?' on Valentine's face. "Jonathan!" I half yell at him. "What did you do to me? I can't move!" I say as I try to push away from the bookshelf with my hands. The harder I push, the stronger the novocaine feeling gets.

Jace's eyes dart to me for a second and then back to Jonathan with utter rage. "Let her go." Jace says lowly to my brother.

"She is perfectly fine and safe there." Jonathan says almost indignantly. "I would _never_ hurt her. I love her."

"Then let me go!" I shout at him.

He doesn't turn around to face me but he raises his voice so I can hear his reply. "You will be safer over there. I don't want you to get hurt while Jace and I fight for you."

"Jonathan!" I shout loudly in horror. "That is absurd!" He takes another step towards Jace and he readies himself for Jonathan's attack. His face is pure concentration and barely concealed anger. I look over to Valentine and make eye contact with him and gesture to the two boys. "Do something!" I shout at him.

Valentine looks in between his two sons and pulls out his sword that is stamped with stars all along the blade. If this weren't the most terrifying and stressful situation of my life, then I would have been in awe of the beauty of it. "That is enough, Jonathan." he says in his most authoritative voice as he steps in front of Jonathan while he is advancing on Jace. "You have made your point."

"I don't think I have, Father." Jonathan says in a very cool and calm voice. It is so calm, it is actually scary. "He thinks that Clary is his when she is actually mine. There is only one way to settle this and it is by the better man beating the other in a fight for her hand." Jonathan says this as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, like in medieval times."

"Jonathan!" I say scoldingly. "I am not a possession. I am a person and I get to chose who I will be with. Not by some _pissing_ contest you have gotten yourself into."

He lets out a loud roll of laughter as I say this and still doesn't turn around to look at me. "Damn! I forgot how much I love your _fire_!"

"And all of my _FIRE_ will be directed at you if you hurt Jace." I say seriously to him. Damn this fucking spell he put on me. If I could just get him to look me in the eyes and touch him to calm him down.

"You see, the way I look at it, Clary," Jonathan replies as he relaxes a little out of his fighting stance and still refuses to look at me, "is that once Jace is gone, you will be with me again. You said yourself that you love me but we couldn't be together because you were with Jace. So reasoning stands that if Jace is gone, then you will be with me."

It is Valentine who speaks up then. "That is not how it works, Jonathan." he says like he is talking to a child. "I know you have trouble with human emotions so let me tell you that if you kill Jace, she will hate you because of it."

Jonathan shakes his head lightly from side to side as he says, "I don't think so. She will see that I did it for us. So we could be together. She will forgive me and then we can be together."

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Jace says surprising me. "You must not know her very well if you think she will forgive you for that."

I watch as Jonathan's back tenses immensely at Jace's words and he gets back into his fighting stance. "I know my sister better than you could imagine!" He says through clenched teeth. "I know that the only time I feel like I can breathe is when I am with her because her angel blood makes my blood calm. I will not give that up!" His voice lowers and I can tell by the look on Jace's face that he smiles his sinister smile at him. "Hell, I even know how to make her scream in pure ecstasy by just one thrust of my hips. Can you do that, golden boy?"

Valentine's face tenses and his lips form a thin line before he shouts angrily, "That is _enough_ , Jonathan! You have had your fun, now stop!"

"How could you take _his_ side?!" Jonathan then turns his anger towards his father. " _He_ isn't your son. _I_ am! He is just a failed attempt at an abortion. His mother was weak and feeble and he would be dead if you weren't so obsessed with your fucking experiments."

What in the hell is he talking about? Experiments? I look to Jace with a confused look on my face and he glances briefly at me and mirrors my confusion and then looks back questioningly to Jonathan.

"One more word, Jonathan." Valentine says with warning. "Let Clary go and leave now before you make things worse."

Jonathan's voice drops to a tone that I have never heard before. It is low and menacing and absolutely bone chilling. "Oh Father, I am just getting started." Jonathan lunges forward towards his father and their swords clash with a loud bang. Jace tries to use Jonathan's distraction to get to me and goes to jump over a couch on the other side of the room so he can slide around the fighting men. The moment he moves, Jonathan somehow throws a knife at him and Jace narrowly misses it as it flies at his face.

I turn my attention back to Valentine and watch him and Jonathan with a weird source of wonder. Valentine happens to be an amazing shadowhunter. He is moving with such grace and fluidity and everything he does looks effortless for him. The lines of their bodies in mid fight are an artists dream and I briefly think how amazing a painting of them fighting would be. That is until I see Jonathan spin, catching his father off guard and kicking his sword from his hand.

Jace sees this and picks up the knife that Jonathan slung at his face and he lets it fly, hitting Jonathan in the top of his arm. It was perfectly aimed for his heart but he turned at the last second. Jonathan grunts in anger and pain and quickly reaches up and pulls out the knife. Jace is then running to me. He jumps over a couch and is sprinting across the large library at break neck speed. Jonathan is too distracted with cornering Valentine, although I don't doubt for one second that he knows that he is running to me.

My eyes dart back over to Jonathan who now has Valentine by his throat in the corner and his other hand holding his sword to his chest right above his heart. "Jonathan, _stop it_!" I shout at him.

Valentine's eyes dart over to another darkened corner of the room and I turn my head to see what he is looking at. To my utter shock, I see Hodge at the back of the room in the corner of the wall I am on. "Hodge." Valentine's says sternly and Hodge doesn't move a muscle. Jace reaches me then and looks down to my legs. "I can't move them." I say quietly at his questioning look. As I am saying that, I can hear Jonathan begin to say something to Valentine. "All my life, you have hated me because of what _you_ made me to be. You resented me because I was a catalyst for Jocelyn's hatred for you. You have _never_ loved me. You only ever loved that fucking golden boy."

"Jonathan. That's not true." Valentine manages to choke out. Jace is trying desperately to find a way for me to get free as this is playing out with absolutely no luck.

"You have always denied me of what I wanted and if I give you a chance," Jonathan says in an eerily foreboding voice, "you will give the only thing that has ever made me feel normal to your precious Jace. And I _cannot_ let that happen." With one final plea of "Jonathan" from Valentine's lips, Jonathan slowly slides the blade into his father. " _NO!_ " I scream making Jace look up and over to them. His face pales so much that I think he is going to pass out. Jonathan still has his back to us and is slowly sliding his blade in as Valentine's eyes bulge out and blood starts to pour from his mouth and Jace begins to run over there.

"Jonathan," I say pleadingly, "please stop!" I watch in horror as Jace reaches them and Jonathan shoves the rest of the sword into his father's heart swiftly and turns to fight him. Jonathan lets go of his sword where it has pinned Valentine to the wall and pulls out a knife and a seraph blade and lunges at Jace. "Please _no_ , Jonathan!" I shout completely drained at him. I turn my face to Hodge who is still cowering in the corner and I lower my panicked voice to where only Hodge can hear me. "Hodge." I say to him. The tone of my voice is one of sheer terror and pleading. I can't do anything to help Jace which, I am sure, is the way Jonathan wanted it. "Please Hodge. Help Jace. I am _begging_ you." A half angry and half terrified tear slips out of my eye as Hodge just stares at me. I turn my face back to Jace and see that Jonathan is backing him up slowly as Jace tries to fend off Jonathan's two weapons with just his kindjal and all I can do is watch.

I feel like I am slowly watching my heart die as the only two men I have ever loved try desperately to kill each other. This is a strictly lose/lose situation for me and the tears that angrily start to spill down my cheeks feel like the ultimate defeat. I can't watch the man I love die again. It almost killed me the first time but as I watch, I know I will have to do it again, but with who? I have started to pathetically sob now as I choke out, "Please, just stop Jonathan!" My voice is completely raw with the horror of the scene in front of me. I begin to choke on my breaths that I suck in from the unbearable pulling in my chest in anticipation of one of them dying. Jace is holding him off but that won't be good enough. He needs to be the one on the attack if he wants to live but Jonathan's two weapons along with his skill and speed aren't allowing him to get the upper hand.

"Please!" I choke out loudly. My voice is almost unrecognizable with the coarseness of it. Jonathan's eyes are completely black and I can see the very unsettling smirk on his lips as Jace's face pulls together in concentration and that is when I see it. Jonathan is directing Jace against one of the couches so he won't be able to retreat anymore and a sudden wave of absolute terror washes through me. Jonathan is going to win. Jace is going to die. " _NO!_ " I scream out again with surprising volume just as Jace feels the couch come into contact with the backs of his legs. Jonathan pauses for a split second as he raises his dagger and my heart is already dying. My future is being ripped from me. I start to look away, unable to watch anymore, as I see a flash of something silver fly through the air.

I snap my eyes back open to see what it was when I hear Jonathan grunt loudly in pain. He arches his back slightly as I see a very long knife sticking from Jonathan's side and Jace doesn't hesitate as he brings his kindjal up and into his stomach. Jonathan looks down in utter shock at the blade that is protruding from his stomach and then at the hand still holding it there. Jonathan weakly tries to bring his arm up that is holding his seraph blade to slice Jace's throat but Jace easily knocks it away and it clambers to the ground.

All of a sudden, I am falling to the ground. Whatever was holding me to the wall is now gone. I try to stand but my legs are still numb. I quickly reach down and into my shoe and pull out my stele that I was unable to get to through whatever magic held me to the wall. I look up quickly to see Jonathan is now looking at me as Jace pushes him back and he falls to the floor. "Jonathan!" I shout. I draw a quick energy rune that immediately starts to spread like adrenaline to my legs and within seconds, I am up and wobbling over to Jace and Jonathan.

I walk around the couch and see Jonathan's face and I am immediately taken back to the first time I watched him die. All of those feelings come back to me and it almost cripples me. I fall on my knees to the floor next to him and grab his hand. "Why did you do that, Jonathan?" I say softly to him as tears spill readily from my eyes. " _Why?_ "

His face is paling and his body is sending little shock waves through his system making him jerk every few seconds. Through all of that, he is able to open his mouth to choke out a few words. "Did it...I need you...not live...with..out you."

I reach down and push his hair out of his face as I say, "You're so _stupid_ , Jonathan. I was always going to be in your life one way or another."

"Love...you...me." Jonathan says again before his words are cut off by a fresh wave of blood pouring from his mouth.

"I love you too." I say to him. I watch as his eyes soften for a second before the life drains out of them. His pupils dilate and his face goes completely slack as his hand that was holding on so tightly to mine goes limp. "Jonathan." I say to him as I lean forward and press my forehead against his. "Why did you do that?" I whisper through my sobs and I feel familiar long pianists fingers grasp me around the tops of my arms. I lean back into Jace as I let go of Jonathan and he pulls my back into his chest as he sits on the ground with me. He leans forward as his arms wrap around me and I feel his breath in my hair as he says, "I am so sorry Clary."

I turn around in his grasp as my cries become harder and press my face into his shoulder as I desperately grab at his back, trying to pull him closer to me. "Not again, Jace." I say to him in the middle of my tears and I suddenly feel wetness on my shoulder. "I know, Clary." and I suddenly realize that he has just watched his father die for the second time as I watched Jonathan die for the second time as well.

I pull back to look into his eyes and I can see that all of his walls are completely down as tears fall steadily from his eyes and I cup his face in between my hands and I say, "I am so sorry Jace." and I glance over his shoulder to where Valentine is still stuck to the wall. When my eyes come back to his, he completely breaks and his face contorts into utter sorrow and he pulls me to him and buries his face in my shoulder as his body and mine shudder with our loss. We hold onto each other for dear life for a long while as our cries slowly die down to a more manageable amount. I finally pull away from Jace and look into his eyes. They are rimmed with red and are puffy and I can see that his eyes are a slightly duller golden than they were yesterday. His face is blotchy and the shoulder of his shirt is soaked from my tears as mine is from his.

I reach up and touch his face as his hand comes up and tucks some of my hair behind my ear. "I love you, Jace." I say to him. My voice is incredibly rough and on the verge of being hoarse.

His eyes soften a little at this and he leans forward and places a chaste kiss to my lips and holds it there for a few seconds. When he pulls back, he drags his thumb across my cheek to wipe away the tear that was rolling down it as he says, "I love you too, Clary." I give him the biggest smile I can manage, which is pathetically small, and then take a deep and slightly shaky breath. "I think we should go get everyone else and let them know what has happened."

Jace then takes a deep and shaky breath himself and nods. I look over to the clock on the wall and see that it is almost three in the morning as we both start to pull ourselves up and notice that Hodge is still in the library. He is standing stock still in front of one of the fireplaces and staring into the flames. We look at each other and then back at Hodge. "You go ahead and wake Maryse. I will wake Izzy and Alec." He nods and then glances over at Hodge one last time and then walks out of the room.

I take another deep breath and then make my way over to Hodge's side. I stop a couple of feet away as he continues to stare at the flames deep in thought about something. "Thank you, Hodge." I say quietly to him. I feel like if I speak too loudly, something would shatter. What would shatter, I have no idea so I just keep my voice quiet. He just stands there and doesn't acknowledge me so I turn and leave the library with one last look back at him.

When I get to Alec's room, I close my eyes and pray that this is one of the times he decided to stay here instead of Magnus'. I take a deep breath and raise my hand up to the door and knock three times. I wait a few seconds before I knock again and then I hear Alec's muffled, "I'm coming." and instantly feel some relief sink into me. He opens the door as his eyes are still halfway closed from the deep sleep he was just in. The moment he sees my face, all traces of sleep are wiped from his face. His eyes widen in shock and concern as he steps out of his room. "What's the matter Clary." Alec says in his commanding voice. I swallow hard once before I am able to speak. "It's a really long story so I will greatly summarize." My voice is harsh and raspy as it croaks out of me. "My father is Valentine Morgenstern who is also sort of Jace's father and he and my brother are dead in the library."

Alec's face widens in shock and confusion as he grabs my upper arms gently and dips his head down to lock his eyes with me. "What are you talking about, Clary?"

"Just go to the library." I tell Alec in exhasution. "Jace just watched his father die for the second time tonight. He needs you."

That is all I have to say for Alec to go sprinting in the direction of the library. I turn to walk five doors down on the other side of the hall and come to stop in front of Izzy's room. I bring my hand up and knock on her door three times. I wait a few seconds and then knock again and hear Izzy groan. I listen as her footsteps get closer to the door as she starts to angrily say, "Whoever is waking me up had better have a damn good..." she swings the door open then and her eyes land on my face. She instantly pales and her face grows serious. I repeat the same story to her, "My father is Valentine Morgenstern who is also sort of Jace's father and he and my brother are dead in the library."

I can see that Izzy wants to attack me with a million questions but instead, she pulls me into a hug and wraps her arms around me for a minute. I let her hold me as a few tears escape my eyes and then she is pulling me with her to the library. She is holding my hand tightly as we walk the long way back and I am grateful for that. When we get back to the library, the doors are pushed open and the witchlight lamps are turned all of the way up. Izzy sucks in a sharp gasp of air as her eyes find Valentine stuck to the wall. Jonathan is obscured partly behind one of the couches and I look over to Jace who is faced away from his father as Alec rests his hands on his shoulders with a very serious look on his already serious face.

I step into the library purposefully and make eye contact with Alec and nod my head for him to join me. I continue on my path until I get to the back corner of the library where Valentine is as Alec walks up next to me. "Help me get him down." I say to him. He seems to understand and I grab the hilt of the sword as Alec dips down and grabs Valentine under his arms. I pull the sword out of him in one pull and Alec catches him and lowers him to the ground slowly. We pull him into a laying position and I reach up and push his eyes closed from where they had just stayed frozen in shock and pain.

We stand up and turn around to find Maryse in shock herself as she looks between Jonathan and Valentine with her hand held over her mouth. Izzy comes around the couch then and looks at Jonathan lying on the ground. Her face is impassive for a moment and then it pulls together in slight realization and she looks over at me. "Clary, isn't that your dead boyfriend?" I remember showing Isabelle all of the pictures of Jonathan I had when I got here and she obviously remembers. I fold my arms across my body in an attempt to hug myself and just nod my head slightly as my eyes fall to the floor.

She walks over to me as Alec steps away to go back to Jace, I am assuming to give me space or privacy as she approaches and she waits for me to look up at her before she asks me the next question quietly. "But you said that your father and your _brother_ were dead in the library." I swallow the lump in my throat as sheer shame runs through me. "We didn't know." I say quietly and drop my eyes from hers to look at the floor. "I didn't know he was my brother."

Izzy sucks in another rush of air when I say this and then I feel Jace's arms wrap around me protectively. "It's okay." He whispers in my ear before I let the horror of everything from the past six months wash over me. "I didn't know." I say in almost a whisper and Jace tightens his grip on me. I let go of myself and wrap my arms around him for a moment while I collect myself again.

The next few hours go by in an absolute blur. An unbelievable amount of members of the Clave show up. Even Consul Penhallow and the Inquisitor show up. Jace and I were quickly moved into a small office a few doors down where we just sat in companionable silence as he tucked me into his side. After a few hours, we see the door open up and look to see the Consul and Inquisitor come through the door and we both sit up in our spots on the small couch. They sit down in the two chairs that are on the other side of the coffee table. The Consul smiles softly at us without much feeling behind it and the Inquisitor, which I have heard horror stories about, just narrows her eyes at the both of us as she pulls out a pen and a pad of paper. "We are here to ask the two of you questions about what happened tonight." the Consul says softly yet sternly to us.

Jace looks up at her and gives her tight nod as the Inquisitor finally speaks up. "First, let's clear something up." she says as she lowers her reading glasses down her nose. She is a harsh looking woman who has her hair pulled back tightly into a blonde bun and her face is tight with the seriousness she exudes. "I have heard from Alec and Isabelle Lightwood that you," she turns her harsh gaze to me, "told them when you woke them up that you are Valentine Morgenstern's daughter and that you," she turns her icy gaze on Jace then, "are 'sort of' his son. Would either of you care to explain what that means?"

I look to Jace who looks completely drained as he drops his gaze to his lap. "I was raised by him for the first ten years of my life, but I am not biologically his." I speak up then. "And I was raised by my mother, Jocelyn Fairchild Morgenstern, while she was in hiding until she died when I was ten. Then I was raised by Lucian Greymark and took on the surname of Garroway to hide my identity from Valentine."

The Inquisitor pulls her reading glasses from her face then and looks back to Jace. "Well if Valentine Morgenstern isn't your father, then where are your parents?"

Jace swallows hard and I grab his hand and pull it into my lap as he starts to speak. "Apparently they were both dead before I was born."

Both the Consul and the Inquisitor's head pull back a little in confusion as the Consuls says, "That is not possible."

Jace looks up to her then and says, "Hodge Starkweather and Valentine Morgenstern cut me out of my dead mother's stomach after she killed herself. Go ask him yourself."

The Consul brings her hand up to her mouth in horror as the Inquisitor's brows furrow as she looks like she is deep in thought. Suddenly, the Inquisitor snaps to attention and sits up straight in her chair as she leans forward a little. "Who were your parents?" She asks sternly and Jace narrows his eyes at her before he answers. "I don't know my mother's name but Hodge told me my father was Stephen Herondale."

The next thing that happened took me by complete surprise. The Consul sucks in a deep breath of air as her eyes widen and the Inquisitor drops her pen to the floor as she goes white and looks at Jace with disbelieving eyes. The Consul turns to the Inquisitor and just says, " _Oh my God_ , Imongen."

"Take off your shirt." the Inquisitor says and we both look at her like she has lost her mind. "What? _Why?_ " Jace says almost indignantly. The Inquisitor leans forward and when she speaks, her voice is much softer and full of emotion. "Please, just take off your shirt." Jace furrows his brows for a second then lets go of my hand. He reaches down to the hem of his shirt unsurely and sits up as he pulls his shirt over his head. As soon as he puts his arms down, she stands up and reaches over to his shoulder and her fingers touch the star shaped scar on his shoulder. Jace looks down at his scar and then back up at the Inquisitor who is looking at the scar like it is the most precious thing in the world. She looks over to Jace's face again and I am in utter shock as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Do you know what my name is?" she asks Jace softly. He furrows his brows slightly in thought and then I see something close to realization flit across his face and his eyes look shocked up to hers. "Isn't it Inquisitor _Herondale?_ " The smile that spreads across her face is one of pure joy as she brings her hands up to lightly cup Jace's face. "Am I related to you?" he asks in confusion. Imogen Herondale lets out a huff of happy laughter as another tear slips from her face and she says, "Sweetheart, I am your grandmother."

My mouth falls open slightly in surprise as Jace's eyes soften as he looks at her with new eyes. "You're my grandmother?" he asks in disbelief and then she is pulling him into a desperate hug as happy tears and happy soft sobs start to come from her. Jace looks over her shoulder at me in complete shock and I give him a smile and nod my head in encouragement. He then reaches his arms up and begins to hug her back.

As I watch the scene in front of me unfold, I couldn't be happier for Jace. He had to watch his 'father' die twice and was alone without any family for years. Now, he has a grandmother that he never knew existed and I can only hope, as I watch them hug each other, that will help to soften the blow of what has happened. I let a few happy tears of my own fall from my eyes as I look at the dumbfounded yet happy look on my boyfriends face. She finally lets him go and pulls back. She smiles the warmest smile at him as she brings her hand up to his face and brushes his hair out of his eyes in a _very_ grandmotherly gesture. "You are so handsome like your father was." she says lowly to him and his lips tug up a little in one corner of his mouth.

I can see it now. This will be good for him. She will be good for him. Jace looks over to me then, coming back down to reality, and then looks back to his grandmother. "Um...Ms. Herondale." Jace says sounding incredibly unsure and she immediately corrects him. "Grandma will work just fine, darling." and she leans forward and kisses him on the forehead as she continues to smile brightly at him. "Okay...grandma," he gestures to me then and then looks back to her, "this is my girlfriend, Clary. She means the world to me."

She turns her head to me and I can see her face fall slightly as she realizes that I am Valentine Morgenstern's daughter and then she smooths it out as she looks at my slightly scared face. "It's nice to meet you, Clary." she says as she holds out her hand and I reach out to shake it. "It's wonderful to meet you." I say back to her. "I am so happy for Jace that he has you now. He's not alone anymore." I give her a small smile that she returns and looks back to Jace as he is looking at me and she says, "He will never be alone again."

"But Clary," he says as he reaches out and grabs my hand, "I haven't been alone since you came into my life." I smile brightly at him and his eyes darken slightly as he locks them with mine and I reach out and touch his face. He pulls me to him for a quick and loving kiss and then lets me go as he looks into my eyes. We both then turn our gaze to his grandmother as she sits back and looks at me like she is studying me.

"Do you love my grandson, Clary?" she asks me in a tight voice and it takes me by complete surprise. I look at her and then look back over to Jace and I smile warmly at him as he smiles at me. "I love him more than anything." I say with complete conviction and he pulls my hand that he is holding to his lips and kisses it before I turn my face back to her. She looks down at me and her mouth quirks up around the edges and she holds her hand out again as she smiles warmly at me. "Then it really _is_ nice to meet you, Clary." I reach my hand out again with an amused smile on my face and shake it. When I let go she smiles and says, "And you can call me grandma too." I smile and let out a little laugh as a choking sob rings out in the room.

The three of us turn and look at Consul Penhallow who is crying big fat tears and has a tissue to her eyes. "This is just so _beautiful_." she says through her tears and we all begin to laugh as we bask in the impossibility of the whole situation. This will definitely be a good thing for Jace and maybe even for me.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Having the grandmother as the Inquisitor definitely has it's perks. We told her about everything. Even about Jonathan and I's relationship and she promised to keep it a secret and so did Consul Penhallow. I think Imogen is going to keep it secret solely for the purposes of saving face because I am her grandson's girlfriend and it might look bad to have him be with someone who was with her brother. Either way, I am just glad the both of them agreed to keep it to themselves.

I told them about the apartment that Jonathan took me to and when we tried to portal there, we couldn't. The Inquisitor worked her magic and she got us access to one of the Morgenstern rings that Valentine had turned into teleport devices. It was really awkward when I put the ring on and had to hold onto Jace's grandmother because she wanted to be the one to be there first. It was probably because she didn't fully trust me to be the first one there in case I wanted to destroy some evidence or something like that. Apparently, after her son was killed after joining the circle, she made it her life's mission to find him and bring Valentine to justice while relentlessly pursuing all former circle members.

After I dropped her off, I went back and got Jace and then the Consul. We quickly figured out how to open the door, with help of my ability to amplify an open rune, and discovered that the apartment was in New York. I had already suspected this because of Hugin being able to carry a letter to Valentine the same night that Jonathan took me but how it got here, I have no idea. I told them that I had seen him in his room upstairs while he was in Prague and with the consultation of Magnus over the phone, we quickly determined that the place was made with magic and would probably be able to travel from place to place.

Jace, myself, the Consul, his grandmother, and a couple of other people from the Clave along with Brother Zachariah had been searching the place for hours. They found maps and plans of attack for downworlders along with a room downstairs that looked like it had been meant for me. There was a dresser and a cabinet that had brand new paint supplies that had never been used in it. Apparently they had planned for me to come and live with them. There was even a large pile brand new lingerie in Jonathan's room that still had the tags on it that I just know was meant for me. Whenever I saw that, my stomach did a bunch of uneven flips that made me shiver.

I still don't know why Jonathan went off the deep end and attacked his father and Jace. It doesn't make a lot of sense from my point of view. I mean, I knew he had anger issues but I never got the indication that he was psycho and would do something like he did. It really seemed like I had helped him calm that part of him down. I guess that the thought of losing me had just been too much for him. He must have truly felt that he couldn't live without me which made me unbelievably sad for him. He had once said that I was the only person he had ever loved in his whole life. I do harbor some guilt that I caused all of this but I am not sure that I would have it any other way because my boyfriend found Imogen and Valentine can no longer terrorize downworlders and the Clave.

Now, Jace and I are in Valentine's room upstairs going through the papers from his desk. There isn't really anything too interesting being said in the papers so I set them on the bed next to Jace as he reads a letter that Valentine had started to write to Hodge, who was now in the cells at the Guard. He finally got his curse removed only to be placed in a much smaller cage. I stand up and walk over to the bookshelf on the wall and begin to skim my fingers over the books. As I follow my fingers along the spines of the book, I notice something that catches my eye. I can see that two books look like they have been glued together. I look harder at it as I bring my hand down to inspect the books and I realize that they aren't books at all.

"Jace, come over here." I say to him. I hear him get up and walk over to me. "Look at this." I say to him and touch the books. He reaches his hand up and tries to pull one out when about five others come with it.

"It's fake." He says as he pulls them out. As he pulls, I realize that there are bound notebooks inside of the hollowed out books.

"Jace, look." I say as I pick one up.

"I have seen those before." He says almost wistfully. "He had a whole shelf full of them at the manor when I was growing up. He wouldn't let me anywhere near them."

I flip one of them open to find it is all in Valentine's handwriting and was clearly meant to be private. "I think these are his journals." I say quietly as I start to pick out words like 'demon blood' and 'angel blood' mixed with mine and Jonathan's name and even Jace's. I pick up one of the newer ones as Jace pulls out one of the older looking ones and we both hurriedly flip each of ours open.

Mine starts with Pangborn and him spotting Luke and I in Prague. He notes that he says I look just like Jocelyn and assumes that I am Luke's daughter and not his. He then went on a tirade about how he always knew Jocelyn was a whore all along and how I was a disgrace as a half downworlder half shadowhunter scum. I skip a little further down and see Jonathan's name pop up and I start to read. _"I have sent Jonathan to watch the apartment that Pangborn saw Lucian and his daughter go into. He actually showed interest in the fact that he has a sister, even though she is part downworlder."_

My stomach drops to my feet as I keep reading. " _Jonathan came home late this evening and was in an exceptionally good mood. He said that she was 'amazing' and that even though I had instructed him not to, he talked to her. His disobedience actually allowed him to discover that she is in fact my daughter. That Jocelyn was pregnant when she left._ " I skip a few pages over. " _I suspect that Jonathan is hiding something about his relationship with his sister. When he arrived home today, his hair was ruffled and he had scratch marks peeking out of his shirt collar. He also seems to be very protective of her constantly saying that she is 'his'. I fear that he may be sleeping with her._ "

" _Jace_." I say to him. My voice is barely audible and the tone is that of someone who just received a death sentence. " _He knew_." I say quietly. Jace looks up and sees the expression on my face and immediately he jumps up and is holding my face between his hands. "Who knew what?" Jace asks softly yet with some force.

"Jonathan." I say as I feel the blood drain from my face. "He knew I was his sister all along." I feel like the rug has been pulled out from under my feet and I am now in a freefall that has no end.

"He knew the whole time?" Jace asks half with anger and half with shock. I just nod my head infinitesimally. "That sick _fuck_." Jace says lowly as he pulls me into a hug. "Why would he do that?" I say mostly to myself as he hugs me. Even with his arms wrapped around me, I still feel like a am falling endlessly. The thought of him knowing from the start that he was my brother is too much. He walked up to me in that club and drug his hands all over me and then pulled me into that alcove and kissed me. I'll bet it was a turn on for him that I didn't know. "Jace, I am really going to be sick now." I pull away from him abruptly and then I am running to the bathroom that is attached to the room.

Unlike when I found out that he was my brother, the contents of my stomach come pouring out of my mouth. I feel Jace's cool fingers grab my hair and pull it back away from my face. My stomach is lurching thinking about how sick he was and how I was so ready to spend my life with him. How could I not have known?

After I am done throwing up, Jace pulls me into him as he sits on the floor next to me. I start to cry as he rocks me back and forth while running his fingers through my hair. I am not sure how long we sat there, somewhere close to half an hour before I pull away from him and stand up. I walk out into the room and pick up the journal from where I dropped it. I won't let them win and destroy me.

* * *

 **One month later...**

I roll over in bed and run into Jace's arm that he has thrown carelessly across the bed and snuggle my head onto it to use for a pillow. I look up at him sleeping so peacefully while covers expose just enough of his chest to make my eyes linger there. I still sometimes can't believe how incredibly beautiful he is. I close my eyes and think about everything that has happened over the last few weeks and think that I am so glad it is all over.

After reading the journals that were in the apartment, Jace wanted to go to the Wayland manor where he was raised and read the rest of them. From what we gathered from the ones in the apartment, Valentine had given Jonathan a greater demon's blood while he was still in my mother's womb which turned him into something not so much human as demon. Valentine talked at length about how he thought that with me by his side, Jonathan would be the perfect ruler for the Clave once he died. That is when I found out about my extra angel blood. I honestly wasn't that surprised because it allowed me to finally solve the mystery as to why I can do what I can do with runes. He then went on at length that Jonathan had the perfect amount of cruelness to destroy the downworlders with my soft hand to guide him to see reason when the time called for it. He expected my angel's blood to mute Jonathan's demon nature.

Not to mention, what he said I could do when he found out about my rune powers. He then went on at length about the runes he wanted me to make. There was one he wanted that would cause downworlders to crumble in pain the moment he touched them. He wanted one that would allow him to take away a downworlder's power and for him to be able to keep it and accumulate his power until he was the most powerful being in the world. Reading his journals and being able to step inside his head was truly disturbing.

Jace and I spent an entire week at the Wayland manor in secret after that, reading the journals he kept on him and Jonathan as they grew up. There were many times when we were reading them that one of us would have to stop for minute when we would come across something either Jonathan did or Valentine did to Jonathan. There were so many ways Valentine had tried to punish Jonathan before he found out how 'effective' demon metal could be. The story of how he used a demon metal whip on him when he was only eight was too much. The way Valentine described how he reacted to the pain, in detail, was truly the stuff of nightmares. How he could ever do that to his own child were beyond me. The horrible scars that were all over Jonathan's back now made perfect, yet horrifying sense. Jonathan was never given anything but a strong back hand from Valentine and hate and fear from the few nannies that Valentine employed. If maybe he had been raised with me and mom, he would have had some sort of a chance. Maybe we could have taught him how to control it like I managed to do.

After reading and learning all about Jonathan, what he did the night of his death finally made sense. I never understood why he did what he did until I read those journals. When he met me, I was the only blood relation he had other than Valentine and I didn't shun him like his father did. I welcomed him into my life with open arms and gave him a chance without any preconceived notions that he was a bad person or that he was evil. My love and understanding of him allowed the human emotions that were buried deep down inside of him to break free. He felt lighter and at peace for the first time when he was with me.

Then came that fateful night. The night when I told him we couldn't be together. He felt like he was losing the only thing that had ever shown him love and kindness and he didn't want to give up the feeling of peace I brought with my presence. I ended up crying that whole night at what a sad existence he had. I cried that I was the one thing that made him feel like a person. All he wanted was to feel normal and that is why he lost it that night. I don't even know if I can blame him for what he did. Sure, I can be mad at him but can I blame him? I don't know.

After that, I picked up one of his earliest journals to read. We were both incredibly shocked when I read that Jace also had the same angel blood fed to him as I did and that was why he cut Jace out of his mother's stomach. He didn't want his experiment to go to waste. And then there was the last day we were there. We had been working our way to the middle of the shelves of journals, each of us working from one end and were going to meet in the middle, when he pulled one journal down and part of the shelf popped open to reveal a stairway down and into a cellar. Jace was completely dumbfounded saying that he never knew there was a cellar here.

From our reading we knew that he had done most of his 'experiments' in a cellar but we never knew where it was. We also knew that he had summoned the angel Ithuriel whose blood now ran in our veins. What he did not mention was the fact that he had trapped the angel Ithuriel in his cellar where Jace and I found him. The absolute horror of finding a beautiful angel that had been beaten and starved for over twenty years at the hands of Valentine was, hands down, the worst thing that happened to us. Ithuriel showed us a vision of everything he had done to him and to Valentine's own children and when it was done, I broke through the barrier to set him free as Jace tossed him a blade that was named for him and he set himself free.

Of course, Jace blamed himself for it as soon as the manor finished crumbling after Ithuriel died. He kept saying that it was his fault because he had lived here for ten years and never noticed anything. He said it was his fault for never going back there after his father 'died' and discovering the truth. It took a good few days of me and his grandmother reassuring him that it wasn't his fault for him to finally stop beating himself up over it. We then told her all about what we had read and then we had to go in front of the Silent Brothers and had to spend days testifying by the Mortal Sword. Thankfully, we were able to do this in the Silent City instead of the Accords Hall like they usually did. Once again, it is nice having your grandmother as the Inquisitor.

That was until two days ago when the investigation concluded. Imogen resigned her position as Inquisitor and retired so she could spend time with her grandson. That is why we are now laying in one of the guest rooms of the Herondale manor, which Imogen said was now Jace's room, waking up to a beautiful morning. Today is the day of her retirement celebration and also a sort of celebration of her getting Jace in her life. He is officially taking the Herondale name today. When he told her that he wanted to officially take the name of Herondale, she actually cried big fat tears and kissed his face dozens of times.

Watching Jace be treated like a little boy while his grandmother tries to make up for lost time has been nothing short of entertaining. The first time Jace tried to stop her from kissing his face, she swatted his hand away as he held it up to ward her off and she said, "You will _not_ deprive me of making up for twenty years of missed kisses. The infant years alone make up half of those kisses and I am not even a quarter of the way there yet." Jace just gave her a smile as he realized that there was no way to get her to stop and now he takes her kisses like a champ. She actually turned out to be more stubborn than Jace which is hilarious for me to watch. Between me and his grandmother, I don't think he has won an argument this past month at all, the poor guy.

I roll over into him some more as I laugh a little at that thought. He stirs a little in bed and I prop myself up to wake him up with a kiss. I press my lips against his in a gentle graze of skin and when I start to pull back, he surprises me by pulling me into him quickly and roughly captures my lips with his. I laugh a little and after a few seconds, he releases me and I smile down at him. He cracks one eye open at me and smiles as he closes it back. I lean against his chest and kiss it before I say the words I know will wake him up for sure. "I think your grandmother is cooking bacon downstairs."

My small sentence has it's desired effect as his eyes fly open and he turns his head to the door and sticks his nose out and sniffs. I am laughing lightly and smiling at him as he looks back to me with a smile on his face. "I think you are right." he says as he pulls me into another kiss. He slips his tongue in my mouth quickly and slowly drags it across my tongue and then he is pulling back. "I love you babe," he says looking at me, "and I could spend all day in bed kissing you...but right now, grandma is cooking bacon."

I let out a loud laugh at this and kiss him quickly one more time and then push him out of bed. I slap his bare ass as he stands up and walks over to his pants and shirt that were thrown across the room last night and quickly puts them on as I climb out of bed. He wastes no time in opening the door, even though I am naked and shout at him, and is gone. I smile when he shuts the door and pull on my clothes and meet him in the kitchen just a few minutes later. Jace has already eaten three strips according to Imogen by the time I made it there and I have to grab a few pieces before he eats them all.

I sit down at the table in the kitchen across from Jace and a feeling of pure happiness spreads through me as I survey the scene in front of me. Jace has his eyes closed in bliss as he eats his bacon and eggs that his grandmother made to spoil him. Imogen turns around from her place at the stove and a smile of pure happiness graces her lips as she looks over at Jace. Everyone that knows her says that they have _never_ seen her as happy as she has been over the past month. Apparently after her husband and son died within days of each other, she changed and became this harsh and cold woman which I have seen absolutely no sign of and it is all because of Jace.

Imogen turns to me and brings the pan over to my plate and dumps a healthy helping of eggs onto my plate and then hands me a biscuit and gives me a very loving smile. She seems to accept me because I make Jace happy and she knows for a fact that I love him. She asked me while holding the Mortal Sword in the Silent City if I loved her grandson and if I would ever dream of hurting him. I of course replied yes and that I would never dream of hurting him and since I couldn't lie, she knew what I said was the truth and warmed up to me considerably after that. She now absolutely insists that I call her grandma too. "Thanks grandma." I say as she turns back to the stove after giving Jace a quick kiss on the top of his head. He looks up at her with his mouth full of food and smiles at her. He then turns his gaze to me and winks and I give him a wide smile in return as I take a bite of my food.

* * *

 **Two years later...**

Izzy and Anya fuss around me trying to 'fix' the final few details of my wedding dress. The ceremony starts in just two minutes and I keep trying to kick them out with no such luck. Izzy spent an hour on my makeup giving me the most flawless 'natural' look making my eyes look greener and prettier than than they ever have. Anya spent another hour putting the most perfect waves in my hair and letting it fall around my shoulders the way I know is Jace's favorite and I have to say, I look absolutely beautiful.

I finally am able to kick the both of them out and then just a few minutes later I am walking towards Jace in the Herondale garden. The moment his eyes land on me, I can see his sudden intake of breath. His eyes widen and start to glisten with tears. One of my own tears slips down my cheek as I reach him and he brings his hand up to wipe away my tear. His grandmother proudly represents his family in presenting him for marriage as Simon, who just ascended after we found the Mortal Cup my mother hid, presents me. Our friendship has picked up where it left off when we were ten and I wish we weren't too old or else we would become parabatai.

Jace and I are both smiling widely as we draw the marriage runes on each other. When I draw mine on him, I let all of the love I have for him flow into it and he ends up crying a little at the power of my love that I put into the rune. The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Jace and I never let go of each other. He even pulls me with him to the piano bench to play me a song he composed for me. By the time he finished it, I was a mess of tears. We left soon after that by one of my portals and he is now carrying me over the threshold and into our bungalow over the water in Tahiti.

As he is carrying me, I am giggling as I unbutton his shirt. He kicks open the bedroom door and tosses me onto the bed and then dives on top of me. He kisses me expertly as his hand slips around to behind me and unzips my dress. My hands slip down to his pants and I pop the button and dip my hand into them where I find his growing erection. He lets out a long sigh of satisfaction and I move my hand up and down for a minute while we kiss.

When he sits up to take his shirt off, I shimmy out of my wedding dress and Jace practically rips my bra off. "It looks like you are quite eager Mr. Herondale." I say with a playful smile on my lips.

"Well all I keep thinking about is that you are now _Mrs_. Herondale and how much that turns me on." Jace says lowly back to me as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I sigh out a moan as his tongue slides across my nipple and his hands pull down my thong. I don't know when he did it, but his pants are off and he is placing himself between my legs. He lets go of my nipple as he lines up with me. Jace hesitates for a second as his eyes connect with mine and says, "I love you." and shoves into me.

I toss my head back as he does and the familiar feeling of Jace stretching me as he thrusts into me is all I can focus on. His chest is almost flush with mine as he props himself up on his elbows while I let my knees fall far out to the side allowing him to go deeper. His chest is just grazing my nipples as he slides up and down my body with his thrusts. The whole thing is incredibly intimate and I let my eyes close for a moment and think about just how lucky I am...until he moved a little to the left and then my toes are curling. He has become best friends with my g-spot over the years and knows just how to hit it.

My hands reach around to his back and I grab hold of him earning a grunt of approval. "Oh...nngh...yes. God, yes." I murmur as he kisses me. About a minute later I am tossing my head back into the pillows as he brings me to climax and then I feel him start to twitch inside of me as he starts to release his cum inside of me. He moans out his release as I moan out mine and then he is falling to the bed beside me.

We both breathe heavily for a few minutes and then I decide to tell him what I have been waiting to tell him all day. I roll over to him and lay on my side as I put my arm across his chest and rest my chin on it. He folds a pillow under his head to be able to look down at me. "Did I tell you how unbelievably beautiful you looked today?" Jace says for the millionth time. I smile widely at this and say, "Only a million times." I reach up and kiss him softly for a few seconds and then return to my spot on his perfect chest.

"Jace, I found out something about a week ago that I have been waiting until today to tell you." I say to him. He furrows his brows in question and then says, "Okay, what is it?"

I take a deep breath before I say, "The three of us will have a great time on our honeymoon. Don't you think?"

His furrowed brow becomes more pronounced as confusion dominates his face. "The three of us?" he asks questioningly.

I nod my head and say, "The three Herondales. Me...you...and baby Herondale." His face holds his confusion for approximately three seconds before he realizes what I am trying to tell him. His eyes blow wide open as he suddenly scrambles into a sitting position with his back to the headboard. Thankfully I was prepared for him to sit up and braced myself with my other arm and I sit up with a shy smile on my face. His eyes are still opened incredibly wide as they dart back and forth between my face and my stomach. He raises a finger up and points to my stomach after about fifteen more long seconds. "Are you _pregnant_ , Clary?"

I smile a little bigger at him and nod my head and then the most radiant smile begins to spread across his face. He jumps forward and grabs my face with both of his hands and kisses me with a huge smile on his lips. He pulls back and his eyes are sparkling as they look into mine. I have a big goofy smile on my face that he mirrors. He kisses me one more time and then he brings his face down and begins to place kisses all over my stomach. I laugh at little as he does this and then he pulls back and looks pointedly at my bellybutton as he says, "Your daddy already loves you so much." He returns to kissing my stomach as I place my hands on his head. After a few kisses, he pulls back and adds on, "And I love mommy too. She is so amazing for giving you to me."

I look down at my husband who is whispering sweet nothings to our baby and I realize that despite everything that happened for us to make it to this point, I am truly the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked the ending. Although a lot of it was sad, there was really no other way for it to go and in the end, everything worked out.**

 **I am still trying to figure out a good plot for my next story and expect to have whatever it is going to be up in the next week or two. I am kind of addicted to writing and I am constantly trying to improve my writing more and more and learning from my earlier stories as to what to do and what not to do. Thank ya'll so much for bearing with me as I learn. I hope to keep improving and prove worthy of the time you spend reading my stories.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! You and your feedback mean the world to me.**


End file.
